Double Trouble
by child of a fallen god
Summary: Okay, Goddess Incarnate. . . Elementals. . . a Medium. . . Secret Organizations. . . The Order of the Red Dragon. . . oh, and a lil GeorgeHerm ship. . .What will she come up with next?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything within the Harry Potter Realm. That all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mum!" Hermione scrambled down the stairs, lugging her rather large trunk behind her. "Mum! I'm going to be late!" The last thing Hermione wanted was for anyone to think that she, Hermione Leigh Granger, was late. Why, it was almost blasphemous!  
  
Jessica Granger stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her soapy hands on a conveniently placed dishtowel, and looked at her daughter. The girl had changed, not quite significantly, but noticeably, in the last month. The former bushy-haired know-it-all, was now a poised, if rather impatient, young woman. Hermione's chestnut hair hung about her face in thick waves, her body was no longer childish, and, most importantly, she had an air of newfound confidence. Jessica's eyes grew misty. Her daughter was all grown up.  
  
"Hermione," Jessica began softly, but her voice caught in her throat. Instead, she just pulled her daughter into a bear of a hug, ignoring Crookshanks' hissing and the fact that Hermione was now blue.  
  
"Mum.can't.breathe."  
  
"It's just.you're sixteen now.you've grown so much." Jessica trailed off, releasing the girl, wiping away a stray tear.  
  
"Mum.I'm not moving away. Honestly! It's a month at the Burrow, and then on to Hogwarts." She cocked her head to the side, unknowingly giving her best McGonnagal impression. "The holidays will be here before you know it. That is." Hermione frowned, "If they don't schedule you're conference for then."  
  
"In any case.I want you to be careful. With that God awful maniac wreaking havoc all over the place.I shudder to think of what could happen to you. Don't you go doing anything rash." Jessica locked her pale blue eyes onto her daughter's large cinnamon ones. "Promise me.promise you'll do your best to be careful."  
  
Hermione sighed. Ever since last year, when she was hit with that horrid curse, her mother and father both became a little overprotective. "Of course Mum.how could you think otherwise! Besides, with Harry there to protect me.I'll be fine." What she didn't say was that she was more worried about her parents than herself. Hermione could, at least, protect herself. Her parents were Muggles.they would stand no chance against Voldemort's Deatheaters.  
  
After a few more hugs, and the shedding of a little more tears, Hermione stepped over to the fireplace, happy that Dumbledore had seen fit to connect her to the Floo Network for this one day, so she could make it to the Burrow.  
  
She grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, threw it into the fire, stepped forward, and then shouted "The Burrow." while keeping a tight hold on her trunk and Crookshanks' cage. Everything was lost within a blur of sickening darkness.  
  
A few seconds later, Hermione emerged through the Burrow's fireplace, and right into the lap of one George Weasley. "Oomph."  
  
"Sorry.er.George.I um.just.sorry." Hermione stood quickly, dusting herself off, her cheeks ablaze.  
  
"'Mione?" George looked stunned, then he did a double take, "Hey, how'd you know it was me? Lucky guess?"  
  
"No." Hermione smiled, "You're eyes are set a little closer than Fred's, and you're ears are a centimeter bigger." George gaped at her, still covered in soot from her landing. "Anyway, what are you doing, sitting in front of the fireplace?"  
  
"Oh.Fred's gone to Angelina's and I just thought I'd wait for him." His voice was bitter and he practically spat Angelina's name.  
  
Looks like someone's jealous, a tiny voice in the back of Hermione's head whispered this quiet observation, and she, being who she is, filed this new piece of information away to be studied at a future date.  
  
"So, where are Ron and Harry, they were supposed to meet me." She glanced at her watch, "I'm right on time."  
  
"Oh, they had to go to Diagon Alley, Mum made them. So, I kind of volunteered to be on the lookout for you while I waited for Fred." Hermione blushed a little at this new revelation, then regained her cool.  
  
She gathered her things, Crookshanks had managed to escape by this time, and set about trying to lug the trunk up the narrow stairs to Ginny's room. Unfortunately, or fortunately whichever you choose to look at it, the fates had willed that this would not be, and Hermione found that she could not carry the heavy trunk all by herself. But of course, she wouldn't ask for help, because her pride would not allow it. It is said 'Pride cometh before the fall' and that will hold true in this case, for right at that very moment, Hermione fell up the stairs.  
  
"Erm.Hermione? Do you need help?" George sidled over to the teen, working very hard on suppressing the grin that kept breaking out on his face.  
  
"Do I look like I need help?"  
  
"Would you be angry if I answered with a resounding positive?"  
  
George held out a hand to her, and she took it, albeit rather hesitantly. The moment their skin touched, a shock of recognition sent warning bells off in each of their heads. The only problem? Neither of them realized that the shock of recognition was indeed their lonely hearts calling out for each other. But that, my friends, is for later on in the story, it will suffice to say that they were completely unaware that the shock would come to play a major role later on.  
  
George found himself looking into Hermione's eyes. Wow.how come I've never noticed the way her eyes light up from within? The fire of knowledge burning like a torch, guiding the weary.George pulled his eyes forcefully away from hers. Dammit George, for God's sake get a hold of yourself. Repeat after me.'Mione.is.not.my.type. You're just feeling a little left out. Stupid Fred.stupid Angelina.  
  
Hermione's eyes, on the other hand, were locked on the Weasley Twin's mouth. Who would've guessed that he had such tempting lips? Curled up into a half smile, as if he's enjoying some sort of private joke. She ripped her eyes away from temptation. George Weasley is a troublemaker. He is NOT my type. Never will be.but those lips.  
  
A girl can dream, right?  
  
Because both were so locked within their inner battles, neither of them noticed that they had an audience. Harry looked at Ron and grinned. Looks like the summer wouldn't be wasted after all. Ron returned Harry's look. Both boys grinned, an identical gleam of mischief glinted in both their eyes. They only wanted to see their friend happy, they told themselves. And if that happiness would be with George Weasley, well then, that made it all the more better. It was then that Ron and Harry formed Cupid Inc.  
  
Unbeknownst to them all, the only antagonist to this not even in production scheme was dusting himself off in the fireplace when his eyes locked onto his twin. George?! Bloody hell, is that Hermione?! Wow.she looks spectacular. Stupid Angelina, stupid Oliver Wood. Well, at least now I'm free. Ron won't mind, he's got Lavender. Fred smiled to himself. For once, all three of the boys were in the same state of mind.  
  
Let the Games begin. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.(or lack thereof).JK Rowling owns everything else, except for the awesome song, Stand By Me, whom I am crediting to John Lennon.or whoever wrote it.any way, it's not mine.  
  
Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention that EVERYONE uses Anne or Ann or Anna as Hermione's middle name. So, I am trying to think of a name that will go with Hermione.I was thinking something like Christine, or maybe Leigh? I can't change it if I have nothing to change it too.so.If anyone has a suggestion, please don't hesitate to RR. I love hearing from you guys! Sniff* you make this all worthwhile. I have enjoyed the comments, and seeing as this is my first fanfic I am in need of all the constructive criticism you can muster, so keep those reviews rolling. This chapter will be longer, better, and much more interesting than the last, that was just an introductory chapter. It will get better, I swear!! Without further adieu and no more gilding of the lily, I give you.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Ahem." George dropped Hermione's hand, a look of surprise and guilt flitting across his face to be pushed aside by a blush that rivaled his brilliant hair. He hadn't realized he had still been holding onto her hand, he'd been too lost within his own musings to really pay attention to anything else.  
  
George's dark hazel eyes held her cinnamon ones for a moment, and then he turned away, letting Harry and Ron at their best friend. The two boys' jaws dropped as they took their first full look at the new, and improved, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Mione!" Harry was the first to speak, able to recover from the shock faster than Ron. "You look.Incredible!" Ron just nodded, still not recovering enough to use his voice. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione smiled self consciously, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her light gray shirt and blue jean skirt. "My cousin, from America, came to visit for a few weeks. She insisted that I 'Grow Up'. She took me out to get my hair professionally styled, and then on a shopping spree.I had to admit. It was fun." Indeed it was, she thought to herself, it was kind of tiring hiding in all those baggy clothes. Lavender and Parvati, eat your heart out. Hermione smirked. The thought of her two giggly roommates always brought a smile to her face. Even though she found them kind of annoying, they were really nice girls, if a little too flirty.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Weasley walked in the room. "Oh, Hermione, dear. You've made it." She smiled. "It's so good to have you."  
  
"Thank you, it's wonderful to be here." Hermione replied politely, then her brow furrowed. "George told me you all went to Diagon Alley. How'd you get there? I know you didn't floo."  
  
Ron grinned, "Well, you see, Dad came across another car. A regular muggle car." He hastened to add, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Mum wanted to take it for a drive," He gave his mother a sideways glance, "It seems like ever since Dad got the car, we can't get Mum away from it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son, but then smiled. "I need something to take my frustration out on." She looked pointedly at the twins, who were once again united at the hip and watching the reunion with barely suppressed amusement. "It's been hard enough trying to get Fred and George back into Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione nodded, she well remembered that horrid Umbridge woman and the Weasley Twin's great escape. It had been one of the most spectacular displays she had ever seen, and even Peeves had been impressed. Even her prefect status hadn't kept her from reveling in the little charade, anything to get under that-that woman's skin.  
  
Unconsciously, she reached her hand up and touched the place on her chest where the curse the Deatheater had sent at her had struck her, a movement that was not lost on anyone in the room. It was probably at that moment there in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had realized that she could possibly die at the hands of Voldemort, and that she was in danger because she was a friend of the Famous Harry Potter. The thing that disturbed Ron and Harry the most though, was the fact that she even refused to speak of what had happened to her. Ron and Harry had both talked to Dumbledore and others about what had happened there in the Department of Mysteries, as had the rest of the group. All but Hermione.  
  
"Mione?" Harry's soft voice snapped her back to reality. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She murmured, "I, uh, need to get my stuff upstairs."  
  
"Harry and I'll get the trunk, Mione, you get your book bag and Crookshanks' cage." Ron walked over, grabbing one end of the trunk, waiting for Harry to grab the other. Hermione was already on her way up the stairs to the room she would be sharing with the youngest Weasley.  
  
Hermione entered the room, placing her stuff on the purple bed that would be hers for the next month. Ron and Harry stumbled into the room, huffing and puffing. "Gods Hermione! What's in this? A dead body?!?" Ron's breath came in gasps as he and Harry both dropped the trunk and collapsed on Ginny's bed.  
  
Hermione smiled, "No. Just some light reading."  
  
Ron looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing, while Harry just laughed.  
  
"Oh, where's Ginny? And Harry, how did you convince Dumbledore to let you spend the whole summer here at the Burrow?"  
  
"Ginny's at a friends house." Ron answered the first question, then looked at Harry, who had become silent.  
  
"I had been at the Dursley's for maybe a week when Dumbledore appears, out of the blue, and tells me to get ready, I was leaving and never coming back. He brought me here to the Burrow, and when I asked him about it, all he did was smile with that twinkle in his eye. It was something about Sirius' last wish though, I know that for sure." Harry took a deep breath. It still hurt to think of Sirius, of the godfather he had finally gotten to know, of one of the two men that had known his father so well. Now, there was only Remus. The last Marauder.  
  
Ron grimaced. "Let's talk about something a little happier!" and soon the three friends were recounting their summers, and talking about anything else that came to mind.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So Fred, dearest brother, what was it that Angelina wanted that was so important." George watched the infamous Trio make their way upstairs, then turned to face his mirror image. Fred's eyes had gone stony at the mention of his girlfriend.  
  
"She just needed to tell me something." Fred sighed heavily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"C'mon, tell me." George was curious now. What had been so important that Fred couldn't even share with his own twin?  
  
Fred glared at his twin. "Fine. If you have to know shebrokeupwithmeforOliverWood." He finished hurriedly; afraid he wouldn't be able to get it out.  
  
George shook his head, "Can you repeat that, and little slower please?"  
  
"She broke up with me for Oliver Wood. Happy now?! Satisfied?! I'm fairly sure that's what you wanted to hear." Fred snapped at his brother, all his anger and frustration boiling over and he was taking it out on the nearest person, his twin.  
  
George stared at Fred as if his twin had grown a second head. "Why would she go and do that for?" He spoke without even thinking.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because he's got so much money now. But that's just peachy because I don't need her. I don't need anyone." Even as Fred said these words, he knew it wasn't true. He had been dating Angelina for nearly two years, and now he had forgotten what it was like being so alone.  
  
George hated seeing his brother so hurt, but it was nice to have him back.  
  
"George, Fred, would you two set the table? Dinner's almost ready!" Molly's voice interrupted them from the kitchen. Both boys rolled their eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yes Mother." They answered in unison.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Is it just me, or has it been a little too quiet since Hermione arrived?" Harry whispered to Ron at dinner. Percy was talking animatedly to Hermione, who looked like she was about to fall asleep, the twins were whispering back and forth to each other, and Arthur was telling Molly about his day.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. The twins haven't teased or tormented us since this morning." Ron's ears went red as he thought of breakfast. He had received an owl from Lavender, and the twins had pranced about the kitchen singing 'Ickle Ronnie's got a letter' to the top of their voices.  
  
"I wonder why? They never resist temptation to tease us." Harry looked at Ron, his eyes full of speculation. Something told Harry, some innate sixth sense, that George was a little preoccupied, or maybe it was the not so furtive glances he was sending Hermione. Harry grinned mischievously. "Ron, if I didn't know better.I'd say that George fancies Hermione."  
  
Ron laughed, "I know, when we walked in, I thought they were going to kiss."  
  
"D'you think it goes both ways then?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure, not really, but." He trailed off as Molly got up and began clearing the table.  
  
Hermione stood, grateful to be rescued from her boring dinner partner. "Mrs. Weasley, is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, no dear, you just rest. I can get it." Molly began humming tunelessly as she whipped her wand about and the dishes began washing themselves.  
  
Hermione nodded then decided that she wanted some fresh air. She headed toward the door that led to the spacious backyard of the Burrow. A warm summer breeze glided lazily through the night, catching hold of Hermione's hair, tugging at it playfully. She smiled slightly, looking up to gaze at the moon. A full moon, she thought, absolutely beautiful.  
  
It reminded her of one of her favorite muggle songs, and before she knew it, she was humming it as she sat in the cool grass. "When the night has come, and the land is dark, And the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid, Just as long as you stand, stand by me."  
  
Hermione's voice carried over the silent night, as if the world had hushed to listen to her song. She didn't even realize she had an audience as she continued singing.  
  
"And darling, darling stand by me, Oh now now stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me, Stand by me.  
  
If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall, And the mountains should crumble to the sea. I won't cry, I won't cry, No I won't shed a tear, Just as long as you stand, stand by me.  
  
And darling, darling stand by me, Oh now now stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me, Stand by me.  
  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, Oh stand by me. I love you, my darling, stand by me."  
  
George stood in the doorway, shocked. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life. The song was amazing. He stared at her, sitting in the moonlight.  
  
"Beautiful." He whispered, not even realizing he had said it out loud.  
  
Fred was thinking along the same lines, as he stood behind his twin.  
  
"Did you know she could sing like that?" Ron turned to look at Harry, and he just shook his head.  
  
Hermione sat a few minutes more, then stood, turning to go back in. "Oh!" She exclaimed, seeing the doorway filled with boys, each of them with a look of wonder on their face.  
  
"Um.muggle song." She said by way of explanation then fled into the house, her cheeks flaming.  
  
George touched his hand where Hermione and he had shared that moment. She is NOT your type!!! Fred smiled. I think I know how to make Angelina jealous. For the first time that day, he was truly happy.  
  
*____________________________________*  
  
A/N: Houston, I think we have a problem.heh. Whoohoo, a full six pages!!!!!!!!! Anyways, Don't forget to read and review.  
  
Love, ~me~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: "Okay, I admit it. It's all m-" Authoress notices the readers staring at her with a mixture of shock and anger. "What?! I was just going to say that the disclaimer was all my idea." She looks at the suspicious faces, "Oh, I see, you thought I was going to say that Harry Potter was my idea, eh? No, sorry to disappoint but JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. It is not mine."  
  
A/N: Well, I've wasted no time getting to this third chappie. I could say it's because all of my reviewers, but I'm just as eager to see what happens. I was originally going to have Fred want Hermione as a rebound from his relationship with Angelina, but he decided that Hermione was more the type for a little revenge on his ex. I was like, "You better not, you better not!" But does he listen to me? No. Heh. Oh, and thanks to the wonderful reviewers, without your advice, I would not have made it this far. BTW Fred and George are TWO different people, as this will show, and they're going to get pretty ticked about people always assuming they're one half of the same person. They look alike, that's all. Er.with that said, on to the Story!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione opened her eyes a crack, enough to permit light beneath her lids. * Oh Gods, did I really sing last night?! * She groaned aloud, her face burning as she remembered running up to Ginny's room the night before, as if she hadn't been embarrassed enough that George, of all people, should hear her sing, but Fred, Harry, and Ron had been there too. All of them had stared at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
*Wait a second, why again do I care if George Weasley heard me singing? Oh that's right, I've fancied him for a while now. Oh! * Hermione sat straight up; her eyes wide open. * What?! For a WHILE? I just thought this was a recent development! It seems as if I should have been aware of this from the beginning. *  
  
Hermione pressed a hand to her forehead, to make sure she wasn't raving from a high fever. * Honestly! * the strange voice in the back of her head scoffed, * Last year you were too busy with your OWL's and Voldemort's return to realize you were fostering a growing crush on your best friend's older brother. * Hermione collapsed back on the bed, groaning again. Now she was hearing voices. This was wonderful, as if nothing could make this- this CRUSH any worse.  
  
"Mione, are you decent?" A soft, feminine voice called through the door, rescuing Hermione from her subconscious.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione muttered, drawing the blankets up about her head. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was face a morning person like Ginny Weasley. That girl was too perky for her own good.  
  
*You have feelings for her older br-o-th-e-r * the annoying voice sing- songed in the back of her head.  
  
"Urgh! Shut UP!" Hermione hissed, pressing her hands to her temples as if attempting to squeeze the offending voice of her subconscious out of her head.  
  
"Um.Mione? I didn't say anything." Hermione took the blanket off her head and looked at the confused face of the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Oh, uh, really? I could've sworn you, er, asked why I wasn't out of bed yet." Hermione averted her eyes from Ginny's confused and doubting chocolate ones. Fortunately, Gryffindors are brave, and gullible. Unfortunately, they do not have the Slytherin capability to lie with grace and ease.  
  
Ginny turned back to her closet with a decidedly skeptical "Uh huh."  
  
"Um, Ginny, do you happen to know what time it is?" Hermione changed the subject quickly.  
  
"I think that it's about noon." Ginny smiled as she heard Hermione's gasp. She was wondering why Hermione had slept so long, but shrugged it off as having to deal with Ginny's brothers and pathetic excuse for a boyfriend all day yesterday.  
  
"NOON!?" Hermione screeched, jumping out of the bed hastily. Ginny giggled when she seen Hermione's nightclothes. A pair of men's boxers and a white halter was not the least attractive.  
  
"Gin-Oh!" One of the twins walked into the room without bothering to knock, and was now blushing, as he spun away. "Oh Gods Hermione! I am so sorry." The boy beat a hasty retreat from the room, his face the exact shade of red as his hair.  
  
"Insufferable prats, the lot of 'em." Ginny sighed as she closed the door, throwing an obviously distraught Hermione a look of pity. "They seem to forget I'm a girl, not just their sister, so they walk right in. I'm sorry about that. Hey, why don't you go take a shower, get dressed, and I'll do your hair and makeup? You have such pretty hair. It's such a shame you never take the time to fix it."  
  
Hermione laughed at the look of pure rapture on her younger friend's face. "Gin, I do believe you would fit right in with my dorm mates. That's all Lavender and Parvati talk about, y'know. 'Oh Hermione, you have such gorgeous hair! Why don't you ever do anything with it?'"  
  
Ginny shooed Hermione into the bathroom, and then smirked. Hermione may have gotten her hair done, but she didn't go to any lengths to fix it up, or herself, and if she wouldn't do it, then Ginny would have to.  
  
Hermione peeled off her nightclothes, then turned on the water, adjusting it so it was hot, but not to the point it would burn her. Sighing with contentment, she stepped beneath the rejuvenating spray, allowing the water to carry away all of her frustrations and worries, so that she could just relax.  
  
After about thirty minutes, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, dressed in muggle clothes, her hair wrapped up in a towel, and headed to Ginny's room. Ginny made Hermione sit down on her bed, and then began sorting through her makeup bag, trying to see what would go best with Hermione's skin tone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
George sat down on one of the picnic tables, sighing. His cheeks were still warm, and he could not get the vision of Hermione in her nightclothes out of his head. * What is this girl doing to me? * George still couldn't figure out why he was seeing little Hermione in a new light.  
  
*Maybe the fact that she's nearly grown? That she's the most beautiful girl you've ever laid eyes on? * George shook his head vigorously. He couldn't be crushing on Know-it-all Granger. What was the world coming to?  
  
Fred sauntered out to where George was sitting, lost in his thoughts. The twins had really grown into themselves, formed their own identities. It was hard to imagine it, but they had grown apart the last two years. Yes, they still shared that common bond, deep brotherly love that surpassed the love for any of their other siblings, but they were now two separate people. Fred had was good at Arithmancy and Transfiguration, while he was horrid at Potions and people relations. George was just the opposite. Fred was outspoken and more than a little devious, while George was soft-spoken and almost completely honest.  
  
"Fred?" George looked up at his twin, noting the far away look in his eyes. The last two years had changed them. Fred and Angelina had dated steadily while George hadn't even had a girlfriend. Oh, he could have the pick of any he wanted, he was one of the hottest guys in the school, but none of the girls had appealed to him. Fred was way more popular than he was, but that was okay, George just settled back and let Fred be the front man for their little enterprise, George had been the brains.  
  
"Y'know what I miss?" Fred's voice was barely audible. George looked at him with barely disguised curiosity. "I miss our childhood. I never thought I would, but I miss the times we used to share.what happened?"  
  
George smiled mirthlessly, "We did something we swore we'd never do, Gred." George used his nickname for his twin.  
  
"And what was that, Forge?" Fred looked at his brother.  
  
"We grew up, Gred, we grew up."  
  
Fred nodded, running a hand through his hair, then impulsively leaned over and hugged George. "I miss this most of all. Just being myself with you." He gave his brother one of his famous wry grins. "It's hard, trying to keep up appearances, y'know."  
  
"Drama Queen." George muttered, punching his brother on the arm.  
  
"For sure!" Fred sniffed, putting his nose in the air, then sashayed around the yard, swinging his hips a little to mimic the walk of a snobby girl.  
  
* * * * * * Ron and Harry had just sat down at the table when two pops alerted them that two people had just apparated in. Curious, they walked back to the living room.  
  
"Charlie! Bill!" Ron exclaimed, running up to his two oldest brothers. "What're you two doing here?" Both men laughed at their youngest brother.  
  
"Oi, where're mum?" Bill patted his stomach pathetically, "I haven't eaten in three weeks, feels like."  
  
"Mum!" Ron called for their mother, who entered from the study, looking harried. That is, until she seen her two oldest sons standing in the middle of her living room.  
  
"Charlie? Bill!" She ran up to her boys, enveloping them in her bone cracking embrace.  
  
"Mum. Can't. Breathe." Both boys gasped as their faces changed colors. When Molly had let go of them, they almost collapsed.  
  
"I'll expect you're hungry?" At the enthusiastic nodding, Molly laughed and made her way into the kitchen to begin on a hardy lunch.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"There!" Ginny stepped back to look at her work critically then smiled. "Hermione, you look wonderful."  
  
Hermione gazed at herself in the mirror. Ginny had worked a miracle. Hermione's hair was swept back away from her face, what little makeup she was wearing brought out the cinnamon in her eyes, and her lips, they looked much larger. All in all, she looked hot. "Well, I guess we should be going down stairs." Hermione glanced at herself one more time, then turned, "It's almost one and I'm starving. Thanks, Gin, it's gorgeous."  
  
Ginny nodded, her eyes shining.  
  
Ginny went down the stairs first, Hermione following close behind. They heard deeper male voices, and Ginny hurried down, while Hermione took her time. She heard Ginny squeal, and unmistakable laughter.  
  
"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny's voice carried up the stairs, and when Hermione reached the landing she stopped, surveying the scene before her. Ron and Harry were laughing, while Charlie and Bill were taking turns swinging Ginny about.  
  
None of them had noticed Hermione yet. Well, none but Ginny. "Put me down!" She squealed, "Hermione! Help me!"  
  
"C'mon now guys, put your sister down." Hermione stepped off the landing, and blushed, as all the male attention in the room locked on her.  
  
"Wow," Charlie breathed, "Hermione you've.you've,"  
  
"Grown." Bill finished, his eyes locked on her chest. All Harry and Ron could do was gape. If they had thought she looked great yesterday, that was nothing. Her black flared jeans and white halter top complimented each other perfectly, and with her makeup done, she looked poised, put together, much older than her sixteen years.  
  
Ginny smiled proudly, then winked at Hermione, as if to say 'I told you so.' None of them noticed George standing there, his jaw dropped in amazement, his eyes full of something unreadable. Nor did they notice the smirk of his twin behind him.  
  
*__________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Well, the chapter is a little shorter than I intended but, hey, I thought it was a good place to stop. Don't forget to Read and Review.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Co., I never will. They are all from the grand imagination of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm trying to make my chappies longer, don't know if it will work well though. Let me break it down for you. Fred is NOT going to hurt Hermione, so no worries there, eh mate? (Alas, I cannot pull off being Austrailian, and I so wanted to.) Ah, thankies to the wonderful reviewers, without you, my little world does not exist! In this chapter, I will introduce my own characters, heh. I hope you like them, because from here on in, they're regulars. Now, on with the show.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermione flushed with pleasure, her cinnamon eyes shining. "Well, now that I've gotten everyone's attention, who's up for some grub?" When her question was met with confused glances, she laughed aloud. "Sorry, my cousin must've rubbed off on me. I meant, who's hungry?"  
  
Without waiting for anyone to answer her, she swung around and headed for the dining room, where Molly had just finished setting out the food. A knock at the door stopped her, and she turned, surprised. "Expecting anyone Mrs. Weasley?" She called into the other room.  
  
"I'll get it!" Ginny raced off to the front door, leaving a bemused Harry and an amused Ron in her wake.  
  
"Mental, that one." Ron nudged Harry. Harry just smiled indulgently, his eyes softening.  
  
"Well, she is your sister, Ron." Harry smirked.  
  
"Ah, but she's your girlfriend, you chose her, I didn't." Hermione glanced at Harry in shock. Harry blushed, and Ron had the decency to look guilty.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed?" Hermione mock glared at her friends.  
  
"Yeah, why wasn't she informed?" Ron turned to Harry, smiling brightly.  
  
"Better yet, why weren't WE informed, Ronald?" Bill glared at Harry, while Charlie flexed his arms a little for emphasis.  
  
"Does this mean I'm getting the six brother talking to?" Harry cringed, trying to hide behind Ron, all the while glaring at his friend; it was all his fault anyway.  
  
"You bet." Charlie growled, as he advanced. Bill was about to pounce when Ginny entered the room, slightly pale. "Ron, get Mum." Ginny's voice was tiny as made her way to Harry.  
  
"There's no need for that, Virginia. I'm quite capable of retrieving your mother." Dumbledore's tall frame shadowed Ginny as he entered the room.  
  
"Ginny who is tha-Oh! Dumbledore!" Molly bustled in, "What in the world brings you here."  
  
"Molly, might it be better if we discussed this elsewhere?" The twinkle was gone from Dumbledore's kind blue eyes, his face grave.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." Molly looked faint. "Kids, lunch is in the dining room, er.you could take it outside, into the backyard. It's nice out there."  
  
"There's a few hungry visitors with me, Molly. Do you think that they-"  
  
"Of course! Tell them to come in, there's plenty for everyone." Molly interrupted him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, then disappeared for a few moments. Bill and Charlie had already gone to the dining room, leaving Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the room with Molly when Dumbledore reappeared with his 'guests'.  
  
"These girls haven't eaten in a while." He trailed off as they stepped around him.  
  
Hermione gasped, clutching at Ron's arm to keep from collapsing. "Oh Gods! What happened?"  
  
The four girls with Dumbledore stood staring in shock at the group. "H- Hermione?" One of them, a girl with auburn hair and a tear-streaked face, asked hopefully, then her face screwed up as she threw herself toward Hermione. "Oh, it's all my fault! If I hadn't come, none of this would have ever happened!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny all exchanged a glance as Hermione consoled the distraught girl. "Is everyone okay? Uncle Joe? Aunt Mary? Steven and Jon?" Hermione sounded as anxious as the girl, who just nodded in return.  
  
Molly took one look at the lot, and then at Dumbledore. When he beckoned her, she nodded. "Ginny, Ron, I'll be back shortly, be good while I'm gone, and see to it that these girls get something to eat." And with that, Dumbledore and Molly disapperated, to find Arthur.  
  
"Erm, Mione." Ron looked at his friend. "Uh, if I could interrupt for just a moment, who are these girls?"  
  
Hermione looked up, her eyes full of tears, "Ginny, Ron, Harry, these are my cousins, from America."  
  
"I'll go get Bill and Charlie, they'll know what to do." Ron practically ran from the room. Harry followed a moment later, saying that Ron might need help. Ginny shook her head, trust a guy not to know how to handle a situation like this.  
  
"Hello." Ginny looked at each of the four girls. Hermione had finally managed to calm down the girl with her. "And you would be.?"  
  
Another girl, one with black hair, stepped forward, "I'm Danielle. This is Skylar," She pointed to the blonde, "This is Raya." She then pointed to the brunette, "And that is Elizabeth." She gestured to the girl who had a death grip on Hermione. "She's a little emotional at the moment."  
  
"Are you all sisters?" Ginny looked back and forth between them.  
  
"I'll do you one better," Danielle grinned proudly, "We're Quads."  
  
"Quads?" Ginny looked slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, as in Quadruplets." Skylar spoke up her voice soft and melodic.  
  
Ginny looked completely nonplussed. She had twin brothers, and that was a pain, but to have four? It was something she couldn't comprehend. "But.but.you don't look anything alike!" She spluttered.  
  
"Oh, that's because we're fraternal." Raya laughed at the look on Ginny's face.  
  
Elizabeth was now collected and standing with her sisters. Hermione was smiling slightly at Ginny's reaction. Most people reacted that way when it came to her cousins. They were quite rare indeed.  
  
"So, are you all Witches?" Ginny was still having a hard time coming to terms with it.  
  
"Yes." Danielle trailed off, as Elizabeth turned away, her arms about her, as if to ward off something quite distasteful. The other girls were patting her gently, or smoothing her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispered quietly, to no one in particular.  
  
"It wasn't your fault!" Skylar declared vehemently.  
  
"What wasn't whose fault?" Charlie entered, and then stopped, "Elizabeth?" His voice was soft, gentle. Ginny looked at her brother in amazement. So did Bill and Ron.  
  
Elizabeth turned back around, her eyes wide and glassy. "Charlie." She trailed off then fainted.  
  
Danielle took one look at her sister then swore. "Charlie, get her, take her outside into the yard, quick." No one had time for questions, or explanations, as Charlie rushed to do as Danielle said. "Now, Ginny was it? I need you to get a washcloth, and get it as cold as possible." When she saw Ginny's skeptical look, she sighed, "Trust me. They're both going to need it." Ginny nodded, curious, but hastened to do as the other girl commanded.  
  
"Didn't she Vent?" Hermione looked vaguely ill as she watched Ginny leave. "Dear Gods, the lot of you know what happens when you don't-"  
  
"Not now Hermione!" Raya brushed past her cousin, following Charlie as quickly as she could. Hermione ran to the backyard, vaguely noting the twins just inside the doorway. Charlie was in the center of the yard, sitting, cradling Elizabeth like a child as she jerked spasmodically.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny stopped as she caught sight of her brother and Elizabeth. She pressed a hand to her mouth in horror as she watched the girl's limbs seize up, and Charlie fighting to keep her still.  
  
***  
  
Charlie held the girl in his lap tightly, knowing what was about to come. "It's okay, Elizabeth, let it out. Come on.let it out." His voice was lost among her slight moans, but she visibly relaxed.  
  
"Come on.just let it out." Charlie shifted slightly as the hair on his body stood at attention. His gaze was trained on her face, but he knew what was going to happen.  
  
White light pooled around Elizabeth's hands, her body relaxed completely and her head lolled back slightly. She cracked open her eyes, "Charlie.you don't, you don't have too." Her face contorted with pain and a scream cut off the rest of her sentence. Light burst forth from her body, enveloping Charlie, running through him and into the earth.  
  
He felt the wave of emotion pass through him, first fear, then anger, then something so primal, that he wasn't even sure it could be an emotion. His consciousness tossed within the turbulent maelstrom of emotion until he was giddy. The primal emotion held him, pinned his body to the ground, as the others lifted his awareness from his body.  
  
"Come," it whispered softly, "Come away with me."  
  
Then a painful sort of exhilaration slammed through him, tore at his soul, ripped away anything human left in him as he sped toward the sky.  
  
"I am all that you need." He sighed, blissful. But something was pulling him back, and he didn't want to go, he fought, but it was too strong. He slammed back into his body with jarring force, and then everything was black.  
  
***  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" Charlie groaned softly as something cool was pressed to his splitting head. His body drew in on itself, curling him into a fetus position. He wanted the light, he wanted the painful bliss, wanted it so bad that it hurt. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, grounding for Her. The purity of the one emotion, the primal force that quite literally ripped him from his body, the pain and pleasure of the union with the Universe. How he could ever have forgotten was quite beyond comprehension.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He croaked, and then winced. It felt as if he'd had the Cruciatus performed on his throat.  
  
"Shhh." the mysterious voice admonished. "Your throat is lacerated. You shouldn't be talking." He drew a shuddering breath, her screams echoing in his ears. "Here, drink this." He didn't even open his eyes, just swallowed, and then gagged at the horrid taste, but his throat did feel better.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell happened out there? I want answers and I want them now!" Arthur paced furiously outside his son's bedroom, the normally easy-going man agitated. Molly faced Dumbledore, tears streaming openly down her open face.  
  
"Arthur, there's no reason-" Dumbledore began.  
  
"Yes there bloody well is! That's my SON lying in there unconscious. Now I want to know what happened."  
  
"Well, he grounded her." Dumbledore's voice was low, his face showing his many years, the twinkle gone from his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"He did WHAT?" Bill looked at Danielle as if she had grown another head. She lowered her eyes.  
  
"He grounded her." Skylar stated again.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
***  
  
"It means that she used him to force her magic into the Earth." Hermione looked at her friends.  
  
"What sort of Witch is she?" Harry asked quietly, the images of the light and the sounds of their screams still fresh in his mind.  
  
"She, or rather they, are Elementals."  
  
***  
  
Molly squeaked, a fresh onslaught of tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Elementals?" Arthur breathed, sinking against the wall.  
  
***  
  
"What are Elementals?" Ron looked confused, and Ginny was aghast.  
  
"Elementals are Witches or Wizards who were born on a specific night under a full moon. They gain the power of the elements as well as magic. When they use this special power, they have to vent. Usually, if done within a few hours, it's quite harmless and painless, but apparently Elizabeth had been holding it back a few days. She couldn't Vent without a grounder, and Charlie refused to let anyone else near him or her. So she had to use him."  
  
***  
  
Bill looked at the girls in front of him, his eyes wide. "Y-You're all Elementals?"  
  
"Yes," Danielle sighed, "I'm Water, Skylar's Air, Raya's Fire, and Elizabeth's Earth. We were born on the Summer Solstice beneath the full moon." She shook her head, her eyes grave. "That's why we had to come here. Somehow, Voldemort found out who and what we were, no matter that we're Muggle born, our kind are extremely rare. Y'see, erm.it's kind of hard to say this. Okay when an Elemental gives up their virginity, a measure of protection is given to that person, making that person almost impossible to hurt. Never in the history of Elementals has there ever been a set of Quads. Voldemort thought that if he could get us, then we would just give ourselves up, maybe to protect our family, and he would have four times the protection. What he didn't expect was for us to fight him."  
  
***  
  
"They fought Deatheaters?" Molly looked faint as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I had to get them away, to somewhere safe, where nothing like that could happen again. If they hadn't fought, then I don't know what would've happened. We probably wouldn't be here having this discussion. I brought the girls to you because I know I can trust you, and Hermione is their cousin. If anyone would understand this it would be Hermione." Dumbledore stopped as Madame Pomfrey stepped out of the room.  
  
"He's fine, just a little tired. When he wakes, he'll be as good as new. It was just a slight shock to his system. Now, Molly, he's to have plenty of rest, and I daresay he'll be as right as rain in the morning." Molly nodded, then stepped aside to let the short, kindly old MediWitch through.  
  
Dumbledore stepped into the room and smiled. Elizabeth sat on the bedside, brushing Charlie's flaming hair from his face. She looked a little wan, but more worried than anything.  
  
"Elizabeth? Madame Pomfrey said he'd be fine. Now, dear, we must get you off to bed. I'm sure that in the morning you can see if he's any better. But for now, you need your rest." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again as she barely tore herself away from his bedside. Ah, to be young and in love. He chuckled as she made her way out of the door.  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked up as Danielle, Skylar, and Raya entered, leading an exhausted Elizabeth, as Bill hovered outside the door. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Dumbledore says he'll be fine." Skylar settled Elizabeth on a makeshift pallet in the floor of Ginny's room, tucking the covers about her still body. Harry, Ron, and Ginny eyed the girls with undisguised curiosity and awe.  
  
"You told them, huh?" Danielle looked at Hermione, aware of the looks being thrown her way.  
  
"What I want to know is how you all know my brother." Ron stared at each of them.  
  
"Well, erm.are you aware that Charlie was in the States for a year?" Raya asked. When each of them nodded, she continued. "Well, he was there, working for the American Dragon Farms, out in a place no one would think they'd have Dragons. Right in the hills of Eastern Kentucky. Elizabeth, with her ability, was on the Dragon Team, one of the best actually, and when Charlie came, she sort of saved him. A Ridgeback, one of the fiercest, was nesting, and Charlie there got a little too close. Nearly had him when Elizabeth used her Magic to calm the Mother. It was then that Charlie first learnt what a Grounder was. Elizabeth was still holding him when her body Vented, and it went through him. Put them both out for days. For that whole year, they were inseparable. She even contemplated leaving the States for Romania, just to be with him, but couldn't bring herself to leave."  
  
Skylar and Danielle nodded, looking at their sister. "She was heartbroken, but they promised to keep in contact. He Owls her everyday."  
  
"So, how old are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh," Skylar began, "We're twenty."  
  
"But, that's so young!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"So, you've been facing Voldemort since you've been eleven."  
  
***  
  
Hermione left the room, and the squabbling, to see how Charlie was. Why hadn't she been told about Charlie and Elizabeth? For that matter, why hadn't anyone told her about Harry and Ginny?  
  
"Oi Hermione! Wait up." She turned, looking for the source of the voice. Fred stood behind her, an indecipherable look on his face.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, a little suspicious. "If you want me to test a new product, the answer is and always will be no!"  
  
"I'm hurt!" Fred exclaimed, walking toward her. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did, but sure."  
  
Fred smirked, "Well, it's more of a favor. If you say yes, I'll be indebted to you for eternity. I just need this one small insignificant little thing. I'm sure you can handle it."  
  
"For Gods Sake just tell me what it is, Weasley."  
  
"Well, Angelina just broke up with me, and she's invited me to a party in a couple of days, I know she thinks I'll show up and begin mooning over her, so that she can Lord that fact over me. So I was wondering, would you come with me? As my date?"  
  
"To make Angelina jealous?" Hermione shook her head, "Have you gone mad? I'm not just some toy to be passed around." Then she smirked, "Sounds like fun, when and where?"  
  
Fred did a double take. "Did you just say yes?"  
  
"I do believe so."  
  
"Wow, I like this new you." His voice grew husky, "But we've got to make it believable, I want her to be screaming with pain." He stepped closer, effectively pinning her to the wall. He slowly brushed his lips against hers, and then pressed them to hers hungrily.  
  
"Ahem." Fred jumped away from Hermione as if she'd burned him. "Was I interrupting?" George glared at his twin, his eyes flashing dangerously. He hadn't heard anything, he had just been coming up the stairs when he saw THEM snogging. If there was one thing he was never going to share with Fred, one thing at all, it was the girl of his dreams.  
  
*Someone's jealous * Fred thought, "As a matter of fact, you were, so would you kindly leave?"  
  
* ____________________________________________________________________ * A/N: Heh, a good place as any to stop. So, Hermione has gone BAD! And what about her cousins? Elementals? Wow. I never seen that one coming. Nine pages, a new record. Anyway, don't forget to Read and Review, my friends. Until Next time.  
  
Love  
  
~Me~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Alas and Alack! Would that it were not so, but sadly, I do not own anything connected with dear Harry Potter. That, my friends, is all from the genius, JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I've gotten right to work on this fifth chappie. It's strange how fast this story is coming along, it seems just like yesterday I was working on the first chapter. Oh Gods, how am I supposed to make the transition from summer to Hogwarts. As of right now, I'm only in the evening of the second day. Ack! Ah well, things will progress better with my new characters, whom I like. Don't know where the idea for Elementals came from, a dream of mine I think, but I'm not sure. It seemed genius at the time, but in retrospect, I do believe I might've waited a bit before revealing their identity. But what's done is done. No turning back now. Thankies to my reviewers, I will be putting up names in the next chapter, so I can thank everyone individually. So, on with the show.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Fred!" Hermione admonished, flushing hotly. "George, you weren't interrupting anything, we were just.erm.sealing a deal. That's ALL!" She glared at the back of Fred's head.  
  
George looked back and forth between the two, taking a deep breath. "What sort of deal?" * Stop acting like a jealous prat, you prat! She'll find out if you don't! * George sighed deeply, focusing his attention on his twin, not allowing himself to even sneak a glance at Hermione.  
  
"Well, Hermione here has agreed to be my date for Angelina's party." Fred noticed the muscle working furiously in George's jaw. * Now what is this all about? *  
  
"You, Mione, AGREED?" George looked aghast, his face ashen.  
  
"So? Look, I'm doing Fred a favor, that's all. And I don't have to explain myself to you, nor to anyone else. What I do is my business, and not that of anyone else, do you understand me George Orion Weasley?!" Hermione growled angrily at the twin that refused to meet her eye.  
  
"No, I don't understand. Why are you going with Fred?" George sounded hurt, but the only to notice was Fred, who stood quietly to the side, watching the exchange with a look of confusion on his face. "Why are you going to Angelina's with her ex-boyfriend, are you two trying to make her jealous? That's what you're doing isn't it? Going over there to make it seem as if dear ickle Freddie here is over her. Hermione?! What's gotten into you? You're a prefect for Gods Sake! You follow the rules, you're a regular little McGonnagal, you even hand your papers in early! What are you doing? You have no right."  
  
"I have EVERY right. I have given my all to this, to all of this! All I ever do is study, all I ever think about is my grades, my OWLs and NEWTs! I have no life! Do you realize that's the FIRST time I've ever been KISSED?! I'm frigging sixteen years old, and I just now get my first KISS! What sort of life is that? Huh? You, of all people, should know that in order to survive you have to learn to relax and have fun. Now that I am, YOU tell me that I'm doing something horrid. Angelina broke your brother's heart! I'm just trying to help him get her back by showing her what she's missing." Hermione wiped furiously at her cheeks and eyes, not even realizing that she was crying, or that her cousins and her friends were now in the hall, listening. "Do you know what happened in the Department of Ministries? Do you want to know? I'll tell you!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, shocked. She was going to talk about it? They had never seen her this angry or upset before.  
  
"No, Mione, I'm-" George started.  
  
"Don't back out on me now, George. I was helping Harry, thought I had stopped that Deatheater. But I didn't, I felt that curse burn through me, and I fell. Do you want to know what I was thinking about? Not my family, not Ron or Harry, no! I was thinking that my life was a waste. I was going to die without ever knowing love, without ever breaking rules, without ever making a bad grade. I realized that there was more to life than school, more to life than the scores I made! I thought I was going to die, at the hand of Voldemort, all because my Friend had the misfortune of being the Chosen One!" She took a steadying breath, closing her eyes. "I didn't die, no, I lived, but I could have, and I made a vow that day to never let anything, not even my studies come between me and my friends. I have been the confidant of Ron, Ginny, and Harry since my second year at least. I know more of their secrets than I have my own. Who do I have to confide in?" Her voice grew soft. "No one. But they didn't even tell me when Harry and Ginny started dating. No one thought to tell me anything. I found out from Lavender that Ron and her started dating. Not from my best friend, but from a girl I didn't really like until that moment. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to do what I want, because I have to live with me, with being who I am. Not you, but me." She fled past them both, running down the stairs, past the landing where her cousins and friends were standing.  
  
"Mione, wait!" Ron called, but she ran past him, kept running until she was out the front door. Her heart pounded and her head was throbbing painfully. She slowed to a walk about five minutes later, when she realized that she had left the Burrow far behind. To think she had actually been happy to come here the day before.  
  
She sat down on a rock on the side of the lane, exhausted, both emotionally and physically. A cool breeze whipped about her, cooling off her heated skin. She shouldn't have allowed herself to do that, to reveal all her pain and frustration to anyone.  
  
*But it felt good, huh? * the voice in her head startled her. It had felt good to vent her ire, to give into the anger that had slowly boiled within her without her knowledge, in truth, she felt freer now than she had in the past five years.  
  
"Maybe I should just go home." She wondered aloud. If she did, that would mean all her cousins would have to come with her. She needed a little time to herself, to escape, to just be numb.  
  
She got up and began walking, not quite sure where she was going, just allowing the serenity of the dusk to seep into her, guide her to wherever it wanted. She didn't notice her surroundings, just kept walking, knowing that if she stopped, she may never want to get up again.  
  
***  
  
"What are all of you doing, standing out here in the hall?" Molly looked at the group, "Oh, and where's Hermione, Dumbledore needs to talk to her before he leaves."  
  
George looked at the floor guiltily, "She's gone."  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Molly looked at her children, "What happened?"  
  
"We were sort of arguing, and she ran off, outside I think." George scuffed at the floor with his foot.  
  
Molly looked faintly worried. "Well, I'll tell Dumbledore, I just hope she comes back before it gets too dark."  
  
***  
  
"Molly, did you get Hermione?" Dumbledore looked at her curiously.  
  
"No, she's gone for a walk, er, she and George had a little misunderstanding."  
  
***  
  
Hermione glanced around her; she had no idea where she was. She had been walking for about an hour, and it was now completely dark.  
  
"Gods! Why me?!" She felt the pockets of her jeans for her wand. No luck. She sighed, she'd just have to turn around and head back in the opposite direction until she stumbled on the Burrow.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" The emotionless voice stopped Hermione dead, freezing her insides. "Looks like a lost little Mudblood."  
  
***  
  
"It's been a few hours, and she hasn't come back!" George's voice was slightly on the hysterical side. * It's all my fault! I should've never just jumped to conclusions! *  
  
"Calm down, she's fine, she's was just a little miffed at you is all." Fred patted his brother's arm in what he supposed was a comforting manner.  
  
***  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Here M'Lord."  
  
"Bring her forward then."  
  
Hermione shivered in spite of the warmth of the forest. She jerked her arm out of the man's grip, glaring.  
  
"Look, we're not going to hurt you! If I have to tell you that again, I do believe I'm going to scream." The woman on her other side declared.  
  
"Why did you take me then?" Hermione's voice trembled slightly, the only thing that betrayed her fear.  
  
"You are needed. If we were going to hurt you, we would've done so when we rescued you from that vile man." The man that was being referred to was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He had grabbed a hold of her, when out of nowhere this man and woman swooped in, knocked Malfoy out, and took her away.  
  
"What am I needed for?" She studied the hooded figure before her, wondering if this was the mighty Voldemort.  
  
"You are the one with Elemental relations, are you not?" When Hermione nodded he continued, "Then you are the one we need. I need to know, have you been a little more aggressive lately? Lashing out at your friends?"  
  
"Not until this evening." Hermione wondered how this man knew that. She stepped forward, almost eagerly. She didn't think this man would've gone through the trouble of retrieving her if he was just going to kill her. For some reason, the Hooded Figure didn't terrify her, not now anyway. She didn't sense the pure evil that would almost certainly surround Voldemort.  
  
"Good, then we aren't too late." He rose, tall and proud, though how she knew that, she didn't know, because she couldn't really see his face. "Prepare a room for our.Guest."  
  
"A room? But I am staying with friends, they are probably worried sick about me." Hermione followed the Hooded Figure, not realizing that the other two hung back, exchanging a significant glance, nodding.  
  
"You will be staying here for the night, I will have word sent to these friends of yours. They will not have to worry longer."  
  
"Why won't you let me see your face?" She was curious now. This enigma had certainly caught her attention. He seemed so proud, so sure, yet he hid behind a cowl.  
  
"Do you wish to see, little one?" The mystery man's voice was rich with barely suppressed laughter. "I believe the need for secrecy is no longer as astute. All right then." The man pulled back his hood, and Hermione gasped with awe.  
  
"You.you're." She stared long at the man, "But how? And Why?"  
  
"Yes, I am. That's why I had you brought here. Welcome to my home, little Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter and resident genius of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It isn't much, I assure you, but at the moment, it is all I possess."  
  
"But why am I here?" She couldn't take her eyes off the man before her, his dark hair lying in luxuriant waves about the lean angular plane of his face. His eyes were a rich dark hue that bordered on violet and his facial features was strongly aristocratic.  
  
"You come from good Irish stock, eh Ms. Granger? You're bloodline is directly descended from the fae, as is mine. That's where your magic comes from, child. That's why you're cousins are the strongest known Elementals of this age, and why you survived that curse. You are about to come fully into your power, and when you do, I must be there, to induct you. You are the next generation of Storm Magi. Do you know what that is?" Hermione shook her head, shocked. "Ah, well, you are, or rather, will be one of the most powerful Witches of your time. This particular talent lives only within our veins. It is a rare and particularly powerful innate magic, one that if not controlled properly, could bring the downfall of the Wizarding Society. Which brings me into the picture. I am also Storm Magi, and I am a cousin of yours, though distantly related." The man smiled. "I am also a Halfling, as you recognized. My name is Rohan."  
  
"It is a pleasure making your acquaintance, Rohan."  
  
"I am sure the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"I must ask a question though. Why take me now? Why not earlier or later."  
  
"Tonight is the night of the full moon, the first week of August, which is the last full moon of Summer. Your powers will bloom this very night, so I had to get you. Hurting that Malfoy scum was added pleasure. Stupid git."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I can see now that we'll be very good friends."  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to go look for her!" George was halfway to the door when an owl swooped in from the open window, nearly hitting him. It alighted on Dumbledore's shoulder, waited for him to untie the note, and then was gone.  
  
Dumbledore read it through, then smiled one of the hugest smiles in the history of man. "So, at last she's going to reach her potential."  
  
"What does it say Dumbledore?" Molly was nearly frantic with worry.  
  
"Dumbledore,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, old friend. I have  
written concerning a Ms. Hermione Granger. She will be in  
my custody this evening, but I promise to have her returned  
by the morn. It is the night of the full moon, which I know  
you realize. She will be coming into herself tonight, and I  
must preside over the induction. It is hoped that her power  
will rival that of Mr. Potter's for this would be a great  
blow against our Enemy. She seems so young to have this  
thrust upon her, but I know she will be capable, she is to  
be a Storm Magi after all.  
Regards,  
Rohan."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Storm Magi?" They asked in unison.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "It is a form of Elemental magic, much like you girls possess." He gestured to the three girls, "But is much more powerful than anything known. It comes from Fae blood, Irish to be exact. It is a rare gift, one that takes a lot of training to conquer. But if anyone could control it, it would be Ms. Granger. Now, I must take my leave of you, Arthur, Molly." And with that, Dumbledore disapperated.  
  
George looked at the floor, his heart leaping for joy, he had thought she was hurt, or worse, dead. He resolved to tell her of his feelings as soon as she returned in the morning.  
  
*_____________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: I hope you like it, it just jumped at me, attacked me when I wasn't looking. Not much in here about George and Hermione, but it will be, and it will get longer. Next chapter promises to be a doozy. George and Hermione are going to confess their feelings, Fred and Hermione are going to go to the party, Harry and Ron area going to apologize, Bill and Danielle are going to get a little closer. Charlie and Elizabeth are going to snog. Raya's going to console Percy after a bad break up with Penelope. Skylar is going to meet Remus.(sorry but I am in love with Remus Lupin!).and the list goes on and on. Plus, Hermione is going to come into her own, and how will her friends react when she must spend more time on her training, and less time listening to them? Don't forget to read and review.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I feel as if I stressed this enough. It's not mine, Harry Potter and Co. belong to the great JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is most definitely going to be longer, and I am going to have to go to great lengths to get the degree of detail needed for this. In this chapter Hermione is going to make her grand transition from simple schoolgirl to Storm Magi. I've also got to explain what exactly a Storm Magi is, why it's so important (and believe me, it's important.) and what role Rohan plays in all of this. It just feels to me as if my little plot has taken on a life of it's own. It's almost spinning out of control. I had no intention of this when I first began this little endeavor. It was just going to be a little short about Fred/Hermione/George and maybe why Hermione feels left out. But then it spiraled to include Hermione's Quadruplet Cousins, Hermione's own power, and the fact that she has to deal with it. Oh dear, it seems as if I have an epic on my hands. Thankies to the Reviewers. I know I said I'd name you on this chappie but unfortunately, I cannot, so next chappie for sure.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Rohan, I need to ask you something, regarding Hermione." Caralynn followed him to his chamber. They had just settled Hermione for a short nap before the proceedings later. Rohan was going to meditate for a bit, gather his strength because it would take all his power and then some to induct someone of Hermione's character into their rightful position.  
  
"Yes, Beloved?" He turned to her, his dark eyes filled with a longing that was mirrored in hers. He touched her face softly, rubbing a thumb over her cheek.  
  
"She is the one you've been searching for, isn't she, love?" Caralynn leaned into his caress, her eyes half closed. "The one who occupies your thoughts when you think I am not paying attention. I know she is needed, and that her true purpose is nothing that you nor Dumbledore could possibly guess at. So, she is the one?"  
  
"Yes, my love. She is the one, though she has no clue. Until this night, I do not believe she had even heard of the Storm Magi."  
  
***  
  
"What exactly is a Storm Magi?" Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged, then turned to Raya.  
  
"Ron, it is hard to explain. A Storm Magi has power that no one in this room could possibly hope to acquire, even in a thousand lifetimes. We-" She gestured to her sisters, "Together do not come close to the power of a Storm Magi."  
  
"What my sister is saying, Ron," Danielle interrupted, seeing the confused look on the boy's face, "Is that the power that a Storm Magi wields is much more significant than is almost possible to wrap one's mind around. We can control our Elements, and the power that goes with it, but a Storm Magi's power comes from the combination of all the Elements, even Fire and Earth. A Storm Magi could, at will, call up a Tempest or Tornado, without tiring. They can control volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. Even floods and tidal waves aren't beyond their capabilities. They are the Pinnacle of the Elements, the Focus." Danielle sighed, "The only vice to being a Storm Magi is that with all that power, some can lose their focus, be drawn into the power and swept away, lose themselves and kill millions in the process. That was how Atlantis was lost."  
  
"Why so shocked Harry?" Skylar looked at the raven-haired boy oddly.  
  
"It's just that, Hermione? A Storm Magi?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe? Because she too is so young? She is as new to this thought as you are Harry. She didn't know, none of us did, except maybe Dumbledore. This power is a great Gift, but it is also a great responsibility. There is said to be great pain in making the transition. The power that has been held in check for all these years will, for one night at least, flow through her body, and she has to face each and every emotion that feeds this power. Her fears and joys, her anger and happiness, her hate and love, all of these strong emotions, each of them on opposite poles, feed this growing entity within her. Only the strongest survive the transition and induction." Raya placed her head in her hands, "I would not wish that on my most hated enemy. It's hard enough to cope with your love, but with your hate?"  
  
George looked at his hands, maybe he should wait to tell Hermione of his feelings. She would be exhausted when she returned the next morning. * But if you wait, you might never tell her. * His conscience chided softly.  
  
***  
  
Hermione lay on her pallet, staring at the darkened ceiling of the room that she was placed in. She couldn't sleep, her body had finally settled on one emotion, excitement. She was going to find out this very night who she could possibly be. She was going to make the transition from innocent schoolgirl to knowledgeable Magi. It was almost too much.  
  
"Hermione?" A soft voice asked through the door. She was oddly reminded of the morning. It seemed lifetimes away now, that girl was gone, and would soon be replaced with someone else.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was timid, and she almost shook with trepidation and anticipation. She was all complete opposites. Oddly enough, she wanted, couldn't wait, for this to be over, and then again, she didn't want it to happen.  
  
The door opened, and the smiling face of the woman who rescued her entered her vision. "It's time."  
  
Hermione stood and nodded, her eyes wide. Every part of her vibrated with intensity, every fiber of her being sang with a kind of understanding, her whole body screamed for a change.  
  
The woman led her through the twisting and narrow halls of the Manor that was Rohan's estate. She would have been lost if she hadn't a guide.  
  
"There's no reason to be nervous, child." The woman slowed to walk beside her. "I am called Caralynn. As you might've realized, I am not a Halfling, like Rohan. I'm pure human. Though sometimes-" She trailed off, smiling wistfully.  
  
"What other race is Rohan?" Hermione looked at Caralynn curiously, her fear momentarily forgotten at the prospect of gaining some piece of new information.  
  
Caralynn laughed, a rich sound that echoed in the empty halls, "He is a Halfling of the Trini's." Hermione stopped, looking at the woman in bewilderment.  
  
"But a Trini, they are.well that would be almost impossible."  
  
"Rohan's mother was human, his father a Trini."  
  
"Oh, well that clears that up." Hermione nodded, Trini's could no longer procreate because the females of the Clan usually died before mating age, leaving the male to fend for themselves. They were a highland people, tall and fair, not unlike the Tir Nanaan of Irish legend, they were a magical folk, descended from the fae.  
  
"Well come on girl, we haven't all night y'know." Caralynn descended a steep set of stairs and walked into a room. "Here." She thrust a white shift at Hermione, her eyes soft. "Put this on, you'll be more comfortable."  
  
Hermione nodded, and did as she was told, shedding her clothing when the woman turned. She pulled the shift over her head, the loose cotton material enveloped her in a cloud, clinging to her softly. Caralynn turned around, smiled, then led Hermione through another door out into the surrounding forest.  
  
"I have brought her." Caralynn spoke softly, her voice carrying over the hushed silence. Rohan turned from the man he was speaking with to look at Hermione. The clearing they stood in was ringed with cowled figures.  
  
"Come." He gestured to Hermione, and led her to the center of the circle. Caralynn had disappeared into the group, pulling her cowl over her head. Hermione shifted nervously, aware that every eye in the clearing was trained on her.  
  
"Lie down here." Rohan's voice sounded strained, as he indicated a rather large stone slab. Hermione blushed, then did as she was told, relaxing onto the stone, noting that it was strangely warm, not cold like she was expecting it to be.  
  
"Now, we shall begin." Rohan turned to the group, "Is there anyone who disagrees?" His voice took on an edge, as he issued forth the challenge. Wisely, no one spoke.  
  
"Good." He took a dagger from the ritual bowl beside him. "Hermione Leigh Granger, tonight you are taking a journey only a select few have ventured on before. This group surrounding you is composed of the only living Storm Magi. This is not a thing to be taken lightly, and you would not be here if any in the group deigned you unworthy to join our circle." He tightened his grip on the dagger then touched the cold steel to his unmarred forearm, dragging the blade across, slicing into the skin. Hermione winced as blood poured from the wound. He took the bowl and captured some of the crimson liquid within, then he took her arm, and repeated the process, making sure to capture the precious liquid. She marveled at the fact that she felt no pain. "In this, we are joined. In this we are one." He lifted the bowl to his lips, taking a drink, then he took a finger, dipped it in the still warm blood, and smeared it across her forehead. "Embrace yourself, Hermione, and Gods Speed."  
  
"Embrace yourself." The group intoned. Hermione shuddered, wondering what she had gotten herself into. The moon came out from behind the clouds, shining down upon her. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head, as the blood on her forehead began to burn. Her extremities felt like they were frozen, and her stomach knotted. Her body arched of it's own accord, pain ripping through her in waves of excruciating sweetness. She screamed, without realizing it, and everything went dark.  
  
***  
  
Danielle's head jerked up, her whole body tensed. She felt the surge of power shimmer on the night air. Her sisters were now awake also, thrust into waking by the feel of the immense power. Danielle's lower lip trembled slightly, as tears filled her eyes. She wished she could spare her cousin this pain, but it would have to be endured.  
  
"It has begun." Skylar gazed out the window, at the moon.  
  
***  
  
Hermione felt emotions bubble beneath her surface.  
  
Fear, she was drowning, her body slowly being dragged under the swift  
current. She scrambled to reach the surface, to fight what was  
happening to her. *It's just a dream * she thought wildly, willing  
herself to wake. But it never came. She felt herself slide away, she  
could see the surface, but couldn't reach it. She was going to die.  
Then she realized something. She stopped struggling, went limp. Her  
body slowly floated upward. She broke the surface with a resounding  
gasp.  
  
Joy, She looked at the mountain troll, her jaw dropped in shock. Then  
she looked at the two boys that rescued her. She felt herself smiling.  
"Thanks." Professor McGonnagal stalked in, a frown on her face. "You  
two! Mister Potter and-" Hermione sighed, looking at them, "Actually,  
Professor, it was my fault, I went looking for it. I had read about  
it, and thought I could handle it on my own." The two boys smiled at  
her, and she smiled back.  
  
Anger, Draco Malfoy's face loomed in her vision, she felt the hairs on  
the back of her neck lift. "So, mudblood, think you're so smart?"  
Hermione felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Are you going to  
cry? Is the ickle Mudblood going to cry?"  
  
Happiness, Hermione pulled back her hand, smacking Malfoy hard in the  
face. He looked at her, shocked. She grinned, self-satisfied.  
  
Hate, Hermione felt herself go cold, his voice loomed in her head.  
"Well, well, what have we here? A lost Mudblood, perhaps?" She turned,  
every fiber of her being screaming. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Love, Hermione looked at her hand, when he had let go of it. The  
shocking little tingle still traveling up her spine. She smiled  
slightly as she watched him rejoin his twin. "George Weasley." She  
breathed.  
  
Hermione felt the pain once again, but this time she was ready. It rose in her, tearing at her, but she tore back, in her mind the image of George Weasley. She didn't know how she had gone from the crush stage to love, all she knew was that if she were going to survive, she was going to have to use that emotion. The pain receded, dulled, and soon disappeared altogether. She took a deep shuddering breath, her body covered in icy sweat. All that pain!  
  
"Merlin!" She groaned, stirring. How long had she been unconscious? Her body protested as she began to move. Something felt decidedly different. She opened her eyes cautiously, glancing about the clearing. Cowled figures surrounded her, dark and ominous, but for some reason, she wasn't afraid. It wasn't that she didn't know fear, it was more that she lacked the need for it.  
  
The nearest cowled person reached out, touching her. Before she could stop herself, the air about her crackled and the person went flying backwards. The other cowled figures retreated uncertainly. A strange new exhilaration swept through her veins.  
  
"Do not touch her!" Rohan lowered his cowl, scowling at the group en masse. "That was only part one, as you well know! Even now, she's slipping away!"  
  
Hermione stood, then sank to her knees, her body drawing in on itself. Would the pain never end? Her screams echoed through the clearing, as the power that had laid dormant in her body for so long ripped through her.  
  
She dug her fingers into the soft ground, and the earth itself trembled. She let out a high keening moan, and lightening lanced across the cloudless sky.  
  
Rohan stepped back uncertainly. He had never seen anything like this, and he had participated in most of the inductions performed in this group. Others followed suit, giving Hermione plenty of room.  
  
She threw back her head and howled, blood trailing down her face from her nose. Her body rocked with spasms as raw unadulterated power flowed through her. The earth broke open around her, steam hissing from the open fissures. She sobbed, convulsing, and rain poured down from the still cloudless sky.  
  
Caralynn felt the familiar pain rise in her body. She tried to stem the flow, but was unsuccessful. Grunts of surprise around the clearing alerted her that the others were having the same problem.  
  
Her cowled robe disintegrated in a ball of flame, as did the others. Pure white light surrounded her small frame, illuminating her in the almost total darkness. Every other person in the clearing was similarly engaged, even Rohan, who was the strongest of them all.  
  
"Hermione." They all whispered as one, as the girl in question rocked forward, white light bursting from her in lines, connecting everyone in the clearing to her. Caralynn shuddered as she felt her power being drained from her body, and her eyes widened as the ground beneath her feet lurched again.  
  
Hermione was standing now, her eyes wide open and glassy, her chestnut hair lifted away from her body. She held her arms out in supplication, throwing her head back, a wild scream of pain and ecstasy echoing around the clearing. She fell to her knees once more, digging her fingers into the earth. The ground shuddered again, then the white light around Hermione imploded with a crack, sending everyone flying back a few yards, some even into trees.  
  
Rohan jumped to his feet after a few moments, racing to Hermione, who was laying prostrate on the ground, gasping. Her body still shuddered from aftershocks but the pain was gone, and in the absence, she felt darkness rising to claim her once more, and fell into the cool blackness without worry.  
  
Rohan lifted her gently, as if she were some fragile piece of china, and not a girl of flesh and blood. By this time most of the Mages were back on their feet. Some were looking at the girl, confused, other's with a look of fear and awe. Caralynn walked toward Rohan and Hermione, feeling slightly sluggish. She noted the pale opalescence of her skin in the soft moonlight, the way her hair fell about her face, and the softness of youth that radiated from her.  
  
Rohan set her back on the stone couch, his eyes widened and his breathing harsh. "I never imagined, Cara. I never thought-" He stared hard at the girl, then swallowed, "All that power, all that pain." His voice was soft, pained. "I didn't know. Oh Gods! How could I have known?"  
  
"What is it, Rohan? What's wrong?" Caralynn glanced at her lover, then back at the unconscious girl.  
  
Rohan lifted his eyes to his beloved, "Cara, this-this girl, if one can call her such, is in possession of an ancient power older than us all." He stared at the girl with a mixture of awe and trepidation. "Don't you realize what she did? She shielded herself with our power, and she didn't even realize she was doing so. It takes years to master the technique of borrowing another's power. She did it on her induction night! If only I'd known! I could've spared her so much pain." Cara stared at him, her eyes wide. "You see Cara, she's not like us at all, her power is so much more than ours. I should have seen it!"  
  
"Seen what?"  
  
"She is a Magi, yes, even a Storm Magi, but she is also so much more." Rohan glanced back at the sleeping girl, "She is a Goddess incarnate, she not only channels the Earth Power, but that of a Goddess too. And from the signs, yes I should have seen it!"  
  
"Who is the Goddess, Rohan?" Cara shivered.  
  
"The Greek Goddess Athena, Goddess of Knowledge and War." Rohan stated simply, closing his eyes. "Do you not see the mark on her shoulder?" When Cara shook her head, Rohan reached over and pulled at one side of the shift, revealing Hermione's right shoulder. "She's been marked, by the Goddess herself." Right on Hermione's creamy shoulder was a vivid red mark that was slowly turning brown. A lightening bolt in a circle, surrounded by a star. The mark of Athena.  
  
***  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, she was lying on a soft bed in a brightly lit room. Her body ached horribly, the only thing that convinced what had happened the night before was real.  
  
"It's good to see you awake." Hermione jumped, startled by the voice of Hogwarts' Headmaster.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" She stared at him, confused. "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, you are currently in Ginny Weasley's room under strict orders not to move from this bed the rest of the day." Albus chuckled at the grateful look on Hermione's face.  
  
"I wasn't going to get up anyway." She murmured, then hissed as the muscles in her body suddenly contracted.  
  
"Ah, so, do you remember what happened last night?" Dumbledore sat forward a little.  
  
"Not really, it's all a bit hazy. All I really remember is the pain." She gave and involuntary shudder, which caused her to hiss again.  
  
"Then you do not know?" He looked at her with an odd grin.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That you scared half the Order of the Magi. Terrified them really." Albus chuckled again. "Apparently, you knocked out a few Mages and then used every one of their powers to shield yourself from the pain you were in. Quite an impressive feat for a girl your age, Storm Magi or not."  
  
Hermione flushed, "Oh Gods! Do they all hate me?" She felt hot tears spring to her eyes, as she thought of Caralynn or Rohan hating her.  
  
"No, no, my dear, just the opposite in fact. They are terrified of you, but they seem to be under the impression that you are some sort of savior." Here Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, "Do you know why?" Hermione shook her head. "Ah, I suppose not. Well, it seems you, Hermione, are some sort of Goddess incarnate."  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. She might not have heard of the Storm Magi, but she knew what a Goddess incarnate was. "But.how? How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say for sure, but you are marked." Dumbledore pointed at her shoulder. Curious, she ignored the pain, reached over to pull away the shift, *Still in that I see *, and gaped. On her shoulder was a brown mark, looking almost like a birthmark. But it was a lightning bolt in a circle surrounded by a star.  
  
"That's-that's-" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yes, that's the mark of the Goddess Athena. The Goddess of War and Knowledge. It could have been worse you know." Dumbledore continued, "You could have had the mark of Aphrodite."  
  
Hermione shuddered, Parvati and Lavender would kill for a mark from that Goddess. But, she, a Goddess incarnate? Why?  
  
"Very simple, Miss Granger." Hermione wasn't aware she spoke aloud. "It seems as if Athena senses something in you that is part of her. Maybe your Gryffindor spirit, perhaps? Or the insatiable thirst for knowledge?" He laughed again. "But I need to let you get your rest." He stood, "Congratulations Miss Granger, but I don't think it needs to be said that this should be kept quiet?"  
  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore, "Can't I tell Harry, my cousins, and the Weasleys?"  
  
Albus nodded, "Molly and Arthur know already, but do not tell anyone but those, understand? It is a very rare gift you have been given Miss Granger. Something some would kill for." Hermione understood some referring to Voldemort and his Deatheaters. "Well, I'd best be off. It seems you have some very worried visitors." Dumbledore opened the door, and exited, admitting her cousins, all the Weasley children, and Harry.  
  
They all began talking at once. Hermione nodded as she was barraged with questions. She told them all she remembered, the room going quiet when she told them about her being a Goddess incarnate. They all stared at her for a moment, then her cousins enveloped her in a Quadruplet hug. After that, they all left, except George, who stood staring at her for a moment, then sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you okay Mione?" He looked worried.  
  
Hermione nodded, then hissed, the muscles in her body protesting. "I'll be fine, just a little sore." She added, noticing George's scowl.  
  
"Hermione, look. I'm sorry for yesterday." His voice was soft, and he stared at his hands. "I shouldn't have said anything, you're right. What you do is your business. Forgive me?" He looked at her, giving her a lopsided grin.  
  
"It's okay, George, I was just stressed, that's all." She smiled back. When he still sat there fidgeting with her blanket, she raised an eyebrow. "Something else on your mind?"  
  
George nodded, then took a deep breath, "I-I think that I might have a crush on you." He blushed brilliantly, ducking his head. She sat there, silent, shocked. "I-if you don't feel the same way, I-I understand." He added, cursing the fact that he had said anything.  
  
"No.it's not that." She looked at him, her eyes large, "It's just that, I think I might have a crush on you too." *Yeah right, Hermione, who're you kidding, you don't do things by half, you're falling for him! *  
  
George looked floored, his eyebrows raised in shock. "Did.did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
George leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste light kiss, then pulled away, looking at her shyly. She grinned.  
  
"I'm still going to that party to help your brother." She stated, George just nodded, then pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
When they parted, he smiled, "Just as long as I'm the one kissing you, I'm fine with that."  
  
Hermione nodded, trailing her fingers down his cheek. "That's a can do." She giggled, then pulled him forward, kissing him thoroughly.  
  
They were still kissing minutes later when Ron and Harry entered, then exited quickly, looking scandalized. Ginny looked at her brother and boyfriend oddly. "What is it?" She asked, as she went to go in the room. She didn't need an answer, and she exited just as quickly. Pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
Ron and Harry smirked.  
  
*___________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: As you can see, they've gotten their feelings out. What about Hermione being a Goddess Incarnate? Wow, that was one on me, I don't know where that came from! But it's cool, a nice new little plot twist. Heh. Anyway, sorry about not including the other pairings in that one, but it was just too much for one chapter, and I'm exhausted. I'm putting up a new chappie everyday, and doing college stuff. I realize I neglected to mention names, but hey, I'll do it next chapter. Don't forget to read and review.  
  
Love  
  
~Me~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: It's not mine..it's JK Rowling's! well most of the characters and places, at least. Heh, the Quads belong to me! They're all mine! But nothing else. Oh, and Here Without You is sung by 3 Doors Down. Great Song!  
  
A/N: I realize that the last chapter was extremely out of character for everyone. I don't know why, but everyone my story seems so subdued. Hmmm.well, we'll just have to change that, huh? This chapter is the big old party chappie. Well, later on. I'm skipping the rest of that day, it's just too much for me to continue. This chapter is going to be all sorts of tomfoolery and mockery and well, just plain fun. Everyone of the younger people are going to the party. Angelina invited them all, heh, and of course, they need dates, so, Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Fred, George and Raya, Elizabeth and Charlie, Ron and Lavender (of course!), Bill and Danielle, Percy and Skylar are going together. That's a lot of people. Don't ask me why Angelina has to be this stupid and invite the entire Weasley Clan, but hey, she and Fred are going to get back together, and Oliver Wood is going to get what's coming to him! (Oliver is not one of my favorite characters.) Thankies to the reviewers. Now, one with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hermione woke the next day, her head swirling. It was the day of Angelina's party, and by everything good and holy, Hermione was going to enjoy herself. She had spent half of yesterday afternoon just talking to George. Getting to know him better, they had decided to take things a little slow, start out as friends, and the occasional snog partner, and work from there.  
  
Hermione yawned and stretched, her muscles tight from lying in bed all day. She felt grungy, and her mouth was all cottony. * Better go grab the shower before someone else does. * she thought, yawning again.  
  
She rolled out of the bed, nearly stepping on Danielle. She cursed silently, then tiptoed around her cousins. Ginny's room had been magically enlarged, but it still seemed cramped, and it was wall to wall girls.  
  
Hermione opened her trunk, digging around for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She smiled as she noticed some clothing she didn't think she had brought. * What better way to make an impression? * She grabbed the clothing, Ginny's makeup, and few other items. Everyone would be shocked, save her cousins, when they saw her. Skylar was the one who had picked this outfit out, when Hermione had stayed with them a few years ago.  
  
Hermione snuck out, taking the things with her to the bathroom. She was going to get a good laugh out of this.  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was noticeably shorter, thanks to a hair charm Lavender had showed her, and was slightly spiked, the color was astounding, a dark violet with shocking white tips, another hair charm that would wear off in twenty-four hours. It was just an insignificant incantation, one that would not be picked up by the Ministry of Magic.  
  
She was wearing large hoops in her ears, a fake nose and eyebrow ring, and she had done her own makeup. She looked punked.  
  
It was the clothing that was the clincher though. She was wearing a pair of wide-leg dark blue jeans with a little Buddha on the back pocket, and a one sleeved black belly-shirt, that cut around and showed her other shoulder (the one with the Mark), with the word Angel written across it in silver studs. She looked like she walked out of an American Mall.  
  
"Cool!" She murmured, and performed one last little spell that gave her a fake tattoo of a crescent moon with a spider web on her bare arm. Everyone was going to flip!  
  
***  
  
Hermione glanced outside the bathroom, making sure no one was waiting there; she wanted her look to be a surprise to the boys. She walked quickly back to Ginny's room, where the other girls were just beginning to stir.  
  
Danielle sat up rubbing her eyes, she hadn't noticed Hermione yet. Hermione smiled, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
"Oh My God! Hermione!" Danielle shrieked, waking the rest of the girls up. "That IS soooo Cool!"  
  
"I thought so." Hermione grinned, turning around so Danielle could see.  
  
"Do you think we all should go like that?" Danielle asked her, after surveying her outfit. "I think I have something that would work perfect!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Sure, why not. If we're going to shock everyone, why not do it right?"  
  
Skylar looked at Hermione, then giggled, "I'm so going like that!"  
  
Elizabeth turned over, caught sight of Hermione and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Looking to impress someone, Mione?"  
  
"Elizabeth, Shut Up!" Hermione tossed a pillow at her cousin, hitting the girl in the head.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Elizabeth pouted, as Raya gaped at Hermione. The only who hadn't seen her yet had been Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" The girl in question turned over, and promptly shrieked.  
  
"Mione! Oh WOW! That is, Wow!" The other girls laughed.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to go to Angelina's party like that?" Danielle asked the younger girl, who nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Good, because I think I have something that just might do the trick." Danielle opened the suitcase, magically enhanced of course, that held her belongings. Finding what she wanted, she smiled. "Now, go grab a shower, and I'll get everything ready. I think we're going to freak some poor chick out!"  
  
***  
  
An hour later, all the girls had showered, and were now doing themselves up to match Hermione. Danielle's raven hair had blue streaks through it, and was done up in a sloppy bun, with little curls hanging in her face. Skylar's blonde hair was short and gelled into spikes with black tips. Raya's brown hair was done in twisties halfway back with two long purple bangs hanging in her face. Elizabeth's auburn hair was braided around her head and was a bright blue.  
  
Hermione had yet to see Ginny, they made her turn around, so it would be a surprise. "Can I see yet?"  
  
"Wait a second, okay.now!" Hermione turned around and gasped. Ginny's red hair was pure white, with two tiny pink braids on either side of her head.  
  
"Wow, that's brilliant!" Hermione breathed. Now all that was left was the clothing, and fake jewelry.  
  
When they were finished, they each wore a pair of wide-leg dark blue jeans. Danielle was wearing a black shirt with the words "Bite Me" written across her chest. Skylar wore a gray shirt with a little devil on the front, Elizabeth wore a purple shirt that laced up the sides, Raya wore a white halter top, and Ginny wore a blue sleeveless shirt with a star on it in little studs. Yep, they were definitely punked.  
  
"How do you think everyone will react?" Ginny asked a little nervously. Her mother would probably scream, or faint, whichever came first. Her brother's would laugh, at least the twins would. She honestly didn't know how Harry would react.  
  
"Well, lets go down and find out." Danielle led the way from the room.  
  
***  
  
"What's taking the girls so long? It's just a little party, that's all. It's not like we're going out or something." Ron complained, wanting to eat. Molly was holding breakfast until the girl's were finished doing whatever the girls do.  
  
"They're coming," Charlie stated, just as giggling filtered in from the other room.  
  
"Thank Gods. I didn't think-" Ron trailed off, his eyes widening. His jaw dropped, when he looked at Ginny, then Hermione. "What in the-"  
  
"Language, Ron." Hermione stated, uncomfortable.  
  
Molly walked in from the kitchen, then stopped when she saw the group of punked out girls standing in her dining room. "Hmm, well. Trying something different dears?"  
  
It was Ginny's turn to be amazed. "Not going to scold us?"  
  
"No, why would I do that? I grew up in the late sixties, trust me, we invented that." Was all Molly said as she made her way to the table.  
  
Charlie looked at his mother, confused. "But you're a Witch. Did you wear Muggle stuff?"  
  
"Of course I did! Gods, Charlie, you know that I'm Muggle born, I spent eleven years of my life as a Muggle. Of course I wore Muggle clothing, followed Muggle fads and everything. Why do you think your father married me?"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"That and the fact I knew what Muggle things were. Now eat up, it's eleven and Angelina's party starts at noon."  
  
***  
  
"Is it just me, or does dear old Mum seem a little, out of character?" Ron looked at his older brother's. Percy was staring at Skylar, who was staring right back, while Bill was flirting heavily with Danielle.  
  
"I think it's just you, Ron." Charlie stated, then walked over to where Elizabeth was talking to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
"C'mon, it's time we got there, don't you think?" Bill stated, looking at the group en masse. "Do you think Angelina realized that there's thirteen people coming from here, alone?"  
  
Fred snorted, "I doubt she realizes her head is on her shoulders sometimes." He looked at Hermione, "Are you ready for this?"  
  
Hermione nodded, she was ready for anything, she felt energized.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
***  
  
Hermione stepped out of Angelina's fireplace, dusting herself off, when she bumped into George, causing them to go sprawling into the floor.  
  
"We've really got to stop meeting like this," He whispered as he helped her back to her feet. Hermione laughed.  
  
Everyone in the room stared as the six girls made their way in. None of the people there had seen any of the like. Hermione suddenly laughed, she found the situation somehow amusing. Everyone was staring at her like she was a freak, and she laughed. She placed her hands on her hips, smirking. She slowly turned in a circle, "All right, now that you've seen me, I guess you can stop staring, it's not like I'm going to eat you or something." She stated.  
  
Angelina came over, looking at Hermione and Ginny. "Wow you guys! That's so cool!" Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" Ginny asked, searching the other girl's face.  
  
"Oh." Angelina looked down at the floor. "I, um, sort of broke up with him. He only wanted me for the plays he had made for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I realized what a mistake I had made. I was in love with Fred, but we had been dating for two years, I wanted a little excitement."  
  
Hermione suddenly felt bad. She didn't know if she could do it. It had seemed so easy when she wasn't there, but now, here in front of the heartbroken girl, she choked. (A/N: I can't make Angelina mean, or nasty, I just can't! * Sob *)  
  
Fred decided to show up then, placing his arm around Hermione's shoulders possessively. "Where's Wood?" He glared at Angelina.  
  
She looked up, then seeing the gesture, turned away, her eyes filling with tears. * OH GODS * "Not here." She mumbled, then ran off.  
  
Hermione looked at Fred, then back towards the way Angelina ran, "Go after her."  
  
"What?" Fred looked confused.  
  
"Go after her, she broke up with Oliver, she wanted excitement, and realized that she wanted you more. Get her back." And with that, Hermione walked off in search of her cousins, and possibly George.  
  
***  
  
Fred spotted Angelina sitting by herself in a dark corner, her shoulders shaking with barely suppressed sobs. He made a line for her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Angelina looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Hey."  
  
"Don't cry." He whispered, sitting next to her.  
  
"It's my party, I can cry if I want to." She stated, then sighed. "Fred, I'm sorry. Look, I don't know what I was thinking. I had a major crush on Wood the year before he graduated. Then I had you. I thought I wanted Wood, wanted excitement. I know it's too late, but I love you, Fred." She sniffed sadly.  
  
Fred grinned, "We make an odd couple, don't we. Both of us here in this corner, depressed. I'm sorry too."  
  
Angelina looked at him, surprised, "For what?"  
  
"Well, I sort of used Hermione to make you jealous, to hurt you like you hurt me. It was stupid, I know, but I did it anyway. I'm not with Hermione, I don't want to be with anyone but you." Fred leaned over, wiping away her tears. "There now, don't cry. I'm here."'  
  
Angelina smiled, glancing at him shyly. "Are we dating again?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
***  
  
George looked around the room and sighed. There was way too many people here. And the music sucked.  
  
Where was Hermione?  
  
***  
  
Hermione cornered her cousins. "I know you have CD's and a CD player. I know it. Do something quick, this party is going to bite if you don't."  
  
The Quadruplets grinned, "Alright.but Hermione, you have to do one thing."  
  
Another Weird Sister's song broke into the conversation. Hermione winced, "Anything, you name it."  
  
"Okay, but remember, you agreed."  
  
***  
  
"H-Hello? Testing, One-Two-Three." Hermione's voice rang through the large room. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Uh." She froze. Angelina smiled at her, nodding. "Well, my cousins here have got some music I think you'd like, but first," She made a face, "They made me promise to do something. I'm going to have to sing a song for you. It's their all time favorite song, and unfortunately, I have to sing it. I don't know if any of you have heard of it, it's a muggle song, well, an American muggle song. It's called 'Here Without You' performed by three doors down, and by me, tonight."  
  
George's head jerked up. Anther muggle song?  
  
Music blared through the room. Then Hermione's voice rang out in sweet soft tones.  
  
"A hundred days have made me older,  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder,  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
  
But all the mile that separate,  
  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me.  
  
The mile just keep rolling,  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello.  
  
I've heard this live is overrated,  
  
But I hop that this gets better as we go.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.  
  
Everything I know,  
  
And anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it  
  
Won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls,  
  
When it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it  
  
Won't take away my love.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me."  
  
George felt tears gather in his eyes as applause filled the room. He whistled suddenly, loud.  
  
"Thanks, now, I'll let my cousins DJ for you." Hermione touched her throat and whispered "Finite Incantatum." Her voice returned to normal, she stepped away and walked into the crowd.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned to look at George.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was beautiful!" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
At that moment, a slow song came on. "Care to dance?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Please." And with that, they were off, dancing.  
  
* ___________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: The party's not quite over yet. Don't forget to Read and Review. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, it's JK Rowling's, Deal with it.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's been over two days since I've updated, but I was suffering from major writer's block, not to mention the extreme magnetic storm that was supposed to come, but didn't. Anyway, I want for everyone who reads this to read Heart of a Lion, Skin of a Snake. I mean it, go and read it! It's such a good fic, it's so amazing. She's such a good writer, Neveada, (I think that's how you spell it.). If you like mine, you'll love hers, it's absolutely brilliant!!! Don't hesitate, go and read. Heh. Anyways, special thankies to Neaveada (I don't know how to spell it!!!) and Tigger180 for faithfully reviewing. There are so many others I need to name, but, unfortunately, I have yet to chronicle my 37 reviews, so I don't have all the names. I'm working on it. I promise. Now, on with the show.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hermione collapsed on one of the sofas that lined the walls. She smiled indulgently at her cousins, Skylar was talking enthusiastically to Percy, Charlie and Elizabeth looked lost in their own world, Bill was obviously trying to chat Danielle up, who was enjoying the attention, and Raya was manning the CD player. Hermione wasn't quite sure where they had hidden the player and CD's but they had brought them, just as Hermione was sure they would. Being in the Wizarding World was great and all, but unfortunately, Wizard's had yet to discover real music yet.  
  
"Hey." George handed her a butterbeer and flopped next to her. "What're you thinking about?"  
  
Hermione smiled, looking at him. "Nothing much, just thinking about how my family seems to have an affinity for redheads." She looked at him from beneath her lashes, a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Heh, anyway, what about those Cannons?" He blushed brightly, looking away from her, wiping away an imaginary speck of dust off his shirt.  
  
She laughed, spotting Harry and Ginny talking to Ron and Lavender. She felt an odd twinge of anger at the thought of her two best friends neglecting to tell her anything. Why was that? Did they think she'd feel left out? Then again, in fourth year, she wouldn't tell them who she was going to the ball with.  
  
"Hey, Mione!" Angelina plopped down on the other side of Hermione, Fred next to her. "Freddie here told me all about the evil plan!"  
  
Hermione cringed. "What evil plan?" She decided that playing innocent would work better in this case.  
  
"The one where you and Fred were planning on making me jealous." Angelina lowered her voice, "Thanks, really. I'm not angry. I'm pleased that you would help out like that, you're a better friend than I thought."  
  
Hermione did a double take. "But."  
  
"No buts, honestly!" Angelina looked around, "Besides, your cousins saved my party. It was kind of dead until you showed up. Oh, and I love the new look!"  
  
"Yeah, I really think purple's my color." Both girls burst into giggles, leaving to mystified Weasley boys.  
  
"Okay Fred, what was so funny about that statement?" George glared at Hermione, who now had tears of mirth streaming down her face.  
  
"Chocolate." Fred stated.  
  
"What?! Where in the bloody hell did you get chocolate!"  
  
"No, I meant it's just another thing we'll never understand about the female population. Like chocolate. I love candy as much as the next person, but you place chocolate in front of a girl, and it's like a war zone. Touch her chocolate and you die."  
  
"Fred, stop with the metaphors, insert point here."  
  
"What? That was the point."  
  
"Oh. I see, chocolate. Heh. Great point, now I'm more confused."  
  
By this time, the girls had managed to stop their manic giggles, that was until they reviewed the twins' conversation, which sent them tittering into oblivion.  
  
"Sugar high." Fred remarked, poking Angelina.  
  
"Oh great, another metaphor!"  
  
"No you dolt! I think that they've gotten a sugar high off the drinks."  
  
George pressed a hand to his head, sighing. "Just say what you want to say, then go on with it."  
  
Hermione mock glared at the twins. "I hope you realize that if you were girls, I'd be getting you some red meat and fast. You both need oxygen to your brains." She stated between gales of laughter.  
  
"What does red meat have to do with oxygen!" George cried, leaping off the couch, his eyes wild.  
  
Hermione sobered. "George, get a hold of yourself! Red meat contains iron, which a girl lacks when she, er, well at that time of the month. Iron carries oxygen to the brain. Now, if a girl lacks iron, that means that not enough oxygen is getting to her brain and she is a little ditzy, or confused. So, girls are told to eat red meat." Hermione explained slowly, as if to a very small child.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. At that moment, Katie, Alicia, and Lee decided to join the foursome, conjuring up ottomans to sit on.  
  
"So," Lee glanced at Fred, "You two okay now?"  
  
Fred grabbed Angelina's hand, looking into her eyes. "Yeah, I think we are."  
  
Hermione, Alicia, and Katie all looked at each other. "Awww, how sweet!" Then giggled. George shook his head. What was it about a girl that was so confusing? He sighed.  
  
"Tired?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"A little." He admitted. "Didn't get much sleep. I was up worrying about a certain girl who shall remain nameless."  
  
"Oh, and should I be jealous?" Hermione laughed. "Why worry over her, I'm fairly positive she's fine."  
  
"Because, I didn't realize how much I cared for her until the other night." He took her hand. "I really didn't. And now that I have, all I do is worry about her safety, whether she's sleeping fine, if she's cold, if she's thinking about me." He kissed her palm, "I almost didn't go to bed last night for fear you'd run off again."  
  
"So it was me you were so worried about." Neither of them noticed that the group surrounding them was listening intently.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"And why is that?" Hermione breathed softly.  
  
"Because, Hermione, I am fast falling in love with you." George blushed and Hermione gasped. The group looked shocked.  
  
*I don't think I should have told her that. We haven't even been dating a full day yet. * George cursed himself.  
  
"So, when did this happen, and why wasn't I told?" Fred looked murderously at his twin. "I'm your own flesh and blood, and you!" He glared at Hermione, "My own twin! I thought we had something!" He sniffed, then laughed. "George, don't you hurt her." He warned his twin, tightening his grip on Angelina's hand to prove to her he was playing.  
  
Hermione looked at the group, a sheepish expression on her face. "Um, well, we didn't really want to tell a lot of people yet, we were sort of taking it slow, getting used to the idea."  
  
"Yeah." George echoed, feeling slightly guilty. They had talked about public displays of affection, and he had broken that rule. No P.D.A. until they were both comfortable with the idea. And here he all but told Hermione he was madly in love with her. *How can this happen? * he wailed mentally, *I haven't even dated the girl for a month, not even a day, and I'm in love with her?! *  
  
"George?" Hermione whispered, seeing the distant look in his dark hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Mione?" He started from his thoughts.  
  
"I, um, c'mon, let's go outside, for some fresh air." Hermione stood, taking his hand, and pulling the taller boy to his feet.  
  
George nodded, waved to the group, and followed Hermione, weaving in and out of the dancing crowd, to the back door, and out into Angelina's backyard.  
  
She settled on a picnic table, patting the seat next to her. "Sit down." When George complied, she looked thoughtfully at him. "Did you mean what you just said?" Her voice was so soft, George strained his ears just to hear her.  
  
"Yes, I did. I do." He sighed. "I don't know why, but ever since you fell on me flooing to the Burrow, I couldn't get you out of my mind. And now, I don't know, but every time I'm around you, the whole world seems to stop for just a moment. I've felt this kind of joy by just seeing you at dinner. And when I saw Fred kissing you, I just, well, it was the first time I had ever wanted to Avada my own twin. In that moment, I would have gladly killed him to be in his place. The only name I can put to it is, well, love."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's good, because I wouldn't want to think that the feelings I have are just an infatuation."  
  
George stared at her a moment, registering what that meant. "Er, do you mean to say that you feel the same?" When she nodded, he grinned impishly. "Well, that settles that huh? I guess this means that I don't have to kill anyone for a kiss?"  
  
"I think yesterday sort of proved you didn't. We snogged a good fifteen minutes."  
  
"I think I need to test your theory, Miss Granger." George leaned forward, his lips a scant millimeter from hers, his breath warming her face.  
  
Hermione found that, for the first time in history, she couldn't think, so she did the next best thing. She captured his lips with hers.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but I thought I'd stop there. Next chappie will be back at the Burrow with a lot more about the Goddess Incarnate and such. And I think I'm going to have to skip a few weeks, I mean, eight chapters about three days is just too much, if I continue to do that, I'll have a hundred chapters in no time. Sorry for the Fluffiness. It's so hard to ignore, you know. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. All JKR's. I promise.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Danielle sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. A giggle from outside the door caused her to jump, startled. She looked around at her sleeping sisters. * Skylar, check. Raya, check. Elizabeth, che-oh!* Her eyes narrowed slightly. Elizabeth was missing.  
  
Danielle stood quietly, careful not to wake the others in the room. She leaped across the prone sleeping forms of her sisters, landing silently by the door. Another giggle echoed loudly in the room. "This has got to stop!" Danielle whispered to herself, opening the door slowly.  
  
"Charlie!" Elizabeth hissed, hitting him playfully.  
  
"Elizabeth." The man in question whispered, tilting her face upwards, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Uh-huh." The couple jumped, glancing guiltily around. "Well, I hate to intrude on this obvious lover's interlude, but, Charlie, Elizabeth needs her sleep. And NOT with you." Danielle hastily amended, seeing the flash of something in the man's eyes.  
  
"Danielle I never-" Charlie scuffed his shoe against the floor. "Oh, alright then!" He pressed a quick kiss to Elizabeth's temple, then quietly made his way up the stairs to his room.  
  
"And you! Elizabeth Anne! Out here, with a guy no less!" Danielle adopted her mothering tone. "You should be ashamed!"  
  
"Don't you scold me, Danielle Lynn! I saw the looks you were throwing Bill at the party! Don't you think I didn't, flirting shamelessly with him right there at a party, no less!" Elizabeth smirked, "What would Mom think, eh? Her eldest daughter, fawning and simpering over some guy with long hair and an earring?"  
  
"At least he doesn't play with his Dragon!" Danielle hissed, then both girls dissolved into giggles. "Yeah, did you see the way Skylar kept making eyes at Percy? Poor guy!" They both laughed.  
  
"You know that when he goes to get all pompous, she'll give him one of the worst reality checks of his life?" Charlie had all told them what an arrogant prat Percy could be at times, and they both silently agreed that Skylar would be perfect for him, if she was angry enough, she could knock the wind out of a sailor's sails.  
  
Danielle grinned, "Wouldn't that be funny to watch. It'd be just like watching the David Disaster all over again!"  
  
"David Disaster?" Charlie looked at the girls, then yawned.  
  
Both of them jumped, "I thought you went to bed!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"I did, but you two were so loud, I couldn't sleep. . ." Charlie trailed off, "So, who's David, and why did he have a disaster?"  
  
They dissolved into giggles again. "He was one of the most arrogant boys we've ever had the displeasure to come across. We were enemies all through school. Then Skylar blossomed when she turned sixteen, and he actually had the nerve to say he wouldn't mind some of that." Danielle laughed again.  
  
"She promptly replied that her magnifying glass was broken, and that she'd lost her tweezers!" Elizabeth crowed, laughing uncontrollably. "We all thought he died of shock. He turned so white and didn't say anything for a moment. It was hilarious!"  
  
"Uh, sure." Charlie shook his head. "But, I'm going back to bed, you girls should too. Get some beauty rest. Not that you actually need it!" He added, seeing the glares on the girls' faces.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, yawning. "Goodnight, fair Prince." She smiled.  
  
"Until the morn, my Princess." And with that, Charlie was off.  
  
"Prince? Princess?" Danielle raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er, I'm going to bed." Elizabeth retreated into the bedroom before Danielle could question her further, her face crimson.  
  
Danielle sighed, then turned to the door, intent on going in and to bed. That was until she heard the muffled sob float up the stairs. Curious, she turned around, and walked down quietly.  
  
Hermione sat huddled on the sofa, her knees drawn up, her forehead resting on them. Her shoulders shook violently as she continued to sob.  
  
"Hermione?! What's wrong? What is it?" Danielle ran to the couch, sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"N-n-nothing." The girl stuttered, then began to sob harder.  
  
"This is not nothing!"  
  
Hermione glared at her cousin through her tears, "You just used a double negative." She accused.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is, why are you crying if it's nothing?"  
  
"It's just that-never mind, it's not important."  
  
"Yes it is, now tell me!" Danielle placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
Hermione sighed, "It's just that, it's too much! I mean, Harry, Ron, and Ginny don't talk to me like they used too. I'm a Magi and a Goddess Incarnate! And I'm in love with George Weasley!" She clapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant for the last one to come out, but it did.  
  
Danielle sighed, "Let's start with the most complicated, and work in that order to the simplest. Okay, now, does he love you back?"  
  
Hermione did a double take, "Excuse me? The most complicated?"  
  
"Yes, love is always the most complicated."  
  
"Then, yes, he does love me back. But. . . I don't know, it's so hard to believe."  
  
Danielle nodded, brushing Hermione's hair from her face, "Well, that covers that. Now, about Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Why do you think they're not as open with you as before?"  
  
Hermione grimaced. "I wasn't told that Harry and Ginny were dating, and Ron didn't even tell me that he and Lav were dating, I had to find out from my room mate, not my best friend. I probably wouldn't have found out about Harry and Ginny for a month or so, but Ron let it slip. They talk to me, but not like we used to, it's no longer as open, as free, they keep things from me, y'know. That hurts."  
  
"Do you think it could have been that they were afraid of hurting you to begin with? From what you've told me, you're a pretty close group. Ron's dating would have come as a shock, but didn't you tell Ginny that you once had a crush on Harry?"  
  
Hermione nodded, blushing.  
  
"Well, have you discussed something like that with her recently?"  
  
"No, I didn't tell her I had a crush on her brother, George, because I was afraid that she'd be angry that it wasn't Ron."  
  
"See, that's why! They both thought that you'd be upset, at Ginny for taking Harry from you, and at Harry for accepting Ginny. They didn't want to lose your friendship, so kept it secret until they could find a way to tell you. They were afraid of losing you."  
  
"But that doesn't explain Ron."  
  
"Sure it does, you are best friends, he too was afraid of losing your friendship, afraid you wouldn't understand the need to be with his girlfriend. Plus, you didn't tell him about the whole Viktor Krum thing, right, and I'm guessing he held a grudge. So he didn't tell you because of that."  
  
Hermione nodded, "That could well be true."  
  
"Now, about the Magi and Incarnate thing. Hermione. . . it's fine! You're fine."  
  
"But, I'm. . . Different. Have you noticed? I have. It seems like I'm all emotional all the time. It's not something I'm used to. And I keep having dreams. . . That's part of the reason I'm down here. I had a dream, and couldn't sleep afterwards."  
  
"Dreams?" Danielle jerked her head up sharply, looking at Hermione warily.  
  
"Yes, dreams."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well, it seems to be a continuation. Like a series. Last night I had a dream about, well, about a little girl with large blood colored eyes. She was lost. I wanted to help her. She said I could, but I didn't know what to do. She just looked at me cryptically and said I would when the time came."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And tonight, I dreamt of her again, only she was older. She told me that I would have to make a choice, one or the other. I don't know what she meant. I asked her if it was something like my friends or George, but she just smiled. I wanted to scream. Then I woke up. I don't know what to do!"  
  
Hermione buried her head in her hands, sighing. Danielle looked at her a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Looks like your Goddess is trying to help you out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Athena is the Goddess of Knowledge, but also the Goddess of War. It is a well known fact that she sometimes takes the form of a crimson eyed child. It is a contrast between her youth like innocence and her bloodlust. By coming to you as a child, she is gaining your trust, trying to make you WANT to help her. It is a natural instinct to want to protect children."  
  
Hermione raised her head, looking at her cousin thoughtfully. Then she nodded decisively, standing up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Danielle looked at Hermione curiously.  
  
"Well, if she wants to appear to me, that's good and fine, but I'm going to call on her. I want to know why I was picked."  
  
"Hermione. . . lest you have forgotten, she's a Goddess, as in, you are mortal, she is not. She's got the Do-not-question-me-you-inferior thing down pat. I don't think she'll answer you because you demand it."  
  
"It's worth a shot." Hermione turned toward the dining room, heading towards the back door.  
  
"Wait!" Danielle cried, "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Hurry up then." Hermione was out the door and standing in the middle of the backyard before Danielle had even caught up with her.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing."  
  
Hermione smirked, but her thoughts were racing. She didn't know what she was doing, but she was going to try, or die trying. She wanted answers and wanted them now. * Has got to be the Know-it-all thing* she thought suddenly, but then steeled herself.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, hitting her knees. The grass was cool on her bare feet. She reveled in the feeling for a moment before touching her fingers to the soft earth. Something jumped within her, a flame leapt to life. She smiled serenely, then pulled on the strength that lay in the core of her being.  
  
Danielle felt the surge of power as a bright aura suddenly sprang about Hermione, almost blinding Danielle in the process. She felt her own power reacting to such a magnificent display. She felt the rise in her, her breath hitched in her chest, her jaw dropped in amazement. All she could make out was Hermione's silhouette in the core of the light.  
  
A soft sigh escaped from Hermione's lips as the white flames licked silently about her still body, her awareness riding on a wave of ecstasy. * No pain this time.* She thought idly.  
  
i"Athena"i She whispered, her mouth forming the single thought that sprang into her mind. She could almost see the girl with the large crimson eyes and shining silver hair.  
  
i"Yes?"i A silky voice whispered against her ears. Hermione let out a laugh of pure delight, then remembered what she was doing.  
  
i"Why me?"i She asked simply.  
  
i"Because. . ."i Hermione felt cool hands brush her hair from her face, then tilt her head up so that she was staring into the crimson eyes of her Goddess. i"You would bear my mark proudly. You are special, my child. Trust me. You alone could bear my power, and my pain. Hermione Granger, you were chosen for that which you are least proud of. Not your great mind, no, but for your heart. In that, I find a true hero, one such deserving of my blessing. It was that same heart that offered your life in lieu of that of your best friend. It was that same heart that taught you nothing is more important than life. That heart has shown you love, understanding, and greatest courage. In you, I see what I want to be. In you, I see the very epitome of greatness. As I led Odysseus back to his home, so I will lead you on the greatest adventure of your life. Remember, my child, you are not alone, you are never truly alone."i The Goddess leaned forward, brushing her lips across Hermione's brow, and then vanished.  
  
Hermione blinked away the tears in her eyes, glancing around. She was lying prostrate on the ground, a pink smudge lighted the horizon.  
  
"How long have I been here?" She mused aloud, then looked over, seeing her cousin fast asleep on one of the picnic tables. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Danielle," She stood, walking over to her cousin. "Danni?"  
  
Danielle jerked awake suddenly, startling them both. She yawned and stretched, flashing Hermione a lopsided grin. "Find out what you wanted."  
  
Hermione smiled secretly to herself. "Yes and no."  
  
*_____________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Okay, I like this chapter, don't know why, it's not as good as the rest, but I do. Hey, I've been wondering, I was reading this great Hermione/George story but lately I can't find it. Do any of you out there know what happened to it? It was on ff.net, named something like An Interest Exchange, or An Interesting Change, something like that, I don't know the author's name, but I was extremely interested in it, and all of a sudden, I can't find it anymore. Well, that's it for now. Thankies to the reviewers, and don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of writing this. It's not mine, I am poor. I am not getting paid for it, nor would I take money for writing this. It's JKR's and I have much more respect for her than that.  
  
A/N: I was asked by Carshaa to make Athena scarier. Hmm.I guess sickly sweet Goddesses do not exist. And that, my friends, was sickly sweet. So yes, I agree, I need to make Athena scarier, Goddesses don't care about your feelings, and she's a Goddess, not a role model. So, here I am, writing the tenth chapter in what I'm now referring to as my saga. It's killing me, so that you know. The plot is eating me alive. And the story seems a little disjointed, so I'm going to try for smooth sailing from here on in. If you have any suggestions about how I continue the story, don't hesitate to tell me. I welcome suggestions! Goodness knows I need them. Oh, and for the reviewer who called me an infidel for putting Hermione with George, I'm not a Harry/Hermione shipper, though some of the best fics I've read are Harry/Hermione. I just can't get into the whole thing, I'm sorry. I prefer Harry with Ginny or Parvati, but not Hermione. I'm also not a Ron/Hermione shipper, I don't know why, but they don't strike me as a great couple. I'm more of a Hermione/one of the Twins or Hermione/Lupin sort of person. . . just FYI. So, on with the show. . .  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Hermione sat at the table, clutching the cup of cocoa as if her life depended upon it. Her hands trembled slightly, as she took a sip of the hot, restoring liquid.  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking, Hermione! Going out there and sleeping in the yard, of all places!" Molly bustled about, preparing breakfast for the large brood. No one else was up, except Hermione and Molly, Danielle had opted to go back to bed shortly after Molly had found them talking in the yard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I won't do it again." Hermione apologized, her eyes downcast. The words of Athena echoed through her head. * You were chosen for that you are least proud of, no, not your great mind, but your heart.* * You are not alone, you are never truly alone.* Hermione took a deep breath, sighing. * You would bear my mark proudly.*  
  
"Hermione! Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Molly looked at the girl, concerned.  
  
"Ye-er-no. Not really, I was thinking."  
  
Molly grimaced, "Fine then, I can see I'm not wanted." She sniffed dramatically, and then swept back into the kitchen. Hermione stifled a manic giggle just before it escaped.  
  
"I've got to stop this." She told herself, eyeing her empty mug of chocolate, as if hoping that it would refill itself.  
  
"Stop what?" Percy strode into the dining room, looking at Hermione quizzically.  
  
"Oh, er, nothing, I was just, erm, talking to myself."  
  
Percy nodded gravely, "I see, and how long has this been going on?"  
  
Hermione sighed again, "Percy, do me a favor and just shut up. I'm not having the best day." Percy humphed, looking disgruntled, but did as she asked.  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Fred!" George glared sleepily at his twin, who was happily bouncing on George's bed. "I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
"Wakey Wakey ickle Georgie!" Fred bounced again energetically, a wicked smile lighting up his face. "We've got work to be doing. We've got to get a start on some fall merchandise. Those Skiving Snackboxes need to be ready for Hogwarts, my dear twin."  
  
"But-" George sighed, "It's too bloody early! Go back to bed!"  
  
"Can't sleep, no, too much work. Work, work, work. C'mon George, me boy." Fred bounced again, "No beddie-by for you, no sir. You're one half of this great enterprise. Now, let's get to enterprising."  
  
George groaned, "No! I want to sleep!"  
  
"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." Fred sighed heavily, pulling out his wand. "Aqua Norsem!"  
  
Cold water drenched George and his bed, sending the twin in a screaming fit. "You are going to PAY! Wait until I get my hands on you!" George leapt from the soaked bed and tore off after a fleeing Fred.  
  
***  
  
Hermione jumped as she heard an inarticulate scream of rage echo around the house. Percy just looked slightly amused.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione questioned the pompous Weasley.  
  
"Oh, the twins are awake."  
  
Fred ran through the dining room and out the back door as fast as he could, laughing the entire time.  
  
"Where is HE!" George ran into the dining room, dripping and shivering. "I'm going to kill him, nice and slow!" He ran to the door, but slid across the floor, and ended up on his back, glaring at the ceiling, planning Fred's slow and tortuous end in all it's gory details.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, to keep in her laughter, but the sight was too much. She started tittering, then giggling, then it turned to full out side bursting laughter. Percy joined in, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.  
  
Molly walked in, confused, that is until she spotted a drenched George and an open back door.  
  
"FREDERICK JOSEPH WEASLEY!" The house shook with the force of Molly's yell. "GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
Fred slunk in, stepping over his brother. His face was red, but he was grinning.  
  
"Why?" Molly's voice was dangerously soft.  
  
"Er, he wouldn't get up?" Fred cowered in the face of the wrathful Weasley matriarch.  
  
"Not a good enough explanation. De-gnome. The. Garden. Now!" Molly was visibly shaking, Fred thought it was anger, and sped away from the house as fast as his feet would carry him.  
  
Molly collapsed heavily in a chair, took another look at her prostrate son, and laughed, long and hard.  
  
"Thanks, Mum, good to know you care." George muttered, thoughts of a mutilated Fred dancing through his head to the Nutcracker Suite.  
  
Molly smirked, "Idle hands are the devil's playground. Go help your brother."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, go. Next time, get up." Molly chuckled, then resumed her kitchen duties.  
  
George muttered some profanity under his breath, but did as he was told.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth cast a quick drying charm on her hair, and opened the bathroom door, running into something soft and warm.  
  
"Hey," He whispered huskily.  
  
Elizabeth looked up, grinning. Charlie. "Hey yourself."  
  
He smiled, pulling her out into the hallway. "I've been standing there for twenty minutes, y'know." He leaned against the wall casually, running a hand through his thick red hair, making it stand up at odd angles.  
  
"Well, first come, first serve." Elizabeth sighed, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his musky scent.  
  
Charlie laughed, "Yeah, I guess so." He ran a finger up her arm, causing her to shiver slightly, then lifted her chin so that he was looking in her eyes. "I believe we were interrupted last night?"  
  
Elizabeth's heart beat wildly against her chest, "Yes." She barely got the word out before his lips descended on hers.  
  
"EWWW!" They jumped apart. "Get a room you two!"  
  
Charlie glared at Bill. "Brother mine, we're going to have to have a talk very soon."  
  
Bill grinned evilly. "Are you finally going to explain the birds and bees to me? Or is that what you were just teaching young Miss Elizabeth here?"  
  
Charlie blushed, scowling at his older brother. "That is none of your business!" He replied hotly.  
  
Elizabeth grinned good-naturedly. "Jealous, Bill?"  
  
"Jealous, moi? Never!" Bill cried in mock indignation. "How can you suggest such a thing?"  
  
"Easily. If you're not jealous, then our 'Affair' should not concern you."  
  
"It does when I have to pee and here you two are snogging in a public hallway. Didn't you ever hear the rules on PDA? Must have a ray of sunlight between you at all times. And that's an order!"  
  
"Oh really?" Elizabeth pressed herself fully against Charlie.  
  
"Oh, the horror, the horror!" Bill covered his eyes, turning away.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Charlie whispered, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"No, but it's fun, unless you don't like to be close to me?" Elizabeth pouted slightly, pushing out her lower lip.  
  
"You're so cute when you're pouting." Charlie kissed the tip of her nose. "Until the morrow, adieu."  
  
"Until the morrow my love. Oh bitter sweet fate, parting is such sweet sorrow. I shall not live until I rest within your comforting embrace. Until then, I dream only of your face."  
  
Bill shook his head, then sniffed, "Oh, that was so sweet." He gushed, wiping his eyes for emphasis. "What is this? Poets corner?"  
  
"Sod off, Bill." Charlie growled, released Elizabeth, and ducked quickly into the bathroom.  
  
"Bloody hell Charlie! I've got to PEE!" Bill whined, jumping down the steps to pound on the door.  
  
"First come, first serve." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Boys."  
  
***  
  
Harry stumbled down the steps, and into the living room. He wiped his eyes furiously, ridding them of the sleep crust they had acquired overnight. Ron was following him. A knock on the door startled them.  
  
Raya had been standing in the middle of the room, "I'll get it." She announced to no one in particular, then bounded to the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" She glanced at the brown haired man in a shabby robe standing on the step with a large grin.  
  
"He's ALIVE!" The man grabbed her by the waste, swinging her around, laughing with joy, and then setting her down again.  
  
"I'm glad for you, but you are-"  
  
"Remus!" Harry cried, spying the last Marauder.  
  
"Harry, he's alive!" The man cried again, hugging the boy. "He's come back!"  
  
Harry looked at Remus in awe, "Are you serious?"  
  
"No," Came a tired voice from the open door. "I am, actually."  
  
Harry jerked around, his green eyes meeting dark ones for a split second before he threw himself at the man standing in the doorway, almost knocking the weak man down. "SIRIUS! Oh Gods! Sirius, you're alive!"  
  
A/N: I know, not a very long chappie, but hey, I stopped it where I wanted to. I'm sorry to all of you, but I love Sirius, and he can't stay dead. It's not fair to Harry. I had to bring him back to life. Now, I was wondering. Should Skylar go for Percy, or for Sirius? Percy can always have Penelope, but Skylar and Sirius, Raya and Remus? I think it's a cool idea, but I want your input. Please. So don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: It's not mine. JKR's. I swear.  
  
A/N: Carshaa, I am extremely sorry that in the last chapter I sounded so mean. You are by no means on my bad list, I swear. I was just agreeing with you, it came out sounding catty (on further inspection, I realize this) and I didn't mean for it too. I was kinda miffed that it was so sickly sweet. That's all. Just for you, it's going to be Sirius/Skylar. And, this chapter is dedicated to you too. I am sorry! Neveada, I agree, Yay! I couldn't let Sirius stay dead. . . I'm sorry, but he's a quintessential character, and my fic just could not survive without him. BTW, any of you who haven't read some of Neveada's work, you should be ashamed. She is absolutely gifted. Read Heart of a Lion, Skin of a Snake! Tinkerbell_06, you are one of the most talented writers I've ran across. Keep up the good work. Now, with that, on with the show! Heh, thankies to the reviewers.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Molly, that was excellent, as usual." Sirius smiled slightly, pushing his plate away from him. He had polished off a record eleven egg sandwiches in the past fifteen minutes, by no means a small feat. Remus sighed next to him, looking just as happy.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Sirius looked around, suddenly realizing the girl in question was missing.  
  
"Oh, she, erm, is outside, eating with her cousins." George stuttered, blushing. Fred whacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sirius." Harry looked at his Godfather. "Where have you Been?"  
  
Sirius' face fell. "I'm, uh, not entirely sure."  
  
"What do you mean, not entirely sure." Harry's eyes widened with curiosity.  
  
"Well, I mean that, the last thing I remember, I was taunting Bellatrix, and then, I was standing on Remus' doorstep. And now I'm here. Everything else is a little fuzzy." Sirius admitted, pushing a breadcrumb around the table with a finger.  
  
Hermione entered through the backdoor, looking slightly harassed. "Charlie, look, as a friend, I'm begging you to do something with Elizabeth, she's driving us all crazy! Charlie this, Charlie that." Charlie blushed, excusing himself so that he could attend to his girlfriend.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Remus glanced at Hermione, surprised.  
  
"One of my cousins, Professor."  
  
"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm Remus. I'm not your Professor anymore."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Whatever you say Pro-Remus."  
  
"One of your cousins?" Sirius looked out the backdoor, where the four girls were sitting, Charlie pulled one away from the group, walking her through the yard, into the little woods. "All of those girls are your cousins?"  
  
"Yeah, er, they're Quadruplets."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
"Um, they did live in America, now, er, well, their family was attacked by Deatheaters."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm going back outside, so Harry can spend some quality time with you." Hermione looked pointedly at the twins, Bill, and Ron.  
  
"Oh, us too." George quickly stood, catching the point. He went to stand by Hermione when he was jerked roughly backwards. "What the-"  
  
"Work first, play later." The voice of his twin echoed in his ear.  
  
Hermione just chuckled, grabbing Ron's hand, pulling him into the backyard. Both were oblivious of the glares George was sending their way as he left to go upstairs.  
  
"So, Harry?" Sirius sighed, resting his face in his hands. "How's your summer been?"  
  
***  
  
"Elizabeth?" Charlie's voice carried softly on the gentle summer breeze.  
  
"Yes?" Elizabeth took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the woods, * Mmmmm. . . Cedar and Honeysuckle.* She thought, silently.  
  
"We're alone now." His voice dropped an octave, rich and deep, hiding a myriad of possibilities in his mere tone. She shivered pleasantly, the tiny hairs on her arm standing at attention.  
  
"Mmhmm." Was her reply, as she turned to him, her hazel eyes unreadable.  
  
"Yes." He whispered breathily, pulling her close to him.  
  
She smiled coyly, "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Just one." He replied, capturing her lips with his.  
  
*Alone at last! * Was the one thought that ran through her brain before her thinking capabilities melted into oblivion.  
  
***  
  
Remus looked at the two, smiling quietly. He stood up, squeezing Sirius' shoulder, then made his way into the backyard. Bill and a dark headed girl were off to the side, talking quietly. Hermione, the blonde girl, and Ron were watching the clouds  
  
The brown haired girl he had startled earlier was sitting off by herself, sketching quickly in an art pad. Intrigued, he snuck up behind her, looking over her shoulder. She was sketching a little bird, as it was eating breadcrumbs of the top of one of the picnic tables. Her talent was amazing, she was able to capture the nuances of innocence and wonder that surrounded the little animal, able to instill a certain amount of grace into the picture without losing the naturalness.  
  
She finished off the sketch with a little sigh of self-satisfaction, holding the pad away from her, eyeing it critically.  
  
"Amazing, really." Remus commented casually, causing the girl to jump. "I'm sorry if I startled you." He amended softly.  
  
"It's quite alright." Raya turned, eyeing Remus for a moment, then turning to eye her picture critically again. "And, no, it's not amazing. The tiny thing's misshapen and quite out of proportion." She snorted derisively, making as if to ball the paper up.  
  
"Don't!" Remus cried, snatching the drawing out of her hands. "Don't ruin it." He pleaded, clutching the drawing lightly, but firmly, to his chest.  
  
"If you like it so well, keep it then. I certainly wasn't. It's not one of my better pieces." Raya smiled, her chocolate eyes alight with laughter.  
  
"If you say so." Remus cradled the drawing carefully. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just a little. . . excited."  
  
Raya nodded. "Fine, rest assured. Oh, I'm Raya Trenton, by the way. Hermione's cousin."  
  
"I'm, ah, Remus Lupin, a friend and former professor of the golden trio."  
  
Raya laughed, "More the pity you."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione cried indignantly, catching their conversation.  
  
"Hermione, good little girls do not eavesdrop." Skylar admonished, her voice rich with barely suppressed laughter.  
  
"No, but naughty one's do!" Ron exclaimed, then began tickling Hermione, who was blushing too furiously to do naught but fight back.  
  
"She's not naughty Ron, she's purely bad." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Ron stopped his assault on Hermione to glance at his sister.  
  
She held up a little camera, "Let's just say I've collected a little fodder on Charlie." Ginny grinned evilly.  
  
"If I'm bad," Hermione began.  
  
"You are."  
  
"Then you, Virginia Weasley, put the E in evil."  
  
Ginny blushed, "Thank you," She replied modestly, "I do try. It's so hard-"  
  
"Ginny shut up." Ron groaned.  
  
The girl sniffed, then spying something, grinned again. "Hold that thought Ron." Ginny walked away for a moment, then returned with something in her hand. "Here, I've gotten something for you."  
  
Ron perked up, holding out his hands for whatever it was. She smirked, tipping her hand sideways, a little object falling onto his palms. He stared at it a moment, going white, then screamed, shaking his hands furiously.  
  
"Ginny! What did you do!?" Bill rushed over to his younger brother, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Ron, honestly, you'd think it was a tarantula or something." Ginny said between giggles. "It was a house spider, for Gods sake!"  
  
"Virginia!" Hermione sounded scandalized, then her laughter got the best of her.  
  
"It. Wasn't. Funny." Ron muttered from between clenched teeth.  
  
"Of course it wasn't, ickle Ronniekins." Ginny cooed, pinching her brother's cheek.  
  
***  
  
Sirius smiled, hugging his Godson tightly. "I've missed you Harry." He whispered softly to the boy.  
  
"And I you, Sirius." Came Harry's muffled reply.  
  
"So," Sirius pulled away, "Are we ready to join the natives?"  
  
"Sure." Harry got up, then stopped. "Does Dumbledore know you're back?"  
  
A pop sounded next to Harry, "I do now." Dumbledore chuckled softly.  
  
"Sirius!" The old man clapped him soundly on the back, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He then turned to Harry, "Where is Miss Granger?" His blue eyes twinkled brightly.  
  
"In the backyard. Why?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, then made his way to the backyard.  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked up as the door opened, expecting to see Sirius or Harry. Instead, Dumbledore exited, looking right at her.  
  
"Miss Granger." He greeted her, then held out his hand. "We must be going."  
  
"Going?"  
  
"Yes, you have a meeting to attend. Rohan has asked about you. He wishes to begin your training immediately, he just wished to give you a few days rest. Your ordeal was quite a shock to your system, y'know."  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at Dumbledore as if the older man had finally rid himself of all the wisdom and commonsense he had possessed.  
  
"Yes." Hermione stood, waving goodbye to her friends, then took the Headmaster's outstretched hand. The older man disapperated them away with a pop.  
  
"What did he mean, ordeal? Training?" Sirius glanced questioningly at Hermione.  
  
"That is a long story." Harry whispered, staring at the spot his friend had been standing in. "A long story indeed."  
  
*______________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N: So, my dear friends, that concludes another chappie of Double Trouble. I don't know why I keep the title, there's obviously no Double Trouble. Unless, of course, it refers to Hermione's special Abilities. That would be Doubly Troubling. Until we meet again, do not forget to RR. Until the morn, Adieu.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Due to the nature of this fic, I must once again express that. . . Wait? Is that Draco?" The authoress swoons as the Malfoy Prince comes striding into view. Draco sneers at the authoress, "So, this is what you pathetic muggles do with your time. "Do not lie to these people, cretin!" The authoress swoons again. "You do not own the Harry Potter realm. Heh. As if. It belongs to JKR, as you well know." Draco glares around, then strides back out.  
  
A/N: Heh, okay, sorry. I had to do something amusing with the disclaimer. I can't stand writing it. As if I would dare put myself in the shoes of JKR. * Glowers* Anyway. I couldn't wait to write this next chapter, which I am going to break my record and go for fourteen pages on word. I hope. Well, on with the show.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Rohan?" Caralynn sighed, "It's Hermione isn't it?"  
  
The halfling sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hands. "She hasn't woken up for a week, Cara! She just lays there."  
  
Caralynn smiled sadly. "She's a strong child, Rohan, she'll pull through."  
  
Rohan glanced at his beloved, "I know. I just can't help but think it's my fault. If I hadn't pushed her. . ." He trailed off, leaving that thought open, his mental anguish a pale relief on his face.  
  
"Look, she's been through a lot. She has to learn. You did nothing wrong." Caralynn placed a comforting arm about his shoulders. "She's fine."  
  
"Fine?!" Rohan shook her off. "Look at her, she is comatose, because of me!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione groaned slightly, moving her head. A flash of pain jolted her fully awake. She allowed her eyes to flutter open, then winced. * Too much light!*  
  
"Hermione?" She closed her eyes, scrunching up her face.  
  
"Not so loud, please." She pleaded breathily. It hurt to even speak. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Here, take a drink of this." She tried to reach for whatever it was, but her limbs felt leaden. "No, just drink." A container pressed against her mouth. She opened, a cool refreshing liquid pouring into her mouth. She gulped greedily, suddenly thirsty. "Whoa, now. Careful, you don't want to get choked."  
  
When she had finished, she opened her eyes again. Everything was blurred, and her eyes watered. "Where am I?"  
  
"Shhh.now, just lay back." A hand pushed her back against the pillows. She nodded wearily. Her last thought was that the drink was laced with a sleeping potion. For some reason, she was grateful. Then darkness engulfed her senses.  
  
***  
  
"She was awake?" Rohan's head jerked up, his violet eyes wild. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He snarled, clenching his hands. "You don't understand what she's been through, I could have helped her better!"  
  
"Rohan!" Dumbledore admonished him, but not without the trademark twinkle. "Madame Pomfrey is quite the capable Witch. She knows what she's doing." He nodded to the affronted MediWitch. "Poppy, you can floo from here. Minerva, I dare say, is pacing. Maybe you had better go calm her."  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Just make sure she gets plenty of rest. Here." She handed Rohan a vial of clear liquid. "The next few times she wakes, just give her water, with two, and I mean just two, drops of this liquid. Oh, and make sure the shades are drawn, her eyes are slightly weak."  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke suddenly, a scream dying on her lips. Her parents! She writhed within the sheets, getting the linen wound about her body, preventing her escape. She growled, tearing at the bindings, tears clouding her vision.  
  
"Hermione!" Caralynn rushed to the bedside, a worried expression flitting across her face.  
  
"He'll kill them!" She screamed, finally getting free of the sheets, "I have to go!" She tumbled from the bed, landing hard on the wooden floor.  
  
"What? Hermione, it was only a dream!" Caralynn tried to restrain the distraught teen. Hermione flailed out with her hand, slicing open Caralynn's arm with her fingernails.  
  
"NO!" Hermione cried, oblivious to everything but the vision dancing in her head. "Mum!" She scrambled across the floor blindly, searching for an exit. "Daddy!"  
  
Caralynn cradled her injured arm, "Rohan!"  
  
Hermione growled suddenly, a low animalistic sound that caused the hair on Caralynn's body to raise. Rohan stumbled into the room, his eyes widening suddenly. Hermione had regained her feet by this time.  
  
"Hermione?" Rohan's voice was calm and soothing, but Hermione just snarled in response. "Hermione, listen to me, it was just a nightmare."  
  
"No it wasn't." Hermione's voice was low, menacing. Her eyes were wild and held a manic glint. "I'm sorry, but I must go. Now." She threw back her head, a sudden aura of power surrounding her.  
  
*When did she call upon her power? * Rohan wondered for a moment, not feeling the shift. A shiver ran through the house, the wood protesting for a moment. Rohan started suddenly. "Oh Gods! Cara!" He ran to Caralynn's side, grabbing her, then ushering her from the room as fast as he could flee. Another shiver shook the house. He pulled Caralynn behind him, out into the yard, and far from the house.  
  
"Why did you do that, we've got to go get her!" Caralynn cried in dismay and worry.  
  
"Cara, love, we had to get out of there." Rohan's voice was steely, his heart pounding wildly.  
  
"Why-" At that moment, the earth beneath their feet bucked, knocking them to the ground. The house they had been standing in moments before collapsed, wood flying everywhere.  
  
"Because. . . that wasn't Hermione. That was Athena."  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore apparated into the Burrow with a pop, his eyes grave. Harry and Sirius looked up from the game of Exploding Snap they'd been playing with the other Weasleys, staring.  
  
"Dumbledore?" They had known about Hermione's condition, George had almost been frantic. They had found out that she had woken about two days ago.  
  
"It's Hermione." George started, lifting his eyes to Dumbledore's.  
  
Harry clapped a hand to his scar.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stared at the still house, a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. No light graced the dark, no one moved in the silence. * You must make a choice. You'll know it when it comes.*  
  
She stood in the center of the street, white flames licking at her body. Raw power coursed through her body, but it did not have the same effect as before, it did not hurt. Righteous anger flooded her senses.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice broke through her concentration. "Hermione, wait!"  
  
She ignored the voice, walking forward. A flash distorted her vision for a moment, but she continued on, her thoughts focused on one thing.  
  
"Mum?" Hermione entered the quiet house, her voice shattering the silence. "Dad?"  
  
Someone was following her, but she didn't care, all she was thinking was of the dream, the choice.  
  
"Ah, I see you've decided to show up. Good, now I don't have to come looking for you." A voice hissed from the dark corner of her family room. Hermione turned slowly, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes, I've come, Thomas." The disembodied voice hissed loudly in response. "Let them go!"  
  
Jessica Granger lay on the floor, near the feet of her attacker, her husband was lying a few feet away, unconscious. She couldn't move, but she could hear her daughter's voice, and gave an inarticulate scream of fear and anger at her helplessness.  
  
"Did you have to bring backups too?" Voldemort sneered, stepping out of the darkness, toward the girl.  
  
"Rohan, Caralynn. I would suggest you leave, this isn't going to be pretty." Hermione purred, walking toward Harry's archenemy.  
  
"Oh, is the little Mudblood-" Voldemort stumbled back suddenly, as a violent tremor shook the house.  
  
"You were saying, Riddle?" Voldemort flinched slightly at the use of his surname, then stalked forward.  
  
"Stop playing games, girlie!" He pulled his wand out, pointing it at Jessica. "Do as I say!"  
  
Hermione laughed. Voldemort looked momentarily perplexed. "Don't you realize that I'm threatening your dear old Mum?"  
  
"Oh, of course I do, I'm just wondering if you're suffering from family issues here, Thomas. A Mummy complex maybe?" Hermione's voice was cruel, cutting, and calculated. The voice of someone who has control of the situation. "Why did you really come here, Thomas? Heh, I'm sure it wasn't to stand about threatening my Mum."  
  
Voldemort did a double take. "Who are you?" He hissed suddenly, his red eyes widening in suspicion.  
  
Hermione walked forward, almost nose to nose with Voldemort. "What's it to you, Thomas?" She purred silkily, her hair flaring backward. The white flames that had been licking about her body suddenly collapsed. Hermione reached a hand out, caressing Voldemort's face. "So much pain. . ." She whispered, her eyes narrowing. She whirled about suddenly.  
  
"Dumbledore!" She bristled visibly. "This is MY fight."  
  
Harry stood, staring in shock at the girl who was his best friend. She had never talked to the Headmaster, or any other teacher, in such a manner. He noticed a man and woman standing slightly to the side, a dazed expression on their faces.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry walked forward slightly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Harry. . ." She had an almost pleading look in her eyes. "Stay out of this, this is none of your concern." Harry spotted Jessica and Clinton Granger on the floor, then he spotted Voldemort.  
  
"What in the-"  
  
"Harry? Hermione?" Ron stepped into the house, his eyes widening, and he paled.  
  
Hermione turned from her friends, the anger in her boiling over. She felt the numbness return, and she grinned cockily. "Thomas."  
  
Voldemort flinched again, then his eyes grew hungry. He could feel the power that seethed below the surface of the girl before him. He pointed his wand at her father, watching as her eyes widened imperceptibly.  
  
Hermione felt herself stiffen, felt her nerves scream at her, and her anger rise. This made the second time he threatened her family. She screamed, the inarticulate sound that issued forth from her startled everyone in the house. She felt herself slipping, her awareness slipping.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione. . ." Hermione looked at the girl, her eyes filled with  
tears.  
  
"He's going to hurt them. He'll kill them, to get me." Hermione's  
voice was filled with fear. "I can't let him do that."  
  
The girl walked forward, touching Hermione's arm in comfort. "It's  
okay." Her crimson eyes flared suddenly. She grinned slightly, her  
grip tightening on Hermione. "It's time." She whispered.  
  
Hermione gasped, a pain ripping through her, followed by a warmth. The  
girl pressed herself closer and closer, until she was fully against  
Hermione. Then there was a slight tingling sensation as the two became  
one.  
  
Hermione let out a slow breath, she felt invigorated, new, ready to do  
some damage.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort stared at the girl standing before him, her scream dying into silence. She was kneeling on the floor, breathing harshly, her entire body shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Harry. . ." Voldemort jerked his head up, eyeing Dumbledore with a wary dislike, but he was too shocked to do much more than acknowledge his presence. "Harry, get Ron, and get out." His voice was low, and urgent. Something Harry had never heard before. "Now."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, "But-"  
  
"Now, Harry!" Harry grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him back through the open door. Dumbledore waited an anguished moment, then followed the other two, herding Rohan and Caralynn out with him, and with a flick of his wand, the still forms of Jessica and Clinton Granger floated out with them.  
  
It was just Hermione and Voldemort.  
  
"Well, well, little Mudblood, looks like your friends and family abandoned you. All alone to face me." Voldemort regained his sense of self, sneering at the shivering girl.  
  
"I'm all I need." She whispered, he had to strain his ears to catch her voice.  
  
"Heh." Voldemort snorted.  
  
Hermione lifted her head, a strange warmth spreading through her body. She could feel herself changing, could feel her body turning into that of another, two consciousnesses vied within her, but what was more prominent was the aura of palpable anger that surrounded her, engulfed her. Her body grew smaller, her hair grew longer, and her eyes grew larger.  
  
Voldemort's eyes widened as he watched the girl in front of him morph into someone else completely. "What magic is this?" He demanded, realizing that she wasn't concentrating hard enough to be a Morphmagus.  
  
"Scared, Thomas?" Her voice was rich with anger and hatred, laced with laughter, and edged with steel.  
  
Voldemort glared at the girl. "You wish."  
  
Hermione laughed, a low, ominous sound that filled the wizard in front of her with dread, though he sure as hell wasn't about to show it. "Sorry, those words were so familiar." She stood, her transformation complete.  
  
Voldemort almost forgot to breathe. The girl before him had long silver hair, pale white skin, and large, blood colored eyes that currently held his. She walked over to him, caressing his cheek again. "So much pain. . . " She whispered again, then snaked her arms around his neck, forcibly pulling his head down to hers, forcing his lips to meet hers. All the anger seething below her surface burst forth, covering the two in a halo of white light.  
  
Voldemort struggled, trying to get away from her. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. He was being slowly ripped from his body, his very essence was being torn from him. She held onto him, refusing to let go. All her pain ripped through him in tumultuous waves of fury. His vision began to go dark, forming a tunnel that focused on Hermione's blood colored eyes. Within their depths flickered a little flame of cinnamon, and that was the last thing he saw. He collapsed in her arms.  
  
***  
  
Hermione fell forward, hitting her knees, shivering. Wood collapsed about her, but she was oblivious. *You must make a choice. * Hermione let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort let out a yell, sitting straight up. "Wormtail!" He hissed harshly, waiting for the cowering fool to come to him.  
  
"M-master?"  
  
"It's the Granger chit." He tried to stop his pounding heart. He could still feel an echo of the pain.  
  
"You've had a vision?" Wormtail asked silkily.  
  
"Yes, get Lucius. I want to know more about this girl."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!" Harry cried, sitting bolt upright. What had he seen? Dumbledore looked at him silently.  
  
"How long have I been out?" He croaked slightly. He had passed out just after Dumbledore had apparated in.  
  
"Approximately ten minutes." Lupin answered him, looking grave.  
  
Harry shook violently, paling slightly. "Harry, mate, what's wrong?" Ron sat next to him, looking at his friend oddly. Harry took a deep breath, trying to get his hammering heart under control. He turned his brilliant emerald eyes to stare at Dumbledore.  
  
"Get Hermione here now." He whispered, the dream filling him with a certain sense of dread.  
  
Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I was just getting ready to owl Rohan and Caralynn, telling them to bring her."  
  
Harry clasped a hand to his scar, which was throbbing painfully. Ginny looked at her boyfriend in terror. "Harry, what did you see?"  
  
*______________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N: Heh, I'm leaving it there, but not to worry, I'll get around to lucky chappie thirteen soon. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love  
  
~Me~ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, it can never be true. Harry Potter and Co. belongs to the one and only JKR.  
  
A/N: Heh, I'm back! Did you miss me? I thought so. Heh. Anyway, I'm cutting this note short because I want to get on with my story. It is intriguing, and I'm the author! Weird huh? Thankies to the kind reviewers, especially Neveada, *Bows to Neveada, "I'm not worthy!" * Hey, did you notice that someone else has my title? How cool is that? I think it's cool, great minds think alike. And now, on with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"She hasn't moved." George paced in the small living room, nervously chewing on his nails. "It's been an hour and a half. Why hasn't she moved? She just stares into that cup of tea. . . Why?!"  
  
"George, sit down! You're making me nervous!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, catching hold of her brother's arm. "Go on. I'll go in there and see if I can get her to talk." She smiled weakly at George, her eyes red rimmed from crying.  
  
George glared at his younger sibling, "Ginny." He snarled, shaking her hand off his arm.  
  
"Hey, George, there's no call for that!" Fred grabbed George, pulling him back roughly. "Everyone's worried about her, none more so than you. Just settle down, she's fine!"  
  
Sirius watched this exchange with a look of rapid confusion spreading across his face, looking over at Remus, he noticed that his old friend was just as much out of the loop than he was. Tired of the bickering, and his curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped over to the twins. "Look, what's all this about?"  
  
George shrugged off his brother, shooting the room a look of pure venom, then stalked into the dining room, where Hermione was currently sitting, leaving a very dazed and confused Sirius in his wake.  
  
"Erm, George and Hermione are, er, together." Fred mumbled, staring in the direction his brother had gone.  
  
Sirius looked completely nonplussed. "Ah."  
  
***  
  
"Mione, love, talk to me?" George pleaded, falling heavily into the chair next to her. "Please."  
  
Hermione sighed softly, averting her gaze from her teacup. "George, leave me alone." Her voice was strained, her exhaustion evident.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me? I could make it better. . ." George trailed off, noticing the wistful expression on his girlfriend's face.  
  
"I wish you could." She stated, turning to look at him. "Do you know what it's like? Do you understand? How could you?"  
  
"I can't, not if you won't explain it." George retorted, instantly regretting the words. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, and she turned away, staring into the cup again.  
  
"How can I explain it when I'm not sure myself!" She wailed, gripping the cup tightly. "One minute, I'm fine, the next I'm having a Vision?! What kind of power is this?! I didn't ask for this, George! I didn't want it! I'm a frigging Goddess bloody Incarnate!" Her who body trembled, the tea in the cup sloshing all over the place. "I just can't take it! Do you know what it feels like? It feels like there are two people in my body, vying for my attention! One is my regular self, little Know-it-All Granger, and the other. . . The other is an emotionally repressed monster that lashes out at anyone and everyone!" She laughed mirthlessly, "Do you know how good it feels?" Her trembling became violent, her eyes widening. "Do you know? Do you want to?" Hermione felt the stirrings of power, felt the icy burning rage that ripped her apart, and sealed her together. She reached a hand out to George, until she noticed his face, a look of horror crossing his lovely features. She gave a little cry, turning suddenly. She felt the weight of the teacup in her hand, and threw it with all her might against the wall, smashing it to bits.  
  
"HERMIONE LEIGH GRANGER!" A voice split her thoughts. She turned back her eyes narrowed and flashing dangerously. "Don't ever let me see something like THAT again!" The power that raged through her suddenly collapsed, sending the girl reeling back.  
  
The last thing she noticed before the darkness closed in was someone leaning over her, whispering slightly. "Mum?" She asked, then allowed the darkness to claim her.  
  
***  
  
"Lucius, well, what do you have for me?" Voldemort purred silkily, looking at his ever loyal servant with a mixture of delight and disgust. Lucius caught a sneer, just before it slipped out.  
  
"She's not exactly a Mudblood, My Lord." Lucius averted his gaze, drawing a deep breath.  
  
"What do you mean?" Voldemort perked up instantly.  
  
"Well you see. . . "  
  
***  
  
"A descendant of the Fae? Intriguing." Voldemort tapped his chin thoughtfully. He pondered a moment or two, then turned. "Bring her to me. Lucius, your son attends the school with her, arrange for him to meet her in Diagon Alley with a portkey that will bring her here. I need to have a chat with this. . . girl."  
  
Lucius looked at his Lord, confused, "But-"  
  
"Lucius. . . " Voldemort growled, impatient. "Tomorrow. She's what I need." He practically salivated, thinking of the power hidden within the girl's lithe frame. Power ripe for the taking, if he knew what buttons to push.  
  
Peter cackled suddenly, scaring the two other men. He cried mirthfully, and went along his merry way.  
  
"Why do I keep him? I hate morning people." Voldemort hissed, then grinned, "Crucio!"  
  
Peter writhed in pain, begging forgiveness.  
  
*__________________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N: Well, I'll leave it there, the long awaited Chappie Thirteen. Sorry so short, but I'm running out of ideas fast. At least it's the second week of August. Things will progress nicely from here, I'm sure. Oh, Kudos to those who RR. Until next time.  
  
Love  
  
~Me~ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JKR. Truly, Madly, Deeply © Savage Garden  
  
A/N: Hey hey, I'm back. This chappie is solely for Neveada, because I definitely don't want her on my tail. LOL! (Joking Nev.) Anyway, thankies to the reviewers, without you, I'd be nothing. So, on with the show.  
  
Previously on General Hospital. . . oops, wrong line.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
George sat at Hermione's bedside, watching her sleep. * She looks so peaceful, it's hard to believe she tried to kill me earlier.* "She did not try to kill me!" * Keep telling yourself that, the world needs wannabes.* "Where did that come from?" *Y'know, you're pretty fly for a white guy. * George did a double take, then shook his head, "It's official, I've gone nutters."  
  
"George? Are you talking to yourself?" Hermione's voice was soft, and sleepy, as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Um, no. Not me. Nope, never talked to myself. Don't do that, kind of scary. Am I rambling? I'm rambling, I need to stop. Rambling's never good. Not a good sign of mental health. I guess I'm not mentally-" Hermione gave him a look that stopped short his flow of words.  
  
"Where's Mum?" She asked, noting that he looked slightly miffed.  
  
"Wow, not even a 'How ya doin' George?'" He sniffed, then smiled. "Sorry, she left, maybe an hour ago. Dumbledore told me to tell you that she and your father are safe. That was the reason he went and got her in the first place. Her saving my life was an added bonus."  
  
Hermione cringed. "Oh George! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" She stopped, her eyes widening. * Yes you did!* The malicious voice in her head stated, then laughed.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione! Hello, Hermione! This is earth calling!" George waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her back to reality. "Whoo, thought I'd lost you for a minute there." He touched her face softly. "I don't ever want to lose you." He whispered, brushing her hair from her face.  
  
"Hey!" He brightened suddenly. "Do you know any more muggle songs?" He'd been dying to hear her sing again since Angelina's party.  
  
"Yes." She answered cautiously.  
  
"I know this is going to sound strange, but. . . would you sing one for me?"  
  
"A muggle song?" She looked perplexed.  
  
"Pweeze!" He batted his eyes at her fetchingly. "I'll love you forever and ever. Please!" He threw in some puppy dog eyes just to be sure.  
  
"Fine, fine!" She laughed, then sat up. "What do you want to hear?"  
  
"I don't know. . . I don't know any muggle songs."  
  
"Erm, how about. . . Oh! I've got it! It so explains all the feelings I have for you. It's called Truly, Madly, Deeply, by Savage Garden"  
  
"Interesting. . . sing on."  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing:  
  
I'll be your dream,  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope,  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning.  
  
A reason for living.  
  
A deeper meaning.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
til the sky falls down on me...  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'cause it's standing right here before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come...  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me..."  
  
George stared at his girlfriend for a few moments, registering the song. "You. . .you feel that. . .for me?"  
  
Hermione blushed, her eyes shining. "Yes, I do, George. Truly Madly Deeply."  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear that?" Elizabeth asked Charlie, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, nuzzling her hair.  
  
"Isn't that just sweet?"  
  
Charlie grinned, "Yes, it is." He brushed a kiss across her forehead.  
  
"Do you miss it?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with pleasure.  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"Being in Romania, with your dragons and such?"  
  
"Of course I miss it. But, this is much better, y'know, being here with you. I missed you much more, love. I didn't realize how much, until I saw you here. I realized that I needed you, no matter what. I love you, Elizabeth Anne Trenton. I think I always have. I think that I was missing half my heart until I found you, until you completed me."  
  
Elizabeth looked him in the eye, "Do you mean that?" Her voice was earnest.  
  
"With all my heart." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss reverently on her forehead. "With everything I possess, Truly, Madly, Deeply."  
  
*__________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N: Well that was a fluffy chappie. I have to offset the drama a bit with romance. Awww. . . aren't Elizabeth and Charlie just darling? Well, don't forget to Review, my friends.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm not sure how much I can reiterate this, but, Harry Potter and Co. © JKR.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm updating again. Heh, It's not like I ever have anything better to do. I'm thinking that I need to kick it up a notch, really get into the action. Hmmm. . . Okay, I'm going to do something completely. . . odd. I'm going to make Draco a good guy, sort of like a misguided hero. Ahem, so, On with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Is everything ready?" Lucius sneered at his son. Draco cringed slightly, but nodded. "Good, you know what you have to do. I'll make sure she gets to the Leaky Cauldron. It's your job to get her here. I trust you can handle this?"  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco looked at the book in his hand with disgust. "I'll get the Mudblood for you." He smirked to cover the foul taste in his mouth at uttering the offending word. He was going to have to appraise Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory of the new situation. They were not going to be pleased. This could put the Resistance in jeopardy.  
  
"Get going, we don't have all day!" Lucius snarled, pushing his son towards the fire. When Draco had flooed away, Lucius whistled, calling for his Eagle Owl, Bellium. "Bell, take this to a Hermione Granger. Be swift and return to me." The owl gave a soft hoot, and took to wing.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sighed slightly, shifting in the bed. George had left with a promise to return. "Working on the Wheezes." She muttered darkly. She was beyond bored. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius were gone somewhere. Her cousins were being shown around Diagon Alley, and Molly and Arthur were contacting the others of the Order. She was the only one in the house, as far as she knew. There was no telltale explosions from the twins room, so it was safe to think she was alone.  
  
A tapping at her window startled her from her thoughts. She climbed from the bed, opened the window, admitting a regal looking owl. "What is it? What have you got for me?" She whispered softly, untying the parchment. She went to pet the owl, but it gave a sharp hoot, and left. She shrugged, then glanced at the letter.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
We have much to discuss. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione studied the letter, confused. *Why wouldn't he just come here? * She sighed, running a hand through her hair. *I'd better go. * She got a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt from her trunk, changing swiftly, and went down to the fireplace, where a fire was conveniently burning. *Hmmm. . . Mrs. Weasley must've known. * She grabbed a pinch of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" and she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Draco sighed heavily. *If only. . . * He thought, staring at the book in his hand angrily. This was definitely not good. If his father even suspected something, he would be dead within the hour. But he had too; he couldn't just let Granger be taken to Voldemort like that. It would ruin all his hard work, make all his plans and preparations for nothing. He was going to have to beg Immunity from Dumbledore, and that thought galled him to no end.  
  
"Draco?" Pansy's soft voice broke into his thoughts. She looked at him, frightened. "They're going to know. What are we going to do?" Gregory and Vincent looked decidedly nervous.  
  
"We're going to do what we should have in the first place." Pansy paled slightly. "We're going to have to tell Potter. It's the only way. If we can tell him, maybe, just possibly, we can pull this thing off. We have to redeem ourselves, for the good of our families." Draco growled suddenly, angrily. "We can't let Him have her. He'd kill her, and where would we be then. She's a major character in our plot. We have to tell her, Weasley, and Potter. It's the only way. Dumbledore will help us. I know it."  
  
"Draco, you don't think they'll hate us, do you?" Vincent suddenly looked young, his mop of dark hair covering his eyes.  
  
"No, not if we tell them the truth, what we've been doing, why we had to do what we did." He reassured his friend, his voice gentle. "We've got to tell them about the Resistance." He suddenly slammed his fist against the table. "How could I have been such a fool?!"  
  
"Draco, we all believed, we all did. It wasn't just you." Pansy began picking at the wooden table. "We didn't know any better. Now we do. We have the chance to help now, the chance to come clean. Voldemort is an evil that must be eradicated. We must do what we can."  
  
"Here she comes." Gregory stared at the fireplace, looking at the girl who was dusting herself off. "She has to believe us."  
  
"C'mon. Let's get this over with."  
  
***  
  
George stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, looking around for his brother. "C'mon Fred, where did you go?" They had been picking up some supplies.  
  
"I'm right behind you, you dolt!" George grinned, "And don't grin. Why did you have me carry all the stuff anyway?" Fred glared at his brother's back.  
  
George was about to reply when a scream cut him off. "Malfoy! Stop it! NO!" George felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He jerked his head to look at the fireplace, where he just made out Hermione surrounded by Malfoy and his cronies. Then they winked out.  
  
"Oh Gods!" George cried, tearing off for the spot. It was useless, they were gone. A piece of parchment lay discarded on the ground, he picked it up numbly, reading it over. Suddenly, he sank to his knees.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred ambled up behind him, worried.  
  
"They've taken her. How could she be so gullible?" George stared at the parchment blankly.  
  
"Taken who, and by whom?"  
  
"Hermione, by Malfoy."  
  
"Oh Gods!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione struggled blindly against the strange feeling behind her navel. * Why, oh why, did I ever come here? I should have known!* She fell roughly to the ground.  
  
"Granger, get up." Malfoy hissed, pulling the distraught girl to her feet. "C'mon, we have to go, NOW!"  
  
Hermione was aware of being dragged somewhere, but she didn't notice her surroundings, she just slipped deeper and deeper into despair. She vaguely recognized voices, but she lost all sense of time and location. * I should have known!*  
  
"What's wrong with her Draco?" Pansy asked uncertainly, looking at the girl with a mixture of pity and relief.  
  
"She's in shock, it'll take a while for her to snap out of it. Here we are." He stopped before a cabin, pulling out his wand. "Alohamora." He whispered, then pulled on the door when the lock clicked open.  
  
He tugged Hermione over to an available couch, setting her down gently, and then collapsed into an overstuffed armchair. Gregory was the last one in, and he locked the door behind them, muttering a few warding charms, and activating the dislocating cloaking charm.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Vincent settled down on an opposite couch.  
  
"I think so." Pansy replied, then looked at Draco. "How did you change the destination of the portkey?"  
  
"It was easy, I just told it to go somewhere different."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Hermione snapped out of it with a scream. She clawed at her jeans, searching for her wand.  
  
"Looking for this?" Draco threw the slim piece of wood at her, a sardonic smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked dangerously.  
  
"Because, you're in danger, and we-" He indicated his friends, "Saved you."  
  
"Like hell you did!"  
  
"Watch your language, and we did, otherwise you'd be having tea with Voldemort about now. Listen, just give us the benefit of the doubt. Please, Hermione. Our lives rest in your hands now."  
  
"Wha-" She stared at them, gob-smacked. "But. . . I don't understand. And why did you say my name?"  
  
"Look, we need your help, and in return, we can help you."  
  
"And why should I trust a Slytherin? The lot of you are just-"  
  
"Just what? Junior Deatheaters?" Malfoy spat bitterly. "For your information, Slytherin isn't synonymous with Deatheater, okay? I thought someone like you would disregard stereotypes. Guess I was wrong."  
  
Hermione had the grace to look abashed, but then shook her head. "You're lying. You-"  
  
"We what? Gave you back your wand. My father wrote that letter. . . I was to bring you to Voldemort. Well, at risk to my own life and those of my friends, I brought you here."  
  
"But. . . why?"  
  
Pansy snorted, "Don't you realize you're a powerful ally? Don't you know that you hold the trump card in your hand? It's you that will decide this War. Not Harry, though he is a big part of it. The power that you are coming into is just the start. With you as a Goddess Incarnate, your abilities will become infinite. Voldemort is just dying to get his hands on you. He needs you, you have the power to fully restore him and give him eternal life, you and you alone."  
  
Hermione cringed suddenly, "I didn't ask for this."  
  
"Of course you didn't!" Pansy sighed, "No one ever asks for this, it is a gift, with a terrible weight of responsibility behind it. Only those strong enough can wield it. That's why you're so special, Hermione! Don't you see? Your strength of character is the only thing that is holding that power in check. Who is your Goddess?"  
  
Hermione looked at them suspiciously, then figured they'd find out anyway. "Athena."  
  
The others drew in a deep breath. "It's a sign of fortune," Draco expostulated, "We are indeed being smiled upon!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione glared.  
  
"Athena, the only Goddess that wasn't born. The most powerful of all the Gods, Greek or otherwise. Second only to Sekhmet, the Egyptian Goddess, actually, they are more alike."  
  
"But. . . " Hermione looked confused, "Why is this a good thing?"  
  
"Because, you, Hermione Granger, wield the power of Athena, you are her body on earth. She is the Goddess of War, but also the Goddess of Knowledge and Peace. Her city Athens was the greatest of all Greek city-states. Sparta actually feared Athens, for Athena's protection. Her son, Hermes. . . actually, Hermione-Hermes," Draco looked at her oddly. "Coincidence?"  
  
Pansy shook her head.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, exasperated.  
  
"Hermes, her son, was the messenger God. You are Hermione, her body on earth, her messenger."  
  
"Don't call me that! I am no one's messenger boy!" Hermione exclaimed, righteously.  
  
"Okay, but still, you've told us some about you, so we need to return the favor." Draco looked at his friends apprehensively. They nodded, giving him the go-ahead. "We are the Heads of a Secret Organization."  
  
Hermione stared at him incredulously. "Secret Organization."  
  
"Yes, we are the Heads of the Resistance. We-" He gestured to the group, "Are the ones that keep foiling Voldemort."  
  
"Oh really? I thought that was Harry!"  
  
"Hermione, not everyone can be so blatantly obvious. What do you think our parents would do if they found out? We'd be dead within the hour, heirs or not. We didn't even form this resistance until Third year. We had to keep up appearances, for the sake of our lives." He winced slightly, "We are all very. . . sorry, for the pain we've put you through these last few years."  
  
"Wha-" Hermione was dumbstruck. "You-you apologized." She stated the obvious.  
  
"Yes well. . . We need your help. We've got to contact Dumbledore. We have to get him, and Potter, to believe us."  
  
"I'm not sure if I even believe you."  
  
Draco nodded, "Fair enough. But, well, we must at least talk to them. For the safety of ourselves and our families."  
  
Hermione stared at them for a moment. "I guess. . . "  
  
Draco smiled, a rare real smile that was the clinching factor for her. "Thank you." He said graciously, then turned away, not wanting her to see the tear in his eye. He was going to be able to save his little sister.  
  
*___________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N: I stopped it there. Heh. Couldn't think of anything more. Plot development is at an all time low. Ah well, don't forget to read and review.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: Otay, Harry Potter and Co. © JKR! The plot is mine, mwhahahahah.  
  
A/N: Okay, Draco has a little sister. Weird, eh? Well, I wanted to spring a surprise on you. Why does he need to save her? Hmm. . . Read and find out! Anyway, I want to take time and thank all my reviewers. Thank you, Reviewers. I know I'm not mentioning you by name, but, that's a lot of work, and I'm updating every day, or every other day. I might just devote a page to those that have reviewed. Hmmm. . . that sounds like a good idea. Ah, but, on with our show. . .  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Draco slipped into the room, his gray eyes filled with an emotion that should have seemed foreign to him, concern. Hermione was following behind, curious. Draco told her that he had something to show her, something that, to him, was worth protecting. It was odd, she never thought Draco cared about anything, but here he was, proving that he was indeed human. Strange, that.  
  
A tiny blonde girl sat on the floor, oblivious, playing with a large glass orb. Her attention was focused on the toy, her cherubic face creased with childish concentration, large cobalt blue eyes locked on the orb with an intensity that belied her age. She clutched at the ball with one chubby hand, the other had a death grip on a tiny purple blanket.  
  
"Melody, hon. Look here, meet one of my friends." The tiny angel turned, a smile breaking across her chubby little face, her large eyes shining with delight. Draco knelt next to her, scooping her into a big hug. "Melody, this is Hermione Granger, a friend of mine from school. Hermione, this is Melody, my baby sister."  
  
The little girl gave Hermione a shy smile. "Howja do, Mione."  
  
Hermione grinned, "How do you do, Melody." She knelt beside the girl, "What is this?" Hermione gestured to the glass ball.  
  
Melody grinned cheekily, "Whassit to ya?"  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "She's adorable, Draco!" Then she sobered. "Hey, uh, I better be getting back to the Burrow. Erm. . . everyone will be really worried, y'know."  
  
"We'll take you, we have to talk to Dumbledore anyway." Draco offered, then sighed, "I am so out of character."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yes you are. No one's going to believe this y'know. You all good now? It's like saying Voldemort will just walk up to Harry and say 'Please, Potter, I'm so sorry for my wrongs. Send me to Hell, where I deserve to rot.'"  
  
"It's not that unbelievable that I can be nice, is it?" Draco asked, earnestly. Hermione was taken aback. The wistful look on his face made him appear so young, so vulnerable. "I admit, I've not been the best person to you, especially Third year, but that thing last year, with Umbridge, that was just an act. We were expected to be that way."  
  
Hermione made up her mind suddenly. "Draco. . . Truce?" She held out her hand, just above Melody's head.  
  
Draco looked down at Melody, his expression unreadable, then looked up, "Truce." He shook her hand, then glanced at his sister again. "Uh, Hermione? We're going to talk to Dumbledore about immunity, protection from my father and the other Deatheaters. I was wondering. . ." He gestured to the enraptured girl, "Can I-can I bring her?"  
  
Hermione nodded soberly, "Yes. If you didn't, I'd hex you five ways to Sunday."  
  
Draco smiled, "Well, we have lots to do, and miles to go before we sleep."  
  
"You read muggle literature? American muggle literature, to be exact!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Frost, the best poet. . . he wasn't a Muggle either, just a relaxed Wizard. He was much like you, a God Incarnate. Hermes, the wordsmith, was his God."  
  
Hermione looked nonplussed. "I thought *I * was the know-it-all."  
  
Draco grinned, "You learn something new everyday."  
  
***  
  
George paced the living room of the Burrow, his brow furrowed. "Where is she?" His voice cracked with fear.  
  
Fred sighed, "Pacing isn't going to help her."  
  
George rounded, "Please Fred! I don't need this!"  
  
"Fred's right, George." Dumbledore entered from the kitchen, where an impromptu meeting had been issued.  
  
"The meeting's over?" Ron jumped up from the couch. . . "Did you learn anything?"  
  
The rest looked on, hopeful.  
  
"No. . . wherever they are, it's Undetectable." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah, but no use worrying, she's got a tremendous amount of power, they couldn't just walk away with her, y'know." He pulled a little tin from his robes. . . "Altoid?" He had recently discovered the mint, and it became his favorite candy, next only to his lemon drops. "No? Ah, well, I'm sure she'll turn up soon." A knock on the door reinforced this statement.  
  
George jumped up, running to the front door, flinging it wide open. "Mione!!!!" He cried, sweeping the girl into a bear hug.  
  
"Hermione? How did I know you'd end up with a Weasley? Though, I must say, it isn't the one I'd have expected, y'know." Draco spat, casually. His defences were up. Hermione sighed, just as Ron and Harry entered the room.  
  
"Hermione!" Both boys cried, rushing forward, and then stopping, catching sight of the other five. Ron turned an ugly shade of red. "Ferret boy, you've gone to far!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione admonished, breaking free of George to stand next to Draco and the others. "Don't. . ." She warned softly.  
  
"Mione, what are Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle doing here, at my home?" Ron bellowed, his fists clenched. Harry, on the other hand, noticed the little girl, and the way Hermione stood protectively in front of them.  
  
"For your information, Ron, he RESCUED me! At risk to his own life, for Gods sakes."  
  
George rounded on Draco. . . "What have you done to her?" His voice was dangerously low. "I swear, if you've hexed her to believe this crap, I'll-"  
  
"You'll do what, Weasley?" Draco smirked, "Prank me to death? Puhlease, even if I wanted to harm her, I couldn't. She's protected by a force far larger than anything I could summon. So, can we come in or what?"  
  
Melody let go of her brother, toddling forward to Hermione. "Mione, get me!" She demanded of the older girl. When Hermione obliged, Melody locked her cobalt blue eyes on one astonished George. "Bad boy, Weezy. Don't yell. Not nice." Melody reached out and smacked George in reprimand. This sent Hermione and the group behind her into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Where'd the midget come from?" Fred asked, looking at the tiny girl with a mixture of amusement and awe. "How old is she?"  
  
"She came with us, Weasley, and for your information, she's two." Draco sneered, looking at the other twin.  
  
Hermione sighed, long suffering. "C'mon Mel, let's go inside before we die of testosterone overdoses. You too, Pansy, can't leave you here with these cretins." Hermione marched by all the boys, carrying Melody, and Pansy in tow. The boys just stared, as she went through.  
  
Hermione swept into the living room, astonishing everyone in there. Members of the order, including Sirius, Remus, and Severus. They had all heard the arguing, and were about to investigate, when Hermione strolled in.  
  
"Hermione?" Sirius looked at the little girl, and Pansy, "An explanation. . ."  
  
Hermione glared at Sirius, "As much as I'm glad you're here and all, Sirius, I don't think I have to answer to you." She turned to Dumbledore, "I need your help."  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, then he looked at Melody, "Indeed, well, get Messrs Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, since Miss Parkinson is here, and we'll get down to business."  
  
Hermione nodded, depositing Melody into Dumbledore's arms, where the older man was staring at the tiny girl with amusement, and she was eyeing his beard mischievously.  
  
Hermione stalked back to the front door. "Hey, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, we gonna do this or what?" The boys all had their wands out, when Draco and his cronies beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"Coming."  
  
***  
  
"Let me get this right. . . Malfoy and his gang are part of a Resistance against Voldemort?" Ron looked suspicious, "C'mon, they're playing us. They just want to spy on the order."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "Ron, you have some issues to work out, y'know. When have I lead you wrong?"  
  
They were in the living room with the rest, Malfoy and his gang, the twins, and Ginny, awaiting the Order's deliberation to come to a close.  
  
"Well, there was that one time. . . no. . . wait, that was Harry. . . well. . . there was. . . no. . . that was me. . . I guess. . . you haven't" Ron admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
***  
  
"He has betrayed me, Lucius." Voldemort glared. "Your son, heir or not, must pay."  
  
"Yes, m'Lord." Lucius gritted, cursing the Gods for his son. "I will make sure of it."  
  
*______________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Hey, ended it there. What do you think? Oh, yah, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: The characters, except Elizabeth, Raya, Danielle, Skylar, and Melody, belong to JKR. The plot, and the rest, is mine. All MINE!!!!!!!!!! Mwhahahahahahahahaha.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviewers. Anyway, we're going to have a little. . . duel. . . in this chappie. Heh. I want some excitement without all the. . . drama. . . well with a little drama, but then, I'm a Drama Queen, so I can't live without the drama. Heh. So, on with the show. . .  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"I don't trust them!" Sirius slammed his fist against the kitchen table, earning a glare from Molly. "Look, for all we know, he could be leading his father and the Deatheaters here! We have Harry to consider!"  
  
"Black, do try to contain yourself." Severus chided, snidely. His rich voice dripped with sarcasm, then he sobered. "I will vouch for him, Headmaster. He would not bring his sister if it weren't important. He'd never put the girl in danger."  
  
"Like your word means squat!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh, and you're Mister Honesty?" Severus sneered, "Please, Black. At least I never tried to use my friend to *kill * someone!"  
  
Remus scooted down in his seat, a scowl settling across his normally gentle face.  
  
"No, instead you go running to the Dark-"  
  
"BOYS!" Molly's steel edged voice sliced through the argument. "Stop it now! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you two! You are *supposed * to be adults. Act like it." The two glared at each other, but quieted. Tonks suppressed a giggle. "Now, I, for one, do not personally like the boy, or his friends, but we can't send them away, not while there is a slim possibility that his story is true. He and his friends can stay with us, we've seven grown Wizards here, and they'd be safe."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Yes, I see. . . well. . . that is a satisfactory arrangement, but Molly? Are you sure you have enough room for this many people? You have Hermione, her cousins, Harry, Remus, Sirius, now these five, plus your own family. That's twenty people, Molly."  
  
Molly sighed, "We have plenty of room, and I'm not going to push those children out onto the street, not while I have a perfectly good place here. We'll just have to shift a little, that's all."  
  
Sirius scowled, "I still don't like it."  
  
***  
  
"We can stay?" Draco looked at them incredulously. "Here?"  
  
"Yes, you can." Dumbledore nodded, his eyes still containing their infuriating twinkle.  
  
"But, well, there's so many people. . ." He looked about him dubiously. *And this is a hovel. * Then he looked at his friends. He sighed, "Well, thanks."  
  
One could have heard a pin drop. Hermione grinned impishly. "Told you so. . ." She poked Ron none to gently. "Told you he apologized to me. You owe me two galleons."  
  
Ron groaned, then glared at Draco, "Great time to go and develop manners, Malfoy." He looked at Hermione, "Uh, I'm going to have to. . . er . . . can this wait a while, I have to get the money."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Well, now that this is decided, Severus, we should be getting back to Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius, can I talk to you two, outside?" Dumbledore gestured for them to follow him. They entered a few minutes later, grinning madly.  
  
Molly looked at them oddly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're going to be Professors." Remus explained. "I'm going back to DADA." A small cheer rose from the school age children, even Draco's gang.  
  
"And I'm going to be the new History of Magic Professor." Sirius smiled. "Apparently old Binns decided to pass on. . . so to speak." A smaller cheer erupted, mainly everyone was wondering how he could, considering the charges on him hadn't been dropped. Noticing everyone's looks, he smiled. "It's okay, my new name is. . . erm. . . Sirius Klab. Yah, Sirius Klab."  
  
Hermione suddenly giggled, "Great, wonderful, double-O seven there is going to be teaching."  
  
Harry and Molly laughed, but the others didn't get it.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Weasley? Where's my cousins?" Hermione suddenly realized they were absent.  
  
"They're still at Diagon Alley, I suppose. They should be arriving soon-" An explosion rocked the house. Molly glared at the twins.  
  
"Mum, we're here, that wasn't us." Fred mumbled.  
  
As one, the group ran to the front door.  
  
"Oh Gods." Hermione whispered. Cloaked and masked Deatheaters were advancing on the Burrow. She felt the familiar pull of her power flowing through her veins.  
  
Draco looked as if he was going to be physically ill. "He's found me. . ." He turned to Pansy, "Get Melody, and go! I don't care where, just go!" He drew his wand, and was about to rush out the door, when the house rocked again, but this time, it wasn't the Deatheaters. Draco's jaw dropped as he stared at Hermione. A white aura surrounded her like a second skin, and her hair stood out from her head. She looked at Draco warningly, then stepped outside.  
  
***  
  
Lucius looked at the Burrow, a sneer marring his pale face. "How can someone actually live in this?" He wondered aloud. Deatheaters advanced on the lopsided house in front of them. It was just too easy, he waited until Dumbledore and Severus had disapparated, *I always knew he was a traitor. *, and had his men begin their advance. If he couldn't get her to come to him, he'd go to her. And get that brat of his.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked calmly outside, ignoring the yells from Ron, Harry, and George. She had to go. It was calling her, the fight. She *needed * this. She didn't realize how much she missed the cold fire that ripped through her. She wasn't even calling on her Goddess Gift yet, just allowing the regular Storm Mage power flow through her. The nearest Deatheaters stopped, looking at her in what she assumed was amazement. She didn't know for sure, the masks kept her from seeing their faces.  
  
One leveled his wand at her. She simply smiled, as the curse bounced off her ineffectively. This was too easy.  
  
***  
  
Lucius scowled, noticing that the girl had exited the house. A white aura surrounded her. He grinned suddenly. He knew dabbling in the Dark Arts would someday come in handy. He might not be a God Incarnate, but he was her Polar Opposite. White magic and Black. A dark aura sprang about him. She drew her magic from the earth's core. He was drawing his from the Void that surrounded the core. He stalked forward, a shudder ripping through the earth. With a raised hand, he called off his guard. The girl was his.  
  
***  
  
"Gods! She doesn't know what she's dealing with!" Draco wailed, his heart racing. Ron looked at him, his face white.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco hung his head, "I wasn't able to tell her, but my father is a Dark Mage. He's the complete opposite of what she is. He is her match and more."  
  
A crash from the living room grabbed their attention. Deatheaters swarmed through the broken window.  
  
"Now or Never!" Harry called, and began shooting curses from his wand, praying Charlie and Bill would miraculously show up. They were more than outnumbered.  
  
***  
  
Hermione felt a strange pull in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes snapped up, and she caught sight of Lucius, stalking towards her, a haze of darkness covering him like a cloak. She drew in a breath. Why hadn't Draco told her?  
  
Lucius threw aside his mask, cane, and wand. "Hello, Granger, fancy meeting you here. You were supposed to be safe and sound with my Lord hours ago, but then again, Draco was never really punctual."  
  
Hermione stared at where his wand lay.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, it's not like I'll need it, is it?"  
  
Hermione steeled herself, then threw hers aside. Two could play at that game.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Lucius smirked. "Alona Calus." He gestured lazily.  
  
Hermione flew backward, slamming into the house, sliding down the side. *Oh great going, Granger, just go and get yourself in this mess. If I die, then Harry can have my radio. * *You're not going to Die! * the niggling little voice in the back of her head replied. *Just repeat after me. . . Ignora Flemata. *  
  
Hermione stood, brushing herself off, affecting the casualness that Lucius displayed. "Ignora Flemata." She gestured in his direction. His cape caught fire, causing him to dance around, trying to rid himself of it.  
  
"You'll pay for that girlie!" Lucius expostulated, "That was silk! Sempre Tono." Hermione clapped her hands to her ears, a piercing wail reverberating in her skull. *Oh Gods! This is going to drive me mad! *  
  
"Finite!" The words shot from her mouth, "Frezon Caria!" Lucius suddenly stiffened, his hands tightening into fists, then turning blue.  
  
"Stupid Bitch! Finite!" His hands turned back to their pasty white. "Trollum Grasni."  
  
Hermione flew forward, into his outstretched arms. She wriggled, trying to free herself.  
  
"If I wasn't on strict orders, girlie, I'd be having a little fun." He whispered in her ear, causing her to wriggle harder. "C'mon, fight me. I like it when they fight."  
  
"Draconis Trima!" She whispered. She didn't know where the words had come from, but just saying them gave her a sense of peace.  
  
Lucius screamed, ripped away from her suddenly. A roar stopped all activity, in and out of the house. Many Deatheaters took off then, but some of them were mesmerized by the sight before them.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was in the talons of one of the largest Dragons to grace the face of the earth. She was not of any breed recognizable, but there she was, carrying Lucius away. Hermione collapsed, her knees to weak to support her.  
  
"What was that?" She whispered, before the world went dark.  
  
*___________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Hey, I stopped it there. Heh. Yay, chappie seventeen. Oh dear, I'm only in the third week of August, and here it is, chappie seventeen. Do not despair, my wonderful readers. All will be explained in the next chapter. What was the Dragon? Hmmm. . . the world may never know. Mwahahahahahahahahahah. No, really, I will explain. I'm just tired at the moment. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe © JKR. Simple as that.  
  
A/N: Heh, thankies to the reviewers. Now, for some real plot development! I just realized that my plot was sketchy at best. It is a little disjointed, and rather hard to follow. I now have Elementals, a Storm Mage, a Goddess Incarnate, Void Magic, and a little girl that seems to have nothing to do with the plot. Now, I have to coalesce these subplots into one big plot. There's so many twists I might as well be writing a roller-coaster. Well, here goes nothing, on with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"I don't understand. . ." Hermione sighed, resigned. "A dragon?" The fuzzy darkness surrounding her yielded no answers, though she begged them to issue forth with every fiber of being. "I don't know where it came from. Where did it come from?!"  
  
"From you, silly." A soft voice broke into her musings. A tiny figure stumbled through the darkness. "Where do you think Guardians come from? Not from the air, of course."  
  
Hermione stared at the figure. "Melody?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes, Hermione. I'm Melody."  
  
"But. . . how did you get here, wherever here is? I mean. . . and . . . how can you. . . you're only two! You-you have a rather large vocabulary." Hermione stared at the girl.  
  
"Ah, but on the Ethereal Plane, one is not confined by one's age or body. Here, they are determined not by mere physical attributes. No, rather, it is your soul that travels this plane. So here, my soul is not in it's two- year-old body, so I am not restricted to the handicaps of being two." Melody nodded, smiling.  
  
"But you-you look like yourself." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"No, actually, I have no respective form. I appear as this because this is what you expect to see, therefore this is my form, to you. To another, I may appear as an old woman, or even an infant, because that is what they would expect me to look like, and that's how I would look." Melody grinned, "It's complicated."  
  
"Okay." Hermione sighed, it had definitely been a memorable summer anyway. "So, what were you saying about Guardians? I mean, I don't have a Guardian, do I?"  
  
"Of course you do, everyone does."  
  
"Even Harry?"  
  
"Well. . . Harry's different. He doesn't need a Guardian, he has something stronger protecting him."  
  
Hermione nodded, his mother's sacrifice. "So, I have a Guardian. The Draconis Trima? I know Draconis is Latin for Dragon. But Trima. . . that's not a word that is English, Latin, or French. What is Trima?" Hermione felt a little stupid asking the girl before her for answers. *She * was supposed to be the know-it-all. As a matter fact, her intelligence level must've plummeted, because she hadn't really shown that she was a know-it-all since she went to the Burrow about two weeks earlier.  
  
"Trima. . . well. . . er. . . I can't really explain that to you."  
  
Hermione suddenly did a double-take. "WAIT A SEC! What are you DOING here???!!" She screeched, staring at the girl.  
  
"Oh well, I guess Draco never mentioned I'm a Medium, not to mention a Seer, right?"  
  
"You're a Medium? And a Seer?" Hermione's jaw dropped. "But. . . you're so young!"  
  
Melody snorted, "Look, haven't you seen that a Gift is not necessarily determined by age? You are the youngest Storm Mage, and a Goddess Incarnate to boot."  
  
Suddenly, pieces began to fall into place. "That's why Draco wanted to bring you. Asking for Immunity wasn't for him, it was for you! Malfoy Senior was going to start using you. You're gift had been made apparent." Hermione looked at the child in front of her with awe.  
  
Melody nodded, her eyes sad. "He's always protected me the best he could." She jerked her head up, "Hermione, we must leave. It's no longer safe here. We must get to safety." Her little voice was urgent.  
  
"But, how do I leave?"  
  
"The way you came." Was the answer, just before the child faded out.  
  
"Wait! The way I came!? Melody?!" The darkness seemed more ominous, somehow colder. Hermione felt the stirrings of panic. "How did I get here?"  
  
A blinding flash of light startled her, and suddenly, she was awake, a scream dying on her lips.  
  
***  
  
Lucius dragged into the house, cradling his arm. His eyes gleamed with a mania borne of long hours of struggle.  
  
"What happened to you?" Peter asked, incredulously.  
  
"None of your concern, Rat!" Lucius snarled. "I need to see our Lord."  
  
Peter glared, "He's in his study. . . I would suggest you not disturb him unless it is indeed urgent." He shuddered suddenly. He'd learned the hard way, with a Crucio.  
  
Lucius sneered, then made his way to the winding staircase. He looked up the stairs with a sigh, and then began the long trek up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Mel?" Hermione croaked, struggling to stand. Her eyes were adjusting to the harsh light, and what she saw made her gasp. Pansy lay unconscious not a few feet from her, and Melody was facedown on the ground. "Oh Gods, Mel!" Hermione stumbled forward, falling to her knees by the prostrate child. Tears clouded her vision, as she turned Melody onto her back. The girl gave a little whimper, and Hermione almost laughed giddily. "Mel. . . Gods your alive!"  
  
"Mione?" Her baby voice was thick, "Hurt, Mione. Want Bubby." The girl slowly opened her eyes, cobalt orbs locking on hers with an intensity that shocked Hermione. "Seen. . . seen. Mione. . . seen. . . hurt." Her babble made no sense, but Hermione could see that the girl was indeed hurt, and going into shock.  
  
"It's okay, Mel. Here. . ." Hermione gathered the child in her arms. "Where does it hurt?" She asked, trying to keep the girl awake.  
  
"Head. . . tummy. . . want Bubby-eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" The girl suddenly wailed, screwing her face up, tears marring the pale cheeks.  
  
"SHhhhh. We'll go and find him." Hermione cooed, uncertain to whether she should move the girl or not, but opting for the former, because leaving her wasn't an option.  
  
***  
  
"My Lord." Lucius bowed deeply, scraping the floor.  
  
"I trust you have the girl?" Voldemort replied coldly.  
  
"Well, there was a problem. . ." Lucius straightened, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"What sort of problem?"  
  
"A big one. . .My Lord."  
  
***  
  
"Harry? Draco? Ron?" Hermione carefully avoided the broken glass of the window. "Where is everyone?"  
  
A groan from her right sent her spinning around. "Who's there?!" She demanded.  
  
"Hermione, not so loud, please!" Draco's voice washed over her, filling her with relief. Hermione almost began to sob, and Melody was squirming to get down with all her might. Draco materialized, a little worse for the wear, but still coherent. Hermione strode over, quickly handing Melody over.  
  
"Melody!" He breathed, hugging the girl tightly. "Gods, I was so worried!"  
  
"Bubby, I's seen." Draco drew a shaky breath, "I's seen bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Mione helps us. But bad. Bad daddy. Bad scary man."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Lemme guess. Lucius and Voldemort are planning your ultimate demise and my capture. Wow. Life's great." She grinned sardonically. "Now I know how Harry feels."  
  
"And how do I feel exactly, because at the moment, I'm not sure to be glad I'm alive, or curse the Gods because I didn't die. I've got a killer headache, and Ginny isn't helping anything."  
  
Hermione whipped around, flinging herself at Harry, pulling him into a bone- crushing hug slightly reminiscent of Molly. Draco scowled. "Hey, I certainly didn't get that reception." He accused darkly.  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm the Hero."  
  
"And what am I? Chopped Liver?" Ron stumbled in from the kitchen, pale and shaken, but fine otherwise. "Y'know, I do believe Bill and Charlie are going to be upset to know we defeated an entourage of Deatheaters without them. It *was * on their to do list."  
  
Hermione launched herself at Ron, hugging him too. Then something occurred to her. "Where's George?" She asked softly, her eyes going huge. "And Sirius. . . and Fred. . . and Remus. . . and your Mum and Dad?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Mum and Dad are currently in the backyard, Dad is keeping Mum from using all sorts of terrible curses and hexes on a few leftover Deatheaters. Sirius and Remus are interrogating. I haven't seen Fred, or George for that matter."  
  
Ginny stumbled down the stairs, bumping into Harry. "They're upstairs, making certain none of their products are destroyed."  
  
Hermione sighed in relief, then scowled, "Oh sure, make sure the supplies are fine, ignore his girlfriend."  
  
Suddenly Draco stared around, "Where's Pansy?" Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the floor, rubbing their aching heads.  
  
"Oh, damn! She's outside." Hermione turned, striding back into the front yard. Pansy lay where she had before. Hermione sighed, kneeling next to the girl. "Pansy?" She didn't respond. "Pansy? Pansy!" Hermione turned her over, she was breathing, but wasn't moving otherwise. "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it?" Draco looked at Pansy, his heart beating furiously. "Why isn't she waking up."  
  
"She. . .uh, well, she may be. . . erm. . . knocked out, y'know." Hermione said, unconvincingly.  
  
***  
  
"A dragon?" Voldemort stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, that complicates things a little, but. . ." He turned back to Lucius. . . "Don't worry, we'll get her."  
  
"But, My Lord? How?" Lucius bit his tongue.  
  
"It is strange that her Guardian is a Dragon. Fitting, though, I suppose."  
  
"Why's that, My Lord?"  
  
"Dragons are grand Guardians, with one major character flaw. The person they are tied to shares a deep bond with them. Corrupt the Dragon, corrupt the girl."  
  
"But how to corrupt a Dragon?"  
  
"By making it doubt itself."  
  
*__________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Well, didn't get as far as I wanted, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Hey, the characters belong to one JKR. I just supply the plot, twists and all.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviewers. A special thanks to Viviane. You're a lifesaver girl. I will definitely look into it. It seems like a promising lead. Thank you. Okay, let's proceed with the show.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, rubbing her face groggily. A warm weight snuggled deeper into her side, and she smiled. *Only two days left, and then it's onto Hogwarts. * Almost two weeks had passed since the unfortunate incident involving the Deatheaters and Malfoy Senior. Her cousins had returned a few hours later, and true to form, Charlie and Bill were decidedly put out because they didn't get to fight. Pansy had woken up two days later. Hit with the Ricto curse. A nasty one quite similar to the Crucio, with one notable difference, the person is in pain, but retains their sanity. It was fortunate for Pansy that she lost consciousness. None of the others were hurt too badly. Mostly a few bruises here and there.  
  
Melody had taken to sleeping with Hermione, though Draco did feel a little hurt he agreed it was for the best. He was sharing a room with Ron, Harry, Vincent, and Gregory. Hermione wondered if that was smart of Molly, but the boys seemed to have put aside their differences for the sake of the others. That, and playing Quidditch in the backyard seemed to cool them down a bit. Often, Harry and Draco would be on the same team. It seemed the two had more in common than they had originally believed.  
  
Ron didn't feel left out, actually, to the contrary. Often, he and Gregory would be ensconced in a long game of Wizard's Chess. Ron had finally met his match in that field. Even Ginny didn't seem to have a problem adjusting to the presence of the Slytherins. Hermione sometimes felt like she had stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone. So many things had happened that seemed so. . . unreal. First, she found out that she liked George, then she was a Storm Mage, then there was the Goddess Incarnate thing, now Gryffindors and Slytherins were buddying up to each other. Strange. . .  
  
Melody gave a soft whimper, snuggling deeper still. Hermione laughed softly. The girl was like the little sister she had never had. She was very intelligent, but outspoken. She often turned her childish wrath on George, who irritated her to no end. Hermione had to step in on a few occasions, afraid that Melody would perform a wandless bit of magic, and George wouldn't be standing there anymore. Wished into the cornfield.  
  
Hermione sighed, and shifted, trying to get out of bed without waking Melody up. Yeah right. The tiny tot's eyes snapped open, glaring at Hermione reproachfully, but she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fist.  
  
"Baf?" She asked plaintively, her voice soft and scratchy from sleep.  
  
Hermione grinned, "You're just a regular little fish, aren't you." Melody insisted on two baths a day. One in the morning, the other at night, just before bed. The girls were taking turns giving her a bath, but she would insist Hermione be with her. Actually, she insisted on Hermione being with her all the time, ever since the Deatheater attack and the strange dream where she revealed to Hermione that she was a Seer and Medium. Hermione normally would scoff at such an idea, but again, the Twilight Zone struck. Nothing was impossible.  
  
"Baf. Baf. Baf. BAF!" Melody bounced on the bed, dancing to her own little song, a bright smile gracing her baby face.  
  
"Urgh! Why must I be surrounded by morning people?" Hermione mock fainted.  
  
Melody laughed. "Morn'n people. I'm a morn'n people." She grinned, bouncing again. "Baf, Mione. Baf."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Fine, let's go get you bathed. And then I can hand you over to Draco, and grab a shower myself." Hermione scooted to the edge of the bed, readying herself to stand, when Melody pounced on her.  
  
"Gotcha Mione!" The little girl giggled quite loudly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry and Ron have been wrestling with you again, haven't they?" She swung the child around, so that she had a tight grip on her. "I got you. What're you going to do about it?"  
  
Melody blew a raspberry.  
  
"Good decision." Hermione laughed, standing. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to get around the five girls in the floor. She gingerly stepped over one body after another, avoiding limbs and such at all cost. She had stepped on Danielle the other day, and the older girl hadn't been too happy.  
  
Once outside, Hermione sat the squirming toddler down. "Wait a sec. I got to get you some clothes." She rummaged around in the hall closet, where her trunk now resided. Melody's clothes were thrown in with her own. Grabbing a cute little jumper with a duck on it, and a little blue shirt, and some undies, she emerged, to find Charlie swinging the girl around in a strange parody of a broom ride. What was it with people when they get around kids? They become oversized children themselves.  
  
"If you're quite finished. . ." Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, interrupting the laughing duo.  
  
Charlie threw her a grin. "Sure thing." He mumbled, setting the tyke down.  
  
"Baf!" The little girl cried, and began running up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yep, bath." She ascended the stairs after the girl, leaving an amused Charlie behind.  
  
***  
  
A loud giggle broke into Harry's dream. He groaned, pulling his pillow over his head, burrowing deeper into the warmth.  
  
"Up, sleepy heads!" A singsong voice reached him through the cotton barrier. "C'mon, rise and shine!"  
  
"Malfoy, I swear by everything good and decent if you don't-"  
  
"Potter, for such a great savior, your powers of observation aren't that astute, are they? That's not me! But whoever that is. . . Umph." Draco groaned suddenly.  
  
"Oh. . ." Harry threw the pillow off his head, grabbing his glasses. "Malfoy, you alright?"  
  
"He will be, he just needs to recover." Hermione stood in the door, a smile plastered on her face. She was soaked from head to toe, but seemed cheerful. The reason for her condition soon made itself apparent. Jumping onto him, precisely. "Oofff."  
  
"Melody. . ." Draco groaned, catching his breath.  
  
"Get up!" Melody ordered, jumping onto Ron, then Vincent, and last Gregory. "Up. Up. Up."  
  
"I'm leaving now guys. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Draco glared at her, Melody *was * his sister after all. "I'm going to take a shower." And with that, she was off.  
  
"Great, we're stuck with the midget." Ron grumbled, trying to go back to sleep. Melody pounced on him.  
  
"Up Weezy!"  
  
"Hermione. . . I hate you!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione smiled as she emerged from the bathroom, refreshed. Her hair hung about her face in damp ringlets, and her face was shiny from the scrubbing it had received.  
  
A yell told her that Melody was now eating breakfast. "Boys. . . can't they do anything?"  
  
"Sure we can. That was just sexist, Hermione. I can't believe that!" George gasped, grasping his chest, staggering around.  
  
"Knock it off Weasley. I am not averse to hurting you." Hermione grumped, making her way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh come on! Is that any kind of reception for your boyfriend?"  
  
"What boyfriend." She paused, tapping her chin. . . "I don't remember any boyfriend."  
  
George sobered. "Hey, that's not funny!"  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"Need I remind you then?" George whispered, grabbing Hermione from behind.  
  
"I don't know, everything seems so fuzzy at the moment. . ." Hermione replied, blushing as his arms grew tighter. George placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Nope, still nothing." He turned her around, kissing her full on the lips. After they broke apart Hermione squinted her eyes. "George, is that you? Something's coming back to me. . . what is it again?" George laughed, pressing his lips to hers again.  
  
"Gods! Can't you two get a room?" Hermione blushed, but didn't pull away from George. Ron's eyes widened. "On second thought, don't. . ." He growled, scowling at George, "Who knows what you'd do."  
  
George broke away from Hermione, grinning evilly. "Yeah, I mean, what could we possibly do together, in a room. . . all alone?"  
  
Ron shoved his fingers in his ears. "No. . . no. . . I'm not hearing this. . . Bad mental pictures, bad!" He ran away.  
  
Hermione blushed, grabbing George's hand, and continued down the stairs. One could only wait so long to eat. Her stomach growled angrily.  
  
"Hungry?" George whispered.  
  
"Mmhmm. Very."  
  
"I'd give you something-"  
  
"George Orion Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing a Weasley red to the roots of her hair.  
  
George blushed suddenly, "I didn't mean that! Gods Hermione, get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
"Sure ya didn't." Hermione nodded knowingly.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Oh, am I not good enough for you now!?"  
  
"Urgh! Women!"  
  
"Men!"  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm shutting up!"  
  
"Good, you need to. . ."  
  
"Hey. . ."  
  
"I thought you said you were shutting up."  
  
"Chocolate." George sighed to Fred, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Chocolate?" He looked at his twin in confusion, then seeing Hermione, it dawned on him. "OH, right, chocolate."  
  
"What about Chocolate?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Nothing, a guy thing."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
***  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley today."  
  
"Really?" Hermione glanced hopefully at Molly.  
  
"Yep, we have to get your school supplies."  
  
Hermione practically salivated. "School. . ."  
  
The rest shook their head. The quadruplets suddenly began talking excitedly, then Danielle nodded her head.  
  
"We have something to announce." Danielle called attention.  
  
"What?" The group asked collectively.  
  
"Well, received owls last night asking if we wanted to become teaching assistants. We agreed!" Danielle announced. Hermione felt like bursting with pride.  
  
"Great for you!"  
  
"We also have something to announce." Charlie rose, at the nod from Bill. "Dumbledore has asked us both to become teachers. Hagrid is away, as you all may know, with Grawp, so I'm the new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher."  
  
"And Dumbledore has made a new course on Curse Breaking that I'm going to be teaching." Bill added.  
  
Molly flung herself at her two older sons, tears in her eyes. "Boys, I'm so proud!"  
  
"Mum. . . can't. . .breathe. . ." Both wriggled in their mothers firm grasp.  
  
*_____________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Okay, the Diagon Alley chappie is next, and then onto Hogwarts. What is Voldie's big plan? We'll find out soon. Oh and Viviane, thanks again. I'm going to find someway to fit that in here. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: Okay, Harry Potter Universe belongs to one JKR. Simple as that. Plot, however, is solely mine.  
  
A/N: Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, this chapter is for you. Since you like the Quads so much, I'm going to use this chappie to develop their characters for a bit. And, you're right about the pairings and teaching jobs. Heh. Subtle aren't I? Neveada, your fics are absolutely amazing. I read every single one of the Eighteen. Though, I have to say that Impossible Task is my favorite. Okay, with that said, on with the show. . .  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Elizabeth emerged from the fireplace, coughing. "I'm never going to get used to that!" She exclaimed, instantly missing her little Ford Tempo.  
  
Charlie chuckled, pulling her close, "C'mon now. . . it's easier to travel."  
  
Danielle sighed. "Charlie, give up now. You'll never win." She grinned, spotting the little pout Elizabeth was sporting. "Beth, don't pout. You'll get lines."  
  
"I wanna pout, woman. Leave me in peace." Elizabeth flounced away, only to be caught again and held tighter by Charlie. "Charles, you better let me go this instant!" She demanded, her pout furrowing into a full blown scowl.  
  
"What's wrong, Liz?" He asked with mock-sympathy. "Don't you like me holding you?" He affected a hurt air, but Elizabeth just batted at his arms. "Don't fight it any longer, love. You know I'm irresistible. Just give into instinct and kiss me already."  
  
Skylar rolled her eyes. "Wrong thing to say. . ." She whispered loudly to Raya, as Charlie threw her a confused glance.  
  
Elizabeth stopped abruptly, stiffening, then sinking back into Charlie. "Y'know, I think you're right." She melted into him with a contented sigh. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"That's better, I like a woman who knows who the boss is."  
  
Danielle, Skylar, and Raya shared a glance, each eyeing Elizabeth uneasily. She had a look in her hazel eyes that boded ill. "Uh, Charlie. . ." Elizabeth shushed them with a smirk that plainly said 'Let him get what's coming to him.'  
  
"Of course I know you're the boss. You certainly had no qualms about proving that in the forest the other day. . . did you?" Charlie blushed a deep crimson. Her sisters had to suppress giggles, "But, I guess you have a lot to prove, considering I was the first." Bill all but had a heart attack.  
  
"Liz. . . that was cold. That was real cold." Charlie whispered in her ear, over his initial embarrassment. "You'll pay later. . . trust me."  
  
"Oh, I trust you, alright." She whispered back. "But, what? Are you going to punish me?"  
  
"Severely. . ."  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a smirk, then both sighed wistfully. Being around the couple made them both evaluate their love lives. Or rather, lack thereof. Not much had changed since the Marauders' era, except Sirius didn't date as much as he used too.  
  
"Hey, what do you all want to do? The kids are all picking up school supplies. But *we * really have nothing to do." Bill stated. The rest just shrugged. "Well, good. There's a place we are going. Karaoke anyone?" He grinned at the absolutely adoring faces of the Quads, and the mixture of horror and happiness among the guys. "It's fun. . ." He promised.  
  
"Yes!" The Quads thundered in unison. Leaving the vote five to three in favor. So, they went to Karaoke.  
  
***  
  
"Okay," Bill said as they entered the very shabby establishment. "The rules are simple. We each have to sing one song. Well, that's it."  
  
"But what songs?" Danielle pondered aloud. "Wizarding or Muggle?"  
  
"Either/or." Bill replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The eight entered, seeking a table in the back of the dark room. "So, who's going first?"  
  
Danielle grinned. "Why not me?"  
  
"Okay then girl, get your groove on!" The Quads high-fived.  
  
Danielle claimed the stage, looking around, then pointed her wand at the magically rigged speakers, muttering an incantation under her breath.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to sing Low, by Kelly Clarkson." She smiled slightly as strains of music filled the darkened space.  
  
***  
  
"Everybody's talking  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
But I don't want the sympathy  
  
Its cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Buy why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
Except I never though it'd hurt this much to be sane (?)  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
What you did was low (low)  
  
I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret  
  
And I don't.these hardships (?)  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
Rest assure (?)  
  
For all the time I loved you so.  
  
Ya  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
Cuz what you did was low"  
  
***  
  
The applause was deafening as Danielle made her way to her seat. Bill was looking at her with his jaw dropped.  
  
"My turn!" Raya squealed, heading for the stage. Once there, she took up the mike. "Hey, I'm, uh, going to be singing My Immortal, by Evanescence."  
  
***  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though your still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me"  
  
***  
  
Remus stared, smitten. That was quite possibly the most beautiful song he had ever heard in his entire life. Raya was talented, that was for sure. He knew exactly what he was going to sing when it was his turn.  
  
"Raya!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "That was awesome, I didn't know that you knew the words to that song!"  
  
Raya blushed, "Well, y'know. . . it was no big deal. . ."  
  
"More importantly, it's my turn!" Skylar stated, then made her way to the stage. "I'm going to be singing The tide is High, by Angelline."  
  
***  
  
"The tide is high, but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
I'm not the kind of girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh nooooooooo...  
  
The tide is high, but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one  
  
Number one  
  
It's not the things you do  
  
That tease me and hurt me bad  
  
But it's the way you do  
  
The things you do to me  
  
I'm not the kind of girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh nooooooooo...  
  
The tide is high, but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
The tide is high, but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one  
  
Number one  
  
Every girl wants you  
  
To be her man  
  
But I'll wait, my dear  
  
Until it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kind of girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh nooooooooo...  
  
The tide is high, but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
The tide is high, but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one  
  
Number one  
  
Las otras quieren conquistar  
  
Tu amor  
  
Las dejare  
  
Y tu veras  
  
No es tan facil  
  
Vivir sin mi  
  
Oh nooooooooo..  
  
La la la la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la la la la  
  
Laaaaa la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa la la la laaaaaa la laaaaaaaa  
  
The tide is high, but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one  
  
Number one  
  
***  
  
Skylar descended the stairs with a little curtsy. A lot of wolf-whistles greeted the end of her song, causing her to blush. Sirius grinned, whistling loudly.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'm up." Elizabeth started nervously, running a hand through her thick hair. "Um. . ."  
  
Charlie grinned, "You'll do fine, hon. Now, go knock'em dead."  
  
Elizabeth smiled slightly, "Fine." She walked up on the stage, her heart pounding. "Er. . . well, I guess I'm going to sing Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton."  
  
***  
  
"Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
  
And as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday you find  
  
Just what he's looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine.  
  
And to know he's no stranger,  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see.  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
Can you be  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he asked if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said he my take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Jus tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky."  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth descended the stairs while singing, her eyes shining. She made her way to Charlie, and all he did was smile. She ran her hand over his cheek, and when the song was finished, she pressed her lips to his, eliciting a collective "Awww. . ." from the audience.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, where do you suppose my cousins, your brothers, Sirius and Remus are?" Hermione poked George as they were sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palace. The shopping had long been over, but they couldn't find the others anywhere.  
  
Fred grinned at George, "Karaoke, he's been dying to get them there, y'know."  
  
George nodded, looked at the others, "Follow us, we're going to watch them embarrass themselves."  
  
***  
  
"My turn!" Bill grinned wickedly. "I'm doing a Muggle song, like you all." He sauntered up on the stage, much to the happiness of the female population. "I'm doing Lost in Love by Air Supply."  
  
***  
  
"I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice  
  
And it don't count for much  
  
But i'm not letting go  
  
I believe there's still much to believe in  
  
So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
  
Reach for a star and i'll show you a plan  
  
I figured it out  
  
What i needed was someone to show me  
  
You know you can't fool me  
  
I've been loving you too long  
  
It started so easy  
  
You want to carry on  
  
Lost in love and i don't know much  
  
Was i thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
  
But i'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted  
  
So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
  
Reach for a star and i'll show you a plan  
  
I figured it out  
  
What i needed was someone to show me  
  
You know you can't fool me  
  
I've been loving you too long  
  
It started so easy  
  
You want to carry on  
  
Lost in love and i don't know much  
  
Was i thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
  
But i'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted  
  
You know you can't fool me  
  
I've been loving you too long  
  
It started so easy  
  
You want to carry on  
  
Lost in love and i don't know much  
  
Was i thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
  
But i'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted  
  
Now i'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
  
Now i'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love"  
  
***  
  
Many of the women in the audience swooned, Danielle included. Who knew such a voice could come out of such a man? Wow!  
  
Charlie clapped his brother on the back. "Who's next?"  
  
Remus gave a shy smile. "I guess I am, we seem to be going in a circle."  
  
"Go Remus!" Sirius laughed, pushing his friend.  
  
"Um. . ." Remus looked over the audience, his eyes widening. "I'm going to be singing Another Day in Paradise by Phil Collins."  
  
***  
  
"She calls out to the man on the street  
  
'Sir, can you help me?  
  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,  
  
Is there somewhere you can tell me?'  
  
He walks on, doesn't look back  
  
He pretends he can't hear her  
  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
  
Seems embarrassed to be there  
  
Oh think twice, it's another day for  
  
You and me in paradise  
  
Oh think twice, it's just another day for you,  
  
You and me in paradise  
  
She calls out to the man on the street  
  
He can see she's been crying  
  
She's got blisters on the soles of her feet  
  
Can't walk but she's trying  
  
Oh think twice...  
  
Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do  
  
Oh lord, there must be something you can say  
  
You can tell from the lines on her face  
  
You can see that she's been there  
  
Probably been moved on from every place  
  
'Cos she didn't fit in there  
  
Oh think twice..."  
  
***  
  
Raya felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. "Wow. . . Remus, that was beautiful!" She hugged him before she realized what she was doing, then pulled away quickly, blushing.  
  
"Er. . .thanks." *Smooth Remus. . . real smooth*  
  
"Whoohoo! My turn!" Sirius bounded up there. For a moment the half the place went quiet as all the women fainted from exposure. "I am singing You can't hurry Love by Phil Collins."  
  
***  
  
"I need love, love  
  
ooh, ease my mind  
  
And I need to find time  
  
someone to call mine;  
  
My mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
But it's a game of give and take\  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
Just trust in a good time  
  
No matter how long it takes  
  
How many heartaches must I stand  
  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
  
when I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone  
  
I remember mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
How long must I wait  
  
How muck more must I take  
  
Before loneliness  
  
Will cause my heart, heart to break?  
  
No, I cant bear to live my life alone  
  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
  
Well these precious words keep me hanging on  
  
I remember mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
Well, it's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
Just trust in a good time  
  
No matter how long it takes, now break!  
  
Now love, love don't come easy  
  
But I keep on waiting  
  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
  
To talk to me at night  
  
For some tender arms  
  
hold me tight  
  
I keep waiting  
  
Ooh, till that day  
  
But it ain't easy (Love don't come easy)  
  
No, you know it ain't easy  
  
My mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take..."  
  
***  
  
Sirius ended the song with a low bow. A few bras and Leaky Cauldron keys made their way on stage, just as Sirius began to exit. "Ladies, Ladies, I'll be here all week!"  
  
Skylar threw some scowls around, then laughed.  
  
"Well, that leaves just me, love." Charlie whispered to Elizabeth. "This song is for you. . ."  
  
"You all, I am singing A Groovy Kind of Love, by Phil Collins."  
  
***  
  
"When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
  
I take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
  
Can't control the quivering inside  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh  
  
When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
We got a groovy kind of love  
  
We got a groovy kind of love, oh  
  
We got a groovy kind of love"  
  
***  
  
Charlie walked down the stairs, pulled Elizabeth to her feet, then pulled her up on stage. He got down on his knees, singing to her.  
  
Elizabeth blushed brightly at the end of the song. "I love you Charles Weasley."  
  
"I love you too, Elizabeth Trenton."  
  
***  
  
"Wasn't that just adorable?" Hermione asked the group behind her with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, Mione, you wanna sing?" George asked her coyly.  
  
"What should we sing?"  
  
"I was thinking. . ." He whispered in her ear. She grinned, then glanced at Draco. What better way to initiate him.  
  
"Draco, do you want to sing a song with George and I?" She asked him sweetly.  
  
"What song?" Draco sighed, knowing they wouldn't let him say no.  
  
Hermione grinned wickedly. "Well. . ." She whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
"I have to WHAT? I like it!" He rubbed his hands together, a glint of mischief shining in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth sighed, as she and Charlie made their way off stage. "Well, are we ready to-" A familiar voice interrupted her. She whirled around, a look of surprise evident on her face.  
  
***  
  
Hermione:  
  
"Children behave  
  
That's what they say when we're together  
  
And watch how you play  
  
They don't understand  
  
And so we're"  
  
George and Hermione:  
  
Running just as fast as we can  
  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
  
And then you put your arms around me  
  
And we tumble to the ground  
  
And then you say  
  
I think we're alone now  
  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
  
I think we're alone now  
  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound"  
  
***  
  
Draco suddenly sauntered onto the stage, whisking Hermione away from George, who mock-glared with a wink.  
  
***  
  
Draco:  
  
Look at the way  
  
We gotta hide what we're doin'  
  
'cause what would they say  
  
If they ever knew  
  
And so we're"  
  
Draco and Hermione:  
  
"Running just as fast as we can  
  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
  
And then you put your arms around me  
  
And we tumble to the ground  
  
And then you say  
  
I think we're alone now  
  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
  
I think we're alone now  
  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound"  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, Draco threw Hermione to the side, making his way to George, trailing his hand up his arms.  
  
George blew a kiss at Draco.  
  
***  
  
George and Draco:  
  
Running just as fast as we can  
  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
  
And then you put your arms around me  
  
And we tumble to the ground  
  
And then you say  
  
I think we're alone now  
  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
  
I think we're alone now  
  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound"  
  
***  
  
Draco took hold of Georges hand, kissing it with a flourish.  
  
The applause was deafening. Only the group of Quads, Charlie, Bill, Remus, and Sirius didn't applaud. They were too stunned by what they had witnessed.  
  
Hermione grinned, hugging George tightly, pressing him a quick kiss, and ushering them both offstage.  
  
Hermione walked over to her cousins. "So what did you think?"  
  
They just stared at her.  
  
"We made them speechless."  
  
*__________________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Heh, I had to do a Karaoke chapter. Everyone's doing Karaoke. What about the end of that? I wasn't expecting that at all. George. . . Draco. . . Hermione????? That was just odd, but really, really cool. Oh, by the way, if you didn't notice, I'm a huge, HUGE Phil Collins fan. Though air supply isn't too bad either. Hmmm. . . love songs. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. © JKR. I have no intention taking them away. Plot, though, is mine.  
  
A/N: So. . . after that last chapter, I need something good to follow it. Heh. Okay, now for some serious plot development. It's off to Hogwarts we go. What's going to happen to Melody now that everyone is going to go. Well, she's going with them. She can't be a main character if she's not with them, eh? I'll have to think of something. Heh. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
Hermione smiled as she settled herself in their regular compartment. The other day had been fun, she was still giggling over the look on everyone's faces at the end of the song. Draco had enjoyed himself immensely, even if he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry looked at his friend with an odd look in his eyes. "Uh, what are we going to do when we get to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Attend classes?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, one would think-"  
  
"No, I was talking about Mal-Draco and his friends. I mean, they can't go back to Slytherin, can they? They'll be targets for sure." *And I don't need them on my conscience too. * He added mentally.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I think that we'll need to talk to Dumbledore, as soon as possible."  
  
Ron strolled in, followed by Lavender and Ginny. Ginny grinned, plopping herself squarely in Harry's lap, and he looked like he didn't have any problem with that. Ron was decidedly green, but didn't contest, as Lavender repeated the process of dropping into his lap. Hermione laughed, watching the couples, then felt a little like she was intruding. "I'm, uh, going to find. . . Draco."  
  
"Why?" Lavender's eyes were wide.  
  
"Because I need too." Hermione replied, jumping to her feet. Once outside in the little corridor, she felt better. "Now, if I was Draco, where would I hide?"  
  
***  
  
Draco smiled, bouncing Melody on his knee happily. That was until the compartment door opened to a shocked Hermione.  
  
"What is Melody doing here?!" The irate girl demanded.  
  
"I bloody well wasn't going to leave her there, she's my sister, my responsibility. Besides, she'll be safer at Hogwarts than she ever would be back at the Burrow."  
  
"Okay." Hermione threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
"What? You're giving up just like that?" Draco almost fell over from shock.  
  
"Yes. . . no. . . where's she supposed to stay? Did you not think that through? I mean, you're a bloody Slytherin, for Gods Sakes! One of your sneaky little housemates could just walk off with her!" Melody turned her large eyes to Hermione, a reproachful look in them.  
  
"No they won't! I'm-"  
  
"You're what? Respected, admired? Draco. . . your father is one of the head Deatheaters, you have forsaken his cause, and I don't think that's going to sit well with him. I'm sure there are some people in Slytherin that are just waiting for an opportunity like this to just waltz into their lives!"  
  
Draco's face fell. "But-"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Draco look, I have an idea. . . wait, where are Pansy, Vince, and Greg?"  
  
"They're making sure that their luggage is settled, they'll be here any minute."  
  
"Actually, we here." Pansy announced from behind Hermione.  
  
"Oh, er. . . I'll just get out of your way then." Hermione dropped onto the seat opposite Draco, letting the other three in. "Well, now that you're all here, we have something to discuss. What are we going to do? You certainly can't return to Slytherin."  
  
"Why can't we?" Greg asked, looking at Draco apprehensively.  
  
"With you no longer in the ranks of young Deatheaters, I'm sure that someone parlaying favor with Voldemort," At this Pansy, Vince, and Greg shuddered, "Would welcome any excuse to lay hands on you. You must be high up on his 'People to Off' list, because you know the inner workings of his whole empire." Hermione's voice was filled with hated conviction.  
  
"But, you said you had an idea." Draco stated uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, but we'll have to talk to Dumbledore, to get him to okay it. Now. . .I was thinking that maybe you could be moved into Gryffindor."  
  
"What!?!" Came the exclamation from the four Slytherins. Melody was too busy playing with her orb to pay attention to everyone else.  
  
"But, I don't wanna be a Gryffindork!" Pansy whined, "I mean, that's a fate worse than death!"  
  
Hermione's brow knitted with anger. "Don't say that!" She exclaimed heatedly. "In Gryffindor, you'd be safe, you wouldn't be in the dungeons with those willing to sacrifice you for a favor from the Dark Lord they worship!" Her eyes blazed, then dulled, "I shouldn't have even suggested it. Obviously, it wasn't such a great idea." She stated coldly.  
  
"Mione, don't be that way, we just, well, it's hard to fathom." Draco amended, glaring at Pansy. He had actually come close to enjoying himself this summer, something he couldn't ever remember doing. He was surrounded by people who actually cared for one another, not just the status they could get from the association. It was something he had been envious of, without realizing it. And now that he was inside that close knit group, he'd rather chew his arm off than release it. "I mean, it's Gryffindor. People hate us more there than would be willing to cross us in Slytherin."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I concede that point, but now you have six less that range in that number." She smiled brightly, "Just give them time to acclimatize, that's all."  
  
Vincent looked thoughtful. "It is a plausible idea." Hermione, by this time, had ceased to be shocked by the intellect that had lay in the other boy. Once his façade had been dropped, he was quite intelligent. Gregory, and Pansy, too, were not quite what they had appeared to be, which increased Hermione's conviction to help them, you can't judge a book by it's cover. "I mean, it's quite possible for us to change Houses, especially in light of recent situations."  
  
Hermione grinned, "That's the spirit. Look, I'm sure Dumbledore will listen to us. So, after dinner, we are going to go to his office, appeal the case, and see what comes of it." Secretly, she hoped it worked because that meant she could spend time with Melody, who was fast becoming dear to the Gryffindor's heart. The girl was just too sweet, and seemed so familiar. As if she was related somehow to Hermione.  
  
Pansy smiled, she too had enjoyed the summer away from her family. Her home hadn't been the happiest place to be over the holidays. Especially now that her mother was in Voldemort's inner circle. The abusive situation she had lived in was gradually turning worse. The bruises that had adorned her were gone now, faded away into nothing. "I'm in. . . then."  
  
"Me too." Gregory conceded, if not exactly happily. Adjusting to the new House would be hard, but he was up for the challenge. Besides, he had to be able to protect Draco.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco expectantly, who in turn, turned his attention to the oblivious toddler, "Yeah, me too." He stated softly. She had to be safe at all costs. The future of both the Wizarding and Muggle world rested on it.  
  
Hermione grinned, "Good, right after the feast then, we'll meet outside Dumbledore's office. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to find that boyfriend of mine."  
  
***  
  
Hermione sighed, she wasn't quite sure where to look for George, he was probably somewhere, stirring up some trouble with his twin.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped about her waist, and lifted her. She squealed. The laughter that bubbled from behind her calmed her a bit. "George Orion Weasley, you had better put me down! And when you do, I'm going to hex you to the moon and back."  
  
"Technically, Mione, that is impossible." The soft voice of her boyfriend both soothed and irritated her. "And where was my little Mya?"  
  
"I'm Mya now?" She asked.  
  
"Yep, because you're mine. And where were you?"  
  
"I was talking to Draco."  
  
"You know. . . I'm starting to become a little jealous. You spend more time with him than you do with me."  
  
"Well, if you would stop working on your 'Merchandise', which, by the way, you will NOT be testing on innocent first and second years, then I would get to see you more often, now wouldn't I?"  
  
"She does have a good point, brother mine." Fred sauntered towards the couple.  
  
"Stay out of this Gred." George warned jokingly. "This is between me and Mya."  
  
Fred quirked an eyebrow. "Mya?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently I'm his, so I get a pet name like that." Hermione mock scowled, but smiled inside. * I'm all his!*  
  
"So, you would rather me stop working so diligently, shirk my brotherly duty, if you will, just so that I can spend time with you? Well, if I do that, then you better be prepared to cut some study time, little miss."  
  
"No!" Hermione gasped, "Not the study time! Anything but that!"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm a needy little fellow, and what I want, I have a way of getting."  
  
Fred snorted, "Watch out Mione." He laughed, then left the two alone, searching for some innocent to feed their new candy, Peach Phizz. Caused a strange foaming at the mouth. Something quite amusing to watch really.  
  
***  
  
"So, what classes are you four assisting?" Remus asked the Quads.  
  
Danielle grinned. "Well, I've been asked to help with the new Curse Breaking course being offered." Bill silently thanked any Gods that would listen.  
  
"And I'm the assistant for History of Magic. It was my best class back at Salem." Skylar smiled. Sirius quirked a brow, glancing at Skylar. *Potential *  
  
"Well, I'm the DADA assistant." Raya announced. Remus blushed lightly.  
  
"That leaves you love." Charlie whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She grinned at the slight tickling sensation.  
  
"Well, I wanted Potions." At this Charlie scowled, "But, Dumbledore insisted that it be. . . Care of Magical Creatures." Charlie sighed audibly. Elizabeth giggled, "Did you think I was going to forsake you for the Potions Master?" The males in the compartment looked decidedly ill.  
  
Skylar giggled. "He does have tall, dark, and brooding down." She sighed, batting her eyelashes fetchingly.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Sirius demanded, strangely jealous that Snape was getting all the attention.  
  
"Well, you are tall, dark, and handsome." Raya announced. At this Sirius grinned, "But, I don't know, there's something about him. . . something slightly, otherworldly. Very, very attractive." Sirius' face fell into a pout.  
  
"Don't pout Sirius. It's something most men can't pull off. Nothing wrong with that. Some have it, some don't." Skylar giggled, not being able to resist the chance to tease him.  
  
Sirius all but growled, "I'll have you know that I have it!"  
  
"Sure. . ." Skylar rolled her eyes. She leaned over to Raya, "Don't let on that you know he doesn't, he's obviously in denial."  
  
Raya grinned, "No, denial's not the word. It's just Sad."  
  
"I'll prove it!"  
  
"Oh, and how would you do that?" Skylar laughed.  
  
"I'll. . ." Sirius grinned wolfishly. He scooted closer to Skylar, suddenly grabbing her, pulling her closer, and pressing his lips to hers. Shocked, she just sat there for a moment, then reciprocated without a thought. Once they pulled apart, the compartment burst into applause.  
  
"I'll say, two minutes, at least." Bill laughed.  
  
"No, it was only one and a half. Padfoot, old friend, you're getting slow in your old age." Remus stated.  
  
"Oh, and you could do better?" Raya teased.  
  
Remus, while normally shy, was not one to allow such an opportunity pass. Smiling, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She eagerly received him.  
  
"Um. . . am I interrupting something?" A voice broke them apart. Hermione grinned slyly. *Go Raya! * "I just wanted to let my cousins know we were nearing Hogwarts and they might want to change into their Teacher's Robes. You guys too, oops, sorry, I mean Professors. Now, I'll just let you get back to your little game of. . . Spin the Bottle?" With a giggle, Hermione disappeared.  
  
Remus blushed. "I'm, uh, sorry. . ."  
  
"Don't be." Raya reassured him quietly, "One of the best kisses I've had."  
  
*____________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: I'll end it there because I am mean like that. Okay. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: Okay, Harry Potter and Co. belong to one JKR. The plot and other characters belong to me.  
  
A/N: Melissa, thanks for your review, it was really nice, but, trust me. . . I have a long way to go before I ever think of writing a book. Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, Heh, you know me all too well, oh, and FYI a Medium is a person that can talk to Spirits, or in Melody's case, one that can talk to the Gods, a go between, sort of. Is anyone wondering why Melody is so. . . necessary, why it is necessary to protect her? Well, don't fret, my friends, you will be finding out soon, trust me, things are not exactly as they appear. Heh, now that you're thoroughly confused, on with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Hermione grinned at the timid group of First Years, standing in the middle of the Great Hall, waiting for their turn to get sorted. Melody clapped her hands along with the Sorting Hat's song. Many of the Gryffindors had been shocked, to say the least, when Hermione strolled in with a child on her hip. She and Draco had deemed it necessary that no one connect the child in any way to Draco, no one knew that she was Draco's little sister except Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory, and, of course, the Weasleys and Harry. So, it was decided that, for all purposes, Melody was Hermione's sister. As to why she was at Hogwarts, it had been decided that Hermione's parents had some sort of shady deal in America and Hermione, being the girl's sister, had opted to take her with her to Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's blessing. . . hopefully.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron hissed, drawing her attention away from the sorting ("Reese, Jacob". . . "Hufflepuff!"), jerking his thumb at the girl. "What is *she * doing here?!"  
  
"Mum and Dad asked me to keep her." She answered, glaring at Ron. "Remember?!"  
  
Ron caught the hint of urgency in her voice, and nodded in response, shooting a questioning glance at Dumbledore. She sighed, "After the Feast." He nodded again, his fears allayed for the moment.  
  
When the last First Year was sorted, ("Zewellyn, Trina". . . "Ravenclaw!"), Dumbledore stood, calling the attention of the students. "As you all may, or may not, have noticed, we have a few new faces adding to the staff this year. Back as the Professor of DADA, Remus Lupin." Enthusiastic applause ensued from all tables except Slytherin, "And as the History of Magic Professor, we have Sirius Klab." Dumbledore hid a smile, as the female population giggled and oohed over the new professor. "Charlie Weasley will be the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures." An audible sigh of relief washed through the throng of students, many of whom remembered Hagrid's 'Special' animals. "And last but certainly not least, Bill Weasley as the Professor of Curse Breaking." A wave of applause rippled through the Great Hall, "And now, tuck in!" And with that, the food appeared on the table.  
  
Hermione filled Melody's plate, then glanced around the Great Hall, searching for her cousins. A shriek of rage erupted outside the doors, and then an eerie sort of silence descended. In walked her cousins, followed by a ridiculous looking Peeves, complete in a pink frilly dress.  
  
"Now, I suggest you apologize to them!" Danielle demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry the ickle Firsties can't take a joke!" Peeves spat.  
  
Skylar smirked, "Not good enough, poltergeist!" And with that, the pink dress turned into a cute bunny suit. The Great Hall was in stitches, many collapsing on the floor.  
  
"Alright! I'm sorry! Now, get this blasted thing off me!" Peeves begged, his pallid cheeks tinged with something that could have been a blush, had he been able to blush.  
  
"Fine, but don't do it again." Raya growled, waving her hand dismissively. Once released from the stasis of the spells, Peeves zoomed away, blowing a raspberry.  
  
Elizabeth grinned evilly, then waved her hand. Another shriek of rage sounded from somewhere deep in the castle. "What? I couldn't resist. . ." She explained to her sisters glares. Then she spotted Hermione. "Hey, Hermione!"  
  
The four made their way up to the Gryffindor table, all eyes in the hall locked on them. "Hermione, next time, stick around to show us where we're supposed to go. The boys," Elizabeth gestured to the four guys up at the Head Table, "Decided to leave us to fend for ourselves."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Well, you found your way fast enough."  
  
"It's in our genes, the innate sense of direction." Danielle grinned, then noticed they were being stared at. "Um. . . are we interrupting something, because if we are, we can go find that Poltergeist again. That was fun!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "What exactly did he do?"  
  
Raya grimaced, "He cornered the kids just before that one woman came and got them, and was all like taunting and making fun of them and stuff. You'd think death would mellow you out. . . but no. . . not that one. So, we made him apologize." At the astonished looks of everyone, Raya shifted uncomfortably, "It's not like it was hard or something. You guys make it seem like we committed some sort of sin, or maybe did something heroic. All we did was charm him so that his clothes looked. . . like they did."  
  
"It's not that, it's just that you got Peeves good, and nobody's been able to do that, not even us!" Fred laughed, indicating his twin, "And we're the Pranksters Extraordinaire."  
  
"Who are they?" "Where did they come from?" "Do you think I have a chance with the blonde?" Whispers ranged through the Hall, as every student contemplated the four.  
  
"Erm. . . do you think we should introduce ourselves?" Skylar looked around, a bright smile plastered on her face, though her eyes belied her unwillingness.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Hermione strode up to the Head Table, positioning herself squarely in front of it, startling some of the Professors. "Okay, listen up!" Hermione's voice rang through the Hall. "These girls are Raya," Raya waved, "Skylar," Skylar stepped forward, "Danielle," Danielle nodded, "And Elizabeth Trenton." Elizabeth smiled hugely. "They are my cousins from America, and are to be Assistant Professors." Dumbledore twinkled on sagely, when Hermione glanced questioningly at him. "And, they would like you all to kindly stop ogling them." At this the Quads blushed brilliantly, glaring at Hermione for all they were worth, as said girl trotted back to her dinner. Melody, by this time, was finished, and was currently napping in her plate. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, girlie," Hermione lifted the sleeping toddler, "Looks like you've had a long day." She cradled her gently, quickly finishing what was left on her plate.  
  
Dumbledore stood once again. "Well, as interesting as the evening was, it is time for us to turn in. Just a few last reminders, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, hence the name, and Filch would like to remind you that the list of Forbidden items is listed on the door of his office. Now, Prefects, if you would lead the First Years to your common rooms, everyone is dismissed."  
  
Hermione shot a grateful look at Ron, as he collected the few First Years, only five in Gryffindor this time, and headed to the Common Room. She sat there for a moment, waiting for the Great Hall to empty, when Draco and his little gang sauntered over.  
  
"Ready?" He asked wearily. Hermione nodded, and they set off for Dumbledore's office.  
  
***  
  
The six stood outside the Gargoyle, each racking their brains for the new password. "Oh, I know it." Hermione glanced at them, "Altoids." And with that, the gargoyle shivered, and jumped aside, revealing the stairway to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well, let's go." The four started up the stairway, but stopped, hearing raised voices.  
  
"Absolutely not, Albus! How can you suggest such a thing?" Mcgonnagal's voice carried down the stairs.  
  
"I must agree with Minerva." Snape's silky voice joined hers, "That idea has to be your most preposterous."  
  
"Well, let's see what the children think, Enter." The latter was directed to the five that stood on the steps.  
  
Hermione entered hesitantly, repositioning the sleeping toddler, followed by an equally hesistant Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory.  
  
"So, what is it you wished to discuss with me, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore held out his arms for the child, Hermione obliged, handing him Melody with a sigh.  
  
"Well, on the train, Draco-" At this, McGonnagal was shocked, knowing the rivalry between her Golden Trio, and the Slytherin. "Pansy, Vince, Greg," McGonnagal started, they were on first name basis? "And I talked about the idea of them staying in Slytherin and came to the conclusion that it just wasn't possible. For many reasons, but first and foremost, some in that group would just love to hand these five over to Lucius and Voldemort. We came to the conclusion that they may fare better in Gryffindor."  
  
Shocked silence followed her announcement as both Heads of House seemed on the verge of being ill. "But-" Dumbledore held up his hand. "Go on, Miss Granger."  
  
"You see, we can't let them go back to Slytherin for the danger they are sure to face there from their Housemates. In Gryffindor, there are least six people that would protect them, myself included. They are, by far, safer in Gryffindor, than anywhere else. Ron and I are Prefects, and if Draco and Pansy could retain their Prefect status, that would give us extra protection." She said all of this in a rush, trying both to placate and soothe her Head of House, and try to convince Snape, who really looked like he wanted to strangle her at the moment.  
  
"As scintillating as this conversation is, I'm fairly certain there are those in Gryffindor that would like to. . . dispose of Draco. . . as well." Snape fairly accused Harry.  
  
"No!" Surprisingly it was Draco that defied Snape. "Harry. . . and I. . . while not exactly friends, are on better footing, and I-" He glared defiantly at Snape, "I would rather have him watching my back, rather than someone like, Zabini."  
  
Snape couldn't decide whether he should be outraged at Draco's outburst or confused that he dared call the Potter boy by his first name. "If. . . that is what you choose, it is your folly."  
  
"Snape." Hermione snapped, upset at his lack of faith, "Listen, you can't protect them every hour of every day, and now we have Melody to consider." Hermione indicated the toddler, who at this moment, was burrowed within Dumbledore's robes, a contented smile on her angelic tiny face. "It would be a FOLLY to deny that there is a certain, ah, risk in sending them back to the Slytherin dorms. They'd be gone within the hour. How. . . very adult of you to allow them to risk their lives." She sneered at the astonished Professor, fairly radiating power. It seemed anger was a trigger for her.  
  
"Twenty points, Miss Granger, for lack of respect for a Professor." Snape glared at the girl. McGonnagal looked as if she wanted to protest, but was cut off by Hermione herself.  
  
"Don't take points from me, you overgrown BAT!" She spat, "If you don't like the truth, you don't have to listen. Ignore reality if you want, Snape." She whirled on Draco. "You lot, come with me. You're going to be in Gryffindor whether not HE wants you to or not. I have your safety in mind. I would have thought your Head of House would have too." She was shaking with repressed rage. "Dumbledore," She whirled back on the older man. "If you please." She held her arms out for Melody. Once she had received the girl, she marched from the room, followed closely by the others.  
  
In the hall, all of them was staring at her in amazement. "Hermione. . . you do realize that you talked to Snape, of all people, like that?" Draco asked her in awe.  
  
"Of course I do. . . now, let's go, I'm tired." She shifted the sleeping girl and headed for the changing staircases.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore barely suppressed a snort of laughter. "Well, Severus, it seems our minds have been made up for us. I would suggest you not anger her further, she is a little volatile at this point."  
  
Snape sulked, "Fine, Albus, but I warn you, she does that again, and she'll be serving detention." He swept from the room in all his dark glory.  
  
"Minerva?" Dumbledore addressed his deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Yes, Albus. . . I know it's for the best. . . I know. . . it's just, oh, how I wish none of this were to be!" She grimaced.  
  
"As do I, my dear, as do I."  
  
***  
  
Hermione stumbled into the common room, muttering under her breath about greasy gits and bats. Harry looked up from the couch, where he was sitting with Ginny. He looked surprised when the others followed in, but the surprise was replaced with concern when he saw the look of pure exhaustion and anger on his best friend's face.  
  
"Mione?" He called to her quietly. She ambled over, flopping on the couch opposite Harry, "What's wrong?"  
  
"She called Snape a Bat!" Vince answered, in awe.  
  
"Yeah, told him that he was an Overgrown Bat, and said as Head of House, he should, at least, be worried about us." Greg added.  
  
"Harry. . . um. . . we're. . . going to be here." Draco scuffed his foot on the floor. "We. . . need beds. . ." He looked at Harry imploringly. Harry sighed, it seemed as if the trio now had four new members. Strange, but, good, in it's way. Now, at least, he wouldn't have to worry about Mal- Draco, doing anything to him.  
  
"I have a question." Pansy looked up suddenly. "Should we keep the. . . erm. . . rivalry up for appearances, so that. . . um . . . no one would suspect we were working together?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Pansy, "We don't have too now, I meant it when I said that you were welcome here. You don't need to keep up pretenses in Gryffindor. Just be yourself."  
  
Pansy gave a sigh of relief, then stiffened, "Er. . . Hermione, where am I going to sleep."  
  
"I'd say that by the time you get to the dorms, there will be enough beds. I'm not sure about the boys' dorms though. With Seamus, Dean, and Neville in there, it's going to be a tight fit." Melody stirred for a moment, then settled down with a contented smile.  
  
"Looks like she's going to be fine with you." Draco sighed wistfully.  
  
"Draco, she's still your sister, no matter what. Even if we have to tell people she's mine. So, you'll get to spend as much time with her as you want. She'll be attending classes with us, anyway, you know. And now that you're in Gryffindor, I'm sure we'll have basically the same classes. All except Divination." Draco looked at her oddly. "Oh, I am NOT taking that class. No matter what. Silly fraud, I swear."  
  
"Hermione-" Draco gasped, "You are not taking a class?" He grabbed his chest, faking a heart attack.  
  
"Yeah, well, I have better things to do with my time." She sighed softly. "Where's George?"  
  
"In bed, I suppose." Ginny answered sleepily.  
  
"I am Not. I was waiting for you love." George answered, appearing from the stairs to the Boys' dorms.  
  
"That's nice. . ." Hermione replied, her eyes drifting closed of their own. "Thanks. . ."  
  
*____________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Well. . . didn't get as far as I wanted, but it's much better than nothing, right? Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter is not mine, they belong to one JKR. The plot, however, is my own.  
  
A/N: Not a very long note now, I'm working on plot development. The long awaited chapter with the reason for Melody in the story is here. . . finally. With that said, on with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-three  
  
Hermione threw a glare at the Head Table before stalking to her seat for breakfast. Melody trotted eagerly behind her, humming a weird little toddler song.  
  
"Why so glum, Mya?" George spotted his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm not glum." She replied, plopping down next to him, grabbing a piece of his toast and handing it to Melody. He gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
"Sure ya aren't, and I'm the bloody Prime Minister." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Pwime Min'ster." Melody sang, her cherub face smeared with butter from her toast. "Weezy Pwime Min'ster." She bounced in her seat.  
  
"That's right Mel, I'm the Prime Minister." George went into baby mode as he chirruped to Melody. "You've got quite the vocabulary there, y'know." He gave the toddler another piece of toast. "Eat up. . . er. . . hey, you need a nickname."  
  
"Nickname?" She looked at him questioningly, her eyes alight with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going to go around calling you Mel. . . too common. Let's see. . ." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What's your middle name?"  
  
She looked at him proudly. "Mawissa."  
  
"Mawissa? Oh, you mean Marissa. Hmm. . . I like Ari. Yeah, I'm going to call you Ari."  
  
"Ari?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned broadly. "I Ari." She announced to no one in particular. "I Ari!"  
  
Hermione followed the conversation with a bemused look. "What is it with you and nicknames?" She asked George.  
  
"Oh, well, in a house as big as mine, you have to have a nickname. We certainly can't all go around being called things like Percival." He snickered. "Or Ronald."  
  
"What about me?" Ron sauntered in, followed closely by Draco and Harry.  
  
"Too many Weezys." Melody nodded astutely.  
  
"I absolutely agree, Ari." George patted the toddler on the head. Hermione smirked at Ron's look of confusion.  
  
"Ari?" Draco looked from George to Melody. "Where did you get Ari from?"  
  
"Her middle name is Marissa. Ari is a good nickname, very suitable, I believe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mya!" Hermione grinned cheekily, stealing another piece of toast for herself. "Can't you get your own food?"  
  
"What's the point, when yours is right there?"  
  
"Thief."  
  
"Yeah, but you love me."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Of course you do. . ." Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "Don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do." He whispered.  
  
"Enough with the mushy stuff!" Draco groaned, seating himself opposite his little sister. "C'mon, there are children present."  
  
"Yeah, chil'wen." Melody added, around a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Melody, don't talk with your mouth full." Both Hermione and Draco admonished the girl, sending the group into a fit of giggles.  
  
Snape glared at the table, feeling betrayed.  
  
"Whazza matter Snivellus?" Sirius dropped into a chair next to the crabby Potions Master.  
  
"Black, I would suggest you remove yourself from my presence. . . Molly Weasley is not here to protect you now!" Snape growled, turning his glare onto Sirius.  
  
"Come off it, Snape." Both men turned astonished gazes at an irate Hermione Granger. "You should keep your voice down," She sneered, "Sound travels. I don't appreciate having you use Mrs. Weasley as means to a cut down. She has done nothing but be kind to you. . . and this is how you repay her? You should be ashamed! But then again, you're heartless, and in essence, cannot feel shame."  
  
"Miss Granger, I will not tolerate this kind of BEHAVIOR!" Snape thundered, rising from his seat. "Forty Points, and a week's detention ought to bring down that fire."  
  
"Git." She glanced at him coldly. "You would think that he would have learned some manners from our last encounter." She confided to Sirius.  
  
"I can hear you, Miss Granger." His voice was deceptively soft.  
  
"Good, because I heard you, and not only I heard that little comment, but everyone in the Hall did, including Mrs. Weasley's children. I think you owe them an apology." She retorted.  
  
"Fifty Points."  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"Sixty Points. And detention with Filch."  
  
"You know what. . . I don't need this. . ." She turned away from him, much to his irritation.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me Miss Granger!"  
  
"Oh, and what're you going to do about it? Take more points? Coward." She hissed, stalking back to the Gryffindor table, gathering her stuff. "Hide behind your Points. I'd be happy if you would do us all a favor and fall off the edge of the earth!"  
  
Minerva glanced at her student in shock. What had happened to the sweet girl?  
  
"Albus! Do something. . ."  
  
She whirled around, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Why. Don't. You?! You accused Sirius of hiding behind Molly. Who's hiding now?" She turned again, stalking towards the exit.  
  
"I will not stand for this! Petrificus Totalus!" Snape had his wand out before anybody could do anything. The spell rang in the stunned silence.  
  
"Oh, and that's the best you could do?" Hermione turned around, shocking the entire Hall. She stood within a corona of white heat. "That's low, attacking a person's back, even for you." And she left, hot tears spilling down her face. * Why oh why did I do that?*  
  
Snape stared at his wand as if it had bitten him. "Oh Gods. . ." He whispered, his face ashen. "What have I done?"  
  
Sirius felt himself shaking. * What is wrong with that girl?!*  
  
"Mya?" George looked at Melody, who looked right back at him. . . "What do we do about Ari?"  
  
"I'm more concerned about what we're going to do with Hermione." Harry whispered, his scar throbbing lightly.  
  
***  
  
Hermione collapsed in the Library, her haven. "I didn't do that. . . this is not happening. . . I did not do that!" She repeated the litany until her nerves calmed somewhat. "Oh Gods. I did that. I taunted a Professor. I-Oh Gods! I all but forced him to use magic on me! What am I? Some sort of masochistic freak?" She wailed, burying her face in her arms.  
  
A soft thud brought her from her reverie. A book sat open before her. "How in the-" Her eyes widened as she scanned the aged print. "Oh my!"  
  
'A Goddess walks again,  
  
Within the world of men.  
  
In her care is a child,  
  
Of blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Surrounded by the Elements Four,  
  
In the heat of the darkest night,  
  
Will defend the only to Defeat,  
  
The snake with the Forked Tongue,  
  
Whose lies will deceive,  
  
Those of purest thought and mind.  
  
Beware the Serpents Tongue,  
  
Beware the gentile means.  
  
The Goddess sees this all,  
  
And the End the child will bring.  
  
So in the Dark and Light  
  
This e'er approaching night,  
  
Will find this Incarnate and Child  
  
Will, in essence, decide the Fight.'  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" She grabbed the book, her classes forgotten for the moment, "Oh dear Goddess, please, oh please don't say this is me! No!" But how could it not be? The blonde child, the Four Elements. . .  
  
With a shriek, she departed the library at as fast a pace as her legs could possibly carry her, right to Dumbledore's office.  
  
***  
  
"Enter."  
  
Hermione burst through the door, the battered tome clutched in her hands.  
  
"Miss Granger, just the girl I wanted to see." The Headmaster looked grave.  
  
"If it's about this morning, that will have to wait!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "This. . . now this we need to discuss." She slammed the book on his desk, opening. "Read that!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. "Ah, I see. Well. . . I'm sure that this is a good thing."  
  
"A good thing?" She flopped into one of the chairs. "How can this be a frigging good thing. . . this is basically saying that Melody and I will decide the fate of the entire world!"  
  
"And what is your decision?" Dumbledore twinkled.  
  
"I'd fight with Harry, of course!"  
  
"Good answer, Miss Granger. Now, I see no problem with this."  
  
She let out another shriek. "No PROBLEM!?"  
  
"Yes, no problem."  
  
"It's a bloody Prophecy, about me! Of all people, me, the shy bookworm. I didn't-"  
  
"Ask for this, I know. . . no one ever does."  
  
"This is Harry's deal, not mine! I don't want to! I want to fight, and get it over with. I don't want to be a pinnacle person! I don't need this right now! I have NEWTs for Gods Sakes!"  
  
"Next year."  
  
"But still-"  
  
"Why waste the study time? Right?" He grinned, "Altoid?"  
  
"Yes, give me the frigging candy, damnit! How can you sit there, all calm?!" She grabbed one of the little white mints.  
  
"Well, the Prophecy isn't about me, is it?"  
  
Hermione resisted the urge to smack the infuriating man. "No, Professor, it isn't."  
  
"That's a good thing, right? Wouldn't want an old man like me being the Pivotal Character."  
  
Hermione sighed. "But. . . She's just two. She doesn't understand what's going on."  
  
"She understands more than you think. Now, I do believe you have a class to be attending, if that is all?"  
  
Hermione groaned. "I have Potions now. . . Snape is going to kill me."  
  
"Now, now, no he won't, though he might try to poison you."  
  
Hermione snorted, "Thanks Headmaster. . . that was REALLY helpful." She muttered, gathering her stuff. "Well, I'd better go." And with that, she was gone.  
  
"Fawkes, old buddy, I would say that was one of the more interesting conversations. She didn't even let me tell her that Severus apologized, and gave Gryffindor a hundred points. Heh. When will they ever listen to me? I am Omniscient." He laughed, giving the phoenix a friendly pat, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
*_____________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: Hah, finally, now we know why Melody is so important! Wow. I like this chapter, I'm not sure if you will though. It's strange, and disjointed, but I like it. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Disclaimer: Okay, I really am getting tired of writing this. If you do not know that Harry Potter and Co. belong to one JKR, then WHY are you reading this? You've obviously stumbled through one of the strange portals that litter the web. I am sorry. Go back. Now. Heh, just kidding.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Hermione slowly made her way to the dungeons, her mind racing with a multitude of possibilities. She, and a two year old child, were the deciding factor in the battle to come. But what of Harry? He was obviously the chosen one. . . why wasn't he mentioned in the prophecy? * Because he has one of his own.* Well, yes, that would be a good reason, but what about Ron? He IS Harry's best friend. "Why me?" She moaned, nearly tripping down the stairs to the Potions Classroom.  
  
"Why you what?" A silky voice behind her startled her. She spun around to face the unknown person. When she noticed who it was, her lip curled in disgust.  
  
"And to what do we owe this pleasure, Malfoy?" She addressed Lucius, her voice thick with disgust.  
  
"Well, I thought that would be obvious, Miss Granger." He replied huskily.  
  
"Oh, so I'm Miss Granger now? What's with the formalities? I was the 'Mudblood' Or the 'Granger Chit'. What's changed in the last, I don't know, couple of weeks?" She smirked at him, noticing the slight limp and the way he favored his arm. It was strange to see him alive when she was so sure the scag was dead.  
  
"Yes, well, you are in possession of a grand power, so that does deserve respect, however grudging that respect is given. Even my Lord no longer identifies you as Potter's Mudblood. You are a Great Witch in your own right. My Lord is. . . very. . . eager to meet you. He only wishes to. . . talk."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd rather him have a stick shoved up his-"  
  
"Ah, ah, Miss Granger, language my dear. A Lady of your stature should never utter such foul things. Who knows what sort of repercussions it could have?" He stalked forward suddenly, seizing her by the front of her robes. "Mmmm. . .I like it when I have the advantage." He purred.  
  
"What advantage?" She purred back, faltering slightly, but drawing on her power.  
  
"Oh, but I have a distinct advantage my dear. Y'see. . . I'm sure you wouldn't want one of your. . . precious. . . little friends getting hurt, now would you? I can. . . y'know." He leaned closer to her, smelling her fear.  
  
"What if I killed you right here?" She wavered slightly, "Then you couldn't hurt anyone could you?"  
  
"You mistake my motives, my dear." Hermione shuddered slightly. Then seemed to make some sort of decision.  
  
"I am not going to go with you!" She spat, her white aura returning. "I might have to call my dragon back, Malfoy. Now, I'm sure that's an experience you do not want to repeat, eh?"  
  
"Ooh, a feisty little wench, you are. I could rid you of some of your fire. . ." He tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him.  
  
She grinned suddenly, "What would your Master think, Lucius?" He winced slightly, "I mean, you playing with what he obviously considers his toy? I know the reason he wishes to 'Speak' with me. . . I'm not a fool, nor am I blind. He wanted to speak to my cousins for that same reason. . . if I do recall correctly.  
  
"You're pretty smart for a Mudblood." He growled.  
  
"And you're pretty stupid for a Purebreed, or should I say inbreed?" She wrenched herself from his grasp. "You will not harm any of my friends, do you understand me, Lucius darling? I am apt to become. . . irritated, and I will retaliate. It is in my nature, as of yet. You see, I've not learned this little thing called control, y'know. And that, sir, will put a damper on any occasion."  
  
Lucius nodded reluctantly, then grinned. "Ah, but I can take back what is legally mine. Y'see, I'm missing a little girl, about two. You may know her, her name is Melody."  
  
Hermione returned his grin with one that was slightly feral. "And if I do, I'm sure to send her right away." She replied scathingly, "But unfortunately for you, I don't know a Melody Malfoy. Now, there is my little sister, Ari Granger. I'm sure you know her. Ah, and tell your Master that THIS girl is not for sale, her allegiances are chosen, darling, and they lie with a certain Gryffindor Keeper whom, if I'm not mistaken, has defeated your. . . 'Lord'. . . six times now? Six to what? Zero?"  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Lucius stalked forward.  
  
"Ah ah ah." Hermione tutted, waving a finger back and forth. "You see, darling, you are in the wrong place, at definitely the wrong time. I'm not a happy camper, and as such, you should be worried. You've faced a fraction of my wrath. You would not be so lucky this time."  
  
"You pick the time and place, sweetheart, and I'll set the date. I want to see this famous. . . 'Wrath' of yours." He swept his cloak about him majestically.  
  
"Strong words for a man who wears his hair in a bow!" She called at his retreating back. "Sweetheart! Honestly! Creepy old coot, thinks he can scare me! Hah, that'll be the day." Hermione stalked into the classroom, where Snape glared maliciously at her. She halted for a second, turned chalk white, and promptly passed out, much to her chagrin. *Who're ya trying to kid? He scared the piss outa ya! * The niggling little voice in the back of her head exclaimed, as the darkness closed in on her.  
  
***  
  
"Mione?!" A voice close to her ear startled her to full awakeness. "Mione, are you alright?"  
  
"G'way, Mum, just five more minutes, please?" Hermione batted at the persistent voice.  
  
"What is she mumbling about, Weasley?" A very displeased voice broke into her fuzzy consciousness.  
  
"Oh Dear!" She sat straight up, knocking her head against something very hard, and then sunk back to the floor, the fight with Malfoy Senior replaying in her head in every minute detail. * At least he has nice teeth.* "Shut up, You!" She told the voice.  
  
"I most certainly will not, Miss Granger!" That perked her right up.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Professor, I was talking to. . . well. . . it wasn't you." She answered, opening her eyes a shade.  
  
"So, what made you faint?" Draco asked in an almost conversational way, handing Melody his quill to keep her occupied.  
  
"Your Father." She mumbled, so that only Draco, Ron, Harry, and Snape heard her.  
  
"What?!" They gasped simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, your daddy dearest told me in no uncertain terms that he wanted me to talk to Voldemort. . ." She told them the tale in all it's verbal glory.  
  
At the end of it, Harry and Ron chuckled. "You told him that? That it was very strong words coming from a guy that wears his hair in a bow?!" At Hermione's nod, they began tittering again.  
  
Draco just stared at her, and Snape rushed off to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione. . .what are we going to do with you?" Harry patted his friends head.  
  
"I want to know what my Father is going to do to her." Draco responded quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded, "You and me both. . . you and me both."  
  
***  
  
"She's a regular little spitfire isn't she?" Voldemort held a sort of grudging respect for the girl. But then again, she was a child after his own heart. She just didn't know it yet. But she would, soon.  
  
He turned his attention to the yard, where a blood red dragon was sitting, looking at a rather large black dragon was sitting. The red dragon sniffed lightly, then scowled at the black, but somehow, it seemed it's heart wasn't in it, especially when the black dragon pushed a rather large pearly object to the red dragon. "Ah, young love. . ." Voldemort grimaced slightly, then turned to glare at Lucius.  
  
"Is the boy being enrolled, Lucius?" He hissed.  
  
"As we speak sir, as we speak."  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore gazed at the teen before him with an odd look, then shook his head, something was amiss, but he'd be buggered if he could figure it out. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts young William."  
  
The boy smiled, "It's my pleasure, Headmaster." He brushed a strand of dark hair from his face, his dark eyes large and gleaming with. . . malice, perchance?  
  
"It seems that your class is in the dungeons for Potions now. I could perhaps call a guide?"  
  
"No. . . that's all right, I think I can find my way." And with that, the boy sauntered out of the office.  
  
Dumbledore patted his phoenix on the head. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes!" And Fawkes let out a tiny mewl.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stumbled up the stairs, holding onto her pounding head. She felt as if she were going to be sick, "Bugger this all!" She let out a harsh cry as she fell forward, closing her eyes, certain she was about to meet her doom. Instead, she landed on something soft, warm, and rather likeable. Opening her eyes, she met dark ones.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No need to apologize, it is my pleasure to rescue a damsel in distress. I don't get to do it often. I'm William, by the way, William Blakely."  
  
Hermione blushed, "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." She saw a strange look of hunger in the young man's eyes that caused her to blush more. "Well, uh, I need to be getting off to the infirmary."  
  
William smiled, making her melt. *Think about George! Think about true love! Think about. . . * Hermione ignored the voice, opting instead to think how this boy's voice gave her shivers.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Uh oh, do we sense trouble a'brewin on the Horizon? Who is this mysterious William to have stolen our Heroine's heart so fast away from the Weasley twin she promised to love forever? Ah, If I told, that would be telling, and I'm not going to do that. Suffice to say he is part of a BIG plan. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Disclaimer: *Sigh * You know that the characters from the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. . . They belong to one JKR. The plot, however is mine, ALL MINE!  
  
A/N: Hey there peoples, I'm ba-a-ck! Heh, anyway, onto another chappie of this story. I'm as addicted to writing it as everyone else is addicted to reading it. Heh, that's a predicament and a half. Hmmm. . . Hermione has seemingly become intrigued by this William Blakely. . . I wonder what's up this kid's sleeve. We'll find out soon. Mwhahahahahahahaha. On with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Harry glared at the new kid in the common room, his scar throbbing painfully.  
  
"Checkmate!" Harry returned his attention to the game, swearing rather loudly.  
  
"How do you manage to win every single one?! I mean, we've been playing this game since First Year, and you haven't lost. ONCE! What are the odds?" Harry expostulated, gesturing wildly. It was truly a bafflement, one person shouldn't be able to do that.  
  
"Skill. . . that's all." Ron crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smirk on his face. "I mean, if you possessed even half my skill-"  
  
"Oh dear, from the sounds of it, Ron has gone all Percy on us." George ambled up behind his younger brother, a grin split his freckled face. Fred nodded somberly.  
  
"It's such a pity. To date, he was our favorite brother. Well, besides Bill, and Charlie. Hmmm. . ." Fred tapped his chin, looking at his twin with a smirk.  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. Percy!" Ron thundered, his face turning a deep red that clashed with the Weasley's trademark hair color.  
  
"What is Ron complaining about now?!" Hermione stumbled into the common room, her arms loaded with books. After visiting the kindly MediWitch, and given the day off classes, she had decided to spend a leisurely day perusing the library. "Oof!" The brunette collapsed on one of the dark red sofas, gasping.  
  
"Do you always have to study, Mya? Relax a bit!" George collapsed beside her, pulling her close.  
  
"Shut up, you!" Hermione batted his arm playfully.  
  
"PDA!" Fred collapsed on the other side of the happy couple, hiding his eyes behind his hands.  
  
"You're just angry 'cause your girl graduated." George sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"Doesn't mean I want to see my twin with his, now does it?" Fred glowered, a look that oddly reminded the friends of everyone's favorite Potions Master.  
  
"Oi, Hermione!" William strode over, a friendly smile on his face that did not quite reach his eyes as he surveyed her company. The tall boy brushed back a lock of dark hair off his pale forehead.  
  
"Oh, William! You're in Gryffindor, how nice." Hermione grinned up at the boy, once again taken with his charm. "George, Fred, Harry, Ron, meet William, he's new here. I expect you to make him feel welcome." She stated firmly. "William, this is George, Fred, and Ron Weasley, and this here is Harry Potter." William's eyes darkened at the last name.  
  
"The Harry Potter. How. . . wonderful." Though his voice belied it was anything but. Hermione was oblivious to the slightly calculating stares that the boys were giving William, and his sneer.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Ginny walked up behind Harry, her lip curled slightly as she gazed at the new boy. There was something decidedly. . . shifty about him, that set Ginny's nerves on edge. She stiffened her spine slightly, her eyes cold. "I'm sure that this a pleasure. . . ah. . . William. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."  
  
Harry almost applauded his girlfriend's attitude. . . almost. The boy gave him the creeps that rivaled one other person, Voldemort himself. "So, Will, where're you from?"  
  
"William, please, not Will. I don't like that particular nickname. It's so. . . childish. Anyway, I'm from Surrey." He smiled again, or rather, a twisted version of a smile that disturbed the others to no end. Well, the others except for Hermione. She was too busy concentrating on the strange lilting in his voice that fascinated her for some reason. It was distinctly exotic, something she had never encountered before.  
  
"No. . ." She tapped her chin slightly, "You weren't born in Surrey, you may have just moved there, but you weren't born or raised there. You're from. . ." Where had she heard that accent before? "Oh, you're from the Highlands!" The answer hit her, Oliver Wood had the same lilting burr to his voice.  
  
"Right in one." He laughed, dropping onto the arm of the couch where Hermione was sitting, a move that made her boyfriend slightly nervous. Could she not feel the utter. . . weirdness. . . that pervaded the boy like an aura?  
  
"Oh. . .well. . ." Hermione waved her hand airily.  
  
"Yeah, that's my little know-it-all." George pulled her closer, glaring at William. The boy just smirked in return. * If that's how he wants to play. . . that's fine by me!* George sneered slightly.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione hit him. "You're not being very nice!" She hissed, not noticing the sneer William threw at him in return. "William, I'm sorry. He doesn't like stranger." She looked up at the boy apologetically, getting the boy's heartwarming smile for her effort.  
  
"It's fine, Hermione, dear. I'm not well liked by a lot of guys." He whispered conspiratorially. "They see me as a threat." Hermione giggled, batting her eyelashes playfully.  
  
Ron did a double take. *Is Hermione really flirting with that creep? * He growled lowly, shooting Harry a look that distinctly said the boy was treading on thin ice. Harry personally agreed. George tightened his grip, his expression murderous. If this wasn't stopped, someone was going to die. . . a very slow and painful death.  
  
"Hey, Will. . .do you play Wizard's Chess?" Ron gave him a superior grin.  
  
"William." He grated through clenched teeth. "And, yes, I'm rather good at it."  
  
"Care for a game, Will?" Ron gestured at the board.  
  
"William, for Gods Sakes, Ron! Get it right!" Hermione admonished, turning a rather attractive shade of pink. "Honestly, one would think you're gunning for the poor boy. He's new here!" Hermione stood abruptly. "I have to study! I missed most of my classes, and personally, I would rather not get behind."  
  
"Are you any good at Transfiguration?" William asked suddenly.  
  
"It's my best subject." Hermione declared proudly.  
  
"I've heard all your subjects are your best." William grinned again. "But, unluckily for me, Transfiguration is my worst. Do you think you could help me with the assignment?"  
  
"Of course!" She gestured to a table in the back of the room. Her table. "C'mon. And I expect you lot to be nicer!" She lead the way back to her table.  
  
"I do not like that boy at all." Harry grated, his voice ominously low.  
  
"Here, here." George exclaimed, the murderous gleam in his eye brightening.  
  
***  
  
Melody hummed one of her Toddler Tunes, as they were fast becoming called, as Draco and Pansy were walking with her outside, trying to work off a little of her energy before dinner.  
  
"My Father was here." Draco announced, his eyes hard. "He and Hermione had a run in during Potions."  
  
Pansy nodded, "Is that why she fainted?"  
  
"Yes. Gods, what am I going to do? He's after Melody! He doesn't give a flip about me either way, but he knows about the Prophecy, and the part she and Hermione will play in it. I won't let him have them, either of them!" He declared fiercely. "I'd die first."  
  
Pansy stiffened her spine. "As would I, Draco, as would I."  
  
Melody grinned at them suddenly, her cherub face all innocence and happiness. "Where Mione?"  
  
"She's in the common room." Draco patted her on the head slightly.  
  
"I wanna see Mione. No see her all day!" Melody suddenly clenched her pudgy little fist about her favorite toy, her little glass orb.  
  
"Okay, it is getting a little chilly, we should go in." Pansy hoisted the toddler onto her hip, brushing the girl's blonde curls from her face. "C'mon then Draco." She commanded the boy, who was staring moodily out at the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What would I do with you, Pansy?" Draco looked at the girl, suddenly pensive.  
  
"Die of boredom maybe?" Pansy smiled gently at the boy she had given her heart too.  
  
"You do seem to shake things up, hon." Draco's voice held a note of amusement. He looked at her holding his little sister with a sad smile. One day, he was going to marry that girl, he decided. IF they all survive this madness. "Now, let's go in, before they send out a search party."  
  
***  
  
Hermione preened slightly before the mirror in her dorm's bathroom, pulling her hair out of her face, leaving a few tendrils hanging about. *Why am I doing this? * She asked herself, even as she secured her hair. * You didn't do this for George!* The voice in her head exclaimed. Hermione sighed. But. . . it was different. William was different. He was intelligent, a decent conversationalist, and very. . . very. . . HOT.  
  
*But, George is the only guy you should want to impress. HE is the guy you're in love with. . . isn't he? * The voice, so sure of itself earlier, asked.  
  
Hermione smiled at her reflection. Dinner was going to be served in fifteen minutes, she had better get a seat while she could.  
  
She descended quietly to the common room, and stopped, her jaw dropping, her heart plummeting, and bile rising in the back of her throat. At the fireplace stood the one and only Voldemort, in the deserted Gryffindor tower, a twisted smile gracing the repulsive features, the red snake eyes locked on her cinnamon ones.  
  
"Oh, Gods!" She exclaimed, sagging against the wall.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione. I hope this isn't an inconvenience, but I was hoping if you would join me for dinner?" He hissed, almost civilly. Almost, since his dark wand was pointed right at her and his eyes held a cold sort of malice that chilled her to the bone.  
  
"How did. . . did you get in here?" She squeaked, cursing her weakness and Gryffindor bravery alternately.  
  
"Well, I just had someone let me in." He closed his eyes slightly. "Why must it be so glaringly Gryffindor in here?"  
  
"Maybe because you're in the Gryffindor Common Room, very unwelcome, I assure you." Hermione spat, her hatred of the. . . thing. . . standing before her overriding any common sense she might have left. The power that radiated off the former man was almost intoxicating, but at the same time, revolting.  
  
"Come now, no reason to be that way. I have been nothing but. . . nice to you."  
  
"Nice?!" The young Gryffindor snorted suddenly. "Yeah, try to kill my best friend, have your Deatheaters attack me and my friends, I almost died, by the way. Wow, that was such a walk in the park!" Hermione ranted. *Remember this is Voldemort you're talking to girl! The guy that won't hesitate to kill your arse! * The voice in her head screamed.  
  
"Yes. . .but I didn't know who you were then."  
  
"Oh, I see. Now that you know, you want what? A nice dinner and conversation? Tired of all the killing? Decided to take it easy tonight? No dark revels to occupy your time? That's too bad, y'know." Hermione sneered slightly, and made as if to step past him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Thomas, I so would like to attend Dinner, just not with you."  
  
"Ooh, Lucius was right about you. You are a little spitfire. Hmmm. . . very nice." He murmured, stalking forward. "It's so fresh from what I'm used to receiving. You cannot possibly understand how tiring it is to have all these people groveling under you. But you, you would never grovel, would you. . .girl?"  
  
"You're right about that, Tom. I wouldn't grovel for you, or anybody. This girl bows to no one.! I am a person in my own right. You are no better than me or anyone else in this world. You just think you are." She spat, her fist tightening about the wand in the pocket of her robes.  
  
"Then it will be my personal. . . goal. . . to make you grovel. . . beg. . . for anything I ask." Voldemort whispered harshly, his breath coming in ragged gasps. The girl positively reeked of unbound power, raw and fresh, under no one's control, especially hers. He reached out a hand, running it down her face, the ultimate parody of a lovers touch, and she flinched away, her eyes widening suddenly. It was as if she just realized that this. . . all of this. . . was real, and not some game of her imagination.  
  
"I beg for no man." Hermione whispered, cold fire burning in her veins, her wrath rising to the bait he held out for her. A silhouette detached itself from the shadows, striding forward. "William!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" His face was twisted in a malicious grin. "M'Lord, do you wish for me to bind her?"  
  
Her eyes darted back and forth between the boy and Voldemort, a feeling of despair rising in her. *And you wanted to impress him! * The voice in her head grated slightly. "Damn it! Shut up!"  
  
"Think that's funny?" William hissed, thinking her comment directed at him. "If I was given time, I could have had you do anything I wanted. You were almost willing to forsake your. . . boyfriend for me." He sneered, his eyes darkened with a thousand possibilities.  
  
"How. . .why?" She asked, trying to mask the surprise and hurt in her eyes. Any naïve notions she had once entertained were gone in a sickening swirl of guilt and pain. She had actually trusted someone she had just met. Defended him from her REAL friends. Helped him with his homework.  
  
"It was easy, I just enrolled, and the Sorting was simple. I knew you were in Gryffindor, so I asked the Hat to place me there. I would have preferred Slytherin but you're not that type of girl. You're too Goody-Two-Shoes to actually have a decent harmful thought."  
  
Hermione felt her rage return a hundredfold. He had used her. He had actually presumed so much as to use her as the means to an end. She felt a strange disconnected feeling, she was a Goddess Incarnate, no one USED her. No one should even dare. The consequences of such an action would indeed be dire. The icy heat pooled about her, spreading it's tendrils about the stone floor in white hot ice. SHE would not be manipulated, by no one. Especially a pretty boy who used her as a ladder to vault to the top of the Deatheater chain. No one had that RIGHT!  
  
She saw Voldemort's eyes widen almost imperceptibly. He could feel her power encasing him as surely as it was his own. He was almost drunk with the giddiness of it. Such a powerful creature. . . Potter surely didn't know what he had here, right beneath his nose.  
  
"You could be great." He whispered, his voice a bare hiss of pleasure.  
  
*Beware the Serpent's forked tongue. * Hermione barely recalled the Prophecy, and a lazy smile etched its way across her face. "I don't need you to make me great. I already am." Her eyes shifted from deep cinnamon to bloody crimson, a long lock of white adorning her hair. The castle shuddered beneath her feet, as she stalked forward, grasping the front of William's robe. He would pay.  
  
"William." She cooed, pulling the shocked boy to her. "You've been. . . naughty." She pulled him roughly to meet her lips, her power blazing about them both. He struggled against her, but she held him steadfast, refusing to let him budge. A keening wind sprang up in the Common Room, picking up books and parchment, swirling them about in a maelstrom of emotion. Particularly anger and betrayal. He would not get away with it. HE made her doubt her love for George. HE made her doubt herself, and that wasn't allowed. AT ALL.  
  
His dark eyes dimmed as his frenzied movements became less and less until he hung limply in her grip, his eyes open and staring, his jaw slack. With an almost inhuman strength, she tossed the boy aside negligently, turning her attention on the almost intoxicated Dark Lord. Growling softly, she advanced.  
  
***  
  
"Where do you reckon Hermione is?" Ginny whispered to Harry as she sat next to him, her blue eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I want to know where William is!" George exclaimed, hearing the question.  
  
A shudder ripped through the castle's stone foundation. Harry's eyes widened, and he went suddenly pale, the insistent throbbing in his scar pulsed harshly. "Oh Gods!" He whispered, springing up, "Hermione!" And ran from the Dining Hall.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Pansy were almost to the Common Room when a shudder nearly threw them off their feet. Exchanging a worried glance, they hurried onto the Common Room.  
  
***  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, aiming his wand for the lithe little brunette.  
  
"Heh, you honestly think that your power is a match for mine?" Hermione sneered, advancing.  
  
"Crucio!" He hissed again, and watched as the spell bounced harmlessly off the corona of pure white power. He smirked, drawing on the darkness that lay in his body, in lieu of a soul. It blanketed him quite like her power. A guttural growl issued from her, as she launched herself bodily at the Dark Lord. He anticipated this, and waved a hand, almost negligently, and sent her sailing back against the far wall with an ominous crunch.  
  
***  
  
Harry nearly ran into Draco and Pansy in his haste to get into the Common Room, the pain in his scar would've have brought him to his knees if the adrenaline pumping through his veins wasn't present.  
  
"Malfoy, Pansy, Move it. NOW!" He bellowed, heading towards a confused and frightened portrait of the Fat Lady. "Vinium Veritas!" He exclaimed, and was thrown against the wall as Dark and Light tore through the painting. Fortunately, the Fat Lady fled before she was shredded.  
  
"OH GODS!" Draco pushed Pansy behind him, bringing his wand to bear.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort advanced on his quarry, his eyes alight with a hunger for something long denied him. She looked so frail there, blood seeping down her neck. Her hair had come undone from the binding, falling about her in a mass of waves.  
  
"I don't wish to hurt you." He whispered, kneeling next to her, running a hand down her cheek again. "I never wished to hurt you." His hissing voice was almost gentle. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She just looked at him with pain and anger laced in her cinnamon-crimson eyes.  
  
***  
  
Melody struggled in Pansy's grasp, her eyes wide and unseeing. She slipped from the other girl and ran forward, into the room. Draco cursed, trying to grab her but was unsuccessful. "MELODY!!"  
  
***  
  
The two year old sauntered into the room, her cobalt eyes locked onto the two there in the corner. She allowed the presence that begged entranced to peruse her body and speak.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide. A tiny child was glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Thomas. Who said you could touch what I have specifically marked as mine?" The voice that came out of her mouth was anything but childish. It was harsh, and demanded answers. The large cobalt eyes locked on his, and flashed crimson for a second.  
  
Four other forms appeared in the room, though he had no idea how they got there so fast.  
  
Melody held up her hand, preventing the four from entering fully. "No, children, I wish to speak with him first. Now is not the time nor place for the battle that will most assuredly ensue." She turned her attention back to the serpent-man before her, her tiny nostrils flaring in a righteous anger that was most assuredly not hers. "Now, Thomas. I am not known for my patience."  
  
"She is MINE!" He hissed, clutching at the girl possessively.  
  
"I do NOT think so." A flare of white shot from Hermione and Voldemort sailed across the room. "She is MINE. She has accepted my mark, she, therefore, belongs to me. Have you not read the Odyssey, child? Do you not know that NO ONE crosses the Gods? The blind Poet was very wise, for a mortal." The tiny girl gestured flippantly. "I could let her deal with you now. You should know that she cannot sustain any lasting damage from you. She heals herself automatically." The girl walked over to Hermione, placing a chubby little hand on her shoulder. "I protect what is mine. I know there is the deal with the Prophecy, and that she must serve her purpose, but she belongs to NO ONE else. Your boy learned the hard way." She pointed to the lifeless body on the couch Hermione had sat upon earlier. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to."  
  
"Who are you?" Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I sit upon a throne at Olympus, Thomas. Hermione wears my Mark, and her lineage springs directly from my loins. I'm sure you know who I am." The girl smirked, her cherub face twisted in a completely foreign expression.  
  
"Athena?" He gasped.  
  
"The one and only, Thomas. I don't take kindly to those who wish to handle my Daughters. Her purpose concerning you will be served soon enough, the Fates have seen to that. Now, I suggest you get while the getting's good." The girl blinked, and Voldemort winked out.  
  
Hermione stirred, glancing at Melody with trepidation. "I was so stupid." She whispered. "I should have never thought to trust him."  
  
"You weren't stupid, love." Melody leaned against her. "You were trusting, and open. Something I admire about you mortals. Now, I must go. I have business elsewhere. I will return soon." Melody smiled benevolently, and then suddenly sagged fully against Hermione, her eyes closing as sleep claimed her.  
  
The Quads rushed forward, enveloping Hermione in a group hug. They had been pacing outside the barrier the Goddess had set up like caged animals.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright!" Elizabeth sobbed, her eyes flashing with a dangerous gleam.  
  
"I'm fine. . . I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Hermione rubbed the back of her head, wincing lightly as she touched a welt. The cut may have healed, but she'd have one hell of a headache. Her eyes fell on the body of William, thrown carelessly across the furniture, his dark eyes lifeless and flat. "I-I-I've killed someone." She breathed, touching her lips tentatively, and then promptly fainted.  
  
*_____________________________________________________________________ *  
  
A/N: It seems our Hermione has quite the temper. Sorry William didn't last longer but he decided that he just didn't want to break Hermione from her boyfriend. I like this chapter, it's nice and long. A full ten pages on Word. Ah, well. . . I think that I may only do five more chapters, an even thirty. So, I want some suggestions on what my next fic should be about. It's going to be a Hermione/someone. I just don't know who yet. So, if you all have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. Just not Ron or Harry. Anyone but them, and femme slash, I don't do that. I do slash, just not femme. I was thinking Charlie or Bill, no one ever does any of those! It's not fair! Anyway, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter belong to JKR. I do not own them, I only own the plot, the Quads, and the cute toddler Melody. (Based on my cousin. . . Cheyenne when she was two.)  
  
A/N: Hey, hey, Once again, I'm sorry for killing off William, but he was just getting on my nerves, I couldn't stand his basic smugness. How could Hermione been so oblivious? Why did he have that strange effect on her? The world may never know. Anyway, Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, this chappie is for you. On with the Show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, the now familiar rush of power surging through her. She felt barely repressed anger straining it's bonds, her body on fire. In answer, the earth shifted slightly, as the green of her Magic surrounded her in Elemental Earth Power. Skylar knelt next to their fallen cousin, her gray eyes stormy, as she brushed a lock of chestnut hair out of Hermione's face.  
  
"I'll KILL him!" Elizabeth hissed, her body shaking slightly. Of the four, she possessed the most volatile temper, "If she's harmed in ANY way, I'll make sure this is his LAST night!" Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously, as her Magic burned brightly about her. She was angry because she hadn't been there to protect her cousin, just like she hadn't been there to protect her family.  
  
"Elizabeth! Calm down, being angry isn't going to help anything!" Danielle reached out to comfort her sister.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me!" The other girl whirled around, her auburn hair whipping about in fury.  
  
Raya shook her head. "She's fine, Beth. She's just tired. You know what it was like the first few times YOU used the Gift. Hers is so much more than ours, and it stands to reason that it will exhaust her much more."  
  
"Which brings me to another point. . ." Danielle shifted slightly, glancing about at the destroyed common room, "We really have to help her. She can't control all that power without some instruction. Rohan can't come onto the grounds of Hogwarts, so it's up to us."  
  
Skylar nodded, "Yes, it would be prudent, wouldn't it? At least she could use her Gift at will, and not just when she's angry, or upset."  
  
Elizabeth felt a shift in the Earth's power current. She drew a sharp breath, her power flaring brightly. "Guys, um. . . we're about to have a visitor." The words were barely out of her mouth when a high keening call startled them all. The flapping of enormous wings thundered outside, as a large blood red dragon settled right on the grounds. Elizabeth felt herself respond the cry with one of her own, courtesy of her Gift. This Dragon was imbued with Earth Power the likes that Elizabeth had never felt. It was almost overwhelming, overpowering her senses.  
  
Danielle watched as Elizabeth stumbled to the one window in the common room, her expression one of glazed rapture. She had never seen that look on her sister's face before, and frankly, it worried her.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat up, rubbing his head, where a large knot was beginning to form. "Melody!" He breathed, shooting up. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I would suggest you, Miss Parkinson, and Harry should go down and join the rest of the students in the Great Hall. Leave this to the Professors."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, now go on." Dumbledore shooed the three away. He turned to the destroyed painting, and his expression became grave. The damage to the common room was much more extensive than one would have thought. One piece of furniture remained, and that was the one that held the body of the boy William. The rest of the furniture, books, and parchment were in tatters and splinters.  
  
"Such power. . ." Snape trailed off, his eyes widened imperceptibly. "Did SHE do all this?" It was almost inconceivable.  
  
"No, Severus, she didn't, but she did do most of it. Her power, as of yet, is erratic, not under her control. Once she has a better grip on it, she will be a most formidable opponent, for anyone, myself included." Dumbledore answered, his face showing all of his years. "Voldemort will come back for her, Goddess warning or what, he will come back because the lure of all that power is too great. It's the reason he goes after Harry. The boy has a formidable power he hasn't even tapped, and Voldemort keeps coming back. His greed will be the downfall of him, Severus, and I want to be there to see it."  
  
The sudden venom in the kindly old man's voice unsettled Snape.  
  
Charlie brushed past them, his face a mask of worry. He stepped into the room and stopped dead, taking in all the destruction. "Elizabeth?" He saw her, leaning halfway out of the window, the green of her Magic hovering about her body like an aura.  
  
"She's beautiful, Charlie." Was his answer, however it might have confused him. "Breathtakingly gorgeous."  
  
He looked at Danielle. "What's she on about?"  
  
"A Dragon." Danielle replied, glancing worriedly at her sister.  
  
"What do you mean. . . a Dragon?"  
  
"Look out the window, see for yourself." Was the reply.  
  
Charlie gave the girl a confused look, and then walked slowly behind his beloved. What he saw caused him to gasp. One of the largest Dragons he had ever seen was sitting there, on the lawn. "Wow." He breathed, stepping closer to get a better look. "I have never seen a Dragon that big."  
  
"She's not just a Dragon, Charlie." Elizabeth replied, her voice rich with awe. "She's a Guardian. Born of pure Earth Magic, they are of a Higher Order of Dragons, more like Draconic Royalty. They are descendants of Merlin's own Companion."  
  
"What's she doing here then?"  
  
"Waiting for her Mistress."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Oh." Charlie stared at Elizabeth like she had grown an extra appendage. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"I-I don't know really. I just know. It's hard to explain, but just like I know I'm me, I know what type of Dragon she is, what her purpose is, and why she's here. I don't know how I know. I just do." She murmured, half to herself, half to Charlie. Her face grew pensive. "Look at her, Charlie, just LOOK at her. Isn't she amazing?" Elizabeth's Magic flared brightly, as the girl turned around, striding purposefully towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Charlie called to her retreating back.  
  
"To see her up close." Was the answer.  
  
***  
  
George slammed his fist into the wall. "WHY won't they let us UP there?" He all but yelled, his frustration coming off him in waves of ire.  
  
"George, calm down!" Ginny spun on her brother. "Mione. Is. Fine. They just have to clean up, that's all."  
  
"I should be up there with her though, I'm her boyfriend!"  
  
"And we're all her friends! Don't you think we're worried about her too? Don't you think we're worried about Harry, Draco, and Pansy too? They're not here either, if you did not notice!"  
  
The trio in question chose that moment to stumble into the Great Hall. Harry looked a little worse for the wear, dried blood on his neck from the blow he received when he slammed into the wall and splinters from the destroyed painting. Pansy was pale, a cut on her forehead, but nothing major. Draco sported a few bruises and a knot, but he was fine as well.  
  
"Where's Mya?!" George almost pounced on them.  
  
"She's still up there. They wouldn't let us see her, they made us come back down here." Draco replied bitterly. "Melody's in there too. . ."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the transplant Gryffindorks." A cold voice from behind Draco caused him to stiffen.  
  
"What do you want, Zabini?" Draco replied, his voice just as cold.  
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you that your father asked me to keep an eye on his prodigal son." Draco whirled to face the dark-haired boy.  
  
"Tell my Father that he no longer HAS a SON!" Draco sneered, adopting his old act.  
  
"Really? That's too bad, Draco. I would have never thought, you. . . of all people, would forsake your FATHER for a Mudblood, Muggle Lover, and Golden Boy here."  
  
Draco clenched his jaw. "Are you enjoying yourself, Zabini? Gods only know how long you wanted to rule Slytherin. You can have all your backstabbing politics." George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny grinned at Zabini's cronies.  
  
"I could always tell your Father that I know where his precious little baby girl-" He suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching his nose.  
  
"What? He was getting VERY annoying!" Pansy defended herself, wiping his blood from her hand. "I can't stand scags!"  
  
Ginny placed an arm about Pansy. "Pansy, my friend, you are officially the Girl of the Week."  
  
Ron stared at her wide-eyed, "That's better than Third Year, when Mione slapped Draco a good one!"  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth approached the large Dragon cautiously, her eyes sparkling with adoration and excitement, her aura of Magic flickering into nothingness. She halted a few feet from the Dragon, as if seeking permission to approach further.  
  
After a leisurely once over by the Dragon, it gave a sharp nod of its head, allowing Elizabeth to get closer to the large, imposing creature. She reached out a tentative hand, stroking the crimson, yet baby soft, scales.  
  
"Interesting. . ." Elizabeth breathed, as the Dragon responded to the light touch by lowering its head to be stroked accordingly. "You're not as savage as your cousins, are you Lady?" The Dragon gave a snort, as if dismissing the idea as ridiculous. "Of course you're not, you're of a genteel class, aren't you?"  
  
"Talking to a Dragon?" A soft voice sneered across the distance. "You do realize it's nothing but a beast."  
  
Elizabeth bristled slightly, "He didn't mean that, Lady, he knows not what he speaks about. Snape, I would suggest that you not anger our larger friend here. . . very bad idea, seeing as this IS a Dragon, fire-breathing, can eat you in one bite. I'm sure she'd like too as much as I'd like to see it."  
  
Snape scowled darkly, "Miss Trenton, I would suggest you not address your superiors thusly, I am tempted to report you to the Headmaster."  
  
"Superior. . . you? In what sense, Mister Snape, are you superior to ME?" Elizabeth whirled about, radiating fury. The Dragon stared menacingly at Snape over her head, it's large eyes narrowed with malice. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the poor Dragon had eaten earlier, so dispatching the rude Potions Master was out of the question. "The only thing superior about you is your stupidity, or perhaps your over-inflated ego."  
  
Snape backed up a few feet as the fiery girl stalked forward, "I don't like your attitude, Miss Trenton, though, undoubtedly you got it from associating with that. . ."  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I were you." The irate girl hissed, "I would just stop right there, because I am not in the least bit averse to hurting you, you great greasy ass! First, you insult my cousin, then you insult this Glorious Dragon, and now you stoop to insulting me. . . I can overlook that. . . but don't you ever, and I mean EVER, insult the family of the man I love. You'd be lying on the flat of your back so fast that you're head would spin. Got it?"  
  
Snape glared at her, his obsidian eyes narrowed in disgust. "Girl, you have overstepped the bounds."  
  
"You did that by being born!"  
  
"Miss Trenton, I will not tolerate this!"  
  
"I'm an adult, so don't think you can cow me like you do those. . . children. . . in there! I'm not so easily swayed by your bad temper and deplorable bathroom habits. I've dealt with worse in the woods of Kentucky! So get over yourself, get a life!" The Dragon snorted again in agreement, and glared at the hateful Snape.  
  
Danielle stood on the steps, staring at the two in shock.  
  
"Miss Trenton, I'm sure you don't care to back up those brags?" He smirked, staring at Elizabeth with a gleam in his eye. Skylar and Raya joined Danielle out on the steps.  
  
"Did he just challenge Elizabeth?" Skylar looked awed. "Doesn't he realize that even without her Elemental Magic, she's a champion dueler? She doesn't even have to use a wand!"  
  
Raya grinned, "No, I'm sure he doesn't, and he's about to get shown up, terribly."  
  
Danielle nodded her head in agreement. "She's been looking for a reason to fight. After what happened at home, she's been in a right state, trying to control her anger. Even Charlie said she was getting snappish. Thank the Goddess she wasn't there when the Deatheaters attacked Hermione and the others. She'd have killed them deader than a doorknob, all of them."  
  
Elizabeth whirled about to face the Dragon, her face a mask of fury. "Lady, if you could move, I've a lesson to teach that overgrown Bat!" The Dragon gave it's version of a laugh, and took to flight, deciding it might be better if she just went home. Elizabeth watched the Dragon leave with a heavy heart, and then anger, if Snape had just stopped, then the Dragon would still be there. "All right, but I'm going to warn you now, you just opened a huge can of worms." She turned to the smirking Potions Master. "We'll do this right."  
  
"I concur, Miss Trenton, that means that you can't use your precious Earth Magic." Snape was almost giddy with pleasure.  
  
"Ten paces?" Elizabeth replied in a faintly bored tone.  
  
"What else?"  
  
Danielle couldn't help but smile as her sister counted off her paces loudly, and whirled about at the correct distance. But Snape gained the upperhand momentarily.  
  
"Expellarimus!" Elizabeth flew backward, landing with a thud on the grass, but as she wasn't using a wand, she was fine. She bounded up to her feet.  
  
"Childish tricks? Nocturnis Vision!" Elizabeth flung her hand out, and Snape looked about blindly, the little bit of color in his face draining away.  
  
By this time, word had spread to the Great Hall that there was a fight amongst the Professor and Assistant. Many were jostling to get a good position.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." Snape blinked owlishly for a moment, then pointed his wand at Elizabeth. "Frezia Rens!" Elizabeth threw herself bodily into avoiding the curses he threw at her, twisting and turning at the last possible moment, and flinging a hex back at him at the same time.  
  
It wasn't long before Snape was visibly wearying, while Elizabeth was still springing about. Only two curses had touched her so far, with minimal damage.  
  
Finally, "Expellarimus!" Rang out, and Snape went flying backward, his wand flying into Elizabeth's grasp. "Hmm. . .game, set, match! I win, you greasy prick!" She tossed the wand back to the owner, a triumphant smile on her dirt streaked face. "Now, if you don't mind, I do believe I'd like to go back in and check on my cousin." And turning on her heel, she stalked back into the castle without even a backwards glance.  
  
Snape lay there for a moment, catching his breath, and then rose, dusting off his clothes, his face burning with shame. At noticing the jeering crowd, he snarled, "Back to your common rooms!" And stalked off to his dungeons, visions of dying Elizabeth dancing merrily in his head.  
  
*____________________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N: Sorry, the update was a little later than I expected, I was suffering through a bout of writer's block. All is well now. . . I hope. Next chapter, one of the Quads will be abducted. . . who will it be? Ah. . . find out by reading! Well, hope you like this, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the illustrious JKR. I do, however, own the plot. . . and the Quads. . . and Melody. . . and the deceased William. . . er. . . I think that's all. . .  
  
A/N: Hello, hello. Well. . . I really have nothing to say, except thankies to all you wonnerful reviewers! You make all this worthwhile! Okay, with that said, on with the show!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Hermione woke with a jolt in the infirmary, her head pounding and her body aching. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, tickling. . . like there was something she couldn't remember. . . but what was it?  
  
Voldemort! She struggled with the bedcovers, trying to free herself from the restricting embrace of the cotton coverlets. "Harry!"  
  
"Shhh. . . Mya, you're fine. . ." A soothing voice broke into her thoughts, calming her. "That's a girl, just lay back, you need to rest. . . or Madame Pomfrey will have my head."  
  
"George?" Her voice sounded strained, even to her.  
  
"Yeah, Mya, me. Now, c'mon, close those peepers." Hermione grinned, flopping back on the pillows.  
  
"George, I'm not two-OH! Where's Melody?" Her voice cracked.  
  
"She's fine, asleep. In Draco's bed. He hasn't left her side, constant vigilance, y'know." He smiled, "Moody and Tonks are here. It seems that you can't be trusted to be by yourself."  
  
Hermione scowled, "Oh, honestly! It was an attack from Voldemort, one would think I tried to commit suicide. I can take care of myself, I am sixteen. I'm not a child! Why, oh why, are they treating me as such? Haven't I proved myself enough? Haven't I shown them that I can look after myself?"  
  
"Hey, you're preaching to the choir!" George held up his hands in innocence. "I brought you something."  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"It's a Teddy Bear. It was in a shop in Hogsmeade. I picked it up, because, well, I thought you would like it. . ." George trailed off, suddenly nervous, as he handed her the stuffed animal.  
  
She looked at the bear, her eyes shining. It was adorable, a plushie white bear with big blue eyes, and it was holding a pendant. A BEAUTIFUL pendant, with a green stone set into the white gold Celtic cross.  
  
"George. . . it's beautiful." She breathed, her cinnamon eyes locking on his hazel ones.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I LOVE it." She smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Good, I hoped you would. The green stone is jade, it's for protection. I thought the Celtic cross would sort of accent it's properties. That is if you believe in Muggle terms of God and such."  
  
"Er. . . George, I'm a GODDESS Incarnate. I believe in the Gods, not just God, but it's a very thoughtful gift anyway, and I do LOVE it. I honestly do." She looked up at him with teary eyes, "How did you get it."  
  
"I love ya, hon. It's almost time for dinner."  
  
"Our first Hogsmeade weekend isn't until. . .tomorrow! George. . . did you sneak out?!"  
  
"I've got to go. Can't be late for dinner!"  
  
"GEORGE ORION WEASLEY!"  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "I'm sorry, but he was ASKING for it. He goaded me. I just retaliated."  
  
"Still, I think that you owe Severus an apology." Dumbledore hid a smile with one of his hands. "It's the decent thing to do. He has been under a lot of stress with Voldemort back in power, he's had to do some work for me."  
  
"Apologize?!" Elizabeth ground her teeth loudly. "Why should I apologize to that-that-"  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Because I think it's wise."  
  
"Interfering old coot." Elizabeth grumbled.  
  
"Miss Trenton. . ." Elizabeth's jaw dropped, she hadn't realized she said that out loud. "Don't you mean Infuriating and Interfering old Coot?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. This was it, she was going to be fired. "I-I"  
  
"No need to say anything, trust me. Just do me this favor and apologize to him. He's had a rough time of it."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Fine. I'll apologize. But if he ever does it again. . ." She left the threat open as she made her way from the office.  
  
Dumbledore grinned, "Hmmm. . . I do believe that Minerva is going to owe me five galleons."  
  
"For what?" One of the portraits settled forward to hear better.  
  
"I bet that Severus could be shocked speechless. Heh, she won't be expecting this. Oh, little Nymphadora is in for a visit, I've some matchmaking to do." And the schemer rubbed his hands together in a very mischievous manner.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke the second time, her stomach growling loudly. She hadn't had anything to eat since the last day at Lunch, and then not much. Noting that the bustling MediWitch wasn't in the room, she decided to make a break for it. She needed sustenance.  
  
***  
  
"You can do this, Beth." Raya looked at her sister with a mixture of pity and amusement. Trust Dumbledore to come up with the best punishment to fit the situation. She'd hate to have to apologize to Snape in front of the whole school.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you haven't had to eat your words before anyway." Skylar grinned into her soda, her stash from the States. Pumpkin juice was nasty, and frankly, she wasn't going to drink it.  
  
"Shut up. . ." Elizabeth growled, spearing a potato savagely. "I don't need you two to 'Encourage' me any further."  
  
"No, no, of course not." Danielle patted the auburn headed girl. "It's not the end of the world, y'know. We all have to admit we're wrong sometime."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Elle. I don't need this right now." Elizabeth ground her teeth.  
  
"Do I hear gnashing of teeth in this vicinity?" Skylar laughed.  
  
"I'm just going to get this over with." Elizabeth sighed. She stood up. Charlie pointed at her and started laughing. "Just for that, mister, you're going to get yours." She growled lowly. "You won't like it."  
  
***  
  
Hermione opened the door to the Great Hall, and stood there, shocked, her jaw dropped. Maybe she'd been hit harder than she thought. . .  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth grinned as a hush fell over the Great Hall. *There! * She thought savagely, looking at the pale face of her beloved. *I got you! *  
  
Snape stared at her, putting his hand on his lips. A choked sound came from the direction of her table. "I'm sorry for earlier." She breathed, winking. Snape blushed, but saw her furtive look at Charlie.  
  
He grinned evilly. "I assure you. . . you can make up for it. . ."  
  
***  
  
Hermione almost gagged. *NOT AGAIN!!! NOOOOOO! * "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"  
  
***  
  
The silence in the hall was deafening.  
  
Snape was shocked yet again, and touched his lips for a second time. "Er. . ." He wasn't sure what he should say.  
  
A loud clapping startled him, and he turned to look at Elizabeth's sisters, who were on their feet, clapping like mad. Danielle whistled loudly, her eyes shining. What a way to apologize to someone. A kiss like that should be banned, not to mention outlawed if done twice! That was amazing.  
  
That incited the rest of the Hall. Everyone was on their feet, cheering madly. Even a few of the Professors. Snape blushed, and then grinned, bowing a little. Elizabeth sauntered back to her seat, her eyes shining with mirth. She stopped where Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and Remus were sitting, shell-shocked.  
  
"How do you like my apologies?" She laughed, then went to her seat.  
  
***  
  
Hermione saw Elizabeth stop where Charlie was, and then realized the two very. . . lusty. . . kisses were for his benefit, not Snape's. She shook her head, and then made her way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
***  
  
"That was fantastic!" Skylar laughed, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Lech." Elizabeth grinned back.  
  
"What was it like?" Danielle sighed, "I mean, Tall, Dark, and Brooding."  
  
"He's one hell of a kisser, even if he's surprised." Elizabeth admitted, loud enough so that the four near the end of the Professors' table could hear her. "And he doesn't taste bad, kind of like mint." A gagging sound reached her ears and she grinned. "The second time, I even got some tongue." The four girls giggled as a very murderous looking Charlie swept past them. "I could almost kiss him again!" Elizabeth called to his retreating back.  
  
"I think someone's royally pissed." Raya commented, observing Charlie's stiff posture.  
  
"I certainly hope so! It's his fault, really. I wouldn't have kissed Snape if he hadn't been laughing at me. Though, I have to admit, it was nice. Better than nice, positively marvelous." Elizabeth mock-fainted.  
  
Dumbledore grinned at McGonnagall. "You owe me." He whispered, "He's speechless."  
  
"Did you see THAT?!?" Minerva hissed, "Do they allow things like that?"  
  
"It's the new millennium, children are apt to do anything they want."  
  
***  
  
Hermione grinned salaciously, "Well, that was interesting. I should go to the infirmary more often, if it ends up with spectacles like that."  
  
George gasped, spinning about and pulling the girl into his lap. "Mya!" He proceeded to show her how much he had missed her the last few hours, resulting in some more enthusiastic applause and catcalls.  
  
"Well, that was the best Welcome Back sort of thing I've gotten." Replied a rather happy, if breathless, Hermione. "Who's next?"  
  
Draco grinned, "Me?"  
  
"Don't think so, Malfoy." George growled, capturing Hermione for another searing kiss, "She's mine. . ."  
  
Harry smiled, "Good to see you up and about. I thought I was going to have to drag this one-" He pointed at Draco, "Down to Dinner. Thank Gods Mel-Ari woke. He would have sat there the entire time, I believe."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked, through a mouthful of George's roll.  
  
"Since about this time yesterday, love." George replied.  
  
Ginny eyed her friend, "Do you need to talk about it?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "You all would've been so proud." Then her face fell, her eyes widening, as she relived the scene in her head. "Oh Gods." She whispered, her hand tightening on the roll. "I-I killed him. It was horrible and wonderful. I shouldn't tell you all that. . ."  
  
The group exchanged a look. "Mione? I think that you should. . . well, we think, that you should. . . talk. . . about it." Ron looked at the group, who nodded their assent.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don't start, Mione." Pansy held up her hand. "You don't have to carry that around." She shivered.  
  
"They're right." Fred replied, "Talking about it helps."  
  
"Like you would know." Hermione sulked, then sighed. "You're right, I know. But. . . it hurts. I lost a piece of myself, I think, when I did that. He looked at me, and said. . . well, he said that he used me. ME. USED ME! I. . . he let in Voldemort. And I. . . I shouldn't have. . . but. . . he. . ." Tears coursed down her cheeks. "I wanted to. . . and I did. And, Oh Gods, it was. . . ecstasy and pain. You don't know, you never could, I suppose."  
  
Harry looked at her oddly, then smiled sadly, "I could. . ."  
  
"No Harry. You've never taken a life. You. . .you could never know what it feels like unless you've done it. It's. . . amazing, in a horrid way. You watch them, watch the life fade from them. It's so powerful." Her voice was hushed with awe. "I felt it, in my head. I felt him die. It was magical. . . so magical. He struggled, but I killed him. I shouldn't have, but I did. I killed him, and I'm not sorry about it. I'd do it again. A thousand times over if need be."  
  
*___________________________________________________________________*  
  
A/N: So, here's the long awaited chappie. Wow, Hermione's a little bloodthirsty, okay, no one got kidnapped, next chapter, promise. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love, ~Me~ 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters of the Harry Potter series, I do not, I swear! *Sob *  
  
"My Lord." Lucius sunk into a low bow.  
  
"Rise." Voldemort replied in a lazy sort of way. "Have you any idea why I might have called you?"  
  
"No, My Lord."  
  
"Well, shall I inform you? Let's start with the boy. He failed me, Lucius. The girl is very powerful, she took the life of that bumbling idiot with a single kiss. Now, I need a way to get at her without touching her."  
  
"You could try for one of her cousins." Lucius mused, "One of the Elemental brats."  
  
"I have already tried that, lest you forget, we lost four good men on that little disaster."  
  
"But they're at Hogwarts now, readily accessible, IF you know how to. . . gain access to them."  
  
"Which you do?" Voldemort looked intrigued.  
  
"Yes. I do, My Lord. Leave it to me, I'll have one within the night. Any particulars?"  
  
"Just bring me one."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
***  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Go away, Bill."  
  
Bill pushed the portrait open, "Come on, it's not that bad!"  
  
"She kissed Snape, of all people! It's not that bad?! How can you SAY that?" Charlie growled.  
  
"Look, it's not like she kissed Filch. That's got to count for something, right?"  
  
Charlie gave his brother a withering glare. "No, it doesn't."  
  
"She was just apologizing."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the bloody King of England. . ."  
  
Bill sighed, "You're reacting just as she knew you would. She wants you to get angry and to approach her about it! If you play it cool, she'll be shocked, not expecting that sort of reaction. Don't play the game her way. You're just giving her power, play it your way."  
  
"And how do you propose I do that?"  
  
"Well. . . first. . . you have too. . ." Bill instructed his younger brother with glee.  
  
"That's devious, Bill. Do you think I can pull it off?" Charlie's eyes glinted with mischief.  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you could. Just remember, go for the kill! The best defense is a good offense. Keep her on her toes, and then you'll have her where you want her."  
  
Charlie laughed, "Good. She's going to pay!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Mione! We need to talk to you!" Skylar caught up with her cousin.  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Well. . . we were thinking."  
  
"That's a first." Hermione replied dryly.  
  
"Shut up, you! Listen. . ." Danielle glared at her cousin. "We think that we can help you with training. We had to go through nearly the same thing, y'know. So we. . .could offer assistance."  
  
Hermione stared at them for a moment. "Rohan nearly put me in a coma!"  
  
"We're not Rohan. WE are Elementals, your magic is more along the lines of ours than his. Storm Mage or no, you still control the elements, so we can help you." Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"Well, true." She looked thoughtful. "I DO need to. . . er. . . get this under my control."  
  
"And since we are available, we can lend the assistance you need. You don't have to do this alone." Raya admonished lightly.  
  
"You're right. I will need help. It's almost unmanageable at this level."  
  
"Good, then. . . maybe on Saturday we can continue this conversation."  
  
"That's what? Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep. Tomorrow then."  
  
***  
  
Charlie grinned evilly. Elizabeth and her sisters were heading down the corridor, and he ran the plan over in his head.  
  
"So, we're teaching Mione control. This is so-o-o cool, I just wish Mom, Dad, and the boys could be here. I miss them." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"I still can't believe what you did! Snape's going to be having wet dreams for weeks!" Skylar giggled.  
  
"Shut up Sky! Ew-w-w-w-ww-!" Danielle looked as if she was going to be ill.  
  
"This is sad."  
  
"What is, Ray?"  
  
"Well, there's four of us, and three of us are virgins. The other didn't lose her virginity until. . . what. . . three weeks ago? Heh. Twenty year old virgins. I do believe we're going to die that way."  
  
Elizabeth was about to laugh when a hand pulled her roughly into an alcove she didn't even know existed. She tried to scream, but was effectively cut off by a pair of warm and inviting lips. The kiss ended just as quickly as it began, and her attacker sauntered away. Elizabeth stumbled out of the alcove, her eyes wide and glassy, and her face flushed.  
  
"Did you see who that was?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Who what was?" Danielle glanced at her sister.  
  
"I think I was the victim of a run by kissing. A GOOD kisser too."  
  
"Maybe it was Snapiepoo?" Skylar wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Lech. And no, it wasn't, it was familiar, but. . . not. I don't know. I might be losing my mind."  
  
***  
  
Lucius smirked. He was on BUSINESS, presumably to see Severus about something.  
  
"Fool." Lucius sneered, and then glanced around. There had to be one of the brats around here somewhere!  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and tossed again. "Who could that have been?!" Elizabeth cursed inwardly and rolled out of her bed, her eyes narrowed. She slipped on her robe and slippers quietly, trying not to wake her sisters. She just plain could not sleep, and the thought of some hot chocolate was tempting enough for her to visit the kitchens, against her better judgment. A part of her was secretly hoping she'd come across the kiss bandit again, if only to confirm her suspicions that it was Charlie with a vendetta and mind set on revenge.  
  
She opened the portrait quietly, her footsteps echoing in the damp halls, but her heart was light. She glanced about in wonder, never before seeing something as beautifully disconcerting as the dark halls of the castle.  
  
***  
  
Lucius was tickled pink, it seemed his quarry had come to him, and he hadn't even had to chase her around the school. Hmmm. . . it seemed as if things were looking up for him. He crept up behind the girl, a broad, feral grin spreading across his face.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth felt the arms go about her, and before she could summon her power, a noxious fume that she couldn't identify was pressed close to her face. She struggled for a moment, trying to get of the man's grasp.  
  
It was a lost cause. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and everything went dark.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oh, lookie! Two for the price of one! How lucky are you people? Anyway, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, or any other character in the Harry Potter series. They are © JKR. Thank you.  
  
A/N: First and foremost. . . HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LORD ELROND OF HOGWARTS!!!! With that said, I know I only wanted to make this 30 chapters long, but that is impossible, I assure you. Especially now that I have so many things going on. Ah well, it doesn't bother you any, right? Well, on with our show. . .  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
Elizabeth groaned, her head aching furiously. "Wha-" She turned onto her side, or rather, tried too, but found that she was securely bound, and was going nowhere. Her body ached horribly, as if she'd been dropped off a five- story building. Or perhaps trampled by a very small dragon. Either way, it was painful.  
  
"Oh, look, our sleeping beauty has awakened." A falsetto voice grated on her already frayed nerves.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Her voice was oddly thick, and her throat was abraded, as if she had been screaming. The disconcerting thing about it was that she couldn't remember anything that happened, just. . . darkness, and a weird, cloying sickly sweet smell reminiscent of rotting flesh.  
  
"Oh, don't you remember?" Another voice breathed, "I liberated you, my dear." Lucius Malfoy's face swam into her line of vision, a sneer on his icy face.  
  
"Liberated?" She spat, the events of the night previous returning to her, "Don't you mean kidnapped."  
  
"Such a harsh word, I merely invited you over here, just without the option of leaving." Lucius stared at the girl, watching as she tried to call upon her Power. "Oh, you can't use that here, see, I have some tricks up my sleeves. We don't want you to scamper off anywhere do we? No. . . we don't."  
  
"Lucius, leave us. I wish to speak with the girl." Another voice, cold in it's lack of emotion, echoed oddly in her aching head.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." His face flitted out of her vision. Scuffling sounds, and then all was quiet.  
  
"That means you too, Pettigrew."  
  
"Oh, yes My Lord." The falsetto voice answered, and then they were alone.  
  
"I assume you know who I am?"  
  
"I'm guessing you're the Voldie guy that wants Harry dead, right?" She felt a courage that she knew was probably not rational, but to hell with being rational.  
  
"Yes, I am Lord Voldemort." The voice grated, "And you are-"  
  
"Don't tell me you're darling servant took me without getting background information."  
  
"We know that you're one of the Elementals that are related to the Mudblood."  
  
"Don't speak about my cousin in such terms!" Elizabeth struggled with her bonds, irritated, angry, and very much in pain. "You have no right to utter such foul words, Half breed!" She hissed. Harry had told the Quads over the summer that Tom Marvolo Riddle was a half-blooded snot with a daddy complex.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"No. You brought me here to talk, so let's talk, your snarkiness. I'm all ears here. I want to get back to Hogwarts before I am missed. I'm sure you wouldn't like the consequences." She replied, her voice steadier than she thought possible.  
  
"Strong words for a girl cut off from her magic and her family. You could not escape if you wished, but no matter. I have obtained you for a reason."  
  
"Sorry Voldie," Voldemort flinched slightly, "I'm not of use anymore. I'm sort of deflowered at the moment."  
  
Voldemort sneered, "Honestly, girl, do you know nothing. Yes, the loss of your virginity offers a sort of protection, but begetting you with my heir, that offers a whole range, don't you agree? An Elemental, such as yourself, and my own Power, it would be most fortuitous, don't you agree? I am hoping to obtain your sisters and your cousin for the same reason. Heirs would make good commanders of my army, don't you agree?"  
  
Elizabeth paled, her body suddenly becoming cold. "I will NOT bear a child for you!" Her voice shook with vehemence as she desperately thrashed about on the bed she was bound too.  
  
"I don't think you have much of a choice, do you?" The soft voice was accompanied by a cold hand, stroking her cheek. "This will be. . . enjoyable. . . for me. I can turn you against the Potter brat, you and that entourage of yours. You could be great, my dear, my favorite. . . because you will bear my first Heir. I had thought to let the Granger chit bear him, but you. . . you've spirit and bite."  
  
"I Won't!"  
  
"Now, now. Hush, girlie. We've things to set in motion." The offending hand stopped it's exploration of her cheek, and drew away. "Finite Incantatum!"  
  
Elizabeth felt the bonds drop away from her, allowing her freedom. She sat up straight, trying to call upon her Gift, but to no avail, they had warded her against it somehow. She shook visibly with anger. "I. Will. Not. Let. YOU!"  
  
Voldemort stood to her side, his red eyes narrowed with delight. "That's a good girl, fight me. Make it better. I like a good fight every now and then. Cruciatus should calm that spirit of yours! Crucio!"  
  
A pain like she had never known wracked her body, causing her to cry out in agony. Her body flopped about in the throes of anguish, jerking about of its own accord.  
  
"Finite Incantatum."  
  
She lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath, every muscle cramping painfully, white hot needles of pain lancing through her entirety. Her throat throbbed painfully, blood coated her lips, oozed from her nose, and tears clouded her vision. How could anything be that awful? Her magic blazed into being, but suddenly, flickered out, dying cold. She felt a void replace where her Power had bloomed, dark and cold. She felt anxiety at the recessed Gift, knowing it had buried itself deep in her soul, hiding from the magic that sought to confine it. But for that moment, she had been connected to the Earth, and her pain had been channeled directly into the core, and in turn, flared through the other Elements, alerting three very anxious siblings and one very angry Dragon.  
  
"I dare say you've been through enough excitement. Now, if you don't mind, I must take my leave of you." Voldemort smiled grimly, his eyes reflecting his satisfaction. "Oh, and I must stress that you address me as Master from now on. . ."  
  
"No. . ." She croaked, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"Very well, have it your way. Crucio! I will not tolerate disobedience, even from a concubine."  
  
Elizabeth felt the darkness closing in, but before she could sink readily into it's relieving arms, "Finite Incantatum." Without her Gift, her body was much more susceptible to pain than any other, therefore, leaving her weak.  
  
"Now, have we learned our lesson."  
  
"I AM no one's SERVANT!"  
  
"Crucio! . . . . Finite Incantatum." The mere fact she was still resisting was both pleasing and boggling to the Dark Lord. "Now, who am I?"  
  
"A mad man." She whispered thickly, paralyzed from the pain.  
  
"Crucio! Don't make have to keep doing this. . . . it's at your own risk." His voice was raised above her screams. "Finite Incantatum. Now, my dear. . ."  
  
"Yes. . ." She felt her body break under the tension. . . "Master. . ."  
  
"Oh, and one other thing, what is your name?" Voldemort chortled with glee. This was indeed an amazing creature.  
  
"Liz-beth. . ." She trailed off, tears leaking from beneath her lashes, illuminating her face, and then the grateful darkness came to swallow her. Her last thought was of a redhead and her last words to him. . .  
  
*** Charlie paced restlessly, his blue eyes roving over the three sixth years with desperation. *Where is SHE? * "Hermione. . . are you sure you haven't seen her?"  
  
Hermione heard the note of desperate worry in his usually happy voice, and focused her eyes on him.  
  
"No, I-" She was interrupted by a loud keening wail. The thunder of wings alerted Charlie to the danger, and reacting without thought, he pushed Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards Hagrid's abandoned cabin.  
  
"Get to safety. . . there's a Dragon approaching!" The blood red Dragon swooped out of the sky gracefully, arching down unmistakably for the Grounds. Harry and Ron obliged, but Hermione stood her ground, her eyes widened, and her body shivering. *Great! She's got bloody Dragon Fear! * Charlie thought, misreading her actions, that is until she broke into a run, heading for the Dragon, who was settling herself not more than fifty feet away.  
  
"Hermione! Get Back HERE!" He screamed, heading for the girl. Simultaneously, three figures stumbled out of castle, heading for the Dragon. Earlier that day, he had spoken to Raya, Skylar, and Danielle, who were slightly worried about their sister's sudden absence, but he had discounted it as anger for the revenge kiss he'd gotten.  
  
"Charlie! Help!" Hermione called, intercepting her cousins, who were on the verge of collapse, Skylar's eyes were rolled back in her head, her body blazing a bright purple light, and Raya was no better off, shaking and her power in being, blazing a violent shade of crimson. Danielle seemed to have a better grip, but she too looked, odd, and the blue of her magic was startling against the white paleness of her body.  
  
"Charlie. . ." Danielle panted, her knees buckling, "She's. . .she's in pain, bad, hurting. . . WHY!?" She screamed suddenly, and Hermione felt the pain ripping through her body, as she was connected to all the Elements.  
  
The Dragon's eyes almost spun in its sockets, and it let out a keening moan.  
  
"What is it? Do you have any idea where she IS?" Charlie suddenly panicked, picturing all sorts of horrid things.  
  
"No. . . not enough. . . time. . . she .. .help. . . needs help. Charlie. . . you HAVE to help her! You're the only one who can!"  
  
"But-I. . . what makes you say that?"  
  
"Because, it was your name we heard." Raya replied, collapsing on the cool grass, holding her head in her hands, "I don't know how, but she ripped through the fabric of the Elements to get to us! To you!"  
  
The Dragon suddenly snorted, looking pointedly at Charlie, then tossing its head to indicate. . . to ride it?  
  
Hermione sank down, her body suddenly cold, as if she had been doused with ice. She felt. . . nothing, her whole body was. . . numb, dark, and it felt as if her Power had been. . . buried. She wanted to weep, the feeling was so horrid, she felt as if she had lost a limb.  
  
"She's cut off, somehow, from her Power." She announced suddenly, "I can feel it. It's. . .worse than death. I don't know how, but I can feel it."  
  
Danielle eyed her cousin, her dark blue eyes haunted. "If that's true, then we have about as much a chance of finding her. . .than. . . the moon."  
  
"No! NO!" Charlie came to a decision. "Tell Dumbledore I've gone after her!" He called, striding purposefully towards the Dragon.  
  
"Charlie, you can't help her. . . not right now. She can take care of herself for a while, but. . .if you go now, you'll kill her for sure. She'll die protecting you. We'll just have to wait. . ." Skylar's voice was hollow, her face haggard.  
  
***  
  
"Miss. . . Miss. . ." A small, plaintive voice broke the darkness that surrounded Elizabeth. She moaned, a burning sensation at the back of her throat. "Miss. . . we must get you ready for the night. Master. . ." *Master. . . * She felt her stomach flip, and without warning, she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the hardwood floor. "He is wanting you for him tonight."  
  
She felt an echo of the pain she had endured earlier, yesterday? Her body was on fire, and tears coursed her cheeks. The house elf stared at her in comprehension. "You's be a needing pain potion?" She asked wearily.  
  
"No. . ." Elizabeth managed to answer. "I-I must learn my lesson." Her pride cringed, but she didn't care, just as long as the pain would go away.  
  
"Hmmm. . . you learn fast, my dear. Ponny, clean her up." The cold voice that was Voldemort haunted the doorway. Ponny obliged, waving her hand, and suddenly, Elizabeth felt refreshed, clean, though that didn't help the pain in her body. But then again, only obedience would do that.  
  
"Here, I have something for you, girlie. I'm sure you'll like it." He smiled his twisted smile, and she felt herself blush, even as she cursed inwardly. He glided forward, hair falling limply over his crimson hued eyes. In his clawed hand, he held a pendant. "A little trinket, a reward for your behavior."  
  
"Re-reward?"  
  
"Yes." He lied, his eyes locked on her washed out hazel ones. In truth, it was enchanted to monitor her thoughts, and if it found something that was not in accord with Voldemort's plan, it emitted a Cruciatus like pain through her body, until the thought was erased with the pain. In essence, it brainwashed the victim. Perfect. He bent close to her, clasping the pendant about her throat. Now. . . to make sure it worked.  
  
"Now, Elizabeth, I'm sure that this morning's incident will have no repeats. Who am I again?"  
  
Her pride rebelled for a moment. *A great bloody snake! * Pain flared through her body for a moment, excruciating. "M-Master." She gasped.  
  
"So easy to control, you know that, dearest? You will be a great Concubine, I am sure." He sneered, and straightened. "Ponny, you know what to do. . . get her ready for the nights. . . pleasurable activities."  
  
The house elf hastened to do as she was told, brushing the auburn hair from the girl's face. Elizabeth eyes were dim and haunted, echoes of her pain lancing through occasionally to darken them. Ponny felt herself getting angry on behalf of this child. But. . . it wouldn't do. . . she must stay obedient to the Master. But. . . she couldn't ignore the pain in the girl's eyes.  
  
"I will help. . ." She swore, her large eyes narrowing. "But. . ."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the concerned Elf. "I have to learn my lesson." She repeated hollowly, as if following an action that was both distasteful and necessary. "I must learn my lesson." Became a litany that would oft be repeated in the weeks to come.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Once again, Happy Birthday. Okay, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: All characters from the Harry Potter world belong to one JKR. That is all.  
  
A/N: Well, on with the show. Oh, and thankies to the wunnerful reviewers.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Charlie snarled, his face twisting into something slightly reminiscent of a Dragon. His whole body shook as the rage and anger filled him, along with worry and guilt. He didn't get a chance to tell her he loved her the night before, like he always did.  
  
"I'm going to see Dumbledore." Charlie growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. The old man had to have known something was going on.  
  
"Charlie, it's not going-" Danielle trailed off, her eyes widening. Charlie stared down at her, the fury coming off him in waves.  
  
"I. Am. Going. To. See. Him." He gritted out through clenched teeth, and then brushed past them, on his way into the castle. By that time, Ron and Harry had joined the girls, both pale.  
  
"Where did Charlie go?"  
  
"To see Dumbledore." Hermione answered, her tone tired and worried. Elizabeth wasn't the strongest of the Quads, though she could take care of herself, Hermione worried that Voldemort would injure her, which would devastate the other three.  
  
***  
  
Charlie strode up to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, his body blazing a heat born of passionate hate. . . for Voldemort, not Dumbledore.  
  
"Altoids." He snarled at the gargoyle, who jumped aside as if pushed. He swept past it, ignoring the looks he was getting from some of the students that were walking about.  
  
"Ah, Charlie, I was expecting you. . . have a seat." Dumbledore greeted the irate man, gesturing to a seat that was vacated by the Potion's Master. "Severus, if that is all. . . you are dismissed."  
  
"You KNEW!" Charlie accused, not even waiting for Snape to take his leave. "Why didn't you STOP it! You could have told me!" Snape glanced at Dumbledore, nonplussed.  
  
"Charlie, if it wasn't Elizabeth, it would have been Hermione, or Harry, or even Ron. It's better this way."  
  
"BETTER?! FOR WHO? YOU? HARRY?" Charlie leapt from the seat, his eyes flashing. "HOW CAN IT BE BETTER?! HE'S HURTING HER!" Snape glanced at Dumbledore, his eyes widening imperceptibly. The Weasley temper was something very terrible to witness, but Dumbledore sat there calmly.  
  
"It had to be one or the other."  
  
Charlie grabbed a glass orb that was sitting upon the desk, flinging it, and shattering it against the wall. His breath came in gasps, and his face was bright red, clashing horribly with his trademark hair. His scarred hands were clenched into tight fists, as he stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"That could have been prevented. SO COULD THIS!" Charlie whirled about, ramming his fist into the stone wall, the crunching of bones audible in the echoing silence. He ignored the blood that ran freely down his hand. "She doesn't deserve this!"  
  
"Charlie, you have to pick and choose your battles."  
  
"NO! I want her back! I need to go get her! I need-" He trailed off, his face going pale, tears springing into his clouded blue eyes. "I need to tell her I love her. Hold her again. . . like I didn't last night." He sagged against the wall, his anger turning to despair. "What if he kills her? What will I do then? I can't live without her. I lost her once, I will not lose her again!" He slid down the wall, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "I can't."  
  
Snape stared at the second oldest Weasley boy, to love so completely.  
  
"I could. . . inquire at the next Revel." Snape offered hesitantly. He felt pity for the other man, watching him sob uncontrollably. "I could probably find out where she's being held. She's too valuable to be killed."  
  
***  
  
"Please. . . just kill me." Elizabeth whispered, scooting back in the bed. "Please, don't let this happen to me." She managed to squeak out, before the necklace about her throat pulsed pain through her body.  
  
"Miss is being unreasonable." Ponny stated, shaking her head in pity. "All will be fine in the morning, Miss will see."  
  
"No it won't." Elizabeth hissed, pain lancing through her body. Stupid Necklace! "It will never be fine!" Another shot of pain lanced through her body, and she screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Will she never listen, My Lord?" Lucius glanced at Voldemort as yet another scream ripped through the house.  
  
"She has her lessons to learn, Lucius." Voldemort hissed, his snake-like eyes narrowing. "She will learn them in time, though I must admit, I am not among the most patient. . . still, she IS a fast learner. Stubborn though." An evil smile split his visage. Another scream echoed in the silence, and Voldemort let out a cackle of glee.  
  
Lucius stared at his Lord with something akin to disgust, though he would never admit it. The man was mad, powerful, but terribly mad. The screams grew in pitch. . . and then, suddenly cut off.  
  
"She's passed out. When she awakes, she will be more docile." Voldemort conversed in hushed tones, as if afraid of waking her. "Then. . . she will be ready."  
  
***  
  
"What do you think he's doing to her?" Pansy paced about the room, Melody bouncing contentedly on her hip, seemingly oblivious to the solemn air about her. Hermione stared morosely out the window, tears in her cinnamon eyes.  
  
"I honestly don't know. It was horrid, though, when I felt that absolute nothingness." She turned to look at Pansy. "If He lays a FINGER on her, Harry won't have to worry about his prophecy, I'll kill him with my bare hands!"  
  
Draco stared at Hermione, shocked at her vehemence. "He won't dare harm her, Mione, she is too valuable to him alive."  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione whirled around, "Then WHY did he take her?"  
  
"She is just one of the many. I heard my father discussing it. . . it's why I had to come to you. It seems he wishes to sire heirs that will have power to rival that of even Dumbledore's."  
  
Hermione paled. "He. . .he WOULDN'T!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid he would."  
  
Harry looked up from his and Ron's game of chess, his emerald eyes narrowing in decisiveness. "Draco. . . you know where they are, don't you?"  
  
Draco swallowed slightly, "And if I do?"  
  
"Then we're going to go get her! I will not sit by and let another person die, or worse, because of me!"  
  
Draco smiled, one of his rare real smiles, "Then, yes, I do know where they are." If there was anything he truly loved, it was causing mischief for his father. He knew where they were and his way around the house like the back of his hand. "When?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Tonight, of course. She'll be back before the morn breaks."  
  
Pansy smirked, "So, our first 'Official' act as a Rebellion then?" She glanced at Draco.  
  
"Yes, our first official act. But if we're a rebellion. . . shouldn't we have a name?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Well, Dumbledore's Army worked last year. . ."  
  
"No." Hermione interrupted, a thoughtful look on her face, "How about Students Against Rampaging Despots? S.A.R.D.?"  
  
"SARD?" Ron sniggered. "Why not name it Students Making Advances on Ruling Tyrannicals? S.M.A.R.T."  
  
The rest of them gaped. "Erm. . ." Ginny looked at them, "How about Order of the Crimson Dragon?"  
  
Hermione suddenly burst out in a fit of hysterical giggles. "We'll be the OCD!"  
  
Harry laughed weakly, but he rolled the name around in his head. He liked it, and not just because Ginny had suggested it, but because, if Dumbledore could have an Order, he could too. "I like it. . . I do." Ginny was glaring at Hermione, obviously not getting the joke.  
  
"I like it too." Hermione protested between giggles, "It's just. . . oh never mind, it's a Muggle thing."  
  
Draco smiled, and then turned to Pansy, "So, the Order of the Crimson Dragon. It has a. . . mysteriousness to it. I like it. . . definitely. So, first act as the OCD. . ." Giggles from Hermione, "Is to pick our officers."  
  
"No." This time it was George, "We should have equal footing in this. We need a leader, yes, but. . ."  
  
"But. . . we could have two. Draco and Harry. And the rest of us are. . . hmmm. . . well, we're not aurors, nor are we spies." Fred mused. "We can be the. . . the Dragonets!"  
  
"Should we have a mark?" It was Greg who posed this question.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Hermione suddenly grinned. "How about a streak of crimson in our hair?"  
  
"No. . ." George glanced at his girl. "Four of us are redheads, silly."  
  
"Then, how about a small Crimson Dragon. Like on our shoulder-blades. The spell tattoo type that you used Hermione." Fred grinned. "And as more add to our number, we can just tell them by the tattoo. Sort of make it like a tracking beacon. Tap into the Map for that one."  
  
"That's a great idea Gred!"  
  
"Thank you Forge."  
  
"No problem, Gred."  
  
"Ah, my pleasure Forge."  
  
"Would you two shut it?"  
  
"Of course, sister dearest."  
  
"We'd love to, eh Forge."  
  
"Quite, Gred, quite."  
  
Hermione clapped George on the back of his head, and threw a threatening stare at Fred, who attempted to look innocent. "Okay, are we all in agreement to the crimson Dragon tattoo?"  
  
A chorus of aye met her question, and she readied her wand.  
  
***  
  
"Well, that was almost painless." George grinned as Hermione placed the last charm on herself, almost a half hour later.  
  
"Of course it was, it wasn't like I was branding you or something." Hermione smirked, then looked over to Melody, who was gazing enviously up at the older teens. "Draco, I think Ari wants one."  
  
"Ari wants. . . I don't think so!"  
  
"What's it going to hurt. . . you know the prophecy, she may as well be a member, she's a medium, so she'll be of good use."  
  
"We are NOT going to mark my little sister. And that is final!"  
  
"Bad!" Ari pouted, and Hermione grinned. "Want 'too."  
  
***  
  
The three remaining Quads paced the room, agitated. Charlie sat in a corner, staring morosely out the large window, his face ashen.  
  
Bill was looking between his brother and the girls when Remus broke into the tense silence. "Look, we can't just sit around here."  
  
"What choice do we have?"  
  
Danielle glanced up from her pacing, her eyes growing distant as her magic sprang into life. "The Serpent must beware the Crimson Dragon." Her voice sounded strangely distant. Skylar and Raya stopped their pacing, glancing at their sister warily.  
  
"Elle, who is the Crimson Dragon?" Raya asked her sister quietly. While she had never been a Seer, the fickleness of her Element allowed for a little leeway into spying the future. Even little glimpses helped, that's how they saved their family the last time.  
  
"Ten strong, a force of reckoning. They are strong apart, but stronger together, enemies becoming allies, fight a force that one has faced before. Where the Dragon and Griffin lead, others follow, but all will bow before the Unicorn Queen when the time is ripe, and it is she who will decide the fight."  
  
"Dragon. . . Griffin. . . Unicorn? What is she babbling about?" Charlie turned his attention from the window, his blue eyes focusing on Danielle.  
  
Danielle stopped, her eyes focusing again, the radiant blue about her body extinguished, and she sagged against Raya, who held her for a moment. "She wasn't babbling Charlie, someone other than us has a vendetta against the Dark Lord. It will take a while to decipher but I'm fairly certain Elizabeth is safe."  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth grimaced, regretting the moment the opened her eyes. No light filtered in through the dim window, so it was safe to assume the sun had set, which meant that He would be coming soon. To defile her.  
  
Ponny glanced at Elizabeth wistfully, she was such a nice Mistress, unlike the Master, who hurt. She needn't be in pain. She was good, the Master was bad. So she was faced with a choice, disobey the Master and hurt, or watch while the Master turned the lovely Mistress into a husk of what she formerly was. Something in her snapped. She would rather die than see the pain she had witnessed earlier. So it was free the Mistress and face the consequences. One life for many, a life of a house elf wasn't much, but she hoped bartering on that scale would pay off. Maybe she would set in motion liberation for her race. She had heard of a Hermione Granger who was trying to free the Elves.  
  
Ponny crossed the room swiftly and silently. It would be easy ridding her of the necklace, but what of the potion given her that reined the Mistress's awesome power? Maybe the one called Snape could help her with that. . . at the school Master Malfoy was always on about. If the Mistress could escape.  
  
Ponny saw that the Mistress was awake, but in pain. . . terrible pain. She quickly unfastened the trinket about the Mistress's neck and dropped it in the floor swiftly. All she had to do now was retrieve a Potion for Healing, and all would be well. One life for many.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing?" A falsetto voice reached Ponny's ears, and she gave a slight shiver, Master Pettigrew!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, here's chapter thirty. So Harry and Draco have and order. Can you guess who the Unicorn Queen is? I'll tell you it's not Pansy or Ginny. Heh. Anyway don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Disclaimer: Ah, if only I could say I own the Potterverse, wish I did, but I don't. Potterverse © JKR. And the Song, Can't Smile Without You is © Barry Manilow, a God among mortal men.  
  
A/N: Hey, you're getting a two for one deal again. How LUCKY are you people? Okay, I give up. . . I can't figger out how to bold, italicize, or underline. . . or even center. I have tried a thousand different ways, and they won't work. IF you know how, then don't hesistate to tell me. My writing would certainly benefit from it. And now, on with the Show!  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Charlie sighed, he certainly didn't feel like going to dinner, for once, his voracious appetite was nonexistent, and even his brother's charm or threats of violence couldn't get him to stir from the self-imposed stupor. Poppy had told the other six that he was suffering from a severe form of shock and depression, and that the best thing for him was rest. Lots and LOTS of rest.  
  
He curled deeper and deeper into his bed, adopting the fetal position he assumed when something was troubling him. When he had first returned to Romania after his stay in the States, he had adopted the fetal sleeping position for an entire week. That's when he first thought he had lost her forever.  
  
It wasn't until the first strains of music weaved it's way about him did he even realize that the remaining Quads had been to see him. They had probably left him their CD player, their cure for depression always revolved around some type of music. It was a thoughtful gesture, but probably wasted on him. That was until he heard the words.  
  
You know I can't smile without you  
  
I can't smile without you  
  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
  
He sat up straight, what in the world had they left him?  
  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
  
I feel glad when you're glad  
  
if you only knew what I'm going through  
  
I just can't smile without you  
  
Something broke within him. He felt hopeless, like he could never live again. He had been told that men weren't supposed to cry, but he sat there, unshed tears in his blue eyes. He felt himself shiver.  
  
You came along just like a song  
  
and brighten my day  
  
who would of believed that you where part of a dream  
  
now it all seems light years away  
  
He listened to the words intently, his whole attention focused with a manic sort of raptness on the song that was weaving a silent spell about him. The words seemed to echo the lonely sort of pain inside him. Here was someone who understood exactly how he felt!  
  
And now you know I can't smile without you  
  
I can't smile without you  
  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
  
You see I feel sad when your sad  
  
I feel glad when you're glad  
  
if you only knew what I'm going through  
  
I just can't smile  
  
now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
  
well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me  
  
and you see I can't smile without you  
  
I can't smile without you  
  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
  
you see I feel glad when you're glad  
  
I feel sad when you're sad  
  
if you only knew what I'm going through  
  
I just can't smile without you  
  
The music slowly faded out, leaving an empty silence in its wake. 'Wow' He thought, 'that was. . . beautiful.' He sank back into the bed, the silence somehow more bearable, the ache that had once been all-consuming now just a dull pain. He WOULD get her back. He couldn't smile without her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione glanced worriedly up at the Head Table, her eyes scanning the worried face of Bill Weasley, and then the thoughtful face of Lupin and pensive face of Sirius. Her cousins were in a similar state of quiet distress, and it seemed to her that the whole Hall was eerily and ominously silent. Conversations were few and far between, and even the laughter was hushed. It seemed as if the very air was waiting for something.  
  
Earlier, they had all planned what they were going to do. . . who was going to go, and who was going to stay. It seemed as if Vincent and Gregory were rather disgruntled to stay behind to keep an eye on Melody, but they didn't dare argue with Draco.  
  
Pansy and Ginny were to be the scouts, since they, besides Harry, were the nimblest on their brooms, and the lightest. Draco would be leading them to Surrey, at least, that's where he was reasonably sure she was being held. It was the Riddle Estate.  
  
Hermione was quickly and efficiently running the plans through her head when an audible collective gasp surprised her from her musings. Miffed, she glanced around, but what she spotted made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Danielle was the first on her feet, followed quickly by Skylar and Raya. As a unit, they ran to the girl standing in the door. Hermione felt her breath coming in sharp gasps as a bile rose in the back of her throat.  
  
The three girls stopped a few feet from Elizabeth, shying away at the last moment.  
  
Elizabeth stumbled forward, her eyes rolled back in skull. How she managed to stay on her feet was a mystery to Hermione. The auburn headed girl stopped, a strange sort of maddening smile playing about her lips. Blood was crusted on her face, livid bruises covered almost every inch of her exposed skin, and even crept underneath the sheer white shift that barely clothed her. She clutched her stomach with one hand, the other held out before her. For a moment, Hermione thought she was hallucinating, that the stress and weariness finally had its way with her mind. . . but only for a moment. Only until she heard the strange mewling sound that echoed in the deathly still Hall.  
  
"Gods. . . Elizabeth." Raya whispered, her voice soft with pain, but laced with steel-edged anger. "What happened?"  
  
Elizabeth sank to her knees, her legs finally giving out on her. As she toppled over, the shift worked its way up her legs, showing bruises, but no blood, which surprised Hermione, for all the girl looked like a stereotypical rape victim. The rational side of her brain was cataloging the smallest detail even as she was leaping from her seat to get to her beloved cousin's side.  
  
It took a moment for the shock to register, and then all hell broke loose. A collective wail spread through the Hall like wildfire, for up on the bewitched ceiling, clear as day, the Dark Mark burned a sickly green, casting a shadow over all the Professors' faces.  
  
Dumbledore stood, "Silence!" A deadly silence echoed eerily. "The Prefects will lead their houses to the Common Rooms. Immediately!"  
  
Everyone scrambled to do as Dumbledore requested, even as the Professors rushed toward the stricken girl. Hermione watched dumbly as Danielle cradled Elizabeth's broken body, her mind began shutting down, even as the rage built in her. Her body started an odd tingling, and she felt the familiar tug of power, but someone beat her to the punch.  
  
Melody stood in the center of a maelstrom of power that seemed as if it couldn't possibly be contained in her tiny body. Her blonde hair stood out from her head and her cobalt eyes were completely obsidian. The inhuman scream that issued from her throat raised all the hair on Hermione's neck. Her face didn't register shock or fright, but rather an intense pain. Her lips were tinged with blue, and the scream faltered, as she gagged and sputtered. It looked as if she was drowning.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized what it was. If Melody was a Medium that meant that she was very much an Empath, in tune with the Elements just as much, if not more, than Hermione. That meant that she could feel the dormant Power that was buried deep within Elizabeth, which also meant that if she was connected to it, she could very well be drawn into the vortex with it. Which, in essence, would drown her.  
  
Hermione bolted for the tiny girl, pulling her own Power as a shield about herself. Suddenly, all four House Tables lifted off the floor, whirling above the heads of everyone in the Hall. The sound of glass shattering was heard even within the Great Hall itself. Every window in the castle must have exploded. Hermione grabbed the child about the waste, hauling her bodily back across the room to the doors. The closer they got to Elizabeth, the more the child struggled and choked, and her face was taking on a deadly purple shade. Hermione, herself, felt the strange strangling/drowning sensation. In a moment, they hurtled through the door and headed for the Grounds. The farther from Elizabeth she was, the more the knot in her throat seemed to loosen.  
  
Once they were outside, Melody suddenly drew a long, deep breath, her color returning to normal, and the strange Power that was hers suddenly faded out of existence. Hermione collapsed on the steps that lead into the school, her breathing uneven with exertion and shock. The girl in her arms sobbed uncontrollably, her tiny face streaked with tears. Hermione hugged her close, rocking her. Of course she didn't understand what had happened to her, Hermione barely understood.  
  
A few moments later, both George and Draco burst through the doors, twin expressions of panic on their faces.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Melody!"  
  
Hermione turned, her eyes bloodshot, and her body weak, but a weird triumphant smile dawned on her face. She KNEW! She knew what they had used to trap Elizabeth's Power in her own body. A simple healing potion would remedy the problem.  
  
"What happened in there?!" Both Draco and George spoke at the same time.  
  
"It was a very powerful bit of wandless magic." Hermione replied, too tired to explain further. "Get Professor Snape, I have to talk to him."  
  
George eyed her warily. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Trust me, just GET SNAPE!"  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
Draco sat next to Hermione, his expression oddly reticent. "How. . . how did you know to get her out of the Hall?"  
  
"Simple deduction, my dear Draco." Hermione adopted what she thought was a Sherlock Holmes posture, "If she freaked out when Elizabeth was in the Hall and she had been fine a moment before, then the remedy for the situation would be to get her as far from Elizabeth as possible."  
  
Draco placed a shaking hand on the sniffling girl's head, his icy gray eyes holding a strange expression. "Thank. . . thank you, Hermione. She could have died, and then where would I be?"  
  
"You'd be at the throat of the Dark Lord." Hermione answered matter-of- factly. "It's okay Draco."  
  
"It's just that, since we've been to the Burrow, and now here, it feels as if I've been shirking my responsibilities. She's my sister, y'know. And. . . well, it feels as if I've pushed her onto you."  
  
"Draco, she's safer with me. That's all. You know that, I know that. It's nothing personal. It's just a safety measure, right? If it makes you feel any better. . ." Hermione handed him the child. "I don't mind keeping her for you. She's like the little sister I've always wanted. I don't know. It's a weird connection, I guess. But. . . Draco, don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
Draco smiled, holding the warm bundle close to him. "Okay. . . if you say so."  
  
"Someone wanted to see me?" A silky voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
***  
  
Danielle cradled her sister close, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. "It's okay, Beth. You're back now. . . it's okay."  
  
"'S not okay!" Elizabeth squirmed in Danielle's grasp. "He. . . pain!" Her hand flew to a strange necklace about her throat. Danielle stared at the gold pendant, then gasped, realizing what it was. It was the Dark Mark!  
  
"Elizabeth! Who put that on you?!"  
  
"He. . .he. . ." Elizabeth suddenly stiffened, her limp body going rigid. Danielle didn't even wait to hear the rest, she ripped the necklace off her neck, the golden chain breaking cleanly.  
  
Skylar stared at her, and then held her hand out silently for the trinket. Danielle deposited it in her outstretched palm, and then returned her attention back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Enervate!" Was spoken behind her, and suddenly, Elizabeth drew a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"Beth. . . What happened?!"  
  
"Oh Gods!" Elizabeth moaned, pain lancing through her body. "He. . . he didn't touch me!" She hissed in vehemence.  
  
"Who didn't touch you?"  
  
"Him. . .Voldemort!"  
  
"What did he do?" Raya bent closer to her sister, anger etched in the posture of her body.  
  
"Nothing." Her voice was thick, but gleeful. "Cruciatus. Had his Deatheaters inflict a little pain. I. . .I think my leg's broken, and my back. But he NEVER touched me! I wouldn't let him! I. . . I don't know how I escaped."  
  
"Ah, would it not be prudent to get her to the infirmary?" Dumbledore asked kindly, though his face was grave and his expression verging on murderous.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry so short a chapter, but Elizabeth is strong. . . no one but her was going to rescue her! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. . . I do. . . mostly because the Barry Manilow song. I do better at writing songfics, I believe, anyway. So. . . don't forget to RR. Oh, and she's not been raped. It's not that KIND of fic. I'd never do that!  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to tell you I don't own the Potterverse? If you didn't know JKR owns it. . . then. . . HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING UNDER A ROCK?!?  
  
A/N: Heh, yet another chapter in the saga that is Double Trouble. I am listening to Evanescence's My Immortal, yet the best song ever! That and Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah, both the best songs ever sung. I mean it. . . if you don't know of them, or haven't heard them, go and find it! You will not be disappointed. Okay, thankies to the reviewers, especially Lord Elrond of Hogwarts and Ehlonna for your very, very entertaining and helpful comments. And now. . . for your reading entertainment, I give you. . .  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Dumbledore stood gazing at the ceiling of the Great Hall, his blue eyes weary. The Dark Mark still glowed there, even as the burgeoning storm was sweeping across the stars. All of his years weighed heavily on his shoulders, causing him to stoop slightly. When would this madness end? Something about the girl's return just seemed off to him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Albus?" McGonagall stepped over to him, her voice tentative. "They've taken her to the Infirmary. Poppy says that the girl should be around soon, if you want to question her." Her face lost most of its sternness, the eerie green of the Mark reflecting on her skin, giving her an almost otherworldly appearance.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore gestured dismissively.  
  
"What is it Albus?"  
  
"It's just that. . . so much has been lost."  
  
She gave him a thin smile. "Yes, so much. You know it wasn't your fault."  
  
"If only. Every life lost in this is as much my fault as anyone's. Especially the Potters." He sighed. "If only I had gone with my gut instinct."  
  
***  
  
"Charlie! Get up, NOW!"  
  
"Jus' five mo' minutes, mum." Charlie snuggled deeper into his blankets.  
  
Bill sighed, pulling out his wand, "Remember, you asked for this."  
  
Charlie yelped, leaping from his bed, soaked in icy water from head to foot. "Whatcha do that for?!"  
  
"You needed to get up! I've been standing here five minutes trying to get you up." Bill replied, drying him off with a well placed drying spell. "Now, c'mon! You're needed at the Infirmary!"  
  
"What?" Charlie shook his head, "Why?"  
  
"She's back!"  
  
"Who-OH!" Charlie sprang towards the portrait door, his eyes wild.  
  
"Um. . .Charlie. Don't you need to get dressed?"  
  
"Oh. . ." He looked down at his attire. Not exactly proper to go traipsing about the castle in just his boxers. He grabbed a pair of trousers and a shirt, throwing them on hastily. "Now c'mon! Why didn't you get me sooner? How did she get here? Is she hurt badly? I will KILL Him if He has injured her."  
  
"Well, c'mon killer. The faster we get to her, the faster you can see her."  
  
Charlie leapt off at a sprint towards the Hospital Wing, careening wildly down the Halls, heedless of students and statues alike. Once he nearly clobbered a suit of armor, causing Bill to grab hold of him. "You might want to get there in one piece, y'know."  
  
***  
  
"You need to administer the Health Restorus Potion. But. . . I think if you were to add belladonna with an infusion of Dragon Scales instead of mugwort you'd get the desired effect."  
  
Snape stroked his chin for a moment, then smirked, "Miss Granger, accompany me to the Dungeons." Fire flared in his arm, causing him to wince. His eyes widened, and his body tensed. "On second thought, Draco, assist her with the Potion." He stumbled away from the little group, towards the Forbidden Forest, his eyes dark with the pain.  
  
Hermione watched him leave, her jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"He's being called." Draco answered her unspoken question. "Undoubtedly to fawn over Voldemort's latest victory and deliver some sort of information to yet again lead the Deatheater's astray."  
  
"You. . . know?" Hermione herself had only known since the end of her fourth year.  
  
"Of course, who do you think. . . saved. . . me?" Draco watched the dark silhouette of their Potion's Professor with something akin to a deep seated respect. "I owe him my very life. Until he changed my mind, I was all set to give my life in the service of Tom Riddle."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Well, since you know you're way around a cauldron, we'd better get that Potion ready. It will take a while to prepare, so you'd best settle for a long night."  
  
Draco nodded, his mood pensive. He hated watching the man he'd come to consider a father walk off into the darkness only to return broken and bleeding. "Alright, what ingredients do you need again?" He swung Melody onto his hip as he stood.  
  
"Well, belladonna, Dragon Scales, water, powdered asphodel, bloodroot, ginseng, and I think a little mint."  
  
"Mint?"  
  
"For taste, to offset the bitterness and soothe the throat too." Hermione held the door open for him, a wan smile lighting up her eyes.  
  
Draco nodded, mentally listing the ingredients. "And you know what order to add said ingredients?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I am the resident know-it-all right? It's just basically a twist on a healing Potion. The belladonna is poisonous, adding a bit of poison in her weakened system will cause her magic to react, and as you know, Dragon Scales are powerful drawing agents, it will essentially offset the poison and draw her magic out of hiding. Returning her to normal, or at least a grain of normalcy." Her heart suddenly went out to her cousin, one of only four people who could really understand her.  
  
Draco smiled. "Your cousin is certainly a piece of work, escaping from Voldemort with her sanity intact is quite a feat, Elemental or not. Voldemort's game is to break his victims, first their mind. . . then their body." His voice sounded haunted, then he lightened up, "But, I want to know how five powerful Witches can be born into the same family, that is rare, especially for Muggleborns." Draco looked at Hermione with a mixture of awe and uncertainty.  
  
"Rohan, you remember him right?" Draco nodded, he vaguely remembered meeting Hermione's trainer shortly before leaving for Hogwarts, "Well, he said that we seem to have some Fae blood in us, so no, it isn't strange. My family comes from Ireland, so it isn't unlikely either. But it's odd, I mean, I thought Tir Na Nog was just a fictitious place."  
  
"Tir Na Nog?" Draco must've looked perplexed because she gasped.  
  
"You mean you've never heard the Legend of Tir Na Nog?" At Draco's negative, she almost fainted. "It's only the best story ever! It's even fabled to be the lost Atlantis."  
  
"Atlantis, the lost continent?"  
  
"Yes, but it was an island off the coast of Ireland, and in the old days, a barbarian race worshipped the Tuatha de Nanaan, the Fae kings and queens of Ireland. Well, as years progressed, the humans turned on their Kings and Queens and hunted them much like animals, so the Tuatha de Nanaan sought refuge on the island of Tir Na Nog, and it is said that powerful magic caused it to sink below the waves, only to reemerge every hundred years to see if the world is fit to return their people too."  
  
By this time, Draco and Hermione had reached the Dungeons, Melody was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting tale. . ." Draco cocked his head to the side. "But, if you're related to these Tuatha de Nanaan, wouldn't that make you an heir to their Fae Throne?"  
  
"No. . .it's so far down the line it doesn't even matter anymore. It's just that a part of their magic remained in our bloodline, and resulted in me and my cousins."  
  
Draco nodded. "Okay, now, to work on that Potion of yours. What did you call it? The Health Restorus?"  
  
"Well, it's isn't quite that, exactly, more of a derivative."  
  
Draco nodded, "Okay, I'll get the ingredients, you set up the cauldron and such." He turned his attention to the sleeping form in his arms. "Uh. . .what do I do about her?"  
  
"I'll handle her. Go on." Hermione grinned, turning to one of the tables. Transfiguration was her favorite subject, beside Arithmancy of course. She simply transfigured one of the tables into a small bed, a couple of cauldrons into a pillow and blanket, and tucked the toddler in snug. It was going to be a long night for all of them.  
  
She began to set up her workstation, her cauldron in the center, the cutting board off to the right, and the timer to the left, along with a few bowls to put her ingredients in. 'I've never noticed how much Potions is like cooking.' She thought, a smile on her face. One of her many passions that she only indulged in over the holidays was baking and cooking. She absolutely loved to bake cookies, especially peanut butter-chocolate chip cookies. Her specialty. Actually, she didn't think anyone other than her parents knew that she was a whiz in the Kitchen. She'd have to make some cookies soon, provided the House Elves allowed her near the stoves.  
  
"Okay, here's the ingredients, minus the mint. I think I may have to make a trip to the Kitchens for that one." Hermione nodded, grabbing the belladonna gently, and began to chop it into even little pieces. "Oh, wait! Hey, Draco, you need to get the starts we made earlier in the year." She pointed to a small cabinet on the opposite end of the room, "We can't have a potion without the base."  
  
Draco shuffled over, grabbing one of the phials of base that Snape insisted they make for all their future Potions, it kept time down.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione bustled about, starting a flame beneath the cauldron, 'Chemistry too.' She thought with a smile. "Okay, pour the base into the cauldron. We need to get it to a rolling boil before we can even begin to add our ingredients."  
  
"Do you memorize your textbooks?" Draco emptied the contents of the crystal phial, his eyes narrowing. "I mean, how did you know that belladonna and Dragon Scales would unlock your cousin's magic?"  
  
"I don't KNOW per say, it's just a logical solution."  
  
"You mean we're going to test a hypothesis on your cousin. . .using belladonna of all things?!"  
  
"Trust me, the amount we're going to be applying isn't deadly, and I know it will work, just trust me."  
  
"Maybe you'd better write down the recipe, just in case something like this pops up again." Draco suggested, grabbing a piece of parchment, quill, and bottle of ink off Snape's desk.  
  
"You're right." Hermione conceded, turning to grab the bloodroot, slivering it thinly. The base was beginning to boil, and Hermione took a moment to stir the base, then add water. "Okay, Draco, you go and get the mint while I finish preparing this stuff."  
  
Draco nodded mutely, and turned to leave, his gray eyes smiling. The girl had immersed herself in her work, humming a little ditty that would no doubt get caught in his head.  
  
Once Draco left, Hermione quickly dispatched the other ingredients, and once the base and water began to boil, she carefully added the bloodroot, stirred, and then added the powdered asphodel, watching as the base turned from the weak tea-brown to a strange reddish-orange, good, right along the lines of the Health Restorus. But, if she was correct, the potion she would end up with would be a pale watery green.  
  
***  
  
Snape apparated into the clearing, barely having time to don his mask before others began striding in and taking their place. He spotted Malfoy strutting in importantly, and his whole body went on alert. He had seen the Dark Mark there on the ceiling, he had felt the twinge of pain that normally was associated with Voldemort. What was strange was that Potter hadn't collapsed.  
  
"Severus, my friend. . . our Lord has some wonderfully wicked plans to share with us this night. It concerns the Mudblood and her cousins." Lucius stepped into place, his mask hiding his face, but the pure smug air about him just reeked of ill. Snape deflated imperceptibly, no doubt what Voldemort had in mind was not good.  
  
He quickly quelled any ill thoughts, focusing his attention on the meeting at hand. Voldemort, himself, entered the clearing, his face showing twisted glee. As one, the group of Deatheaters dropped onto bended knee, ready to give their oath, the one that left a bitter taste in Snape's mouth every time he enunciated the words. Some nights, he'd rather chew his own arm off than kiss the hem of the charlatan's robe.  
  
Voldemort gestured for them to rise, his eyes narrowed in delight. "My Servants. I have a bit of news." The crowd waited breathlessly, most hoping the Potter boy was finally out of the way. "In about nine months, we will be welcoming my first child into the world." If anything, that's not exactly what Snape was expecting.  
  
A few half-hearted congratulations were murmured in the darkness, but no one was really. . .thrilled.  
  
"I've developed a way to exchange my essence with any woman of my choice without actually copulating with them." His grin widened. "It seems that one of Miss Granger's cousins graciously volunteered to be the first."  
  
Snape was floored, as was most of the gathering. They weren't sure what to make of their Lord's usage of the Mudblood's name or the fact that another Mudblood carried his Heir.  
  
"My Lord?" Bellatrix moved forward, she, along with another group had liberated Lucius Malfoy and the others from Azkaban earlier in the summer. "Why pick Mudbloods?"  
  
Snape wondered that himself, though he was one of the few that knew Voldemort, or rather, Tom Riddle, was actually Halfblooded.  
  
"My dear. . ." Voldemort made the term of affection sound slightly like an insult. "It is not your place to question me. But, I will answer you. These girls are not just 'Mudbloods' as you term them. These five girls are the most powerful witches that this century has seen, so it stands to reason that if they were to carry my heirs, then these children would become the next generation of Dark Lords and Ladies, ruling my kingdom after I am gone."  
  
Snape felt the color drain from his face. Voldemort's future heir was now protected by the wards of Hogwarts. He felt his stomach plummet. No doubt that Voldemort was probably planning to obtain the other four for the same reason, then plant them back within the protective barriers of the school.  
  
***  
  
Hermione carefully added the belladonna and Dragon Scales, stirring counter- clockwise twice, clockwise once and turning off the heat, throwing in a sprig of mint. "There, now, we just need to let that cool, and we can deliver it to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Draco yawned, stretching, "You know, we've been here going on three hours?"  
  
"Yep, I know." Hermione rotated her shoulders, ridding herself of the knots of tension that came with the job of brewing potions.  
  
The silence stretched on for another five minutes, and then. . . "Okay, now, do you know where he keeps the bottles?" Hermione glanced at Draco.  
  
"Sure." Draco strode over to another small cabinet, grabbing a small bottle, and returning to where she was busy cleaning up her workstation.  
  
"Thanks, just pour the potion in that, cap it, and we'll be done here. Then, you can go on to Gryffindor Tower with Melody, and I'll deliver this to Madame Pomfrey, and probably stick around for a while."  
  
Draco nodded, he could see that Hermione adored her cousins, and vice versa. "I wouldn't have expected any less of you, y'know. Little Miss Know- it-all has to make sure she's correct once again." He smirked.  
  
"Oh puhlease! What is with you all! I AM NOT a KNOW-IT-ALL!" She exclaimed, casting a cleansing charm on the cauldron and returning it to where she'd gotten it.  
  
"Sure. . .and exactly how many books are in the restricted section?"  
  
"Two hundred and thirty two, not counting the other fifty that they have hidden in the back." Hermione answered almost flippantly. Draco's jaw dropped. "Do read Hogwart's: A History, I'm told it's excellent reading material."  
  
"How did you. . ."  
  
"Just because I'm a prefect doesn't mean that I'm perfect, or an Angel for that matter. I just happen to LIKE abiding by the rules!"  
  
"Prefect. . . Perfect. . . basically the same thing." Draco preened slightly, his shiny prefect badge reflecting the light.  
  
Hermione snorted, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
***  
  
George sighed, waiting for Hermione to show up. He hadn't really had time for her lately, and vice versa, so he was going to wait up so that she wouldn't have to be alone, not during this.  
  
"Hey George. . ." Harry collapsed next to him, "Waiting for Mione?"  
  
"Yeah. . .what about you?"  
  
"Well, McGonagall told Ginny that she was to accompany the Quads to the Infirmary, I think Madame Pomfrey asked for her, because she's been showing some interest in MediWitching. I hope Elizabeth's fine. . ." Of all the Quads, she was easily his favorite, though he liked them all, Elizabeth seemed like the sister he'd always wanted, a little prissy, a little bit of drama, but almost untouchable in a way. She had taken a strange interest in him, beyond the celebrity thing, more in his background, almost forcing Sirius and Remus to talk about the days of the Marauders. Which he was ever grateful.  
  
"I know, it would devastate all of them, Mya included. I think if Elizabeth doesn't pull through, she'll go off the deep end and do some serious damage."  
  
***  
  
Snape stumbled towards the Headmaster's office, blood from the night's 'entertainment' still fresh on the black of his robes. He HAD to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort and Elizabeth. . .had to tell him that Elizabeth was carrying the Dark Lord's child.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know. . .I know, I said she wasn't raped, and she wasn't, at least not in the traditional sense, but. . .what can I say? When Voldemort gets and idea, he doesn't let go until he does it. So, why exactly did he return her to Hogwarts? Well, that and more will be revealed in the next chapter. Please, RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Potterverse, They are © JKR.  
  
A/N: I just watched the trailer for the POA movie! It was AWESOME! Trust me, go to the-leaky-cauldron.com and see it. It rocks! The Snape Boggart is THE BEST part! Okay, on with the show. . .  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
  
"Are you certain?" Dumbledore stared at Snape with a mixture of sadness and weariness. "Does she know?"  
  
"Yes, Albus, I'm certain, and no. . . I don't believe the girl knows."  
  
***  
  
Hermione stepped quietly into the Infirmary, her hand clutching her recently made potion. She caught sight of her cousins huddled about a bed, and listened for a moment to their hushed voices as they all regaled Elizabeth with questions. She stole quietly up to the little group, nudging her way past Raya to see Charlie cuddling Elizabeth, murmuring quietly in her ear, unshed tears in his eyes, a bright smile plastered on his face as he tightened his arms about her.  
  
"Uh. . .Beth." Hermione said gently, causing the girl's attention to focus on her. "I-I think I have a cure for your. . . magical predicament."  
  
Elizabeth perked up, stifling a yawn as she beckoned Hermione closer. Upon inspection, she looked horrid, her skin a ghostly white with dark bruise- like circles about her eyes, and fading bruises on her body. She rested against Charlie gingerly, and he held her in a loose grip, as if he was afraid of hurting her. Healing cuts adorned her arms in painful lacy patterns, but that wasn't what worried Hermione, it was the strange weariness in her eyes. Her eyes didn't look tired, they looked haunted, as if staring at something painful. She moved sluggishly, as if her muscles protested to the slightest twitch, which resulted in her body wincing, as if she had been hit. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the effects of the Cruciatus curse, ticking them off one by one, knowing that her cousin had probably suffered the worst painful torture, and still had her mind intact, a feat that was surprising considering most of the ill effects of the curse.  
  
"You. . .have something?" Elizabeth's voice was thick and muffled, as if she were speaking through a tube. Hermione notice Charlie stiffen slightly, drawing Elizabeth even closer to him, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Yes. . . it's a basic Health Restorus potion with an infusion of belladonna and Dragon Scales. . ."  
  
"Which would make a powerful drawing agent." Raya finished quietly, "Thus forcing her magic to break loose from it's shell."  
  
"Exactly." Hermione stared at her cousin. "It might be painful."  
  
"'S okay. Give it. . .here." Elizabeth held a trembling hand out and Hermione hastened to unstopper the bottle, then handed it over.  
  
"Charlie, you might want to get up." Hermione warned, "It may get violent."  
  
"I'll be fine." Charlie's words were laced with a deeper meaning that all but screamed, 'I refuse to leave her.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
Elizabeth downed the contents, her face contorting slightly. "Very. . .minty." She remarked, reaching out to hand the bottle to Hermione, and suddenly her grip tightened, her body seizing up, and her fingers wound about the fragile glass, splintering it, grinding the pieces into her hand unwittingly. A low keening moan filled the Infirmary as Elizabeth writhed within Charlie's iron embrace, her eyes rolling back into her skull, and her teeth clamping down on her tongue, causing blood to flow freely from her mouth.  
  
Hermione forcibly pulled her other three cousins away from the bed when Elizabeth began flailing and thrashing, her fists striking anything within hitting distance. "C'mon, get back!"  
  
Suddenly, the moan turned into a high pitched wail as she arched her back, clawing at the sheets, momentarily reminding Hermione of a movie she had once seen. . . The Exorcist, it was called. Bright green flames burst about Elizabeth's pale body, but her thrashing only increased. Hermione rushed forward, thinking that she was having a reaction against the potion, but she was thrown backwards into another bed, and though Charlie had a tight grip on Elizabeth, he too was thrown from her, striking his head against the wall with a sickening thud. Hermione watched in horror as the magic about Elizabeth began to pulse and flicker about her abdomen, swirling into a tornado-like vortex.  
  
"What's happening?" Skylar breathed, the other Elementals pulling their magic about the like shields to buffer against the onslaught.  
  
The tip of the vortex touched her stomach, as if probing something, then the magic turned a sickly shade of crimson that reminded Hermione appallingly of blood. Elizabeth let forth an ear piercing wail slightly reminiscent of a wounded animal, or a grieving person. Her hands were fisted in the sheets as her back arched. The magic seemed to be sucking something from her body, the crimson growing darker and darker with every passing second.  
  
A pulsing mass of red was now hovering above Elizabeth's body, encased in the green. Hermione surmised it must have been some form of very dangerous magic for her own Element to be working to rid her body of it. Hermione watched as Elizabeth sagged against the bed with an audible sigh of relief, even as her magic began compressing the strange red thing smaller and smaller until it was no bigger than Hermione's thumbnail. Hermione couldn't resist, she walked cautiously toward her cousin, reaching her hand out to capture the little mass of red, amazed that it was actually solid as it fell into her outstretched palm.  
  
A gentle, almost cooing sound was emitted as Elizabeth's magic surrounded her in it's protecting glow, flickering and playing across her healthier seeming skin, soothing bruises and closing up cuts, working across her injured hand, and lulling the girl into a catatonic state of sleep borne of pure exhaustion.  
  
"What in the HELL was THAT?!" Danielle exclaimed, lowering her shield, and casting a worried glance at her sister.  
  
"THAT was a potion doing its job." Hermione replied matter-of-factly, still gazing in fascination at the little ruby lying on her palm. "I should take this to Dumbledore, I think." She mumbled.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore entered the Infirmary, Snape in tow. "So, how fares our little wanderer?" He asked brightly, seemingly oblivious to the slight ruins of the Hospital Ward, or the fact that Charlie was laying on the floor out cold. Both facts Madame Pomfrey immediately noticed, and she set to work immediately, overcoming her slight shock. She had entered the room when she had heard the moan.  
  
"I think. . .that she's sleeping, sir." Danielle replied, placing a hand on her sisters cool forehead, ignoring the tingle that she got from being in contact with another's magic.  
  
"I'm sure she'll sleep much better thanks to Miss Granger's belladonna potion." Dumbledore replied. "It seems your sister here uncovered a major plot involving you five." He indicated Hermione and the Quads, one of whom was assisting Madame Pomfrey with reviving poor Charlie. "It has come to my attention that your sister was the first of you to be 'Infected' with Voldemort's essence, which would have, in time, impregnated her. In fact, what Miss Granger here is intently studying is the 'Virus' he had infected Miss Trenton with." Hermione nearly dropped the little ruby, startled and feeling more than a little ill.  
  
"Did he. . .did he. . . rape her, sir?" Skylar asked, her face green.  
  
"No, it was more like a virus, he sort of invaded her system with his essence magically, forcing his little 'Virus' into her, infecting her."  
  
"So. . . she's okay then?"  
  
"Yes, apparently, she has no memory of the occasion because he used the Cruciatus on her so much it had quite effectively knocked her out. Thanks to Miss Granger's potion, her Elemental magic was able to block the virus, thus negating its effects and then draw the harmful magic from her system in a painful but very effective way. Now, Miss Granger, if you will. . ." Hermione strode over to the Headmaster, her eyes never leaving the little ruby, and dropped the rogue magic/rock into his palm, a nasty feeling of being contaminated causing her to shiver with disgust.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned from her tucking in of Charlie, "Now, if you please, I've my patients to attend to." She was slightly waspish, badgering at them, herding them away from the peaceful Elizabeth and recovering Charlie and out into the cool corridor.  
  
Raya stifled a yawn, her body slumping with weariness. "C'mon guys, we need to be getting to bed, we still have to help teach classes tomorrow." Hermione nodded, watching them go, feeling a bit on the exhausted side herself.  
  
"I'm turning in too." She called. "Oh, wait!" Hermione caught up with them, "We didn't get to have our little session yesterday, so, what day would you like to help me control my volatile power?"  
  
"How about Wednesday evenings?" Skylar suggested, rubbing her eye sleepily.  
  
"That's fine." Hermione mumbled. "See a couple of you all tomorrow." She replied, "G'night."  
  
"G'night Mione." The three chorused, turning to walk to their rooms.  
  
Hermione ambled her way up to Gryffindor Tower, managing not to get caught after hours, even though she was certain that Dumbledore would have overridden a detention given.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs." She mumbled to the portrait, shaking her head. She was going to have to stop letting Ron pick the passwords. The portrait swung open, and Hermione stumbled in, only to stop dead, her heart stopping.  
  
***  
  
George sighed, scuffing his foot over the warm red carpet of the common room. He was bored, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Hermione come back to an empty common room. He knew his girlfriend would need to unload before she went to bed, or the girl would never sleep.  
  
"Hello." A gentle voice broke his musings and he glanced up to see a very scary looking fifth year girl in nothing but a robe, and a very scanty one at that, almost leaving nothing to the imagination.  
  
"Uh. . ." He started, fishing for the girl's name, "Rebecca. . . do you NEED something?" He didn't particularly like the girl, knowing that she was a gossip, and worse yet, talked about Hermione in a particularly non- flattering way.  
  
"Not really." She breathed, sauntering purposefully over to George, a lazy smile that screamed ill intent stretching across her not so pretty face. "But. . . is there something you need?"  
  
"Nothing I want from you." He stated coldly, sliding down the couch, trying to keep away from the girl, but she wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't you wanna play?" She pouted, batting her weird colorless eyes at him in a way she must have thought fetching.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm sort of waiting for my girlfriend."  
  
"Only sort of? What has Granger got that I don't?" She snarled.  
  
*Better teeth. . . * His mind answered automatically. "My HEART!"  
  
The girl laughed mockingly, "Oh, poor baby, she's got your heart." The girl leaned closer to George and he nearly gagged, her breath was atrocious. Then she did the unthinkable. She KISSED him! He struggled, trying to get away, even as her tongue sought entrance. He heard a strangled gasp as he shoved the girl away.  
  
Hermione stood in front of him, a look of horror on her face. The girl just laughed, plopping down on the couch beside him. "I can explain. . ." George began, glaring at Rebecca.  
  
"Don't bother." Hermione ran from the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, there ends chappie thirty-three. All's not well in Paradise I suppose. But when is it ever? Oh well, don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	34. ThirtyFour

Disclaimer: See the multiple chapters before this. I don't own it. Oh, and I don't own Rod Stewart's 'Have I told You'  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" George scrambled towards the staircase that led up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"What do you want?!" She turned around, her cinnamon eyes flashing.  
  
"I swear to you! I didn't kiss her!"  
  
"I SAW YOU!" Hermione growled, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"NO! I wouldn't do you that way!" George grabbed her hand, pulling her down from her perch halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"GEORGE ORION WEASLEY!!!" Hermione struggled against the pin of his arms, inadvertently registering how muscular he really was. *Gods bless Quidditch! * "LET ME GO!"  
  
"Hermione Leigh Granger." George nuzzled her hair. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Hermione sagged against him, Rod Stewart's wonderful song filtering through her head. She didn't remember ever having mentioned that Rod Stewart was her father's favorite artist. . .and hers.  
  
"Have I told you there's no one else above you?" She continued.  
  
"You fill my heart with gladness. Take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do." George pulled her closer. "Trust me." He whispered in her ear. "You are more than enough girl for me. I wouldn't ever dream of hurting you. I love you. I need you." George thanked Harry silently for telling him that Hermione was totally infatuated with Rod Stewart songs. "You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness."  
  
"Ease my troubles, that's what you do." Hermione whispered, burying her head in his shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I love you too, George." Suddenly, she stiffened, catching sight of the other girl, the one who seemed to want to make her life a living Hell. "Excuse me a minute love." Hermione detached herself from his arms as gently as she could, anger pushing out the strong love that laced her heart, or perhaps it just was reinforced by the obvious green-eyed jealousy that snapped in the cinnamon eyes. Hermione pushed past George, her eyes focusing on what she now considered her arch nemesis within the Gryffindor house. "Rebecca is it?"  
  
Rebecca grinned, "Yeah, Mudblood, right?"  
  
Hermione smirked. She walked over to the smaller girl, her eyes roving over her, taking in the lifeless, lank, greasy blonde hair, strange colorless, malice-filled eyes, pale skin, and overall bad grooming habits. Hermione felt her right hand clench, as anger pulsed beneath her very calm surface.  
  
"What? Got a staring problem? Sad because I took your boyfriend? Because, honestly, who would want a Mudblood when they could have a classy Pureblood like me?" Rebecca flashed a sickly sweet smile at odds with her biting words, and Hermione couldn't control her actions.  
  
Hermione's fist slammed into the other girl's snub nose, bone splintering with an oddly satisfying crunch beneath the hand that ground into Rebecca's face. Blood marred Rebecca's milky white skin, as she grabbed her already purple nose, a cry of shock and pain echoing in the deathly still common room.  
  
"Now, skank, keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend." Hermione stated, wiping her blood covered hand on the other girl's shirt, and then turned to an equally shocked George. "So, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning, love. Meet me for breakfast?"  
  
George stared at Hermione for a moment, then grinned hugely, "But of course, milady. About sevenish?"  
  
"Better make it seven thirty, I think I'm going to sleep in."  
  
"As you wish." George bowed deeply, catching hold of Hermione's right hand, and kissing the back of it with a flourish. "Until the morrow my love!" He stayed bowed until Hermione had ascended the stairs, and then straightened, glaring at the sobbing girl. "I'd suggest you'd go to Madame Pomfrey for that nasty broken nose you got falling down the stairs, eh?" And then he too made his way to his dorm, leaving Rebecca in the now empty common room.  
  
***  
  
"GEORGE ORION WEASLEY!!"  
  
"What is it Mya, my sweet? Can I not escort my girl down to breakfast this fine morning, slugger?"  
  
"GEORGE!" Hermione giggled, twisting and turning, trying to slide off George's shoulder, where she was currently flipped over.  
  
"Mione, what in the-HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  
  
"I see London, I see France, I see Mione's under-" Ron oofed, Lavender collaring Ron in the back of the head.  
  
"LAVENDER!" Both girls chorused, Ginny from Harry's shoulder, and Hermione from George's. "SAVE US!!"  
  
"Now, now, girls." Fred grinned evilly, holding open the portrait hole for George and Harry, "Thank you for riding the Weasley-Potter express, and please, enjoy your ride!"  
  
The boys exited with two squealing, squirming girls in tow.  
  
"Now there goes a sight you don't see everyday." Draco whistled, "I think I saw. . ."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Draco." Pansy warned, staring at a very peeved blonde who sat in the corner, her nose swollen with a faint but definite little crook in it.  
  
"Shall we, Pansy darling?" Draco took her hand, bouncing Melody on his hip, as the little girl pouted because she was left out of the fun.  
  
"We shall."  
  
***  
  
The Great Hall suddenly stopped whatever conversations were going on, staring at the scene in front of them. Most of the kids had just gotten used to the idea of the famous Potter and the infamous Malfoy actually becoming friends, only to find a very embarrassed Hermione practically flashing the entirety of the school upon the shoulders of one of the Weasley twins, and then, lo and behold, the Weasley girl was in the same predicament with the famous Potter.  
  
A few wolf whistles and some very loud applause caused the blushing girls to start squealing again, at which the boys all but dropped them.  
  
"George Weasley, I swear, if you EVER, and I mean EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I will personally HEX YOU INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!" Hermione tugged her skirt down to a suitable length, her face as red as the infamous Weasley hair.  
  
George waggled his eyebrows at Hermione, a wolfish grin sliding across his face. "C'mon Mya, you know you enjoyed it. I certainly did. And so did most of the school population, at least the male population."  
  
"Oh sure. . ." Blaise Zabini drawled from his place at the head of the Slytherin table. "Like we want to see-"  
  
Pansy strode in about that time with Draco, her eyes fixing on the Slytherin. "Blaise, now, what have I told you about manners?" She cracked her knuckles for reinforcement and Blaise quickly shut his mouth. "C'mon, I'm starving." She grabbed the two blushing girls and ushered them to the table. "Oh, and Blaise, I wouldn't eat the oatmeal if I were you." She called over her shoulder. Half the Slytherin table suddenly dropped their spoons, while Blaise turned a very sick shade of green.  
  
"Pansy, you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized.  
  
"No, but then again, he doesn't know that."  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'm trying to work on humor. Honestly, I'm no good at it, but then. . .I like my humor, if a little stupid. Don't forget to RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. JKR owns the characters.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
  
Hermione stared at the Quidditch Pitch, doubt clouding her cinnamon eyes. Skylar had told her, after her History of Magic class, to meet the Quads there after dinner that night, for the first night of her training to begin. She almost wished Rohan was there, she had come to rely on the leader of the Storm Magi when it came to her magical training, but he had the annoying habit of pushing her to her limit, and then some, milking all her energy and leaving her depleted for days on end, barely able to sit up in a bed, let alone train some more.  
  
Four shadowy figures stood in the entrance to the Pitch, and Hermione could identify them as her cousins, no one else would be fool enough to actually be outside in the biting early October wind. She tugged her cloak more firmly about her, then set off at a brisk walk towards the opening and her cousins.  
  
"Mione!" Elizabeth exclaimed, catching sight of the girl first. Hermione noticed that she looked much healthier, her cheeks rosy from the wind, and her eyes shining in the starlight. "We thought you'd gotten lost or something."  
  
"No, just had to reassure Harry, Ron, Draco, and George that I wasn't going out to raise trouble without them." Hermione rolled her eyes, as if SHE raised trouble. She almost snorted at the thought.  
  
Danielle actually did snort. "You, a rabble rouser?!" The dark haired girl grinned, "That'll be the day! When you go breaking the rules."  
  
Hermione blushed, thinking of her first year, setting Snape's cloak aflame, and her second year, stealing from Snape's store of potion ingredients. "Yeah." She agreed weakly.  
  
"So, are we going to do this or what?" Skylar shifted eagerly from foot to foot, her excitement barely contained.  
  
"What exactly are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Well," Raya started, and Hermione noticed they had the strange way of speaking in turn. "We thought it would be prudent to introduce you to the elements through meditation. Earth first, considering it seems to be your best element, the one that reacts the most to your volatile moods."  
  
Hermione nodded, then glanced at Elizabeth, "So, my first lesson will be with you?"  
  
"No, it's going to be with all of us, but, they'll get you into the meditation, and then I'll take over. We have to walk you through the first few times any way, meditating becomes easier with practice, but for now, you'll need someone to help you clear your mind, give you some direction before you can focus. Now, Rohan didn't teach you how to meditate did he?"  
  
"No. . ." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Well, that was his first problem, in order to learn control, you first need to learn to focus. Much like your first year here, you had to learn to focus your abilities with your wand, and then you could do spells. But with meditation, your body, in essence, becomes your wand. You learn to control your Power and focus it to where it's not so sporadic and can be called at will. As of now, you have to wait for an emotional conflict, one that leaves you either angry or scared, before you have the full effect of what you're capable of." Danielle replied.  
  
"So, let's get started!" Skylar all but bounded out into the sand-filled arena, picking a spot directly in the center, then dropping to the ground. Raya sat gingerly beside her, and Danielle directly in front of Raya, gesturing for Hermione to complete the circle.  
  
"Isn't Elizabeth going to join us?"  
  
"No, she has to prepare herself to take hold of your Earth Power so we'll take you through the guided meditation, and she'll take over from there." Raya replied.  
  
"Okay then." Hermione hesitantly sat on the sand, noting that it seemed more comfortable than it looked.  
  
"Alright, Hermione, I want you to close your eyes." Danielle instructed, her voice soft, barely distinguishable from the gentle breeze. Hermione complied, darkness enveloping her senses as she allowed her eyes to drift closed. "Good. Now, I want you to take a deep breath through your nose. . .and let it all out through your mouth, allowing all of your stress, anger, pain, sadness, all to seep out of your body with that breath, leaving you clear of emotions, clear of all thought. Just concentrate on deep, even breathing, in your nose and out your mouth."  
  
Hermione felt herself relax a little as her body adjusted to the breaths, concentrating on just the intake and expelling of the air, letting the stress from the past few days just flush out of her system. After about five minutes, Hermione was lost in the world of her breathing, her mind almost completely blank as she sank even deeper into the darkness of her senses.  
  
"Good." Skylar breathed, the cadence of her voice matching Hermione's breathing, deep and slow. "Now, I want you to feel the wind against your face, feel it blowing gently about you, calling you."  
  
Hermione breathed, a slight breeze tugging gently at her mass of hair, playing about her, pulling at her clothes. Her senses heightened so that she could taste the tang of autumn in the air, hear the sighing of the wind in the trees of the Forbidden forest, feel the gentle pulse of life as every gust just pushed her deeper into the darkness.  
  
"Now." Raya said after a while had gone by. "Concentrate on the warmth of your own body, the fire that burns within your veins, that warms you inside and out. Let your fire cleanse you of your pain."  
  
Hermione could feel the heat, her blood almost boiled, her body becoming superheated as she concentrated on the heat and warmth that she generated. Moisture suddenly began trickling in between her shoulder blades, and beading up on her face, but she ignored the strange sensation, as the gentle breeze now did nothing to cool her overheated skin. Her eyes practically burned in their sockets, and her breathing became ragged, as she eagerly drew cold breaths of air.  
  
"Calm down." Danielle commanded, and Hermione immediately felt her body relax once more, sinking deeper into the sand as her muscles loosened. "Now, I want you to feel the moisture that coats your skin, taste it in the air."  
  
Hermione complied, the slight sheen of moisture on her skin now cooled her, it felt as if she were immersed in a pool of water. She could taste the rain on the air, feel the subtle change in temperature that warned of a brewing storm. Hermione felt herself pulled into the darkness even as the rain splashed about her body. Idly, she heard one of the girls about her murmur a covering spell that repelled the rain, but she was intent on listening to the pattering of each individual drop as it struck the soft sand about her.  
  
"Good, Hermione." Elizabeth's soft voice broke into her concentration, momentarily causing her to surface from the calming darkness that enveloped her. "No, don't open your eyes. I want you to let your awareness seep into the earth beneath you, I want you to feel the rain beating into the sand. Feel the air, as it sweeps torrents across the landscape, feel the fire in the very core of the earth. Connect yourself to the elements, put yourself into their circle, into the Earth."  
  
Hermione allowed her awareness to focus on the shifting sand beneath her until she could distinguish each individual grain, and slowly she broadened her awareness until she was no longer Hermione Granger, but she was indeed, the very earth beneath the girl she was. She wasn't confined to her body anymore, but she could feel the pulsing heartbeat of the ground below her. She felt as if she were stretched thinly across the landscape. She knew the very insects that burrowed within the ground of the Forbidden Forest, felt the Earth shift and move around her. It was strange to be so interwoven into the very ground. She WAS rolling hills, WAS each grain of sand, WAS each blade of grass, every tree that grew, every rock, every mountain, the very earth. It was if she couldn't distinguish where she began and the ground ended.  
  
"Hermione?" Elizabeth shook the girl gently, noting the odd coolness of her body. "Hermione, c'mon, get up."  
  
Hermione shook her head, suddenly snapping back into her body, even as her brain was still assimilating the odd feeling of BEING the Earth. Her awareness was still so connected that she could almost feel her cousins as they began shifting and moving, like they were sitting on HER.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and Elizabeth almost stumbled back as the usual cinnamon was now such an emerald green that it was blinding. Elizabeth stared into her eyes, seeing the reflection of mountains and forests, even though they were only in the Quidditch Pitch. "Hermione!" Elizabeth all but shook the girl, "Hermione. . ."  
  
Hermione blinked sluggishly, and Elizabeth watched as her eyes returned to their natural cinnamon, but there was still an emerald corona about the girl's pupil.  
  
***  
  
A/N: And there ends chapter thirty-five. How'dja like it? I think it's okay, but I don't really like the meditation parts. But, oh well. RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

Disclaimer: Well, you know I don't own the characters of the Potterverse. . . © JKR.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
  
Hermione stumbled up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, her eyes half lidded and heavy from the meditation exercise. She didn't feel as depleted as she had in her sessions with Rohan, actually, she felt refreshed, if just a tad sleepy.  
  
"E Pluribus Unum." She muttered to the portrait, not really paying attention as she shuffled into the chaotic common room.  
  
"MIONE!" Five bodies hurtled towards her from across the room, pushing and shoving each other to get to her first, and causing a rather large scene that had the rest of the room staring at the five boys and very confused, very scared girl.  
  
Hermione gracefully sidestepped as George nearly pummeled her into the wall, glaring at the other two redheads, the blonde, and the bespectacled dark headed boy. "What in the name of the Gods green Earth do you THINK you are DOING?!"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"You see."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"It was. . ."  
  
"I missed you." George summed up, rubbing his bruising chest with one hand while enfolding her in a giant bear hug with the other.  
  
"That explains you. . .sort of." Hermione's voice was muffled by George's armpit. "But what about the rest of you?" She twisted around in George's grasp so that she was facing the rather exuberant, if shamed, bunch of boys. "I mean, you don't just come rushing at someone for nothing."  
  
Harry's eyes locked on hers as they flashed a bright emerald, then died down, leaving a ring of green about her pupils. He blinked, wondering if he had imagined it, when her eyes flashed again. "Uh, Hermione. The lecture can wait until later. . . I think we have some STUDYING to do!" He practically tugged her away from George, then pushed her towards their usual studying table.  
  
"What are you on about, Harry?" She grumbled, fighting against him.  
  
Ron was looking at him quizzically also, a frown on his face. "Yeah, Harry. Like we really study."  
  
Fred and George were exchanging looks of amusement, while Draco had noticed the emerald flashes of Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Sit down, Hermione." Harry commanded, wincing as her eyes flashed yet again. It was strange to see, her eyes were cinnamon with a green corona one moment, then pure emerald the next, alternating sporadically. "Hermione. . .there's something wrong with your eyes."  
  
"No there's not, I can see fine."  
  
"Uh." Ron glanced at Hermione's eyes, watching it change colors, while his face whitened severely. "Mione, I think, I think you'd better do something. You're eyes are flashing."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" She snorted, turning to scout the room for Ginny. Harry suddenly grabbed hold of her face, forcing her to look back at him. "Stop it!"  
  
"No. Look, we're not lying. You're eyes are changing color, from cinnamon to green and back again."  
  
"But. . .that's impossible! My eyes can't be changing color."  
  
George stared at Hermione. "Mya, hon. They're not kidding."  
  
Hermione thought back to her meditation. "Oh dear." She suddenly smacked herself in the forehead. "Wait a second." She pulled her wand out of her robes, aiming it at her face.  
  
"Don't you think that's just a little drastic, Mione?" Ron looked from her wand to her face.  
  
"Shut up you. Optomestristus Rescendo." A blue spark emitted from the end of her wand, enveloping her head in a strange blue-green glow, then faded out. Harry stared at her for a moment, noting that the color stayed a consistent cinnamon with a green corona about the pupil.  
  
"I guess that's as normal as they're going to get." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how odd it was to see you're eyes flashing different colors."  
  
"I can imagine." Hermione replied dryly. "So, where's Melody?" Hermione admitted to herself she was attached to the small girl, and had severely missed not being around her the last few days.  
  
"Oh, she's with Pansy and Ginny. A bath. . .I think, though she kept screaming for you." Draco answered, glancing towards the Gryffindor Prefect Bath doorway, which was just off the common room. At that moment, the door opened, revealing a very naked Melody running towards Hermione, streaking across the common room.  
  
"MIONE!" The girl cried, leaping into Hermione's arms, soaking her thoroughly. "Baf. Baf. Baf." She nuzzled into Hermione's arms. "Bad Ginny and Pansy. Bad baf. Not fun, like you."  
  
A very frazzled looking pair stumbled out of the prefect bathroom, both bedraggled and soaked, holding out towels to collect the now shivering girl.  
  
"Here." Hermione held her hand out for the towels. "I'll take over." Ginny mouthed a thank-you over Melody's shoulder, holding out the towels for Hermione to collect. "Now, Ari, let's get you dry." She wrapped the toddler in a thick, fuzzy towel, slowly rubbing her back in small circles, calming the child to an almost sleep-like state. "That's a good girl. Now, c'mon, we'll get you dressed and in bed."  
  
"No. . .bed. . ." Melody replied, burrowing against Hermione's chest.  
  
"Alright, no bed for now, but in half an hour, we're both going to bed." Hermione replied, pulling the nearly asleep girl to her chest.  
  
Draco grinned at her. "You do have a way with children." He winked. "Think you and Georgie there will have bunches and bunches?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Shut up you!"  
  
George grinned roguishly, "Only if I get to do it the pleasurable way."  
  
"George!" Hermione gasped. "There's children present."  
  
"Aw, and I wanted to make babies. You, of all people, should know I'm at my prime right now. If we want the best end of the gene pool, we'd better get started right away." George smirked, until Hermione batted him on the arm.  
  
"George Weasley!" Hermione flushed, they hadn't even been dating a full three months yet, and here he was talking about making babies. "I love you. . . but I'm not sure if I can handle having your children. Can you imagine sending them off to Hogwarts?!"  
  
"Mya, love, I'm hurt! Are you saying our children would be. . .dare I even mention it. . .fun to be around?! How could you?! And of all the horrid things." He primped slightly. "No, they wouldn't be. . .trouble makers, but Gods knows they'd have their father's good looks, and their mother's brains. That'll get them in enough trouble as it is. I mean, who can possibly love a gorgeous know-it-all?"  
  
"You." Hermione pointed out, pouting a little.  
  
"That I do love." George leaned in to kiss Hermione, when a little squeak caused him to jump.  
  
"Squishing me!" Melody woke, glaring at George. "Not nice, Weezy!"  
  
"Well, the moment's gone, dearest. And I have to get her up to bed." Hermione departed the common room with a smile.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but I'm writing this in between the times I work. Hey, I got a McJob. Heh. ( Anyway. Don't forget to RR. Oh, and I threw in Melody for you Mel fans. . .aw, I love her so. Belated Happy Holidays to you all.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

Disclaimer: Okies, check out the first thirty-six chapters, and tell me if I think I own it.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
  
Albus sighed, his blue eyes drifting once again toward the tiny little ruby ensconced in a jar on his desk. "Would it be better if I allowed you to live? Who am I to make the decision that you are not as worthy of life as I? I am not, nor shall ever be, the Gods that preside over such matters." His voice was soft, almost a whisper, as he spoke to the essence that lay upon his desk. "But. . . you could possibly be the bane of the Wizarding World, and who am I to set you upon them, in such an unsuspected manner? This is indeed a confounding situation."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth stared at her breakfast, her stomach flipping suddenly, and a wave of nausea tore through her. She held her gag reflex in check, but pushed the plate away, the aroma of the freshly cooked eggs making her queasy.  
  
"Eat, Beth." Danielle gestured at her sister's full plate. "You'll be working with the sixth years today, and it is dragonet training. You'll need you're full strength."  
  
"I'm fine. . ." Elizabeth replied, her stomach churning violently, "I'm just not hungry at the moment." The smell of bacon wafted towards her, and she jumped up hastily, making a quick exit from the Hall, her hand clapped across her mouth.  
  
The remaining three exchanged a significant glance. "How long has it been, Raya?" Skylar asked suddenly, turning toward the brunette.  
  
"By my calculations, nearing three months. . . which means. . ."  
  
"It could just be the flu." Danielle replied, though a look of uncertainty lingered on her face.  
  
"Or she could have done the stupid thing and had unprotected sex with the man she loves, gotten pregnant with a love child, and means to return to Kentucky to finish out her life being barefoot, pregnant, and knowing her place in the world, which is in a kitchen." Skylar ranted. "Damned hormonal teens!"  
  
"Uh, Sky. . . we're not teens anymore."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, damned hormonal Tweens!"  
  
"C'mon gals, don't jump to conclusions, I'm sure there's a reasonably good explanation for this. . ." Danielle trailed off as many in the Great Hall were heading towards their classes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" Elizabeth thundered, her face changing from crimson to a very livid shade of puce.  
  
"You, Elizabeth Trenton, are pregnant." Madame Pomfrey repeated, tutting slightly as a few of her patients stirred restlessly.  
  
"But-I mean-that's impossible. Hermione removed it. . ."  
  
"There are more natural ways of getting pregnant, Miss Trenton."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Lay back." Madame Pomfrey commanded, her voice firm and soothing at the same time, "I have to give you a full physical to make sure you and the child are in good health."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth exited the Hospital Wing an hour later slightly sore, halfway guilty, and terrified. She ambled down the stretch of Halls towards her chambers, her mind reeling in shock. *Good thing Charlie gave me the day off. . . *  
  
Then another thought occurred to her. . . "Charlie." She whispered, one hand straying to her stomach, another white-knuckled at her side. How would he react? He was certainly much too young to think of children. . .he has his whole life ahead of him.  
  
Tears came unbidden to her eyes, shimmering diamonds of a despair and happiness deeply wrought and sorely felt. She slumped against the stonewall, sliding down it to rest upon the floor, ensconced in her joyous misery.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think." A voice above her startled her out of her silence.  
  
"How can it not be as bad as I think?" She snapped, her eyes closed and head resting against the cool stone.  
  
"Gods, you'd think that the younger generations thought of sex or something!"  
  
"I agree, it seems they all know what they're doing until they have to pay the consequences of their actions."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair. Just because SHE can't handle the truth doesn't mean everyone can't!"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head for a moment, trying to clear it of it's fuzziness. She opened her eyes to confront her companions, only to gaze upon empty halls.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice held a note of uneasiness, which sparked several giggles from somewhere nearby.  
  
"Up here, dearie."  
  
Elizabeth slowly looked up, then grinned. She should have known she'd been talking to a bunch of opinionated paintings. "Thanks for the running commentary." Elizabeth replied sardonically, "But. . . I think I could survive just the same without it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione smiled at the tiny dragon clinging to her arm, tail wrapped securely about her forearm to keep it from losing its perch.  
  
"Okay. . .now. These Dragonets are yours to take care of for the remainder of the school year. You will train it, feed it, and care for it, just like you would an infant. Now, you can take the rest of the class to get to know your Dragonet."  
  
Harry winced as his dragonet began kneading his shoulder, trying to make the bony boy a softer perching place.  
  
Hermione grinned at her friends, then ambled over to a large tree, settling among the roots, waiting for the rest to join her at their particular spot. She was amazed by the infant that clung to her so securely, trilling occasionally, as if speaking, or commenting on everything it could see. They had just hatched this morning, Charlie had said it was imperative that they be there when the Hatching took place, because that builds a bond with the dragon, much like a child.  
  
Hermione dug a piece of dried meat out of the pouch Charlie had given the class, and began trying to coax the Dragonet into eating a bit. Ron flopped down next to her, startling both her Dragonet and his, causing them both to dig their claws painfully into flesh.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione tutted, "Did you have to scare her?"  
  
"Her? How in the bloody hell do you know if it's a girl or boy?"  
  
"If it's a girl, then she normally has a longer tail, a flared snout. See." She pointed at said things, then continued. "Yours, on the other hand, has a shorter tail, but it's snout is pointed sharply, so it's a boy."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want a sissy dragon anyway." Ron replied, scratching the eye ridges of his Dragonet. "Isn't that right, Rex?"  
  
"Rex?" Draco settled himself on a comfortable stretch of ground, his Dragonet settled comfortably on his shoulder, ruby eyes peering around with the look of authority. Hermione noted how much the Dragonet seemed like the person who had it. Draco's was proud, Ron's seemed lazy, her own was studious, constantly studying her surroundings, and Harry's seemed a bit on the fickle side. She hadn't yet seen Pansy's, Vince's, or Greg's, but she was sure they would match up too.  
  
"Yeah, Rex. C'mon, he can't play with the other Dragons if he has a prissy name, now can he?" The dragonet in question looked, for all the world, as if he had rolled his eyes at that comment.  
  
"What about yours Draco, what's her name?"  
  
The pure red dragon primped slightly, "Her name is Myst."  
  
"That's a beautiful name." Hermione smiled. "Mine is Onyx." Her black dragonet blinked slightly, then cocked her head, as if thinking the name over, then nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
"Uh, what should I name mine?" Harry's voice was soft as he studied his little bronze male dragon.  
  
"Harry, you have to think of your Dragonet's name, it's part of caring for him." Hermione tutted, scratching Onyx's eye ridges.  
  
"How about. . . Karma?" Harry glanced down at his dragon, as if asking it's opinion. The tiny dragon nodded slightly, then settled back, lazing on his arm.  
  
"I like that name." Hermione commented, watching as Greg, Vince, and Pansy ambled their way across the grass, headed for the group. Pansy's sat upon her shoulder regally, her white skin glimmering like diamonds in the sun. Vince's bluegreen dragon was chirping merrily to Greg's brown dragon.  
  
Hermione smiled. "So, what names have you three decided on?"  
  
"Queenie." Pansy replied, and her dragon snorted as if that should have been obvious.  
  
"Er. . .Aqua." Vince replied, smiling.  
  
"And Topaz." Greg grinned.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Raya cast a worried glance at Skylar, when they sat at their table. They hadn't laid eyes on Elizabeth since that morning, and they were both worried.  
  
"Where do you think she is?"  
  
"I honestly have no clue. She might be resting. She didn't look too well at breakfast, and I think she was supposed to go see Poppy about why she was feeling ill."  
  
"What?" Danielle asked, flopping unceremoniously into her chair.  
  
"We were wondering where Elizabeth could have gotten off to."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Neither do we."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth curled into a ball on top of her bed, one hand pressed against her flat stomach. * What will it be like to have a life growing in me?* Her expression became distant as she used her magic to explore the alien entity that now resided in her womb. A warm smile touched her face as she, for the first time, felt her child in her, moving slightly, shifting, growing. It was strange, feeling it move in her, even when she knew that if she wasn't using her magic, she would never feel it.  
  
A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.  
  
"Beth, are you okay?" Charlie's voice came muffled through the portrait.  
  
"Uh, sure. Come in. . ." She stuttered, remaining curled.  
  
"You. . .don't look fine to me." Charlie began, noting how she looked extremely pale.  
  
"Er. . .We have to talk."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: And there ends another exciting chapter of Double Trouble. Please, don't forget to RR. Almost 300 review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woohoo. Who knew you all liked me so well. Thanks to my regular reviewers, Akasha Ravensong, Lord Elrond of Hogwarts, and multitudes of others whose names I can't think of right now. You know who you are. Well, I'm not sure, but I think another, say, thirteen chapters, will have this all written up, don't you think?  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the affiliated characters. Joanne K. Rowling is kind enough to allow me to use her characters to place in my own plot and ridiculous situations. Thank you, JKR, for your kindness.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
  
"What is it love?" His voice was soft, as he sat next to her on her bed, rubbing her back in small circles.  
  
"I-I. . ." She trailed off, stiffened her resolve and plunged in. "I went to Madame Pomfrey today, because I wasn't feeling quite up to par."  
  
"Is everything alright?" He stiffened suddenly, thinking that Voldemort had implanted an incurable disease in her.  
  
"Yes, and no. I don't know, really. I mean, I don't feel too well, but. . . it's not exactly a bad thing." Elizabeth whispered, half afraid.  
  
"Then, what's wrong, love?"  
  
"Charlie, I-I'm. . . what I mean to say is. . ." Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant Charlie. Almost three months pregnant, that is."  
  
Charlie sat there, a smile itching its way across his face, his eyes dreamy and distant. He was going to have a baby. A child. He was going to have a child. HE WAS GOING TO HAVE A CHILD.  
  
"Are you. . .sure?"  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth replied bitterly. She knew he'd hate her, if only. . .  
  
Charlie jumped off the bed, whooping and jumping around. "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He yelled, looking for all the world as if he had just won the lottery, excitement brightened his features, the worry of a few moments before melting off of him. He looked at Elizabeth, grinning. "You. . .we. . .created life!" He stopped mid-jump, his eyes burning brightly, he grabbed Elizabeth, jerking her up, not roughly, and hugged her to him tightly. "We're going to have a baby." He whispered against her lips, "I think this calls for celebration."  
  
Elizabeth blinked. And then Charlie was off, dragging her down the hallway towards the Great Hall, careening at a speed that was almost dangerous.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Charlie burst through the door, right in the middle of the Great Hall, whooping with joy. Most of the students stopped mid-bite, watching the 'Eccentric Weasley' with more than a little trepidation. Anyone who voluntarily played with Dragons had to be a bit on the mad side.  
  
He made straight for the Head Table, his smile bright and huge.  
  
"Charlie?" Bill was looking at his brother as if he wasn't sure what to make of him. He then turned his attention to Elizabeth's crimson face, but bright smile. * What in the world?* He thought, shaking his head.  
  
Charlie ignored his brother, stepping onto the dais that supported the Head Table, turning to face the entire hall. "I have an announcement to make." His smile was infectious as he pulled Elizabeth up to join him. "Elizabeth and I. . .we're. . .well, we're going to have a child!"  
  
Silence reigned for a moment, then chaos erupted in the form of deafening cheers from a multitude at the Gryffindor Table. Bill, Raya, Skylar, and Danielle were looking at the two with a mixture of pride and worry.  
  
"THAT'S NOT ALL!" Charlie yelled over the noise, and was gratified to see silence return. He turned to Elizabeth, who was looking at him quizzically.  
  
Charlie smiled, then sank down to one knee. "Elizabeth, I've known that ever since I laid eyes on you, you were to be mine, and mine only." He almost whispered. "I think I loved you from the moment you saved my life, from the moment you looked into my eyes and told me your name. I couldn't imagine living my life without you. I. . .I tried. I couldn't forget you, nor did I want to. I spent the most miserable year of my life trying. But. . .now, now that I have a chance to right that particular wrong, I'm going to. . ." He took a deep breath, looking straight into Elizabeth's eyes. "Elizabeth Renee Trenton, will you marry me?"  
  
A collective gasp came from all the females in the Great Hall.  
  
Elizabeth blinked away the tears of joy that clouded her vision. "I-I." She stuttered, then just barely whispered, "Yes."  
  
Charlie smiled, stood, and pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. Elizabeth melted into his embrace, her happiness palpable.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione grinned, flopping onto one of the red couches nearest the fire. "That was so. . ."  
  
"Romantic?" Pansy supplied, flopping on another. She eyed the crimson room. "Why red and gold?" She muttered.  
  
"Yes, romantic!" Hermione sighed. "I can't believe it, my cousin is pregnant and engaged. Wow."  
  
"Wow's right." George laughed, "Wait till he tells Mum."  
  
Fred made the sound of an axe falling, then a morbid expression crossed his face. "Here lies Charles Damien Weasley, beloved fiancé, son, and brother. May he Rest In Peace, and let all other Weasley boys take heed of his mistake."  
  
"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the offending Weasley Twin. "Your Mum is going to be so excited!"  
  
"I wish something like that would happen to me." Ginny sighed wistfully. As one, all Weasley boys in the room eyed Harry.  
  
"On second thought Ginny, marriage is such a huge step." Harry stated, stepping behind Ginny.  
  
"Are you saying, Potter, that you would not marry our sister if you so foolishly got her pregnant?" George asked, threateningly.  
  
"Uh, no? Yes? Maybe?" Ginny turned to glare at Harry. "Er. . .definitely no."  
  
"Potter, a word." Ginny stood, grabbing hold of Harry's tie and leading him from the room.  
  
George grinned infectiously, "He is so whipped."  
  
"And you aren't?" Draco questioned, glancing at the possessive hand Hermione had laid on the Twin's arm.  
  
"No." He stated, smirking, "Because she doesn't have to whip me into submission, unless I ask for it."  
  
"GEORGE!" Hermione shrieked, glaring at him.  
  
"Kinky. . ." Fred grinned.  
  
"Man, kinky doesn't begin to describe my Mya." George stated, dodging a swat aimed at his head. "She is so. . ."  
  
"So what?" Seamus glanced over at the little group suspiciously.  
  
"So very studious, my dear Finnegan." George replied, winking at his Twin.  
  
"Oh." Seamus replied, disappointed, and turned back to his chat with Dean and Parvati.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you going to tell Mum?" Bill glanced at his younger brother in worried interest.  
  
"The truth?" Charlie replied, too ensconced with enveloping his arms about his bride-to-be, than thinking about the Weasley Matriarch's rather volatile temper.  
  
"Ah yes, just tell Mum, she'll understand."  
  
"What? That I'm marrying the girl of my dreams, and that we are going to give her the first grandchild?"  
  
"What about you?" Danielle regarded her youngest sister pointedly. "What will you tell Mom and Dad?"  
  
"That I've captured Charlie again." Elizabeth replied, melting into her fiancé's embrace willingly. "And that he's asked me to marry him. Finally."  
  
"Finally?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "Just how serious were you two in the States?"  
  
"Serious." Both Charlie and Elizabeth sighed. "Very serious."  
  
"We were going to get married before." Elizabeth whispered. "But. . . I just couldn't up and leave like that. I couldn't bring myself to break away."  
  
"And now?" Raya prodded.  
  
"And now. . .now I know something I didn't then. I know how hard it is to love and lose, and that you shouldn't let the opportunity slip by you again."  
  
Charlie placed a gentle kiss on Elizabeth's head, breathing in her sweet scent of summertime dew. His left hand strayed down to her still flat stomach, caressing it slowly, as if assuring himself that there was indeed a tiny life-form living in there.  
  
"But, won't this make you both susceptible to Voldemort?" Skylar questioned, her face growing grave.  
  
"Not if he believes the child I carry is the spawn that he implanted in me." Elizabeth replied, letting out a soft sigh as Charlie's feather-soft touch glided across her clothing.  
  
*~*~*~* A/N: I decided to end it there because, hey, that's what author's do. . .Ah well, do me a favor and RR. Okay? Okay.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse, © JKR.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE  
  
Raya blinked the sleep out of her eyes, recoiling as her bare feet hit the cold stone floors. She yawned, stretching the kinks out of her muscles, and padded to the bathroom quietly, trying not to wake her sisters.  
  
Once in the bathroom, she splashed water on her face, trying to wake herself up enough for coherent thought. She still felt the excitement of the night before flooding through her, but there was a sort of longing wistfulness too. She wanted someone to belong to, to need.  
  
"No matter." She said quietly to her reflection, a ghost of a smile playing about her lips. "I'll find someone eventually." She thought back to the train ride, and kissing Remus. Lately, she couldn't get the thought of him out of her head. The way he taught his class left her breathless, he was so. . . exciting, when he delved into a subject that truly held his interest, and the class could sense it. It was amazing to see the transformation, his brown eyes shone, his step was enthusiastic, even on the days before the full moon. She pondered his illness for a moment, running her hands through her auburn hair distractedly. Lycanthrope was not totally infallible, there was the Wolfsbane potion that allowed him to pass the night in relative harmlessness.  
  
Shaking her head, she sighed. "I really need a shower." She whispered, accioed some clothing she had forgotten to get, and climbed readily under the steaming spigot, reveling in the hot water, idly musing on how there were muggle-type showers in a Wizarding School.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Remus scratched his chin idly, a goofy grin spreading across his face as the thought of Raya once again flitted across his mind. He looked forward to his class, just so that he could see her. He normally never allowed himself to get close to a girl, but she had something about her, something that drew him like a moth to flame. He snorted slightly at the pun-like thought. "Moth to flame."  
  
He wondered, for a moment, what she was doing. *Most likely showering. Nude. * The wolf in him panted. Remus pictured it for a moment, and then shook his head, clearing it. "Nasty old Wolf." He whispered, as another picture of Raya popped into his head. If he didn't stop, he'd never be able to look her in the face again.  
  
For a moment, he stopped, pondering what month it was. . . late October. His eyes widened in realization, he should have recognized the signs before. It was mating season. The start was actually. . . today.  
  
He was struck dumb, two days from the full moon and he suddenly realizes it's mating season. How could he FORGET something like THAT?!  
  
It would probably be better if Raya took a couple of days off. *NO! * the wolf in him snarled savagely. Yes, probably better if she took a couple of days off, or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder where Remus is." Raya mused aloud, much to the amusement of her sisters.  
  
"Aw, now I've seen everything. Raya has a crush." Skylar teased, ruffling Raya's deep mahogany hair.  
  
"I do NOT have a crush. If you've forgotten, it IS close to the full moon. I was just wondering if he was alright. And Sky, don't start on me about crushes. I seen the way you were eyeing Sirius. I'm not totally oblivious, y'know."  
  
"I have not been EYEING Sirius!" Skylar vehemently denied, even as her eyes slid to lock on the rather handsome man, who was currently chatting amiably with Charlie, even though his eyes were hooded slightly with worry.  
  
"You have too."  
  
"Have not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"UH HUH!"  
  
"NUH UH!"  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Danielle glared at her sisters, who in turn, glared at her.  
  
"Stay out of this Elle. We've all seen the way you've tried to chat up Bill."  
  
Danielle flushed, her jaw agape. "Chat him up?!"  
  
"Yes. Now. Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh Huh."  
  
"Nuh Uh."  
  
"If you two don't shut up, you'll be wearing my oatmeal." Elizabeth growled, her face slightly green. "And I mean it."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Skylar sneered, even though Danielle was making slashing signals across her throat.  
  
"I wouldn't dare?" Elizabeth blinked. "Sky, you've lived with me your whole life, and now you're telling me I wouldn't dare throw food on you?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Damn it Skylar, shut up!" Raya hissed furtively, kicking her sibling sharply under the table. "Hormones Sky, she's being eat up with them!"  
  
"She's only three months preg-" A spoonful of oatmeal slapped Skylar right between the eyes, effectively halting her protestation.  
  
"Oh my god." Danielle stared at Elizabeth. "You just didn't."  
  
"It's her fault." Elizabeth protested, just before a glass of orange juice was dumped on her head. "Sky!!"  
  
By this time, the Great Hall was silent, watching their Assistant Professors with curious awe.  
  
"You hit me with oatmeal."  
  
"Yeah, well." Elizabeth picked up her plate of eggs, mashing them in Skylar's face. "Now you're wearing my eggs."  
  
Skylar nodded, a smile on her face. "Yum. But with that juice, wouldn't you like some gravy?" And with that, she poured the some of her gravy over Elizabeth's head. "Elizabeth, darling, you look simply smashing."  
  
"I can't believe you two!" Danielle hissed, well aware they were being stared at.  
  
"Shall we, sister dear?" Elizabeth asked Skylar, grinning like mad.  
  
"We shall." Both grabbed a handful of oatmeal and flung it right at Danielle, hitting her squarely in the face.  
  
"Nuh UH! YOU JUST DID NOT!" Danielle spluttered, rising to her feet. "This. . . Means. . .War!" She picked up two handfuls of fried apples, slinging it right at Raya.  
  
Raya stared at Danielle in shock, then growled. "You. . ." Grabbing a handful of scrambled eggs, she pelted Danielle with them.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed a handful of fried potatoes, stalking over to the Gryffindor table, a smirk on her face. Hermione watched in horror as her cousin advanced on her with evil intent. "Don't you dare, Beth. I mean it!"  
  
Elizabeth stopped, her smile giant. "Who says I was going to get you?"  
  
Hermione gave her a puzzled glance. And then Elizabeth pounced, rubbing potato right into the hair of the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Food Fight." Her whispered voice carried over the Hall as if she had screamed. An instant later, food was flying through the air, hitting Professors, Assistant Professors, and students in kind.  
  
Professor Dumbledore laughed merrily, as he was yet again pelted with food.  
  
"I don't see why this is so amusing." Snape snarled, "And I intend to put a stop to it."  
  
"You will NOT Severus." Dumbledore reprimanded, his eyes twinkling infernally. "I wouldn't let Minerva, so you will not. They need to relieve a little tension." His blue eyes were trained on a young raven-haired boy who was thoroughly enjoying himself, as if he had never participated in one before.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Remus sat up straight, stretching, rubbing his aching hand with a slight grimace. Raya sat quietly in the corner, grading fifth year reports, her hand flying across the parchment with grace.  
  
He growled softly, why she hadn't taken his advice and gotten a day of rest before she'd have to teach the class for the rest of the week, he didn't know. A wolfish smile slid easily across his face, as he watched her.  
  
Her scent carried across the rather small office, dew and moonlight. It almost drove him over the edge. Her only saving grace was that his human side did still have the ability of control.  
  
Though how much was doubtful at the moment.  
  
"Remus?" Raya raised her eyes to meet his intense gaze. "Do you mind if I take off my robes?"  
  
He swallowed hard, *Why now? * "No. . .go ahead." He croaked, his throat dry.  
  
Raya nodded absently, throwing aside her stifling robes with relish.  
  
His eyes bugged out as he noticed her outfit. *Today of all days. *  
  
She adjusted her blue jean, thigh high, skirt, and tugged at her red hoodie that proudly pronounced 'Little Red Riding Hood' in bold black letters.  
  
The wolf in him growled suddenly. He didn't realize that he growled aloud until Raya's eyes caught his in surprise. It was the look of docile innocence that did him in. He couldn't control the urge that caused him to leap from the chair.  
  
"Er. . . Remus?" Raya stood, not sure what to make of the werewolf as he stalked towards her. "Uh. . . I should probably go."  
  
"Why go now? What's the rush? It's not like you have any other engagements to attend to." Remus stated, halting his progress, his eyes drinking in the sight of her hungrily. "Little Red Riding Hood." His voice dropped an octave as he began to circle her, like a hawk circling prey. "You sure are lookin' good." His wolf instincts had taken over completely, and before he realized what he was doing, he had her pressed up against a wall, "You're everything that a Big Bad Wolf could want." He finished, panting slightly. In the window, a nearly full moon shone brightly, illuminating the room almost like daylight.  
  
"Remus. . ." Raya stared at him, mesmerized by the lips just scant millimeters from hers. "I don't think. . ."  
  
"Don't think." He commanded, his eyes flashing amber. "Just feel." He brought his lips crashing down on hers, his arms pinning hers above her head.  
  
A low growl started deep in Raya's throat, and she almost purred. Her head swam with a multitude of sensations and reactions, the very most prominent one was not to stop. He drew back and she almost groaned at the loss of contact. "Was that necessary?" She queried, her eyes half-lidded and her lips swollen. "Like you said, it's not like I have anywhere to go." Her breath hitched suddenly as one of his hands began traveling up her skirt.  
  
"Gods, do you realize just how gorgeous you are. How hard it is for me to keep my hands off you in class?" His voice was rough with emotion, his eyes alight with lust.  
  
A rather harried knock interrupted them, and Remus tore himself away from her with a rather loud growl. "This had BETTER be GOOD!"  
  
He opened the door to admit a very loud Sirius. "Remus, buddy! I didn't realize you were in here with a girl, you dog!"  
  
"Yes you did. Now, Sirius, is there something you need." Remus growled at his friend.  
  
"Yes, I need this beautiful young lady here. The Headmaster requires her presence for a reason as yet unfathomable by me."  
  
Remus glared at Sirius, as he held out his arm for her, a rising possessiveness causing him to leap out and capture Raya's hand in his. "I'll walk her. Thank you." He replied stiffly, his eyes flashing amber again. He strolled out with her into the hall.  
  
"Remus." Sirius looked slightly hurt by that, but shook it off. "I forgot, it's THAT time of month again. You always are irritable now." Then a look of realization crossed his face when he caught the jealous way Remus guarded Raya from view as they walked down the hall, as if another male looking upon her would mean almost certain death. "Oh dear." Sirius whispered to himself, "It's mating season and the wolf is on the prowl."  
  
"Raya!" Sirius caught up with them, turning his attention casual. "Did you realize the Wolf mates for life?"  
  
Remus glared at him behind her back, but she gave a nervous laugh. "As a matter of fact, Sirius, I was aware of that certain. . . trait. . . in wolves. It is one I greatly admire. In fact, it is one that I would love to experience."  
  
Sirius grinned salaciously, "This is quite an interesting conversation."  
  
"Mmmm." Remus added, thinking over her words. *Something I'd love to experience, eh? *  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Melody glanced at Hermione with a sad look on her tiny face. "Is it for certain?" She asked her companion, a tiny child with large crimson eyes and white hair.  
  
"Melody, you know what you have to do. It is up to you alone to make her see that this gift of hers is a bane and a blessing. Right now, she is having a hard time controlling it."  
  
"But. . .what if they don't agree?" She jerked her head at Draco and the others.  
  
"They don't have to. This is your responsibility alone."  
  
"I don't want to go back to that man. He's a horrid example of the human race as there ever was one. I don't want to endanger her."  
  
"She has to do it. No way around it."  
  
"Fine then, Athena, but remember, this was YOUR idea."  
  
"Who're you talking to Ari?" George's voice cut her conversation short, as he caught the tail end of her childish babbling.  
  
"Tena." Melody responded with a gap toothed grin.  
  
"And is Tena a new friend of yours."  
  
"No. Old. Vewy old." She replied, with a childish laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Not a very long chappie at all, but it featured one of the two quads that I haven't dwelled much on. Hopefully it works itself out. And if anyone is confused as to why Mel's speaking so far above her age, what she's saying actually sounds like baby babble. Honestly. She's not a prodigy or anything. . .lol. Well, don't forget to RR. And I made over a three hundred reviews. Thank you so very very much!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	40. Chapter Forty

Disclaimer: See first thirty six chapters.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY  
  
Raya made to step up to the stone gargoyle when she was pulled back, muscular arms encircling her waist.  
  
"If I told you I didn't want you to go in there, would you listen?" Remus hissed in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and pulling on it lightly.  
  
"Mmmm. . .It's not like I have a choice. He IS the Headmaster."  
  
"That's the point." Sirius replied. "HE is the Headmaster. Eh Moony?"  
  
"Padfoot. . .shut it." Remus growled, holding Raya even tighter to him. "Come on. . .he can survive without you."  
  
"Remus. . ." Raya sighed, "I'll talk to you later. I have to speak with the Headmaster."  
  
"I don't want you to." Remus pouted, drawing his lips down to the joint where her neck met her shoulder, biting down none too gently.  
  
Raya shivered involuntarily. "Fizzing Whizbees!" She exclaimed to the gargoyle, breaking free of his grasp as the statue jumped aside. "See you." She said by way of apology, and then jumped onto the rotating stair.  
  
"She's intoxicating." Remus moaned, slumping against the cool stone wall, "It's like I can't stop. Did you see what she was wearing? Gods!"  
  
"I agree." Sirius replied thoughtfully, gauging his friend's reaction.  
  
"You bloody better not, Padfoot." Remus growled. "She's mine!"  
  
"You've marked her as your territory then?"  
  
"Yes." Remus replied, hesitantly, thinking back to the small bite mark on her throat. The wolf in him marked it's territory accordingly. If Sirius hadn't interrupted, Remus was sure that she would be marked in more ways than one. The thought hit him like a bucket of ice water. "Gods. . ." He whispered, drawing a hand across his face. "What have I done?"  
  
"Congratulations, Moony, you've successfully targeted your mate." Sirius said gravely. "Remember, she's just a kid, go easy on her. Tomorrow, I'm afraid we might have to lock you up. They have rules about shagging in public."  
  
Remus groaned accordingly, and with a fleeting look at the gargoyle, returned to his office to cool his ardor a bit.  
  


* * *

  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Raya took the offered seat, ducking her head nervously.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I believe you know Severus, but allow me to introduce you to Auror Nymphadora Tonks, and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt."  
  
"Hello." Raya replied uncertainly to the jaunty little wave she got from Tonks and the imperceptible nod from Shacklebolt. "It is a pleasure. But. . .what exactly am I here for?"  
  
"Well, it has come to my attention that you were the next target of Voldemort, and if that is the case, we have a few. . .protective. . .items for you."  
  
Raya blushed deeply, "Oh. . .that's. . .how kind of you. . .I-er. . ."  
  
"Not THAT kind!" Tonks' blush matched her own. "More along the lines of a tracking crystal, and a communication pendant. Each are endowed with numerous spells so we can keep a rather good eye on you."  
  
"Ah." Raya accepted the pendant and crystal with more than a little relief. "For a second there. . ."  
  
"There is no need to elaborate further, Miss Trenton." Snape grimaced.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just a bully." Tonks replied, and Raya didn't miss the little flush that stained the uptight Potions Master's cheeks, or the cheeky grin Tonks threw at him.  
  
"Well, if that is all. . ." Raya tried to back out of the room with grace, "I have some more. . .ah. . .papers to attend to."  
  
"Miss Trenton, try not to wear out my DADA professor, he is. . .irreplaceable." Dumbledore twinkled knowingly.  
  
"Ah. . .right. . ." Raya fled as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  


* * *

  
"Charlie?" Elizabeth cuddled deeper into the covers, "Scootch over, I need some room here."  
  
"Liz, I'm tryin' to sleep." Charlie obliged, wrapping his arms about his girl. "I owled Mum today. . ." His voice was sleepy and thick.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be getting a reply soon."  
  
"Good."  
  
A few minutes passed, and then. . .  
  
"WHAT?!?!" She coughed, then sat up, springing from the huge bed. She barely made it into the bathroom before she was retching.  
  
"Liz. . .are you alright?"  
  
"Do I frigging look alright to you?"  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  


* * *

  
Hermione yawned, laying down her quill and massaging her hand. "Yet another great essay." A loud mewl startled her from her victorious reverie. "What is it, Crooks?" Hermione felt a little guilty, she had spent all this time and had practically ignored her feline familiar.  
  
The cat, now acknowledged, butted his squashed face into her leg, purring loud enough that a diesel would be proud. Hermione laughed slightly, picking up the giant kneazel, cuddling him to her.  
  
"Sorry I've been so distant Crooks, can you forgive me?"  
  
Crookshanks considered a moment, then licked her nose with a small mew.  
  
"Good, I was worried I'd never get in your good graces again. So, what do you think about George?"  
  
He hissed slightly, flexing his claws appropriately.  
  
"He's not going to hurt me."  
  
Crookshanks gave her a look that clearly said he better not.  
  
"Well, c'mon Crooks, I have someone I think you'd be interested in meeting."  
  


* * *

  
Hermione stood in the special part of the owlery that housed the dragonets, who were currently napping, as babies are often wont.  
  
"Onyx. . ." Hermione undid the latch on her Dragonet's cage, drawing out the sleeping dragon gently. Onyx blinked sleepily, automatically latching onto Hermione's forearm to balance herself. A little snort of disapproval echoed loudly in the owlery.  
  
Crookshanks looked as if he wanted nothing better than to pounce on Onyx. His yellow eyes regarded the dragon warily, just as she was regarding him.  
  
"Onyx, this is Crookshanks, my cat. Crooks, this is Onyx, the dragonet I am caring for."  
  
Hermione sat down with the dragonet, oblivious of the obvious tension between the two. "C'mere Crooks, baby."  
  
Crookshanks sauntered forward hesitantly, his instincts insisting he run from the very small dragon, but his loyalty demanding he do as his master bade. Man's best friend, indeed, he snorted.  
  
The dragon eyed him with curiosity, and when he came close enough, she gave him an overall sniff.  
  
Just as Crookshanks relaxed, fairly positive the overgrown lizard wasn't going to snack on him, Onyx caught sight of his twitching tail. Onyx wriggled free of Hermione's grasp, and nibbled on the attached member.  
  
Crookshanks' yowl of pain echoed loudly in the owlery, waking up the rest of the dragonets and owls. He turned, lightening fast, and lashed out with his claws, detaching Onyx with more than a little anger.  
  
The dragonet, hurt and frightened, did what came naturally to dragons. In a moment, Crookshanks tail was blazing, and Hermione did the only thing she could, cast a freezing spell on the burning member, and shoved Onyx quickly back into her cage.  
  
Crookshanks hissed loudly, and with a bound, leapt away from the scene of the disaster, leaving an amused, if contrite, Hermione and a roomful of awakened dragonets.  
  
"This is just great." Hermione muttered, tucking her wand back into her robes and sighing. "Just bloody terrific."  
  


* * *

  
A/N: The next chappie will focus on only Hermione, with maybe a lil Melody thrown in. I promise. So, RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	41. Chapter FortyOne

A/N: Sorry about the long awaited update, it has been awhile since I've been able to write at all. My father has been in the hospital, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner.   
  
DISCLAIMER: See other chapters. . .I don't own them, and I know it. . .all belongs to JKR.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY ONE  
  
Hermione stared out her window, sighing gently. Figures. Her expression turned one of mutinous wrath as she watched her boyfriend, love of her life, and all round git extraordinaire as he sauntered down to the Quidditch Pitch, a slight breeze ruffling his hair. She crushed a piece of parchment between her hands, ignoring the ink that now stained them.  
  
"Mione, doll, do you mind if I take Cho to the Yule ball?" She intoned, her lip curled in a sneer. No matter how she tried to see it from his point of view, she still came around to the fact he had asked another girl to the ball, instead of her. ANOTHER GIRL! As if she didn't matter!  
  
"It's only a dance, doll." Hermione abused the parchment, her mind successfully diverted from her Potions essay. "We have every day together. . . she's Head Girl." She just didn't understand! She had spent a good while picking out the perfect set of dress robes, even taking Lavender and Parvati, listening to their drabble while she shopped! And he was taking another bloody girl!  
  
Without thinking, a white aura, quite natural by this time, sprang about her body. "Why I oughta. . ." Storm clouds budded in the distance, a warning rumble of thunder. Like an idiot, George had walked off without sensing the dangerous situation he had left his beloved in. "I'll rip her limb from limb!" The more Hermione thought about it, the more life wasn't fair.  
  
Hermione stood with a motive in mind. She was going to march right up to Cho Chang and rip her face off, just like that.  
  
*  
  
Cho Chang smiled as she exited the Charms room, her test, A++, clutched in her hand. Talking to one of her multitude of friends, she didn't see the flurry of dark hair and murderous rage that was about to descend upon her.  
  
"Cho?" Hermione's high falsetto cut through the conversation like the proverbial knife, a very nasty smirk twisting the features of her face into something not quite pleasant to look at.  
  
Cho turned, eyeing Hermione for a confused moment, then shrugged. "Whatcha want, Hermione?"   
  
"Just a minute of your time, that is, if you're not too busy?"   
  
Cho gestured for her friend to continue without her. "I'll be along in a minute."   
  
Hermione grinned as the girl's only way of escape sauntered off down the hall with a haughty expression.   
  
"What is it?" Cho looked worried. "Has something happened to Harry?"  
  
"No, no, walk with me." Hermione grabbed the taller girl forcefully by the arm. "I've heard recently that you're attending the Yule Ball with one George Weasley."   
  
Cho's smile became dreamy. "Yeah, he asked me this morning."  
  
Hermione bristled. "Did you realize he already had a girlfriend?"   
  
"Yeah. Some bushy-headed Gryff-OH!" Cho stopped, jerking her arm roughly out of Hermione's grasp. "Herms." Hermione winced at the name. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!"  
  
"Of course you didn't. . .I don't blame you for wanting to go out with the cad." Hermione felt distanced from herself. She drew her wand, to Cho's obvious distress. "I'm sorry Cho, but I have to do this. Avada Kadavra!" Hermione felt a gleeful rush as the green light enveloped the poor girl, and she crumpled to the ground.   
  
Then a wash of horror dropped like ice over Hermione. "OH GODS!" She had just killed a girl.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke from the dream soaked in icy sweat, her breathing coming in ragged gasps. Crookshanks jumped from her chest with a little glare.   
  
Hermione stumbled from her bed, rushing to the window, pulling it open and devouring breaths of the icy air, trying to calm her body.  
  
For the past week, all her dreams had been about killing some poor Hogwarts student for some inane reason or another. The night before, she had dream-killed Ron because he hadn't done his homework for Transfiguration. At this rate, she wasn't going to get much sleep, and she HAD to, she had end of the semester exams coming up, and she couldn't fail. . .not now.  
  
She closed the window with a snap, falling dejectedly into a small armchair, pulling her nightgown closer about her body to help keep her meager body heat right where it should be.  
  
"Why?" Her plaintive question rent the silence. "Why me? Why do I have to be the one to carry the burden? Why not Harry? Or Ron? Why me? Why must I be the Incarnate, the Magi? I'm just Hermione. . .I'm no one special."   
  
"Yes you are." The voice near her ear caused her to jump. "You are special because I decreed it so." A woman strode from the darkness, her brown hair hanging about her in gentle waves, the robe she wore glowed pristinely in the halflight. "Self-pity." The woman's lip curled.   
  
Hermione glared at the woman. "I'm guessing your the great and almighty Athena, who keeps ruining my life!" She had never seen the Goddess in her adult form.  
  
"Yes." Athena answered resolutely. "I am the great and mighty Athena." The woman sneered at the girl. "Now, my daughter, it is time you did some good with the gift I have given you."  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet. "Good?! You cursed me with this so-called Gift! Now Voldemort is after me, and my cousins! And I have you to thank for this! So forgive me if I don't jump for joy!"  
  
Athena smiled indulgently. "Fiery little lass, aren't you?"   
  
Hermione picked up a pillow, hurling it at the derelict Goddess. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I want nothing to do with you any longer! I'm a child! I want to be a child! I don't want this Gift anymore!" Her knees gave out, causing her to sink to the floor, sobbing. The dreams had become to much, the stress of trying to control her power, of trying to keep from going off every moment.  
  
Athena nodded. "I see. Well then, only one thing to do." The Goddess lifted her hand, placing it on the girl's head. "You are not a child, Hermione Leigh Granger. You are a Storm Magi, the One who bears my Mark." Athena's voice softened, "And you are the only one who understands what it means to live vicariously."  
  
"Acting in your stead." Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "I'm not the only one who knows that. Ask Harry. He acts in the stead of Dumbledore all the time. Or ask Ron. He live vicariously through Harry." Her tears stopped, but a bitter smile replaced them. "What is it with you being so gentle? Aren't Gods supposed to be all fire and brimstone?"  
  
Athena sighed, "If you want the truth. . .are you sure you can handle it?"   
  
"Try me." Hermione's voice was flat.  
  
"Gods, as you think of us, are no more than the meager representation of all that you hold dear. We are faces you put to attributes, you give us petty natures and jealousies that humanize us but also set us apart. I am a mere entity for you to project your feelings on, nothing more. I am but a blank canvas."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Hermione objected. "You are here, I can hear you, see you."  
  
"That matters not. I am just a physical representation of the strength pent up inside you. If you honestly expected me to be 'All fire and brimstone' as you put it, then I would. I am what you will me to be. To Ronald Weasley, I would appear as a sex kitten."  
  
Hermione made a face. "But then, that would mean that I have created this whole scenario and am in no way any more your mark Bearer than I am, say, an Elf."  
  
"No, that's not entirely true, just because I appear to you one way and to someone else another doesn't mean I don't exist. I just don't exist on quite as physical a level as you mortals do. To me, this conversation is but a mere second in the life I call my own. To you, this conversation could last all night. Think of me as a Soul."  
  
"But. . .many things don't make sense. If you were a Soul, then how could you be corporeal, and then we get into the aged debate about is there really life after death, and does the Soul honestly exist. And if we did that, then what makes your Soul so much better than mine that you are able to take the form of a human, play with our lives, and then go about your merry way?!"  
  
Athena dropped into the chair vacated earlier. "Have you ever heard of a New Ager?"   
  
Hermione furrowed her brow. "I think. . ."  
  
"Okay, most New Agers believe in reincarnation, but they also believe that a person's soul, sent to earth to learn, has a higher energy that most humans cannot possess, that is called their higher conscious. Now, they also believe in many dimensions and many worlds that their soul can inhabit simultaneously, which means that they are stretched across the universe and across time. What is happening right now would probably be happening everywhere else your soul inhabits. Now, the Gods many people worship and talk to are but their Higher conscious, but you, on the other hand, have tapped into the ability to talk to a Higher consciouness' Higher Conscious, or what is known as the Creator Gods. All Gods, Greek, Roman, Mayan, Egyptian, even Christian, are known as the Creator Gods, and it takes a very strong person to be able to carry the mark of the Highest Conscious, which you do, and you are. In essence, your personal god, or higher conscious, has a God, which is me, and in turn, you bear my mark, that sets you apart from everyone else because your soul belongs to me vicariously, and so, I live through you, and in turn, you have a ghost type power of a Creator God."  
  
Hermione stared at the Goddess as if she had grown two heads. "But. . .but. . ."   
  
"My allotted time with you is drawing to an end. So in close, I leave you a gift."   
  
Athena held out a beautiful pendant. "Wear it, and my protection, however much it means, is always with you."  
  
And with that, the Goddess was gone.  
  
Hermione stared at the place where Athena had been, her brow creased. "Creator God. . .?" And with much to think about, the girl climbed back into her bed, mentally chewing on the bone that was left by her Palladin and Plague.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Don't forget to RR.   
  
Love,  
  
Me! 


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY-TWO  
  
Elizabeth sank into her chair in the office, her eyes closed in mock- ecstasy as she wriggled down into the soft leather. A stack of Fourth Year essays adorned the large oak desk, but she ignored them for the moment, brushing her auburn hair out of her wind-burnt face, a blissful smile stretching across her pixie features.  
  
Her hand slipped down to the slight bump that was her stomach, caressing it through the gentle fabric as a tiny flutter began under her careful ministrations. A month had gone by since she had found out about her pregnancy, and it was all still so fresh and keen to her.  
  
"Don't you look a sight from heaven?" A masculine voice interrupted her self-imposed euphoric state. The redhead sauntered casually into the office, his smile becoming a little softer as he watched her fingers dance nimbly across her slightly swollen stomach.  
  
Her smile broadened as she held her hand out to him. "C'mere for a minute." She saw the hesitation in his eyes, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he reckoned he'd be too rough and manage to injure not only her but the infant. "It's fine. . .I'm not a china doll."  
  
Charlie grinned roguishly. "If you were, we wouldn't be in this. . .predicament."  
  
Elizabeth stiffened. "And what predicament is that kind sir?" Her voice was a fraction cooler than normal, but Charlie winced anyway.  
  
"Well. . ." He paused thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "I wouldn't be here, talking to the woman I love, and she wouldn't be carrying my baby, which means my life wouldn't be worth living and in essence I would be dead for about how much happiness would be in my life."  
  
She raised a brow. "That didn't make any sense, but. . ." She smiled softly. "I said c'mere, and I meant now."  
  
"Don't get all bossy." His voice turned husky. "You know what that does to me."  
  
"Oh, do I?"  
  
"Yes." His voice dropped to a whisper as he knelt next to her, his blue eyes staring up into her hazel one's, burning brightly. "I believe we've had this discussion many many times."  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "But honestly, be serious." She snatched his hand before he could utter the horrid cliché Sirius liked to use at the turn of the phrase, placing it upon her bump gently. "Do you. . .feel it?"  
  
Charlie allowed his hand to rest there a moment, "No, I don't."  
  
Elizabeth made a face, then lifted the hem of her oxford shirt so that her slight little bulge showed, and she placed his hand upon her bare skin. "Now?"  
  
He waited another moment, and then he felt it! His grin grew into a wide, dreamy smile, his happiness almost palpable as a tiny fluttering tickled across his hand. "Yes." His voice came out a strangled, if awed whisper.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Raya uncrossed her legs, then re-crossed them, for the millionth time snatching a look at Remus as he graded exams. She chewed on her lower lip, debating if she should actually go through with her big 'Plan' of seduction.  
  
The full moon was in another night, which meant he was extremely pale, but it also meant something else. His lust hadn't been quenched with the last full moon, and even as the nocturnal light waned and his lust grew weak he still had this strange sexual appeal to her.  
  
He had apologized most profusely about his behavior the past month, but Raya felt as if she wanted to tear her hair out. It wasn't like he was the only one with needs!  
  
With a very Slytherinesque smirk, she decided that she would indeed put her plan into action. Uncrossing her legs again, she leaned forward, removing her robes with a deft movement that amazed even herself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Remus scrubbed at his face wearily, marking yet another red slash across the poor Hufflepuff's paper. Honestly, you didn't defend yourself from a vampire with a Patronus charm! And you didn't feed the victim of a Lycanthrope bite chocolate to help calm nerves!  
  
"You look tense." Raya stated, her voice soft and warm, causing tiny shivers of delight to crawl up his skin. *Not again, Remmie old boy! No no no no no. And that is final! *  
  
She sauntered up to his desk, her hair falling about her in waves, framing her curves. "I could help you with that." She leaned forward, pointing ostentatiously at the offensive midterm, a flash of wording emblazoned across her chest giving him a start.  
  
'I am fantastic in dark places.' He shivered involuntarily, wondering which dark place he'd like to ravage first.  
  
"No. . ." He trailed off, his voice coming out as a croak. "You-you'd better be heading off to. . .do whatever it is you girls do at night."  
  
Raya giggled slightly. "Well, we 'Girls' as you call us normally sleep at night. Do you 'Boys' do it differently." She poked out her lower lip as if in deep thought, well aware that Remus' attention was focused solely on that lip.  
  
"Do what?" He asked distractedly, wondering if she had sensed the final chance for her to run before his wolfish instincts took over and demanded him to mark her as his. . .several times over. . .on the desk.  
  
"Sleep, silly." Her voice had become breathy as she leaned farther over the desk under the pretense of giving the bad exam her intense scrutiny while giving him an ample shot of her. . .assets.  
  
"Er. . .yeah. . .yes." He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but he doubted it actually involved sleeping. Double entendres, what a wonderful world.  
  
"Well, since you want me to go. . ." She trailed off, "And you're sure you don't need help. . ."  
  
Remus almost screamed with frustration. She was NOT going to play that game and get away that easily. . .not when there were. . .babies to make. And lots of them, lots and lots of little cubs toddling about. And it took a certain pleasurable act to get there.  
  
He waited until she was almost at the door before springing from his seat, his eyes wild. With a gentle shove, he pinned her against the wall, giving them both a flashback of the month prior.  
  
"Little red riding hood. . ." His voice grated out roughly. "You sure are looking good."  
  
Raya grinned up at him. "Am I everything a Big Bad Wolf like you could want?" Her voice was innocent as newly fallen snow, and that itself nearly drove him over the edge.  
  
He leaned down, his shaggy brown hair caressing her face before his lips descended upon hers in a fiery yet oddly chaste kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry so short a chappie! Will update soon. Hating college, dad is alright, have to get to class so...RR!  
  
Love ya lots and lots,  
  
~ME~ 


	43. Chapter FortyThree

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: You're so going to hate me for this chapter, for it does involve a mite of torture, and perhaps the hint of pain.. . .yeah right, since when did I ever hint. Just trust me, it's nothing more than the character can handle, and my story is wa-a-ay too fluffy anyway.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY-THREE  
  
Caralynn stared out at the darkness, her dark eyes reflecting dark thoughts. Rohan slept calmly in the other room, but she couldn't, the sense that something was not right itched at her, clawed at her like a demon freshly risen from a hell of unknown origin.  
  
A sad smile twisted her classically beautiful face into the visage of a tragic heroine surveying the land she loved with the knowledge she would never be there again. She held a pendant clutched in her hand, a beautiful onyx stone with an ancient protection rune carved onto it, a gift from Rohan, the gift of love.  
  
A flicker of something caught her attention, a rather pale silhouette stalked across the lawn to the large rambling house, obviously purposing ill intent. A name lingered on her lips before she bit it back, fearful to break the silence that wove its magical spell about her. She had to do something, and quick, before the silhouette managed to destroy all that she had worked for and held dear.  
  
With a majestic leap, she called upon her powers, floating from the window in a maelstrom of fury, riding the winds to the ground before the daring intruder.  
  
"M'Lady." The whispering voice of the shadow snaked about her. "We meet again, and here, of all places. Have I come at an improper time? You must have been in bed with that half-bred twit, I daresay."  
  
Caralynn narrowed her eyes, her silk dressing gown fluttering softly in the breeze of her self-imposed storm. "I do not like your tone!" Her voice bit across the space separating them with a keen harshness that could have cut metal. "And I suggest you leave this place at once, for you are not welcome in this sanctuary!"  
  
"Sanctuary?" The figure strode forward, a smirk twisting his regal features, his gray eyes flinty. "Is that what you call this place? This home for half-breeds and whores that do not know their place? Oh how the mighty have fallen!"  
  
"Malfoy, I would not expect you to know of such things. . .don't you have some errand you should be running for your 'Lord'? Yes, messenger boy, do his bidding." Her voice dripped with barely contained malice and a hatred that seemed as deep as the day is long. "I will not tolerate your. . .kind. . .on my land, or near my home!"  
  
"Oh, but sweet Cara, how I have changed since you've known me." His voice dropped to a low murmur. "You see, for nearing fifteen long years I have studied the Arcane Arts, and I too wield a power that rivals even your precious half-bred lover!"  
  
Caralynn's hand shot out, slapping him soundly across his face. "You are nothing compared to him, and you never will be!"  
  
Lucius caught her hand as she pulled away, his fingers tightening on her tiny wrist. "You will regret that." He looked deep into her dark eyes, smirking to find a hint of fear behind the wall of steel. "I see that you remember our last encounter. Good, because you will be screaming my name before this night is over. And I might give you mercy, if you so deserve it."  
  
"You would not presume to touch me with your filthy hands now! I am not the child you once had your way with!" Her chest heaved as she tried to control the conflicting emotions. "And I do not care if you are a student of the Arcane. Nothing you can do will hurt me anymore, because I forbid it!"  
  
With an almighty jerk, she freed herself from him, a fine light shimmering about her body, the rumble of thunder in the distance marking her anger. The earth shook under their feet as she strode away from him, her hands twitching at her sides, a gale blowing up not mere yards from where they stood.  
  
"But Cara." Lucius' voice was petulant. "Don't you know that I own you?" His smirk regained as he gestured slightly, an aura of darkness cloaking him. "I am the be all and end all of your existence. Since that moment I touched you, felt your silken inner core, you were mine, and I don't give up what is mine that easily."  
  
Caralynn rounded in a blaze of fury, her body stiffening as his meaning became clear. "I am not some possession to be handed around!" She threw a hand forward, a ball of light hurtling toward the blonde. "I am NOT yours! I NEVER WAS!"  
  
Lucius easily sidestepped the magic, gesturing simply, a dark cord of power rippling from him and lassoing about her. "Oh, but you are. From the tips of your hair down to the ends of your toes." His smirk turned into an evilly lecherous smile as he jerked on the cord. "You don't know how much I have wanted for you, the perfect little minx. I will have your secrets from you, and you will tell me how I can defeat the Granger chit."  
  
Caralynn screamed in frustration, her voice a mere whisper against the tumultuous winds. "I REFUSE!"  
  
"You can't refuse me, sweetest." He jerked her roughly forward, watching as the light about her extinguished. "You feed me." His smile grew. "You have given me strength." He watched as she shivered. "And I will take what I want from you."  
  
"No."  
  
He placed two fingers beneath her chin, lifting her face so that he could stare deeply into her eyes. "Oh, I think so."  
  
"No!" Her voice rose firmly, as momentarily, the light about her burst forth.  
  
Without waiting, he struck her, the sound of her jaw shattering echoed in the sudden silence. "I will teach you manners, bitch!"  
  
He tugged on the Dark Magic, causing the cord to tighten about her, cutting into her flesh, searing the creamy pale skin. With a sadistic face, he placed his foot on her back, twisting the heel of his boots right into the point where her lumbar region was the weakest, laughing as she let out a little moan of protest, blood welling up and marring the beautifully white silk.  
  
Hauling her to her feet, he stalked away, with Caralynn in tow.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Master." His voice was hoarse but he smiled. "I have the last of the preparations for your spell."  
  
Voldemort turned, locking crimson eyes on Lucius Malfoy. "Good, hand it here."  
  
Lucius held out his hand, dropping the vial of blood into Voldemort's outstretched palm. "She was a little harder to undo than expected, but she bled freely."  
  
"And I am guessing she is recuperating in your room after your little. . .entertainment?"  
  
Lucius smirked. "Oh, yes, next time she will be more willing." He glanced at the rape blood with a rather wistful look. "Though I do love them to fight."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione tumbled out of her bed, her screams echoing down to the common room. Pain lashed through her skull as she surged to her feet, her eyes wide and ghostly expressionless.  
  
Lavender started from her bed, trying to restrain the girl as she yelled for Parvati to get McGonnagall.  
  
"No time." Hermione's voice sounded dead. "I must be off."  
  
With an agile twist, she pulled herself from Lavender's grasp, grabbing the now awake Melody and leaping toward the open window, her body glowing with intensity.  
  
"Oh." Lavender managed, watching as she disappeared out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Caralynn stared at the ceiling, tears coursing down her pale cheeks. Blood ran freely from her nose and mouth, and her tongue felt thick and swollen, but that wasn't the worst of it.  
  
Blood seeped out of her most intimate of parts, blood that was once again caused by the man she loathed with all her heart. In the early hours of the morn, she had lived through a nightmare she didn't believe she would ever have to again.  
  
Her gown barely covered her, the tatters soaked in her life's essence, bruises dark against the pale of her body.  
  
He had blocked her power somehow, and now. . .  
  
She closed her eyes against the light of dawn, ignoring the pain that wracked her body, ignoring the cheap feeling she had, the nasty unclean feeling of being used. Her mind locked on one fact, the one fact she had uttered out in her pain.  
  
'To defeat her, you must go through her heart.'  
  
________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay Okay, it wasn't so bad as all that, but I did have to hurt Caralynn, it was vital to the story. In her veins flows the Blood. . . well, I'll explain that next chapter, and as promised I updated soon. So, whatcha waiting for..? RR!  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	44. Chapter FortyFour

DISCLAIMER: see previous chapters. . .  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR  
  
Hermione stared about her in wordless agony, pain ripping across her body, flaring into a stream of obscenities. Melody hovered near her, eyes screwed shut, hands pressed to the side of her head, her childish mouth bit back against a wail.  
  
"Huwt." Melody uttered, collapsing on the ground, her chest heaving with ragged breaths, her body shivering. "Lossa huwt. Bad Da." Her ramblings held the edge of lunacy as her baby body tried to cope with the overwhelming pain descending upon her from the ethereal realm, her cobalt eyes unfocussed.  
  
"Ari." The simple name seemed to calm the child. "It's fine. . .tell me. What do you see?" Hermione spoke through the haze, her mind reeling as yet another flash of white-hot pain burned through her.  
  
Melody turned her large eyes on Hermione, tears filling them as her face twitched in horror. Blood poured out her nose, staining the pristine nightgown Hermione had dressed her in not four hours previous. "Da. . .vewy bad. Huwt nice lady. Nice, nice, nice." The childish affirmation only fueled Hermione's anger. The girl was too young to be plagued with this sort of malady!  
  
"Shhhhh. . .it's okay, hun." Despite the aching in her joints, Hermione pulled the child to her, ignoring the flashes of pain, intent on only relieving Melody's.  
  
With a sluggishness unknown to the bookworm, she pulled the shield of magic about her, coalescing it into a web of protection and warmth, assuaging both their hurts. For a moment, Hermione took the time to look around since she had tumbled from the castle's wall, and ran off in a vague direction through the Forest.  
  
Both she and Melody lay in a very open clearing, trees ringing them from all sides, hiding the view of anything else but forest, which deeply disturbed Hermione, because she hadn't felt that she had run that far.  
  
Melody reached a hand up to brush her cheek, wiping away the tears that stained her pale skin. She was staring at the corporeal magic as if entranced by the web that wrapped about her.  
  
"And what do we have here?"  
  
The voice sent chills up Hermione's spine, the whispered words bringing back memories of a balding, pathetic man begging a thirteen-year-old kid to spare his life. In a sudden movement, Hermione rolled over so that she was atop Melody, preparing to protect her with anything she had.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Lavender skidded to a halt in the boys' dormitory, her eyes wild and frantic. "Get up, now, this instant!" She ran to the bed she knew was Ron's, jumping in it quickly and shaking the ginger-haired teen awake.  
  
"Ron! Now, it's a matter of life and death!" That woke the boy up faster than her screams.  
  
"Wha-?!" He jumped from the bed, grabbing his wand as if ready to fight off a thousand Deatheaters.  
  
Draco awoke too, sitting straight up, his blonde hair mussed and standing on end. "What's wrong Lav?"  
  
"Hermione. . .she's. . ."  
  
Harry yawned. "Huh?"  
  
"She's gone, and she took Melody with her!"  
  
All three boys started at this revelation. "WHAT?!?"  
  
Draco was the first to recover, bounding out of his bed, throwing off his clothes quickly, to which Lavender blushed. "Where's Pansy?"  
  
The barked question seemed to fuel both Ron and Harry, as they too started throwing off nightclothes and pulling on regular clothes.  
  
Lavender screwed her eyes shut. "She's in the dormitory. She actually slept through it all." Draco gave a fond smile. "But I woke her up and she's now in a panic. I think she might have went to wake Ginny."  
  
"Okay. I want you to go to the Quads rooms, then to Charlie's, Bill's, Remus', and Sirius'. They have to be told, and tell them to meet us in the Entrance Hall. If I'm not missing my guess, I would say that my father." He spat the word father, his gray eyes narrowing. "Is somehow behind this. Which means that if he is, he is with Voldemort, and we must get to them as quickly as possible."  
  
Lavender nodded, running off, her brown eyes worried. Draco turned to Harry and Ron, his expression murderous. "He's gone too far this time, and I refuse to allow him the satisfaction of thinking he's won. It's time for the Order of the Crimson Dragon to come together and strike. We will not wait for them."  
  
Harry nodded, chewing his lower lip, ignoring a sudden flash of pain through his scar. "It's time we finished this, once and for all!"  
  
Ron jerked up his head. "I need to get Fred and George! I'll meet you down there!" Without another word, he ran off, speeding through the hall to the seventh year dorms, his blue eyes flashing with worry.  
  
"FRED, GEORGE!" His bellowed cry woke both the twins.  
  
"Oi, what is it?!" Fred complained, before sitting up straight at his brother's look. "Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Hermione."  
  
George's face paled, his hands clenched in his sheets.  
  
"She's gone, and taken Melody with her. Something is wrong."  
  
Without even changing his clothes, George grabbed his wand, an expression of anger and fear crossing his face to be replaced with a dawning murderous gleam.  
  
"I'll kill the Son of a Bitch!"  
  
The declared threat was as much a war cry as anyone needed, all three running down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with the others. There was going to be bloodshed that night, and it was not going to be pretty.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Raya snuggled closer to Remus, before a sense of utter wrongness twisted her features into a frown. Something, she couldn't put her finger on it, seemed. . . bad.  
  
A rapid knock on Remus' door confirmed her suspicions. She rose, pattering over to the door, opening it to admit a wild-eyed Bill.  
  
"Hermione's gone!" His voice was grim.  
  
Without a second glance, Raya ran out of the room, down the Hall to her shared room with her sisters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Danielle quickly pulled on clothes, dressing in a hurry, her body shaking with suppressed wrath and fear.  
  
"What do you mean I CAN'T GO?!?" Elizabeth's voice tore through the darkness.  
  
"You're in no condition . . ."  
  
A snarl met her ears as the door banged open, Elizabeth standing there, green light surrounding her. With a sudden shock, Danielle realized that her stomach was emitting a lighter green aura, the bump throbbing with magic.  
  
"Oh gods." Her whispered exclamation resounded through the stunned silence as Elizabeth, with sleek grace, pulled on a robe.  
  
"I will go." Her voice sounded oddly thick to Danielle, who was staring at her in amazement. Only one word came to mind.  
  
"Gaia."  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, as did Skylar.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Elizabeth you're. . ." Earth mother, Danielle finished silently, watching as the girl ran a hand over her stomach.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pansy and Ginny stood anxiously in the Entrance hall, fidgeting. "What happened?" Ginny's voice cracked as she nervously ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I'm not really sure." Pansy admitted, her dark eyes filled with determination as a slight blush stained her cheeks. "I'm a rather heavy sleeper."  
  
Ginny nodded, before looking up and spotting an entire entourage. Harry, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Ron, Fred, and George came stumbling through the hall just as Lavender, Elizabeth, Skylar, Raya, Danielle, Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Charlie entered through another direction.  
  
Once the adults spotted the teens, they all tensed. "You are NOT going!" Charlie began, rather upset that Elizabeth was going despite his wishes.  
  
Draco gave him an appraising look. "Do try and stop us." His words sent a shiver through Pansy as the Draco she once known, the determined leader, broke through his kindness.  
  
From his pocket, Draco fished the portkey he had been given by his father those many months ago, reactivating the spell and reversing it to the intended destination. "Now is not the time for arguments."  
  
Harry stepped forward. "As acting leader of the Order of the Crimson Dragon, I give the declaration of war." His voice was solemn, filled with anger and grief. "We go to rescue two of our own in the hands of Evil. If there is so much as one hair out of place, I will personally hunt every last one down and send them to Hades myself."  
  
"Order of the Crimson Dragon?" Confused looks graced the adults face.  
  
Harry turned. "You are not the only ones with a secret society." His expression turned sardonic. "We are not children, and we do not answer to you. We are a law unto ourselves, and as such, we avenge our own."  
  
Ginny felt her body growing cold, "If we are to save them, then we must leave now."  
  
Draco nodded, stepping forward. "Eighteen of us, so, if you cannot touch the portkey, then I suggest you grab the nearest person." Once everyone had managed to grab something, he began the countdown. "Five. . . four. . . three. . .two. . ."  
  
They all felt the familiar yet nauseating hook behind their navel. . .  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"How nice of you to join us." Hermione exclaimed in a high falsetto. "Now, would you kindly leave?"  
  
The pain redoubled and she gasped.  
  
"Uncomfortable?" Peter glared at her, barely making her out through the web of magic. "Does it hurt much?"  
  
Hermione felt as if her body was going to collapse in on itself. "How are you doing this?" Her words were ground out between her closed teeth.  
  
"If I told, then that would be telling." Hermione glared at him. "Now come, you are scheduled for a very important meeting with my Lord."  
  
"I will not go anywhere with you!" Her hissed proclamation brought a pain through her that made her cry out, the protective web about her shattering in her lack of concentration.  
  
"I would suggest you comply, even as the pain doubles for you, so it does for the child." Peter gestured with malicious glee at the very still Melody.  
  
Hermione squeaked in sudden realization. "You Bastard! She's a child!"  
  
Peter strode forward, wrapping his metal hand in her hair, jerking her roughly to her feet. "Now now, no reason to be rude."  
  
He carelessly picked Melody up, slinging her across his shoulder. "Now, we must be off."  
  
Hermione felt the tingle of disapparition as the clearing dissolved about her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I've called in the calvary. And I've updated soon. I'll prolly update on the morrow also.. . .so do the good thing and RR.  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	45. Chapter FortyFive

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. And I definitely don't own Genesis 3, verse 14 and 15. . .though I'm not sure who does. . .perhaps God. . . . . .hmmmmm.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE  
  
Pain. . .Caralynn sucked in a breath as she tried to lift her head off the mattress. The iron tang of blood filled her flared nostrils, muscles protesting the slight movement. A fuzzy shape swam before her vision, but she ignored it, trying to call on the life-giving magic that kept her sane.  
  
"I see someone's awake." The blood in her veins froze, and hot tears of shame burned beneath her now closed eyelids. "Good thing too, I was beginning to believe I had broken my new toy." His voice took on a childish edge, and she heard the slight footsteps that signified his entrance into the room. "It's no use, y'know. Calling on your Magi training that is."  
  
Caralynn hissed in frustration. "Lucius, do something useful like taking a long walk off a short pier, hun." Ropes bit into her wrists as she twisted, trying, though futile, to free herself.  
  
"Aw. . .feeling better?" She could imagine the cold gray eyes filled with mock-regret. "Don't worry; it will only hurt a moment." She felt a tingling sensation on her skin, flinching away from the cool hands that traveled up her legs. "Honestly, one would think you'd been tortured or something."  
  
A short bark of manic laughter escaped, "That's exactly what happened." She wondered if things could possibly get worse. Her head slumped back against the mattress, her mouth twisting into a melancholy smile. "Why?" Her plaintive question hung in the tension that surrounded the two.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rohan stirred, the gray light of dawn lighting the room. Something tickled at the back of his mind, something strange. He blinked, wondering what the problem was, as exhaustion fell upon him again. The air smelled of raw magic, and his bed was cold. Caralynn. . .  
  
Starting from his position, he glanced about the room. Empty. His eyes traveled to the window, open, curtains blowing in the slight breeze. Magic emanated from everything. . .enchantment, and a dark one at that.  
  
He closed his eyes, pressing the heel of his hand to his temple as pain throbbed suddenly through. A flash of blonde hair flickered behind his eyelids, the memory of a gray eyed specter that often haunted the nightmares of his beloved. A feral growl ripped itself from the Halfling's throat. Only one practicing Void Magick could possibly set so strong a sleeping charm on his abode.  
  
He gasped, lifting his head. He had taken her!  
  
A roar startled him from his musings. Confused, he glanced out the window, spying a rather large crimson dragon sitting on his lawn, looking antsy. A Guardian?  
  
Without hesitating, he turned, running at full speed onto the lawns.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we are." The simple statement caused Hermione to stiffen. She tried to jerk herself free of the man's grasp, tried calling on her magic, but there was some sort of damper about the place that prevented her.  
  
"Exactly where is here?!" Her voice took on the edge of panic once she realized that it was impossible to call on her protection.  
  
"Right where we need to be, and that is all you need know." His answer was curt, but she could hear the slight tremble of nervousness in his voice. He pulled her roughly, jerking her hair and urging her forward with a malicious chuckle that was supposed to cover his trepidation. "Now, we can't have you being late to your appointment, can we?"  
  
Hermione shuddered involuntarily.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we?" Harry's whisper echoed in the clearing, causing the others to jump.  
  
Draco sighed. "We're in the snake's lair." The simple answer sent a shiver down the bespectacled boy's spine. Voldemort. . .near.  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do? There must be hundreds of Deatheaters in there." Ron strode forward, his face pale in the half-light, though the lilt in his step was unmistakable. He was in his element, a strategist at work. "If it were up to me, Draco. . .is there a back entrance? Something that isn't guarded so well?"  
  
The platinum haired boy thought for a moment. "Well, I think there is a cave entrance to the dungeons, which of course will lead us inside."  
  
"How do you know this place so well?" Charlie eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well. . ." Draco shuffled his feet, but Pansy stepped up, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This is a property owned by my father." Pansy's voice wavered, but she squared her shoulders. "I can lead you about it blindfolded, if need be." She gripped her wand in a white-knuckled fist. "Whatever is needed, I can do."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Protection." Elizabeth stepped forward. "I can offer protection until we get in there." The green about her body intensified until she had become a blinding beacon.  
  
"NO!" Charlie tried to pull her back to him.  
  
"Charlie." Her voice seemed sad as she turned to him, her large hazel eyes brimming with tears. "If I can give you all the chance to make it alive, I will." The ground about them bucked in response.  
  
"But-" Danielle trailed off, staring at her sister with an appraising look. "We can all offer protection."  
  
"Not like I can." The finality in her voice caused a rather strange shiver to go through the companions. "I can assure a fuller protection."  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Trust me." She reached out her hand to Charlie. "Give me the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"I can't lose you. . ."  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who said you would?"  
  
"I. . .er. ."  
  
"Right." She leaned forward, her magic enveloping them both. "I would never dream of leaving you, Mister Weasley." Her voice was soft, but there was a hard edge that denoted her devotion to him. "You are my everything, and I would do my best to protect you. . ." Her voice dropped. "Even if it meant my life."  
  
With a suddenness that startled Charlie, she pulled back, the warmth of her magic snapping from him, leaving him shivering in the cool December air.  
  
"Let's do this." She smiled sardonically, clapping her hands. Her magic flared to a new height, her eyes closing as she reveled in the power that surrounded her. Bright green flames licked at her body, spreading to form a see through wall about the rest of them, a sheild of love.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Granger." Hermione stared morosely into the fire, ignoring the hissing voice that begged her attention. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Oh, sure." She replied flippantly, her hands tightening at her sides. "Why go through the trouble to set this up?" She kept her voice cold, almost calm.  
  
"To set what up?"  
  
"And the Lord God said unto the serpent, 'Because thou hast done this, thou art cursed above all cattle, and above every beast of the field; upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat, all the days of thy life. And I will put enmity between thee and the woman, and between thy seed and her seed; it shall bruise thy head, and thou shalt bruise his heel."  
  
"Quoting the bible, Miss Granger. I never thought you much of a Christian."  
  
"Ah, what can I say, I aim to please." She turned, her cinnamon eyes blazing. "I do try."  
  
He stepped out of the shadows, his crimson eyes shining in the firelight. "You would do well to remember your place, Mudblood."  
  
Hermione pulled on a courage borne of the very desperate. "You know, Thomas." She relished watching him flinch. "We have much in common, you and I. Both our blood is tainted, and we are far more powerful than we ever thought in the beginning." She smiled slightly, plunging in. "But there is a vital distinction. I know my weaknesses and my strengths, and I embrace them as part of myself. You, on the other hand, seem to overcompensate for the imaginary faults." She shook her head, her brunette hair flying about. "That's very sad."  
  
"Astute observation, Granger." He spat her surname as if were acid. "But you forgot something. I am more powerful than anyone!"  
  
She sighed. "See, overcompensating something again. . .is there something you are trying to make up for?" She allowed her eyes to rake him with a pointed stare.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Hermione dodged the curse bodily, thanking her lucky stars for the inane ballet lessons her mother had made her take in Elementary School. "Don't you know you treat your guests with more consideration than that?" She scolded the errant Heir-Apparent Slytherin. "Tis rude that is!" She whirled about, glaring.  
  
"Imperio!" The curse caught her in the chest, causing her to stagger backward before enveloping her in a beautiful aura of prettiness.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth clenched her hands at her side, trying to keep them from shaking too bad, the strain of using her Magic on such a big scale causing her to lose strength slowly but surely.  
  
Pansy walked in front of her, weaving about in the darkness like one familiar with the twisting caverns. Draco followed with much the same confidence, as did his two former lackeys and best friends.  
  
She heard a muffled curse, sighing. If Sirius didn't quit blundering into things, he would be hurt.  
  
The smell of dark Magick was making her ill, and she realized that they were approaching their destination, the dampening field about the house causing her own magic to flicker accordingly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Kill Potter.' The command reverberated through Hermione's skull as she floated on a wave of peacefulness. The order didn't seem that ridiculous, not as long as it fell from those honey-coated lips, so full of the sweet dominion of grace.  
  
She ignored the niggling feeling of Something Wrong that kept playing about the back of her mind. Nothing else mattered except for the peace and the Order. She had to kill Potter. It was needed, or the peace would be gone.  
  
The shuffling of feet met her ears, and she turned her head, ignoring the Rat-faced minion of the honeyed One. Magick approached, and with it, so certainly did her Order.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, Hermione's under the Imperio. I already have the battle, and it's not even Christmas yet. . .! Ah well, will update soon, I promise. . .so RR!  
  
Love,  
  
~Me~ 


	46. Chapter FortySix

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY SIX  
  
Melody stared at Peter, her eyes locking on his metal hand with a child's curiosity. "Whazz dat?" She pointed at his hand, giving him a shy smile. "Iz pwetty."  
  
Peter snorted, his round face filling with disgust. "Shut up brat!" He took a threatening step toward her.  
  
"You won't lay a hand on the girl, Pettigrew." A cold voice stopped him in his tracks. A dark-haired man stepped out of the shadows, his gaunt face twisted in a smirk, his dark eyes unreadable. "She is to be untouched, you know that."  
  
"You know nothing you insignificant twit." Peter fumed, though he backed up into a corner. "If it wasn't for that wife of yours, you wouldn't even be allowed in the Inner Circle."  
  
The man shrugged. "That is of little consequence, what matters is the fact you were about to go against a direct order from Lord Voldemort." The man stepped forward, his hand dropping to the girl's shoulder. "I think that your shift is up, Pettigrew, and I would suggest you dance attendance on our Lord."  
  
Peter hissed, but hurriedly rushed to do as the man bade, exiting the room with a nervous twitch.  
  
"And you." The man turned her, setting her up on the bed. "You would do well to get some rest." His voice softened as he stared at her. "Little One, as long as I am by your side, none would dare hurt you."  
  
Melody looked up at the man, her cobalt eyes wide. "Uncle Woddy."  
  
The man gave her a lopsided smile, then tucked the covers about her. "Don't listen to him, I am not like him."

* * *

Elizabeth collapsed, her skin a faint luminescence in the darkness. The green magic about her flickered into nothingness, her chest heaving as she drew deep breaths of the cool air of the dungeons. "I. . .can't." She whispered, her head lolling back on her shoulders. "Go. . .any further."  
  
Immediately, Charlie was by her side. "Beth." His whisper echoed in the silence. He looked up at the group. "Go on. . .I'll stay and make sure she's alright, and then I'll catch up." His tone brooked no argument.  
  
"Be careful." Was Bill's warning as they continued, his eyes locking with Charlie's, an unspoken declaration of brotherly love.  
  
"And you."  
  
The shuffling of the group continued down the corridor, lessening the further they drew away.  
  
"Are you alright, love?" Charlie's voice was thick with emotion.  
  
"I'm fine." She answered, her voice breathy. "I just need to rest."  
  
"Okay." He pulled her to him, cradling her in the strength of his arms. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You'd find someone else." Her tired voice was barely distinguishable from the distant shuffling of feet.  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Awww. . .how utterly nauseating!" The voice caused Charlie to jerk reflexively, pulling Elizabeth tighter in his embrace.  
  
A woman stepped from the darkness, revealing herself. She had once been beautiful, and still was striking, though gaunt and just on this side of death. "Too bad I have to end it now."  
  
Charlie recognized her from an old paper clipping his father had kept. "Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"At your service." She hissed, gracing him with a mock-curtsy. "And I would think that you are obviously the paramour of our little errant Mudblood." Her face twisted into a rather sardonic smile. "Did you know she's pregnant? And not with your child."  
  
"Shut up!" Elizabeth demanded forcefully, struggling to right herself. "You have no right!"  
  
"Oh, so you didn't tell him. Pity. He's a keeper."  
  
Elizabeth glared at the woman, before detaching herself from Charlie's protective circle. "Why don't you. . ."  
  
"What? Die?" Bellatrix shrugged. "I'm harder to kill than that. Dorothy, are you going to tap your heels together?"  
  
Elizabeth growled lowly, climbing to her feet with a feline grace that startled both Charlie and Bellatrix. She eyed Bellatrix like prey, the low growl moving up in pitch to a rather low roar. Elizabeth's eyes slowly hooded as she regarded the gaunt woman, a feral smile lighting up her face.  
  
A sprightly green fire danced in her eyes, the low flickering of emerald flames clinging to her body in a tight circle of protection. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach, as if reassuring herself that there was indeed a tiny life forming in her very body. "You do not scare me, Bella." The older woman winced at the shortening of her name. "I know who you are, and where you come from."  
  
Bellatrix shook her head, raven hair flying as she refuted this statement. Her hand tightened on her wand, but her lips her pressed together in an almost look of terror.  
  
"I've lived your life, Bella, I am your life. If I so wish, I can take it from you. Dust you are, and to dust you shall return." Elizabeth raised a hand, the calm eye in a brewing storm, a whining wind whipping through the tunnel, the floor bucking heavily beneath her feet, as if trying to get her to take flight. "I am the Mother. . ."

* * *

They stood staring at the three tunnels.  
  
"Which do we take?" Harry murmured, trying to deduce which one to take.  
  
Pansy sighed. "One leads to the Dungeons, one to the House Proper, and one to the front grounds." She gestured. "I would suggest we split up."  
  
Bill frowned, "No. . .that's not such a good idea."  
  
"How about this. . ." Draco strode forward, grabbing Pansy by the hand. "Lupin, on to the grounds with Raya, Bill and Danielle to the Dungeons, and Sirius and Skylar into the House. Fred, George, Ginny. . .go with Lupin. Vince, Greg, Lavender, with Bill. And the rest of us with Sirius."  
  
"But. . ." All adults present protested.  
  
"Tis much safer." A hissing voice pointed out, and Harry turned, startled. "Much much safer than the route that should be taken, wouldn't you agree, Harry of the Potters?"  
  
Nagini slithered out of a dark corner, undulating slowly across the floor towards Harry.  
  
"Yes, I would." Harry replied, spitting and hissing in the snake's own tongue. "But what would a low-belly like you be doing offering us two-legs advice, especially the pet of the Big Snake?"  
  
"Advice, even from the venomous fangs, should not go overlooked, young Potter." She replied, staring at him evenly, her tail twitching slightly in a lazy fashion. "You do not know whom you address Youngling. I will overlook your impudence this moment only."  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side, as if trying to make sense of what the Snake was saying. "But. . ."  
  
"Tis much you still have to learn, Harry of the Potters, much that I twould teach you, if only time was ours to spare. You have great potential, at least you know how to listen. . ." The snake gave an irritated twitch of it's tail, it's head striking forward, smacking the ground. "But I do not ill-speak others."  
  
"And how do I know I can trust a. . .Snake?"  
  
Nagini raised herself up, her black eyes locking on his emerald ones, a hood he hadn't noticed unfurling as she spit in savage intensity. "I am NOT just ANY Snake!" The low hiss reverberated in the hall, startling the others, but they kept their distance, watching the almost conversation. "I am an Elder, and you would do well to learn some respect, Hatchling!"  
  
Harry had the grace to look contrite. "Well, you are the familiar of. . ."  
  
"I am NO ONE'S pet!" Nagini's hood flared, her upper lip drawing back over wicked fangs, her tail thrashing about in anger, her body undulating in an aggressive rhythm. "I act my own, Youngling, and you would do well to remember that. I act on my own commands, and I will not see one such as you go to waste. You are far too valuable for that fool to kill off. You speak fluently. . ."  
  
His eyebrows drew over his eyes, as he stared at the agitated Snake in consternation. "But, I got this ability. . ."  
  
"Dumbledore. . .old fool, wise beyond anyone's imagining, but he has no common sense. Yes, that scar does connect the two of you, but there was no transference of power, you are powerful in your own right, Heir of Slytherin. . ."  
  
Harry's face contorted in shock, and Ron almost flung himself at the Snake, thinking it had somehow mesmerized his best friend.  
  
Nagini, acting on instinct, struck forward, her head hitting the boy's outstretched arm, her fangs sinking into his unprotected flesh, the sickly sweet poison that was her own slowly dribbled down into the wound.  
  
No one moved for a moment, blood welling up on Ron's arm, Nagini thrashing slightly as she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to release herself. Once she tore herself away, she slunk over to the wall, her fangs retracting, her eyes hooded and cold.  
  
Ron stumbled back, a look of shock and pain crossing his face before it settled on a sickly green, tinged with a white pallor. Blood congealed on the wound in a matter of moments, the skin about the bite mark turning a strange grey.  
  
"Ron!" Lavender ran over to her boyfriend, her hand raised to touch his face.  
  
"NO!" Harry startled out of his stupor, blood spattered across his face, cooling rapidly in the air. "Don't touch him!"  
  
"Are you insane?!" Ginny whirled about on Harry. . ."We have to get him help! Or he'll die. . . "  
  
"He will not die. . ." Nagini trembled slightly, before slinking back across the floor, approaching a rather distressed Lavender and a sick Ron. . ."He is ill, I must attend him."  
  
"But. . ." Harry quirked a brow, blinking rapidly, "You can't. . ."  
  
"I can."

* * *

AN: Heh, a good place as any to leave it, I suppose. . .sorry about not updating sooner, but I got a new job, and all sorts of things have been going on. But hey, at least I'm updating. . .and the next update will be much sooner. . .lol! Anyway, see that little button down there. . .yeah, that one. . right there! Okay, clickie and tell me what you think!  
  
Love,  
  
Liz 


	47. Chapter FortySeven

DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. . .  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN  
  
"Elizabeth. . ." Charlie tried to pull back on his beloved's arm.  
  
The irate girl's nostril's flared as she caught the scent of fear that was almost palpable. Pulling her lips over her teeth in a silent snarl she threw herself forward, arms outstretched, green magic flaring about her body wildly.  
  
Bellatrix leveled her wand at the advancing wild-woman, two words rolling off her tongue. "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

"Elizabeth. . ." The whispered word died in the cavern as Raya hit her knees, her back arching, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Tiny little flames flickered about her body, licking up her skin and dancing in her hair. Her eyes were wide, unseeing, as she gazed at the ground, her jaw slack.  
  
Skylar stepped forward, dropping to embrace her sister, a stiff breeze springing up in the cavern, fanning Raya's flames, their magics entwining and dancing in a shimmering haze.  
  
"Er. . ." Bill stepped forward, trying to catch their attention. "Girls?"  
  
Danielle stepped away from the wall, her arms held up in supplication as her body swayed and gyrated to some unheard rhythm. Beads of moisture covered the cavern, gathering and sliding down the walls to puddle on the ground.  
  
Pressure dropped in the cavern, and the tiny hairs on the back of Draco's neck stood at attention. He could feel the building of raw power, his own innate magic trying to react as his wand bucked in his hand, begging to be used.  
  
Danielle continued her dance, leaping lithely about her sisters', her eyes closed, her breath coming in ragged gasps as her limbs moved of their own accord. A pained expression of intense concentration colored her face as water soaked her body, her clothing hanging limp on her frame.  
  
The floor of the cavern shook, a rumbling coming from deep in the earth seemed to be answering the three Quads. Draco grabbed Pansy, dragging the girl out of the cavern, yelling at Bill to grab Ron and the rest of them to follow him.  
  
George took a step forward, his eyes locked on the three girls with an intensity unbeknownst to him. He could FEEL her, pulsating beneath his skin, his heart racing as he felt her stupor, her need for blood.  
  
His head snapped up, his hazel eyes searching the now dark cavern as he felt her step onto the floor. Reaching out a hand blindly, he felt for her, for the beautiful specter that haunted him. He could feel her pain as she was drawn, like moth to flame, to the magics.

* * *

Hermione wailed, her hands clutching desperately at her head, stumbling down the path, her cinnamon eyes shut as the one though reverberated in her head. "Must. . ."  
  
Something snapped in her awareness as she felt another, a familiar force that lingered but a moment, a sweet memory swallowed her as hazel eyes stared into her soul with intensity.  
  
The rising power drew her, called to her. She could feel the breaking loose of something, something so primal it wailed and clawed at her body, begging entrance. Falling to her knees, she curled into a ball, the need to be with the Other and to find Harry Potter warring within her.  
  
Her back arched, her arms flung out from her body in a haphazard way, a white-hot flame bursting forth from a dam that she didn't realize had been there. A memory of laughter bubbled through her veins, the emerald eyes of her best friend as he stared into the blue eyes of his love.  
  
A ginger-haired boy gazing at her in jealousy from across the Great Hall as she whirled about in a dance in the arms of the Bulgarian Seeker. Her numerous arguments with them both as they refused to do their homework.  
  
The sweet chasteness of a kiss pressed to her temple as she lay curled in strong arms stirred her memory as a name slipped from between her lips, her world crumbling about her as her complete awareness returned with the breaking of the damper.

* * *

Bellatrix stumbled forward, her breath coming in a strangled gasp as she clawed at her throat, her dark eyes hollow with fear. Her wand was snapped in half, the tip of it buried within the soft flesh of her throat, the other half imbedded in the wall.  
  
Blood welled up around the wound as she drew another gargled breath before falling to the floor, twitching once, and then became still.  
  
Charlie rushed forward, his blue eyes never leaving the form of his beloved as she hovered two scant feet above the floor, blazing in emerald intensity. With a sudden twitch, her magic imploded on her body, sucking back into every orifice, leaving a dull note of darkness.  
  
She slumped to the floor, her head lolling to the side, blood staining her pale face as it flowed free from her nose. Her breath came in ragged gasps, her chest heaving with the need to draw air into her body.  
  
Charlie scooped her up in his arms, cradling her body against his, her skin icy cold but sweat rolled off her as if she had been soaked in water. Fear colored his eyes dark as he shook her gently. "Liz. . .hey. . .please wake up." He brushed a soft kiss across her forehead, pressing his face into her hair. "Please, say something."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, her pupils dilated so that only a sliver of their hazel shone through the blackness. Her breathing calmed into deep even breaths as she stared up at Charlie. "I will allow the girl and her child to live."  
  
He did a double take, staring at Elizabeth in amazement. "Wha—"As he gazed into her eyes, he caught something strange. In her pupils something pulsed. He looked closer, his jaw dropping as he leaned closer. A tiny universe pulsed and teemed with life.  
  
"I will spare this girl and your child. She has bartered her life for the sake of yours, and that deems her worthy of savior in my eye." Even as Elizabeth's mouth worked, the voice that came from her throat was foreign, deep and ancient.  
  
"But. . .how?"  
  
"In her fear for you, she invoked me, my Child invoked her Goddess. By doing so, she bound her life to the fate of the Magi girl, in her deal with me, she was giving her life to let you live. She knew that. . ." Elizabeth gestured at the cooling body of Bellatrix. "She would try to kill her, and then you."  
  
"Why? Why did she barter her life for mine?!" He was aghast, holding her close, afraid to let her go.  
  
"She is dedicated to you, the purest of love shines in her heart, which exactly why I spared her life this. Even now, the abomination that dares fashion himself a Lord believes this child growing in her belly is his. That is the only thing that protects her. He needs an Heir, and he wishes to use my Children, my lovely Quadruplets, my Daughters, to spawn his army of wretched nastiness!" Elizabeth stiffened in Charlie's embrace. The anger was palpable as it rolled off Elizabeth's body in celestial waves of conscious ire. "He would use her as a breeding pit, and when she was used up he would force her to do his bidding. Terrible things would happen, don't you understand that?! Even now my other Daughters dance the ritual in invoking me forth, calling me to protect my lovely Child. The Magi girl is hurt, so much so that it might be hard to bring her back from the brink of madness that she walked for such a short time. Bloodlust battles in her veins alongside the love she has for her friends."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Charlie was confused even as he felt the rush of power that meant a near grounding.  
  
"Because you, my Son, are among my beloved Children. In you, I see the strength you have to protect my Own." Elizabeth reached a hand up, brushing a finger along Charlie's brow. "I can feel the love you have for her, and that is the power that will change the course of Time. In the dark days ahead, do not lose that burning beacon, for you shall shine in the darkness even as the Void seeks to extinguish you. Charles, my Son, do not lose sight of your goal. . .I need you to protect her." She caught his hand, placing it gently on her bump. "See, you have created life. Is that not worth protecting?"  
  
Charlie nodded as the child fluttered against his hand. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he thought about how close he came to losing her. He felt her go limp and sweat beaded up on her forehead, her skin clammy and cold. Her eyelashes fluttered against the pale of her face as a rush of warmth surged through Charlie.  
  
He leaned down, drawing her tighter to his body until it was hard to tell where she began and he ended. In an instant, his lips were upon hers, his tongue darting out to rim her lips before the white power ensconced in her body flooded through her into him.  
  
Several emotions warred for his attention as the white-hot flames jerked his awareness roughly from his body, discarding the flesh and sucking him into the vortex that inescapably led to the primal force that begged for him. Seductive words pulled and tugged at him, begged him to turn from the path, to follow and play a while.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he pulled his awareness back into his body, focusing his attention on kissing her, forcing her lips open with his tongue, jerking back on her hair as he suddenly left her mouth, scraping his teeth down to her jaw, nibbling and biting on her soft flesh. He drug his lips over her throat, inhaling the heady scent of her skin, the white-hot magic burning in him, pulling at him in an erotic display of power.  
  
She opened her eyes, staring intensely into his, her mouth open, her breath coming in pants as she tugged roughly on his hair, pulling him closer, forcing him nearer to her.  
  
"Please. . ." Her voice came out a slight whisper against his temple and he felt himself react to her.

* * *

Fire burst forth from Raya's body, intense and hot, burning and scorching the ground around the three. She threw her head back, moaning loudly, climbing to her feet, her body swaying in time with the rhythm that pounded in her veins, that screamed at her. She grabbed Skylar, dragging the limp girl to her feet even as white power blossomed about her.  
  
Skylar let out a tiny scream as the intensity of Raya's magic pounded through her, causing her to reach out for Danielle to hold herself steady under the onslaught of the Primal Magic that danced and arched about them. Her body was on fire, her eyes widening as she felt herself getting carried away. She was being used as a Grounder as they began expelling the pent up frustration and magic that pulsed in their veins.  
  
Danielle arched her back, leaning into Skylar's touch, her teeth clamping down on her lower lip, drawing blood. Sweat ran down her body as she turned, embracing Raya, holding her sister close, whispering into the other girl's hair.  
  
The white Primal Magic pounded about them, the cavern shaking and shivering.  
  
Another body joined their dance, flitting in and out of the collective conscious. Her brown hair crackled with authority and power, her cinnamon eyes haunting Danielle as she stared into their depth, searching for some sign of humanity.  
  
Hermione drew her lip back over her teeth, letting out a feral hiss, her magic mingling with that of her cousins as she joined them, spinning about, her arms wrapping about herself as a wave of intense pleasure passed through her body.

* * *

George watched the three Quads as their dance became more and more exultant, white power filling the cavern brightly. Then he saw her, dancing in and about the three, her movements wild and untamed. Hermione.

* * *

Remus felt his body grow hot as he watched Raya, itching to run and envelop her in his arms, take her right there in the cavern. The wolf in him begged and begged for him to take her.  
  
He felt Sirius stiffen next to him, his breath catching in his chest. He took a step forward, reaching his hand out to touch the burgeoning power, feeling his conscious get sucked into the rhythm. A primal force pulled him in, forced his body to move closer. He couldn't control his movements as his eyes rolled back in his head, his body moving of it's own accord.  
  
Bill dropped to his knees, burying his head in his hands as something whispered seductively at the back of his mind. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the odd feeling even as a tendril of white magic snared him, dragging him bodily into the cavern.

* * *

Melody cuddled deeper into the arms that held her tight, smiling serenely.  
  
The man brushed a kiss over her forehead, holding her close. "Melody, I am taking you back to Hogwarts, where you are safe. I cannot allow them to keep you." A shudder rocked the old house and he stared about them in a worried fashion.  
  
Melody nodded, her cobalt eyes locking on his haunted dark ones. "Uncle Woddy." She giggled slightly before allowing them to die away.  
  
The man smiled at her, his crooked grin sad. "Auntie Bella won't be coming with us. . ." He allowed his smile to become sadder as thoughts of his wife danced through his head. Thoughts of her before she joined the Deatheaters, before their stint in Azkaban, before the madness of glory set upon her.  
  
Rodolphus LeStrange exited the room, Melody tucked tight in his arms.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" The cold voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"If I thought that was any of your business, Rat, I would have made you aware, would I have not?"  
  
Peter hissed, "Wait til I tell our Lord. Surely he does not approve of this midnight stroll. I have been waiting ages to find your fault!"  
  
Rodolphus turned, his dark eyes glinting with anger. Carefully, he drew his wand, hiding it in the blanket that was wrapped about Melody.  
  
"He will have your head, and then you will be no more, and Bella will be mine. . ." His hissed words grated on Rodolphus.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" The words rolled off his tongue and Peter fell to the floor, stiff as a board.  
  
"Yay!" Melody clapped her hands, giggling sweetly.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long. . .but as I said, Real Life has interrupted. But hopefully my updates will be much more frequent now that I have a computer in my room! Anyway, please RR! 


	48. Chapter FortyEight

DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT  
  
"Mione?! C'mon, wake up." Someone roughly shook her, and she moaned softly.  
  
"Five more minutes, Mum. . ." Her voice came out a harsh mumbled whisper, as she turned over, only to be aware that she was lying on somebody. Hissing, she rolled off whoever she was on, raising a hand to her throbbing temple. "What in the world?!" Fuzzy confusion clouded her normally bright mind.  
  
"You were out." The voice sounded familiar, and she looked into the dark eyes of Pansy Parkinson. "Now, I'd like an explanation, quickly before someone comes to investigate whatever the hell that was!" The other girl's voice was slightly high-pitched with panic.  
  
Hermione shook her head, immediately sorry she did so. "Owie! I don't know, what happened? All I remember is light, and. . ." She glanced around, spotting her cousins. Skylar lay in Sirius' arms, her head on his shoulder. Raya lay cuddled against Remus, both in varying states of undress. Danielle and Bill lay side by side, soft smiles on both their faces. "Oh Gods, did I just. . .did. . .was there an . . oh dear sweet Goddess!" She rose, realizing that her skirt was indecently hiked up on her thighs. She rounded on Pansy, looking scandalized. "Was there an. . .orgy?!" She whispered the last word in a shaking tone, appearing faintly ill.  
  
"Gods no!" Pansy actually laughed, snorting softly. "Ew! No, you all danced, rather. . .er. . .well, let's just say it this way. . .you had all the male attention." She nodded her head at a still very dazed Draco and Fred.  
  
"Oh. . ." Hermione sank to her knees, burying her burning face in her hands. "This is not good, not good at all." She lifted her eyes. "Where's Ron, Harry, Lav, and Gin?"  
  
"With. . .well. . .you better come see for yourself. I'll get Draco and Fred to wake up the rest of these goons." Pansy took Hermione by the hand, pulling the girl to her feet.

* * *

"Hey there." Charlie traced Elizabeth's cheek with a finger, smiling softly at her. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Elizabeth snuggled closer to Charlie's chest. "I think I'd say I feel just fine. What. . .what happened? Besides the obvious of course." Looking around, she caught sight of a very dead Bellatrix Lestrange. "Oh. . .Gods!" A fleeting look of pain passed across her face. "Did I. . .did I kill. . .?"  
  
Charlie pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she began sobbing, her body shaking and heaving and her breath catching.

* * *

Ron's eyes fluttered open, shockingly dark against the pale of his skin, his freckles standing in stark relief. Swallowing reflexively, he took a shaking breath, his whole body weak.  
  
"My child." Ron jumped as the hissing voice caressed his ear. Nagini reared her head, leaning over to flicker her tongue against Ron's nose in a very snake-like greeting. "Tis wonderful to see you returned to the living again."  
  
Harry's head rose sharply, his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"I-I can understand you!" Ron's voice came out in an awed whisper.  
  
"Of course you can." Nagini replied, butting her head against his in a sign of affection. Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Ginny was busy comforting a very distraught Lavender, so he was the only one privy to this strange encounter. "My child, my infant."  
  
"What?!" Ron tried raising himself, only to fall back against the snake's warm coils. "What do you mean?"  
  
Nagini rocked her head from side to side, her eyes narrowing. "I am your Mother, do you not recognize me?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened, his mouth drawing back in a grimace as a thousand different sensations ran through his body. He could feel the sapping cold of the floor, hear the rushing of water from somewhere, and his sense of smell was so heightened he could actually distinguish the different types of soil on the floor. "What has. . .what's happened to me?"  
  
Harry edged forward, his emerald eyes catching Ron's blue ones, only to gasp in surprise. Ron's pupils were narrow slits so very like those of Voldemort's, only not crimson. "Oh. . .oh Gods!" Harry's brow lowered, anger flashing across his face. "What have you done to him!?!"  
  
Nagini turned her head to regard Harry in cool disdain. "Youngling, tis none of your concern!"  
  
The two girls in the corner caught the hissing and spitting, and turned to see a very awake Ron, an irate Harry, and a hissing snake.  
  
"Ron!" Lavender half crawled, half ran to the boy's side, wrapping her arms about him, ignoring the snake altogether. "Oh, Ron, you scared me! Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I. . ." The words came out in snake language, and he swallowed hard.  
  
"What?" Lavender loosened her grip.  
  
"I. . ." Ron shook his head helplessly. "Harry, help me!" His voice sounded panicked as he hissed. "I can't. . .talk!"  
  
"You can talk." Harry replied calmly. "Can he not, Lady Nagini?"  
  
"Of course he can, tis the poison still in his veins. It will take him a bit to remember Human Language tis all." Nagini glared at Lavender. "Tell this. . .Human. . .that I am trying to properly greet my offspring."  
  
Lavender looked from between Harry, Nagini, and Ron with a deepening look of confusion. "Ron. . .you're a parselmouth?"  
  
Ginny sat in the corner, staring hard at her brother. She watched his movements, slow and sinuous, and the way he was looking at Harry in horror. "Uh. . .Lavender, maybe we should go and. . .see if Mione's okay."  
  
Lavender turned dark eyes on Ginny, nodding dumbly.  
  
Ginny rose, walking over to Lavender and grasping her hand, leading her off as if she were a small child.  
  
"Now, care to explain?" Harry turned icy eyes on the snake.

* * *

"Well. . ."  
  
"Who is it?!"  
  
Rodolphus shifted Melody's slight weight on his hip, tucking the blanket tighter about her. "I swear to the Gods if you don't get out here right now, I'm going to strangle you." He hissed, holding Melody tighter.  
  
The portrait in front of him mumbled an obscenity, but averted its eyes.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Rodolphus replied genially, a smile gracing his wan face. "I was talking to the overgrown bat."  
  
The portrait opened with a slam, revealing a rather irate Snape, who then turned into a rather shocked and more than a little pissed Snape. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?! You cannot go running about this school in the middle of the frigging day, much less night! Damn it, Rod! Are you out of your. . ."  
  
"Mind? Yes, I am. Look, will you just let me in?" When Snape just stood, Rodolphus pushed him aside bodily, entering the dark rooms. "I think I've blown my cover."  
  
"What do you mean?" Snape waved his hand, muttering. "Lumos."  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. Bella's dead Severus." Rodolphus swallowed a lump in his throat. "And, I sort of. . .maybe. . .kind of. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, let's just say Pettigrew isn't feeling quite himself."  
  
"You didn't! Damn it, Lestrange, you knew better!"  
  
"Yes, well, I had to get her out of there."  
  
"Her?" He glanced at Rodolphus as if he were insane, then he noticed Melody glancing at him with wide eyes. "Oh."  
  
"Uncle Sev." Melody giggled, wriggling about.  
  
"What do you want, Rod?"  
  
"I want you to take her and keep her safe, I have to get out of Britain, or I'll be dead for sure, and no more use to the Order."  
  
"Do you want to inform Albus."  
  
"There's no need." Both men turned about, jaws dropping. "Rodolphus, we must make haste, there is no time to waste, my boy." Albus grabbed Rodolphus by the arm. "Come along then. . ."

* * *

Elizabeth's weeping gentled into sniffling hiccoughs. "I'm-I'm sorry. . .it's just. . ."  
  
"I know, love, I know." Charlie stood, carefully keeping his body in between Elizabeth's view and Bellatrix's body. "C'mon now, we need to find the others and get out of here. I wouldn't be surprised if the Deatheater's have not swarmed the caverns by now."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, rising to her feet. Her magic flared about her body, emerald intensity.  
  
"I am the Mother of all Serpents. I have been on this plane of existence for more years than the stars have numbers." Nagini hissed softly. "I have bided my time until Prophecy would make itself known." She dropped her head, nuzzling a puzzled Ron. "My Child has been reborn into the form of Man. Twas meant to be, twas prophesied."  
  
Harry shook his head. "There's an awful lot of prophecies surrounding us. One about me, then Hermione, now you. . ."  
  
Nagini raised her head, "Tis not all as it seems, Youngling. Prophecies, though guidelines, are merely that. We make our own Fate in this World, but I knew that if I did not follow this Prophecy, then the World as I have known it would cease to be. I am getting too far along in age to have things change so suddenly for me. My Child. . ." Nagini looked at Ron. "My darling child, you are the Life of my lineage, and your children will be blessed to carry my blood, and with it, the ability to control all races of Serpent. Tis a power only you possess as of now, and I know you will use it well."  
  
"But. . .I don't even LIKE snakes." Ron hissed softly, piteously.  
  
Nagini chuckled, "Well, my love, twould be as good a time as any to learn, would it not?"  
  
Harry still remained puzzled. "I don't understand. How can there be so many prophecies? How can we not have known about them? Why us?"  
  
Nagini shook her head. "Who can guess the will of the Gods? Youngling, tis better not to question your lot in life, but to take it in hand and lead it how you want."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Harry?! Ron?!" Hermione stumbled into the little alcove, her hair matted and tangled, her face dirty. "Are you. . .are you alright?" She dropped to her knees next to Ron, poking and prodding him.  
  
"I'm fine." His voice came out thick, hissing slightly, but still in the Tongue of Man. Progress. "Just a little tired. I'll tell you all about it as soon as we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms about him, enveloping him in a tight hug of relief. "Don't scare me like that!" She glanced up at Harry, giving him a half-smile before it turned into a guilty frown. "I'm glad what happened did, whatever it was."  
  
"Why?" Harry glanced at her.  
  
"I'll tell you about it when we get. . .home."  
  
"Home." Harry smiled. "Yeah, home."

* * *

Voldemort sat in front of a chessboard, ignoring the strange rumblings from the earth. He studied the board for a moment.  
  
"My Lord! My Lord!" Peter skidded into the room, blood leaking from his broken nose. "Rodolphus Lestrange is a traitor!"  
  
Lucius stepped from the shadows, giving Peter a glare. "Tell us something we don't know, Rat."  
  
"Tis time to call forth our brethren, our allies. We leave for Hogwarts." Voldemort turned blazing crimson eyes on his followers. "We end this once and for all."  
  
"What?!" Both Lucius and Peter turned to face their master, glancing at him in askance.  
  
"But they're in the caverns." Lucius hissed.  
  
"No, no. . .we attack them at Hogwarts. Prophecy has deigned it so."  
  
"Yes, M'Lord." Both replied, hastening to the Owlery.  
  
Voldemort only smirked, pushing a pawn forward. "Check." 


	49. Chapter FortyNine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. Ish copyright the genius that is JKR!!  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
CHAPTER FORTY-NINE  
  
"What about Melody?" Draco whirled about, glancing at Hermione with hope.  
  
Hermione rocked back on her heels, a guilty expression crossing her face. "Draco, I—I don't know. I wasn't there when they took her away. My guess would be she's somewhere in the house." She bit her lip, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I'm sorry, Draco. . .I should have protected her."  
  
"No." Draco's voice was faint, his gray eyes infinitely sad. "No, it's not your fault, Hermione. It is mine. I should have never dragged her into this in the first place." He slumped against the wall, his shoulders sagging. "She's just a baby. Do—do you know what they'll do to her?"  
  
Pansy gripped Draco's arm tightly, "Draco, we WILL find her."  
  
He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "They'll make her go into trances, sap all her strength so that she can See for them. Voldemort will use her until she is nothing more than a shadow, and then he'll get rid of her." His voice came out strangled.  
  
"We WON'T let that happen." Pansy asserted, followed by a round of yeas from the rest. "Draco, if she is in the house, then I know where they will have kept her." Without waiting for a reply, she took off, racing up a tunnel to the left.  
  
"Pansy!" Draco took off after the girl, with Fred following close behind, hoping to catch up.  
  
"Okay." Remus straightened his clothes. "Let's get this over with. Harry, you, Ron, and Hermione need to stay here, wait for Pansy, Draco, and. . .Fred, or was it George?. . .to return. We will make our way down the tunnel that leads to the grounds, scout around and hopefully find an apparition point." He indicated himself, Sirius, and Bill. "You three girls can go to down the tunnel that leads to the dungeons, see if there is someone being held here that we can help."  
  
Ginny looked at Remus, her brows knitted. "And what do George and I do?"  
  
"You two will go back the way we came and try to get some help from Hogwarts."  
  
"No!" George glared at Remus. "I don't think so. I am not leaving Mya, Harry, or my brother here, all by themselves to face any Deatheaters. We will be staying here thank you very much."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, George, you stay, but I will go." She glanced at Harry. "Someone needs to warn the Professors. If I know Thomas like I think I do, then he will head directly there."  
  
Harry raised a brow. "Thomas?"  
  
Ginny ducked her head, not meeting Harry's eyes. "I'll go now."

* * *

Elizabeth trailed her fingers down the wall, memorizing every little nook and cranny of the dark tunnel. She stumbled sharply as the wall suddenly disappeared beneath her fingers, as her hand caught a hidden latch.  
  
Charlie rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Shhh. . ." She cupped her ear. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Charlie stilled his breathing, all of his attention focused on his hearing. The faint sound of voices met his ears. Nodding softly, he pulled Elizabeth to her feet, shuffling forward soundlessly.  
  
Light filtered through the dark tunnel, growing brighter as they continued on.  
  
"I'm telling you, we're marching on Hogwarts!" A voice said a bit louder than intended.  
  
"What of it?" Another replied flippantly.  
  
"That means that our Lord has finally fulfilled the last of the Twelve Prophecies. And we will be by his side as he leads us to victory!" The first voice declared hotly, proudly.  
  
The second voice mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Don't you be nay-speaking our Lord, Weasley!"  
  
Charlie stiffened, his eyes widening, his fists clenching. "That little bast—"He leapt into the room, ignoring Elizabeth's hissing at him to stop. "Percival Ulysses Weasley!" He thundered.  
  
"Charlie?" Percy looked up, his blue eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, is this your Dragon Taming brother?" The first speaker turned, his voice snide. "How lovely to meet you." Raising his wand, he leveled it at Charlie. "Hey, Weasley, do you want dibs? Or should we take him to our Lord? I'm sure he'd love to wring a couple secrets from him."  
  
Percy's breath caught in his chest. "Er. . .Lennox, don't you think you're being a bit rash?"  
  
"Oh, going to protect your Mudblood loving relatives?" Lennox laughed. "Sure, go ahead, maybe we ought to test your loyalty. Why don't you have the honors and finish him off."  
  
Charlie glared at Percy. "How could you?! How could you sit there, knowing everything that. . .that abomination. . .stands for, and join his. . .ranks?!"  
  
"Don't you be downing our Lord!" Lennox declared hotly. "I'll finish you! Avad—"  
  
"NO!" Percy flung himself bodily at the Deatheater, hitting the man squarely in the jaw. "YOU DON'T THREATEN MY FAMILY!" Percy's declaration echoed in the tunnel as the man grunted, slipping into unconsciousness. Percy stood, aiming a well-placed kick at the man's ribs.  
  
"Percy!" Charlie stared at his brother as if he had grown two heads. "What are you—"  
  
"Shut up, Charlie. Just get me the hell out of here, I'll explain on the way."  
  
"Me get YOU out of here?!" Charlie stared at him as if it was a ludicrous idea.  
  
Percy shrugged, "Fine then, follow me."

* * *

Pansy stopped a moment, catching her breath, slinking into the shadows. She knew exactly where they would keep the girl. Most likely in the nursery that had been for her own younger sister, before the accident.  
  
She hadn't been back in the room since she was thirteen, memories still fresh in her mind. No one had actually been in the nursery, except the house elves, and that was to clean it up.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
She turned, hissing. "Shut up! Okay, now, c'mon." She grabbed Draco's arm, more for support than to actually guide him. She nodded softly at Fred and inched forward, her fingers searching the wall for a hidden seam.  
  
The clicking sound of a latch being depressed echoed in the silence. Carefully, she pushed open the door, sticking her head out to make sure that no one was in the room before creeping further in.  
  
"Mel?" She closed her eyes tightly, making her way towards the bed by feel. "Mel, are you in here?"  
  
Draco glanced about the room, only to have his breath catch in his throat. "Pansy, Gods, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Pansy turned, opening her eyes, a tear trailing down one of her pale cheeks. "It's the only obvious place to look, is it not?"  
  
"But. . .this was. . .Caitlin's room."  
  
"Who's Caitlin?" Fred looked perplexed. "Perhaps we should get out of here, there's obviously no child in here."  
  
"But there was." Pansy answered, glancing at the unmade bed and a few of the scattered toys. "They did have her in here, but she's gone now. . .I don't know where they could have taken her."  
  
"My father has probably taken her back to the Manor." Draco answered, his heart sinking. "When we get back to Hogwarts, I'll be heading for the Manor."  
  
Pansy nodded her head slowly, reaching out to caress Draco's cheek. "It will be alright, I promise." She smiled softly, ignoring the lone tear that threatened to drip of her chin. "She will be fine, and we will get her back."

* * *

"A little after Angelina's party, I had to do something for the Order. I've been in deep since then. Actually, no one but Dad and Dumbledore knew that I was actually on assignment. Mum thought I had disappeared again. . ."  
  
Charlie leaned against the wall. "Let me get this straight. You've been spying for the Order in the midst of the Deatheaters?"  
  
Percy nodded, rubbing at his temples, a haunted look creeping on his face. "It's horrible, what they do to Muggles." He swallowed reflexively. "I've done my best to make sure that the children. . .didn't suffer." He turned hollow eyes on his brother. "There was a girl that looked just like Ginny when she was six." His face contorted. "They. . .they. . ." He shook his head. "They raped her until she was half-dead, then they dismembered her slowly, keeping her alive to feel all the pain."  
  
"Oh, Gods!" Elizabeth clamped a hand over her mouth, looking ill.  
  
"I. . .I killed her, Charlie, to end her pain. I killed. . .a child." He turned away, wrapping his arms about his body. "And all for the sake of the Order." A bitter laugh escaped him before he could stop it.  
  
Charlie stared at his brother in a mixture of horror and admiration. He knew he could have never infiltrated the Deatheater ranks; much less end someone's suffering. Percy looked so fragile standing there. It was the Percy he remembered as a child, the little boy that would save the butterflies that Fred and George would torture, giving them each a decent burial.  
  
Stepping forward, he pulled his brother into a strong embrace, holding him, shielding him from the World for just a moment. Percy stiffened, then relaxed into the embrace, a sense of brotherly warmth washing over him.

* * *

"Oh hell!" Ginny stumbled over a tree root, sprawling on the ground. Lying on her back, she stared up at the twisted, massive trees. "How am I supposed to even get back to Hogwarts?!"  
  
Sighing, she sat up, scrubbing her face with her hands. "I don't know what I'm doing!" Shaking her head, she wracked her brain for any idea that would come to her. She couldn't apparate, nor was she sure how to make a portkey.  
  
"Where is my Knight in Shining Armor when I need him?!" She moaned, grasping her wand tightly. Then it hit her! Lifting her wand to the air, "Lumos!"  
  
With a pop, the monstrous double-decker bus appeared. Ginny fell backwards.  
  
"Hello. . .I'm Stan—Blimey!" He looked down at Ginny. "Are ye alright, Miss?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Ginny muttered, climbing to her feet. "I need to get to Hogwarts, like five minutes ago."  
  
Stan raised a brow, stepping back to allow Ginny access to the bus. "We won't be stopping there for at least a few hours."  
  
Hissing, she stepped up until she was eye to eye with the gangly man. "I suggest, if you value your family jewels, you will get me there in under three minutes!"  
  
"Y-you heard the woman." Stan muttered to the driver, "To Hogwarts!"  
  
Ginny gave him a bright smile, making her way to an unoccupied bed.

* * *

"I don't like waiting. . ." Harry muttered crossly.  
  
Ron sighed, leaning back against the wall, scraping his nails down Nagini's back. "Harry, what else is there for us to do?" Nagini nipped at Ron's fingers softly, purring in a very cat-like manner.  
  
"We can always NOT wait." Harry suggest brightly. "We can go and finish Voldemort ourselves."  
  
"Are you mad?!" Hermione shook her head, "We're nowhere near strong enough to be taking on Voldemort!"  
  
Harry snorted. "Let's not forget Fourth Year." He answered bitterly.  
  
"Harry, you were helped out by. . ."  
  
"By what, Hermione?" Harry asked stiffly. "By the souls of my parents trapped in his wand?! By the SOULS of my DEAD PARENTS!! Parents that HE KILLED!!!" Harry jumped to his feet. "Parents I never had the pleasure of knowing, parents that were never able to save me from my aunt and uncle, parents that could not be there for me when I needed them! BECAUSE HE KILLED THEM!!"  
  
"Don't yell at her like that!" George jumped to his feet. "Harry, we understand that you have had a very hard life, but she's right! We can't just go and attack V-Vol. . .He who must not be named, he's probably expecting it."  
  
"The best defense is a good offense." Harry replied sulkily.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Harry oddly. "Y'know, you're right. You're absolutely right!" She rose slowly. "The best defense is a good offense! That's probably the MOST sensible thing I've ever heard you say!"  
  
The other three stared at Hermione as if she had gone mad. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry, I'm with you. Let's go. . ."  
  
Harry raised a brow. "What?"  
  
"Indeed." George added, and Ron nodded.  
  
"I said, let's go." She smirked, appearing very slytherinesque for a moment. "If the best defense is a good offense, then would it not be the best of offenses to put him on guard, then strike when he expects it?"  
  
"That really doesn't make any sense, Mione." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Of course it does. Only, he'll be expecting me to kill you." She grinned sardonically. "You need to thank my cousins later, Harry."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Hermione pulled Harry to his feet. "C'mon, you three, let's do this."

* * *

Skylar shivered slightly. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking for again?"  
  
"Prisoners of War." Danielle replied dully.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Raya shook her head, "It's getting a bit lighter."  
  
"What's the odds that there are some Deatheaters there?" Skylar asked.  
  
"Probably very good." Raya answered, chewing on her lip nervously.  
  
"Well, what's a rescue mission without a good fight?" Danielle grinned at her sisters. "We're more than a match for a couple of Deatheaters, we're Elementals for Gods' sakes!"

* * *

Snape stared at Melody, his lip curling. "What am I supposed to do with an infant?"  
  
"Care for her, love her. . ."  
  
Snape jumped, turning to glare at the older woman. "Minerva, did I ask you?"  
  
"Did you have to?" She replied, adjusting her wire-frame glasses.  
  
"Pwetty Kitty." Melody giggled, holding her arms out to be picked up. "Pwetty, pwetty, pwetty."  
  
McGonnagall walked over, picking up the child, settling her deftly on her hip. "Is it that hard to look after her, Severus?" She turned, cooing softly at Melody, who only raised a brow. "Yes, who's a good girl?"  
  
Snape guffawed. "Minerva, she's staring at you like you've lost your mind!"  
  
Melody giggled softly. "Uncle Sev. . ." She brought her hand up to her face, "Mwah!" She blew a kiss at him.  
  
He blushed, staring at the little girl with a mixture of loathing and curiosity. "What did she just do?" He turned obsidian eyes on Minerva, slightly confused. "Why did she do it?"  
  
"She blew you a kiss, and because she likes you." McGonnagall replied patiently. "Is it so hard to believe that puppies, kittens, and children might actually be drawn to your sunny disposition?"  
  
"Screw you Minerva." 


	50. Chapter Fifty

DISCLAIMER: SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

DOUBLE TROUBLE

CHAPTER FIFTY

"Thomas. You and I need to have a talk."

Voldemort turned, flinching at the use of his given name, his lip curling back over his teeth as he hissed in response.

Harry smirked from his position, lounging against the doorjamb, "So, the Serpent dares to try and strike?"

"Little boy, I have no time for games." Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Lucius, if you would be so kind?"

Lucius turned, smirking at the small boy in front of him. "It would be a pleasure, my Lord." Cocking his head to the side, he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, no, I don't think so." Hermione stepped forward out of the shadows, a flicker of light playing about her body. "Lucius, you and I need to have a little talk." Crouching, she crooked her finger at the elder Malfoy.

"Oh, really?" Lucius turned his attention to the girl. "Girlie, you are nowhere near strong enough to take me on." Snorting, he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Care to test that theory?" Grinning madly, Hermione slunk forward, her limbs loose, her body relaxed.

"Peter. . ." Voldemort gestured. "Help Lucius, won't you boy?"

"Only if he can get through me first." A harsh hissing voice stopped Peter in his tracks. "We have a lot to discuss, Pettigrew. I never forgave you for masquerading as a dear pet of mine, Scabbers." Ron stretched languorously, smiling genially at the rat, his movements easy and fluid.

"My Lord. . .oh." A dark haired man stopped at the other door, glancing at the occupants of the room. He drew his wand. "Can I be of assistance."

"Certainly." Voldemort gestured almost in a tired fashion. "If you don't mind, Jacob."

XXX

Raya wrinkled her nose, shaking her brown hair back from her face. The stench of rotting flesh made her stomach turn. "Gods. . ." Leaning against the suspiciously slimy wall, she tried to control her gag reflex. If she hadn't stopped, then she would have probably never heard the whimper emanating from the other room.

Creeping softly along the floor, she pulled her magic to bear, just in case. What she saw made her recoil in disgust.

A girl, no more than eleven, was chained to the wall, her head hanging forward, her body clothed in rags. Blood was crusted in various places on her body, and she was thin, too thin.

Rushing forward, Raya dropped to her knees in front of the girl. "Who. . .who did this to you?" Brushing back the girls lanky blonde hair, she almost cried out. Where the girl's eyes should be was too leaking sockets staring at her. Quickly swallowing the bile, she bit back a cry.

The girl whimpered, blood pouring out her mouth as she tried to speak.

"Shh, no, no, it's okay, I'm here. I'll protect you." Reaching up, she touched the metal of the manacles that held the girl to the wall, exerting her will into the rusted iron. With a snap, the manacle fell apart, causing the girl to lurch forward, clumsily falling into Raya's arms as she worked her magic on the other manacle. "Gods, I'll get you safely home, honey. Don't worry."

Once that manacle snapped, the girl fell forward in a limp bundle of limbs and flesh, her head lolling back, a dozen bruises and cuts marring her once beautiful face. Gagging, the girl moaned softly, trying desperately to get away from Raya.

"It's okay, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. It's going to be okay. You're going to be just fine." Raya soothed, smoothing the girl's hair, drawing her closer in a tight embrace, swallowing her tears as the girl started to quiet.

"He won't be happy." The voice caused Raya to flinch, and she turned to the speaker, a little boy with wide blue eyes. "He doesn't like people to mess with his toys."

"Who doesn't?"

"Master." The boy replied simply, hanging his head as he whispered the word in a harsh voice.

"Is. . .is this your sister?"

The boy swallowed, then nodded slowly. "She was. . .until Master said that she was a blood traitor, and we are to hate blood traitors." The boy's lower lip trembled. "Will. . .will you help her? She's hurt." He pleaded softly, as if afraid of someone hearing him. "I asked him not to, but he said that if he didn't, then her. . . taint would spread."

"What's your name?" Raya tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably.

"My name is Eric. I am the property of Jacob Parkinson, the Lord of this estate. My. . .father and mother. . .I don't quite remember who they are. . .but I know that Master took us in." He said this all so fast, Raya almost had a hard time understanding.

"Come here, Eric, I need you to do me a huge favor, okay sweetheart?"

The little boy nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Okay, I need you to talk to your sister, keep her company as I check the rest of this part of the dungeons. . .can you do that for me, honey?"

Again, the little boy nodded, shuffling forward. "You will come back, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll come back, and I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again, Eric. You or your sister." Carefully, she laid the girl onto the floor, resting her head against something that looked to be hay, but Raya didn't want to ponder it to closely. "Now, just talk to her. Make sure she's comfortable." She rocked back onto her heels, climbing to her feet and continuing into the next chamber.

Stopping, she stared. A young woman sat in the center of the room, tied to a table, obviously very pregnant. Proceeding cautiously, she approached the table, humming softly, so as not to startle the woman.

"Are you. . .okay?" Raya asked the girl.

The girl turned her head, her vacant dark eyes boring into Raya's, her lips breaking into a manic smile as she arched against her bindings. "Sweet Lady! Have you come for me? Has the Master sent you? Please, tell me he has. . .Please tell me that he wishes for my company again."

Swallowing hard, Raya shook her head. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue?" The woman's face fell. "Rescue me from what, Fair Lady? My Master would be displeased if he knew that you were in his rooms. I am to bear his child. He loves me, he wants me. He told me so." The woman continued in a conspiratorial whisper. "So, are you here to take me to ready myself for him? These ropes are awfully tight. Funny how they bite into my wrists, not pleasant at all, but Master says that I'll get used to it. I don't think I will though, but I'd never tell him that. I would not wish to disappoint him."

Raya walked forward, taking out her wand and slicing the ropes with an incantation. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, of course." The woman stood, only to collapse. "How silly of me, Master won't be very pleased." She regained her feet, stumbling forward, into Raya. "Oh, you're very pretty. Would you like to be my Maid of Honor? I would ask my sister, but I don't think she'd want to. She doesn't approve of my relationship. She told me just the other day. . .I think. She might have told me. Um. . .actually, this is so silly, I don't remember talking to her recently. Perhaps she has shunned me. Do you think she has, Sweet Lady?"

XXX

Ginny stumbled up the walk to Hogwarts, running as fast as she could. "Damned. . .anti-apparition. . .godforsaken. . .stupid. . ." She mumbled, wheezing softly as she reached the steps up to the castle.

Throwing open the doors, she rushed into the school, ignoring the strange looks she received from her fellow students. Why did it not feel like it should be morning? Why? Only a few hours had passed. Shaking her head, she skidded down the hall to Dumbledore's office.

Standing before the Gargoyle, she pondered quickly. "Lemon drops. . .Sugar Quills. . .Blood Suckers. . .Fizzing Whizbee's. . ." She named off almost every sweet in Honeydukes. "Damn it!" She threw a kick at the Gargoyle, who hissed in response. "You damned statue, let me in, it's urgent! I need to speak with. . ." Screaming in frustration, she hurled herself at the statue, flailing limbs and appendages. "LET ME IN!!!"

"Miss Weasley, I trust you have some explanation as to why you are attacking my Gargoyle?"

Stopping, Ginny slid off the Gargoyle, turning to face the Headmaster. "Listen here you meddling old fool, To the Parkinson Mansion, now, the Order, now! If you don't call them I swear to the Gods, I will. . ."

"Calm down."

"No." Ginny replied petulantly. "I had to deal with Stan Shunpike's lecherous advances, I had to ride a bus just to get here as fast as possible. Harry is in danger, as is the rest of the OCD, and four of our Professors, because Hermione and Ari was kidnapped. Now, old man, I would suggest you get into gear. I thought you were supposed to know everything!"

Dumbledore merely smiled. "Finished."

"Not close, but I won't stand here all day insulting you. I just had a brilliant idea!" Turning, Ginny took off for the Owlery, ignoring the bemused Dumbledore she left behind. "Remember, the Parkinson Manor!"

XXX

Gritting his teeth, Draco stumbled out of the room, his eyes darkening. The feeling of helplessness was slowly starting to lift, only to be replaced by a righteous anger. How DARE they?! How dare they presume to take her?!

XXX

Danielle glanced at Skylar. "Okay, did you find anything. . .or anyone?"

Skylar shook her head, brushing a wisp of blonde hair off her forehead. "No, I didn't. Where's Raya?"

"She's. . .I dunno, actually."

"I'm right here."

Danielle jumped, startled. Turning, she gasped, rushing forward to help her sister. "What. . .happened?"

"I don't know, but if I EVER lay eyes on this Jacob Parkinson, I'll kill him, I swear!" Stumbling forward, Raya clutched the girl close to her, to assuage her whimpering. "We have to help her or she won't make it out." Raya's voice was low, so she didn't upset the boy.

Skylar nodded. "Lay her down, I'll see what I can do."

XXX

Remus crept out onto the grounds, keeping to the shadows. Carefully, he gestured for Sirius and Bill to follow him.

The elder Weasley boy stepped out, regardless of cover. Remus gestured frantically for him to take cover, but the boy ignored him, stalking over to some shadow that clung to the wall opposite of them, his expression murderous.

"Bill. . .!" Sirius hissed, trying to get the boy's attention, but failed. "Damn it Moony, what is he doing?!"

Remus shrugged, as Bill grabbed the shadow, roughly pulling it backward. The shadow yelped, before it was effectively silenced. "What the HELL are you doing here!?"

Remus craned his head, hoping to see something, anything, but he couldn't make out the shadow.

"It's alright Bill." Charlie detached himself from the wall, pulling Elizabeth along with him. "He's explained everything already. He was undercover."

Bill glanced at Charlie, before pulling the shadow to his feet. Percy Weasley glared at his older brother. "Was THAT necessary?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Remus growled, skirting the shadows to join the happy little Weasley reunion. "If you've forgotten, we're supposed to be looking for Deatheaters!"

"And it looks like you found em."

Charlie glanced at the speaker, before sighing heavily. "Don't you guys do anything different?" Raising a brow. "All black, all doom and gloom, I mean, c'mon, it's the new century, a little color would liven your crew up."

Ophelia Parkinson gazed at the Weasley boy haughtily. "Is it any of your business, sweetheart, what we do or not?"

"Actually. . ." Percy turned, glaring at the older woman. "It is."

"Oh, really? How pathetic. I always knew you'd turn out to be a turncoat. Just couldn't keep your hands off those mudbloods, could you, darling?" Ophelia pointed her wand at Percy. "So let's see if you can dance. Crucio!" She swung her wand, the curse flying towards Bill. Percy flung himself in front of his older brother, the curse hitting him head on.

Percy fell to the ground, his limbs seizing on themselves, his body curling and arching as a fiery agony swept through him.

"Finite Incantatum." Ophelia smirked, watching the boy roll about in agony, his screams dying away. The ten Deatheaters behind her laughed.

Elizabeth tore her gaze away from the horrible scene before her, the distant sound of wings causing her hair to stand on end. Even as Charlie rushed forward with Bill, Remus, and Sirius, she was turning to find the cause of the sound.

She stumbled away from the battle, into the woods, knowing exactly what she would find.

XXX

Hermione arched her back, lazily gesturing at Lucius. "Child of Darkness, come." The voice that emanated from her wasn't her own, but she didn't care, she lounged back, staring at Lucius with cold eyes, a flickering of light sparkling about her lithe body.

Lucius smirked, striding forward. "Child of Light." He inclined his head, throwing his wand to the side, an action that Hermione mimicked.

For a moment, at least, they had everyone's attention.

"You still recovering from that battle?" She smirked as he reflexively clenched the hand on his hurt arm.

"Still need someone else fight your fights?" Lucius sneered in return.

"Oh, Lucius, I'm a big girl now." The storm Magi sauntered forward, pursing her lips as she regarded him caustically. "I never needed anyone to fight my fights."

Lucius grabbed hold of her, his dark magic swirling about him like a vortex of ill intent. "Oh, really?"

"Really." Hermione felt a rush of power as her body neared his. She closed her eyes, the image of the lost little girl with crimson eyes coming unbidden.

"Alimana!"

Hermione's body began curling in on itself as a wave of pain flowed through her. Steeling herself, she gritted out the counter-curse.

"Tipinli."

Again, a wave of pain caused her body to react. Lucius drew her ever closer, feeding off her power as it flowed into his dark vortex. "You can't defeat me little girl, you never could. I'm stronger than you are, I'm better than you are, and I'm going to make you beg for death. Limint Carese!

Hermione screamed, a lance of lightning screeching through her skull. "No, no!"

George started from the doorway, intent on killing Malfoy, when Harry stopped him. "She has to do this."

"Yes!" Lucius slowly lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers in a parody of a lover's kiss.

Hermione felt her body screaming, felt herself becoming weaker as he took away all the power of her Magi.

'Hermione. . .I chose you for what you do not pride yourself on. . .your heart.'

'Choose, Hermione, it's time. Choose. . .to fight or not. To embrace this part of yourself. The choice is yours alone.'

Forcing her head from Malfoy's, Hermione screamed. "I CHOOSE ME!" Her body began to shiver as she felt the release of something in her system.

The floor beneath their feet bucked in response, and Voldemort leveled his gaze on Harry, who drew his wand. "Tis time, young Potter!"

XXX

Elizabeth stumbled into the clearing, stopping to stare a moment at the large Dragon and the rider astride it. After a moment, she recognized the man, and she fell to her knees.

"Rohan!" Both rider and Dragon turned their attention to her. "You. . .they. .. now!" She wheezed, pressing a hand to her stomach as a fierce pain passed through her. "NOW! GO!"

XXX

Melody lifted her head, screaming suddenly, a sound that scared Minerva and Severus. She wriggled out of Minerva's grasp, sliding down the woman's body and curling up on the floor.

"She has chosen." The words were no more out of the toddler's mouth, when she disappeared with a snap.

XXX

'The focus of the Elements.'

Skylar threw her head back, her body slowly curling in on itself. Both Raya and Danielle began shivering, their magics swirling about their bodies in a maelstrom of power.

Screaming, all three girls disappeared with a snap.

XXX

The house vibrated suddenly, the walls about them crumbling with a crash. Harry threw himself backward as the light from Hermione's body began enveloping things about them.

Ron stumbled to the side, dragging George with him into the relative safety of the corner.

Everyone stared at the girl with a mixture of awe and terror.

The roof of the house was suddenly blown off, revealing the early morning sky in it's glory. The rays of the newly risen sun shone softly against the landscape.

Hermione's body went limp, as did Lucius', and slowly, they both began to rise into the sky.

XXX

Some innate sixth sense told Charlie to look up. He wasn't sure what it was, but he did anyway, and what he saw made his knees weak.

XXX

'You have chosen, my child.'

Hermione ignored the voice, intent on only feeling. A strange primal force pulled at her, twisted her, caused her to writhe about in pain and pleasure. With a scream, Hermione pushed Lucius Malfoy off her, arching her back as she rose into the air. She didn't hear the elder Malfoy as he crashed into the ground with a sickening thud, she didn't hear the screams of the people below her, her whole attention was focused on this Primal Emotion.

XXX

Elizabeth cried out as she rose from the ground, her magic forcing itself from her body, being drawn out of her by some force that she couldn't name. She could feel herself being drained, but some sort of euphoria began working on her, and the hysterics were forgotten.

She closed her eyes, allowing the strange pleasure wash over her. Somehow, she felt connected to the Earth in a way she never was before.

XXX

Melody stood beneath the five girls, in her hands the orb she usually played with, her cobalt blue eyes shining. She lifted the orb, her childish face illuminated by the light of the four elements and Hermione's Magic.

In the center of the orb, a light flickered, burning brightly as the power overhead intensified. Melody opened her mouth and closed her eyes, a pure shining note escaping from her, a high keening wail that echoed eerily over the landscape.

XXX

Ginny glanced at all the Dragonets, before loosing them all from their cages. "Fly!"

XXX

Cupping the orb in her hands, Melody opened her eyes, the note dying off as suddenly as it sprung up. "What the Goddess provides, no one may take away, and what she gives, none may undo. Blood has been shed, and in that blood is written the names of those that will follow. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, come forward."

Voldemort stared at the toddler with amazement, but stalked forward as commanded.

"Harry James Potter, come forward."

Harry mimicked Voldemort's actions.

"Thomas, in this boy's eyes, you will find your death. I suggest you look now, because it will be the last thing you see."

Voldemort drew his wand, aiming it at the tiny girl. "Ava—"

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry lurched forward, engaging Voldemort before he could finish the curse on the girl.

Above, Hermione arched her back, her body reacting suddenly. A flash of light enveloped all four girls, and suddenly, a high pitched wail rang out, even as the two below them engaged in battle.

Screaming, Hermione felt her body grow hot, and she called out. "Goddess, grant me your strength, your wisdom! Grant me the ability to give my power to he that needs it most!"

The four Elementals moaned simultaneously as Hermione's magic latched onto each of them, binding them together with tendrils of power. She lifted one hand in supplication to her Goddess, and the other the held over Harry, her palm flat.

A tendril of magic shot from her as the boy stumbled back from the onslaught of Voldemort. The magic hit him in the chest, surrounding his body in a wash of white, his hands gripping the wand tightly.

He channeled the energy into this wand without thinking, using this newfound power to advance on the enemy. Slowly stalking forward, he ignored the fact that the wood of his wand was beginning to smolder. He concentrated solely on stepping forward.

Voldemort's eyes widened as the boy continued stalking forward, and step by step, he drew back, trying to escape from the murderous rage he saw in the green eyes that haunted him. "No. . .no!"

"Yes. You will pay for all that you have put me, my family, my friends, my World through! You are no longer a Lord, Thomas, you are a corpse, you just don't know it yet." Pressing forward, Harry shoved his wand towards the manic Wizard, screaming in rage and hatred.

Voldemort stumbled as the power of the universe pulsed through his body, disintegrating his outer skin. His scream was lost among the thunder of a raging maelstrom. The face of every life he had taken began swimming before his dying vision.

Before the world went black, two emerald eyes stared at him with pity and hatred, eyes so like the Boy-who-lived, so eerily similar. They gave him an almost accusatory glance, before winking out of existence. It was then that he remembered the last words of a redheaded woman with emerald eyes.

'Goddess, protect my boy. My life is given in lieu of his, so make sure he will survive. Do not let him be harmed, give him my love and my life. . .Athena, I beg you.' He heard the gasping, dying words in his head, and then everything was black.

XXX

Athena stared at the woman, her eyes sad. "My daughter, your wish has been granted."

Lily smiled softly, her face shining with the radiant joy of a proud mother. "Goddess, thank you."

Athena dropped a kiss onto Lily's head. "Anything for the Child of my Heart."

XXX

A/N: Okay, one more chapter should do this up. I don't think there's going to be a sequel to this one. Maybe. . .I doubt it though. Hugs N Kisses. . .

Love,

Me


	51. Chapter FiftyOne

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, copyright JKR

DOUBLE TROUBLE

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE

The sweet smell of honeysuckle floated gently on the lingering breeze, wrapping itself about the brunette as she sunned herself on the beach. The placid surface of the lake was disrupted only by the tentacle of the playful squid as it scooted about underwater.

Reaching up, she rubbed her shoulder, her cinnamon eyes clouding slightly. Nearly five months had passed since that fateful night at the Parkinson Manor, and Hermione was still troubled by the memories. A slight twinge of pain was all she had to remind her of the death of Lucius Malfoy.

Enraged at the loss of his Lord, he had attacked Melody as the poor girl stood, hitting her viciously with the Cruciatus curse, pumping all the Void magick he could into her tiny, frail body.

Hermione hadn't had to think twice. She wrapped herself in the purity of her magick, thrusting it in quick succession at the errant Malfoy, knocking him back onto the ground. She then dove, landing softly near him, and proceeded to beat the hell out of the man.

And a Death Eater had lunged behind her, striking her with the Poncini curse, a thousand blades striking her body at the same time. Most of them were deflected by her own magick, but one had managed to make it's way through her barrier, piercing the soft flesh of her shoulder, and then through the throat of the elder Malfoy.

She was connected to him, the blade pinning both their bodies together, and she had watched him writhe and wither beneath her, blood gurgling out the wound in his throat, his eyes becoming listless and his breathing harsh. She had tried to help him, tried her hardest to stem the blood flow, but to no avail.

His last words had been a breathy taunt. Even now they rang in her ears, as they rang in her dreams. _I own you, because you have killed me. I taint your soul. I weigh on your mind._

Shivering in the warm June wind, she turned her attention back on the raw beauty of the Hogwarts grounds, trying to rid herself of the memory.

XXX

"Ow." Elizabeth growled, leaning back in her chair as another pain passed through her swollen abdomen. "Damned infant."

"What's wrong love?" Charlie grinned faintly at the girl, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Don't talk to me." Elizabeth replied harshly, as another pain rippled through her, causing her to gasp.

"Another Braxton-Hicks?"

Elizabeth only nodded.

XXX

"So." Raya smiled at Remus, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "What are your plans for next year?"

"Well, I've accepted the full-time position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Remus smiled shyly.

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Yes!" Raya jumped up, pulling Remus to his feet. "Because I've accepted the position as Charms Professor."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Remus leaned forward, wrapping his arms about Raya. "Oh, is a good thing."

"Ooh, I can see your point."

A knock at the door caused both occupants to groan. "What now?"

"Come in." Raya called, laying her head on Remus' chest.

"Raya, Infirmary, now!" Danielle poked her head in, her eyes wide and glassy. "I think we're about to welcome another Weasley into the world."

XXX

"_Ooh_." Elizabeth gasped, arching her back as another pain rippled through her. "_Ow, ow, ow_!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." Charlie glanced worriedly at her. "It's okay."

"To _who_?!" Elizabeth moaned, both hands on her stomach as the skin fairly bunched beneath her hands with the power of the contraction. "_OW! Gods_! If I had known this was going to hurt so much, I'd have demanded _you_ carry the child!"

"Beth?!" Danielle entered the infirmary, a frantic look of concern on her face. "Shh, Raya and Skylar are both on their way. Is there anything I can do to help?" She directed the question at Madame Pomfrey, who only shook her head.

"She isn't dilated enough yet, we still have about an hour."

"_AN HOUR_!" Elizabeth screamed, panting suddenly. "_This baby wants out NOW_!"

Pomfrey arched a brow. "You are not dilated enough yet, Miss Trenton. I would suggest you calm yourself, the real pain has yet to happen."

"What?" Elizabeth asked in a weak voice.

XXX

"Mione!" Ginny fairly sprinted along the grounds, searching for her friend. "Mione! Where are you, damn it, you're about to miss one of the most important things in your cousin's life!"

Hermione lifted her head, shaking it slightly. "Gin! What?"

Ginny smiled, seeing Hermione, and stopped a moment to catch her breath. "Elizabeth—birth—now. . ."

XXX

Draco cradled Melody in his arms, smiling at the sleeping girl as she cuddled deeper into his embrace. "Poor baby."

Pansy smiled from across the room, her quill scratching softly across the parchment as she accepted the fortune left to her by her parents. Perhaps, when everything was said and done, she would invite Draco and Melody to come and stay with her in their house in Verona.

XXX

"_OH MY GOD_!"

"Elizabeth. . ."

"_CHARLES WEASLEY, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT_!" Arching again, Elizabeth cried out. Charlie turned to leave, only to be hauled back into place by Madame Pomfrey.

"Hold her hand, give her some encouragement boy!"

"Um. . .Beth, darling, it's okay, you know I love you."

"_AT THE MOMENT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME_. .."

"Rather conversational isn't she?" Sirius snickered from in the hall.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Elizabeth, hush, it's okay. . .I'm right here." He grabbed her hand, holding it softly. "Squeeze when it hurts." His voice was soft, soothing, and it worked miracles on her nerves as she moaned softly.

"It hurts, it hurts." She lolled her head listlessly from side to side. "Make it stop."

"The only way it's going to stop is when you give birth." Madame Pomfrey smirked from the side.

"Whatever happened to a good bedside manner?" Elizabeth joked for a moment, before crying out again. "_This baby is coming whether I'm ready or NOT_!"

XXX

Hermione took the stairs three at a time, running up them as she rushed toward the infirmary, her leg muscles protesting every movement, but she had to get there, quickly.

XXX

Harry leaned against the wall, biting his lip as Elizabeth's cries filled the hallway. Remus, Sirius, and Bill were laying odds on the baby's sex and name. He shook his head softly. So much had changed in so little time.

XXX

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Elizabeth groaned. "How can you be so sarcastic at a time like this?" She reached a shaking hand up to push a lock of damp, auburn hair off her forehead.

Pomfrey just smiled, leaning down to brush a kiss across the infants head. "Here, daddy."

Charlie held the child in his arms for a moment, staring down into her icy blue eyes as she looked up at him. A shock of red hair matted against her round head and she gurgled softly.

"Can I?" Elizabeth's voice was plaintive as she held out her arms for her daughter.

Charlie nodded, almost not wanting to let the girl go. He settled her in her mother's arms, smiling at the picturesque picture they made.

"I think. . .I think I'll call you. . .Hope."

And so, Hope Carina Weasley made her way into the world. With a happy gurgle, the baby turned her eyes to look directly at her mother, her tiny face full of curiosity at the world she would now call home.


	52. Chapter FiftyTwo

**A/N**: This is the last chapter of my saga. It's been a lot of fun, but I am SO happy to be finally finishing it up so I can work on some more, hopefully better adjusted and interesting, plots.

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

Hermione sat on her bed, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin against them. So much had happened in so short a time. She had accepted Rohan and Caralynn's offer of apprenticeship in the ways of the Magi, and ultimately a place in the Circle. Her Incarnate powers seemed a bit latent as of late, but maybe that was a good thing. Perhaps she had ultimately served her purpose like she was supposed to.

Yawning softly, she glanced out the window, the sun dipping low on the horizon, coloring everything a magnificent orange.

The commencement ceremony earlier had been a point of pride for Hermione, as she watched George amble across the stage and accepting his certificate in his gracious way. A smile tugged at her lips as she replayed in her mind Snape turning into such a lovely canary.

"Hermione?"

Turning her head, she smiled at Pansy. "Mhm?"

"We're all waiting for you in the common room." Pansy jerked her head, smiling happily at the girl. "Come on, your lurve is waiting on you!"

"Stuff it, Parkinson." Hermione laughed, flipping an errant lock of hair behind her shoulder as she clambered off her bed. "All packed up?"

"Yeah." Pansy replied, all but shoving her out the door. "Everything's ready for me to go home." There was a slight sadness in her voice as she thought of the months past. What home did she have now.

"You know, you're always welcome to come home with me and see how we Muggles live." Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs. "You can stay with me for a month or so, live it rough."

Pansy stopped, staring at Hermione in a thoughtful manner. "Well, um, if it wouldn't be too much of an imposition. . ." The thought of going back to the cold, empty manor with only the memory of her parents and long dead sister didn't thrill her in the least. Besides, Draco had already taken Sirius and Harry's offer about staying at the old Black residence.

"It's no imposition at all." Hermione smiled brightly. "Besides, with you coming over, Draco's sure to be there a lot, which means I get to see Ari!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Aunt Hermione."

XXX

George fingered the ring in his pocket for the thousandth time, wondering if Hermione would like a promise ring. . .hoping she would like the promise ring.

Staring at the stairs, he silently willed Hermione to come down, almost begging her with his thoughts. _Come on!_

And there she was, standing at the foot of the steps, staring around the common room in vague confusion. Blinking, she shook herself. _I thought Pansy said everyone was down here._

Almost as if reading her thoughts, George grabbed her quickly and dragged her over to a corner, so they could be by themselves. "Mya. . ." He started, not quite sure what to say. There were so many things he wanted to tell this beautiful girl, but the words would not come.

"George? Are you okay?" Her brows knitted as she stared up at him, watching him open and close his mouth a few dozen times.

"Sure. . .um. .. I'm fine." He lied, his voice cracking.

"Where is everyone?" She glanced around the empty common room again, as if assuring herself there was indeed no one there.

"They're all gone down to the Leaving Feast." George replied, pulling Hermione close to him. "Mya, love, I-I'm leaving Hogwarts, and you still have another year." He stiffened slightly. "I just want you to know that I love you, okay?"

Hermione glanced up at him, "I love you too." She snuggled into his chest, just allowing him to hold her close.

"This past year has taught me so many things, like how much I do love bushy-headed know-it-alls." He grinned as she punched him lightly. "What I'm trying to say, is that. . .well, promise me that you won't find another guy, okay? Promise me that you won't just one day decide that I'm not good enough for you, because the truth is. . .I'm not, Hermione, I'm not half the man I could be, I'm really not good enough for you."

Hermione stiffened at the whispered admission. "How could you_ think_ that?" Her voice was low and filled with emotion. "George, I love you regardless, you are more than good enough for me, _you're perfect_!"

George carefully slid his hand into his pocket, taking out the ring. "Then, I want you to have this, as my promise to you that no matter what, I will always love you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful ring. White gold band with a yellow gold inlay served as a resting place for a beautiful red stone with a tiny rose etched into the top of it. She gasped as he slid it on her finger, smiling as it fit perfectly. "Thank you!" She jumped on him, pressing a resounding kiss to his cheek.

"If I'd known I'd have gotten that reaction, I would have done it sooner."

Laughing, Hermione proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

XXX

"Yet another year gone." Harry poked at his food, sending another loving glance at Ginny, who blushed. "Next year, we'll be leaving this place for good."

Ron nodded, laughing as Melody pelted Fred with food from her plate.

"Oy, where's Mione and George?" Vincent looked up from his plate, as if just noticing that they weren't there.

"They're getting some well-deserved alone time in the tower." Pansy replied, plopping herself directly in Draco's lap and hugging him. "And don't you even think about going and interrupting them." She gave a glare at Ron and Fred, who was smirking. "I'd hate to have to do the same to you that I did to Blaise."

At that moment, giggles erupted from the Slytherin table as Blaise Zabini jumped up, his hair a shocking pink and his chest expanding as he suddenly grew breasts. He fainted dead away.

XXX

"Mmm, look at her." Charlie held the infant in his arms, smiling down at the baby. "She's perfect! Just like her mum." He leaned over to press a kiss to Elizabeth's head as she rummaged through their things.

Elizabeth blushed softly, throwing herself back on their bed. "So, Daddy, when should we set the wedding date for? Because I don't know about you, I certainly can't wait to. . .well. . ." She waggled her eyebrows in lieu of saying it, since there was a child present.

Charlie grinned wolfishly, "You just can't get enough of me, can you Miss Trenton? I mean, all the way well into the second trimester and you were still. .."

"Ew." Raya poked her head in. "Like your daughter needs her fragile mind warped by that." She walked in, smiling softly. "And how is my beautiful little niece?"

"Mum?" A plaintive voice said from the doorway, causing Raya to turn, smiling.

"Come on in, Eric." The young boy walked in slowly, unsure of himself. Elizabeth threw herself off the bed, happily embracing her sister.

"The adoption went through!? _How great_!"

Raya smiled softly. "Yes, the adoption went through, I'm just sorry I couldn't save her." She shivered at the thought of the broken and battered body of Eric's sister.

"It wasn't your fault." Remus reminded her, sauntering in and putting an arm around Eric, pulling the boy into a fatherly embrace.

"I know." She rested her head against Remus' shoulder. "It's just. . ."

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty." Elizabeth advised sagely, going over to Charlie to press a soft kiss against Hope's temple.

XXX

Danielle smirked at Bill. "So, going back to Egypt?"

"Nah." He scuffed his foot along the ground. "I thought I'd maybe stick around here for a while, y'know, make sure things are calm on the home front before returning. What about you? Headed for the States?"

"No, actually, Mom and Dad are staying here. Aunt Jess and Uncle Clinton wants us to be closer. Said that they miss us." Danielle laughed. "I think it's more along the lines of Mione's growing up and they want to dote on Steve and Jon before they're too old."

Bill joined in with the laughter. "So, I'll be seeing you?"

Danielle faltered for a moment. "I guess, around, y'know." She shrugged.

"No, I meant. . ." He stopped, then grinned. "I meant on more like a daily, or every other day basis. We'd have to start out slow, y'know, and gradually work ourselves into a deeper relationship."

"So, are you asking me out on a. .. date?"

Bill laughed. "No, Miss Trenton, I'm asking you to be my steady girlfriend. I want all the perks now, and then we'll worry about dating."

Danielle launched herself at Bill. "I thought you'd never ask!"

XXX

"Do you all want to go up on the Astronomy tower?" Ron suggested through a mouthful of food. "Tonight's an eclipse, and since it's our last night all together as a group, I thought that maybe. . ."

"It's a grand idea!" Harry seconded. "The OCD in their final act."

XXX

Each of the couples settled themselves off on the blankets, faces turned up to the stars, watching as the shadow covered the moon inch by bare inch.

A small giggle caught their attention and Ron turned, raising a brow at Harry.

"It wasn't me." Harry mouthed, indicating that he and Ginny were PDA approved.

A giggle sounded again, causing the group to throw suspicious glances around. Then another giggle. Then someone toppled out of the shadows with another someone close behind, landing on the floor of the tower with an audible thump.

"Ow."

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was incredulous.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sirius blushed, righting himself and trying to push the other body back in the safety of the shadows before anyone could see who it was. But it was too late, Hermione had already caught the flash of golden hair.

"Skylar?"

"Um, the one, the only." She mumbled, her face flaming.

"When did this happen?"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "I don't kiss and tell, Miss Granger."

"How about you tell us." The other three Trenton girls stood in the doorway with their respective significant others.

"Please do, Padfoot, we're dying to know." Remus added, hooking an arm about Raya's waist.

"Well. . ."

"Um. .. that is to say. . ."

Skylar shrugged. "Worry about your own affairs, ladies." And she hauled Sirius back into the shadows to finish whatever it was that they had started.


End file.
